Change
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: When you leave, no matter how long, things change. And no matter how hard it hurts, some things are for the better... Mang.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am aware that I have other stories to complete but I'm about finished with three of them and this has been stuck in my head for the past two weeks. Maybe writing it will help me figure out how to end my other stories…or not. Yeah, I'm gonna go with not. Title is subject to change. Hehe, get it?**

Change

Chapter 1

"Could you please just sit down and behave? Daddy's tired."

Tabitha giggled. "No!"

Her two year old twin threw his stuffed bear at her. "Shhh! Scooby on!"

Tabitha started crying. "Ty frew dat at me!"

"Tyler, leave her alone." Fang picked his daughter up and sat her in his lap. "Shhh, it didn't hurt that bad Tabby."

"Yes it did!" She leaned against her father.

Tyler yawned, laying down on the couch. "Me hungy, Daddy."

"You just ate!"

Tyler shook his head. "No!"

"Yes you did. Dr. Martinez fed you-"

"No! No! No!" He glared at Fang. "No!"

"Okay, okay. She didn't feed you. But you're still not getting anything."

Tyler pouted. "Meanie."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just watch TV."

"Okay, Fang, I'm going now," Dr. Martinez said as she walked out of the bathroom. "And you're off tomorrow?"

"Yes." Fang looked at the woman. "Thanks."

"No, don't thank me," She said like she always did. "They're no trouble at all."

"Right." Fang shook his head.

"Bye-bye!" Tabitha wiggled out of her dad's hold and ran over to the vet.

"Bye sweetie." She gave her a hug. "Tyler, I'm leaving."

He just grunted, something that he had picked up from Fang. Dr. Martinez sighed, putting the little girl down before walking out the door, closing it behind her. Tabitha crawled back into her father's lap.

"Hi." She leaned against him again.

"Hi." Fang kissed her head. "Were you good today?"

She nodded her head frantically. "Yes."

"No," Tyler commented from the couch. "Tabby bad."

"Nah-ah! Ty bad."

"No!" Tyler turned his glare to his twin. "You bad."

"No! You bad! Me good."

"Liar!"

"Don't call your sister a liar." Fang closed his eyes. Tabby looked up at her dad. She patted his face.

"Nigh nigh Daddy."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Just shut up!"

"No bitch, you!" He pushed me.

I glared at him. "I paid the bill, jackass. So just get out of my face!"

"If you paid it, then why is the phone not working?"

"Probably because you broke it."

Mike took a deep breath. "Look, you need to return whatever you spent that money on and pay the bill."

"I did!"

"Quit lying to me!" He punched me in the jaw. I came back at him, punching him harder in his stomach. "Damn bitch!"

I took a step back. "I'm out of here."

He just reached over and grabbed his beer off the table and took a chug of it. I ran to the bedroom and started packing. I stopped in the middle. This was as far as I usually got. It's not that Michael was a bad person. He's really not. He just…drinks a lot. That's all. I shook my head. Normally that's all that it took for me to realize that I needed to stay. But right now… I finished putting what I wanted in the bag and walked back into the living room.

"I'm leaving."

Mike laughed, long a hard laugh. "Bring me another one before you go."

"Get your own beer, asshole."

He just laughed again as I walked out the front door, slamming it behind me. Now what? I pulled out my cell as I started down the road. Normally, I would just go find another guy, but something in my head told me to do something important. To stop just thinking of myself, to think of my family…the one that I abandoned. And for what? Stupid drunken fights and getting high? Maybe it was the alcohol or the freezing cold, but I called my mother. I was shocked that I even knew her number. I mean, it's been so long…

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. This was also something new to me. I hadn't talked to her in about as long as I hadn't talked to my flock. "Mom?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Max?"

"Y-Yeah."

I heard her sigh. "Where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? Are you in trouble? Are-"

"Mom, I'm fine." It was my turn to sigh. Now what? "How is everybody?"

"Maximum, I haven't heard from you in four years!"

"Yeah, I know." I pulled my jacket around me tighter. It was the middle of November and it was cold out.

"Where are you?"

"New Jersey."

I heard her sigh again. "Why, Max? Why did you leave?"

"I needed some alone time."

"Four years?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Look Mom, I'm coming over to your house. I'll be there in a few hours."

She was quiet again. "Fine."

* * *

"Night." Fang kissed her head. "I love you."

Tabitha giggled, something she did often. "Love Daddy too."

Fang walked out of the pink and purple bedroom and into the black and red one. Tyler, unlike his sister, thought of himself as a grownup, which meant that he didn't wait for Fang to tuck him in. He thought he didn't need it. Hence the reason why when Fang walked into the room, Tyler was already under the covers, his teddy bear tucked under one arm.

"Night buddy," Fang said, kissing the back of his head. Tyler glared at Fang.

"Go 'way." Tyler pushed at his dad. "No need you."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I love you Tyler."

Tyler closed his eyes. "Go 'way."

Fang sighed, walking out of the room. Unlike in Tabitha's room, he closed the door. Tyler wasn't afraid of monsters like Tabby was…or so he said. Fang walked into his bedroom as he heard his phone ring. He answered.

"Yeah?"

"Fang, I have something important to tell you!" He could hear the excitement in the vet's voice.

"Okay, what?"

"Max called me."

Fang's eyebrows knitted together. "Max?"

"Yes! She said that she's coming over to my house. She'll be here in a few hours. Can you believe it?"

No, honestly he couldn't. Max had left, leaving a note explaining that everything was changing, the others trying to find their real families, living with Dr. Martinez. She didn't want to live like that. She wanted to be alone for a while. Everyone took it hard. Of course they looked for her, searched everywhere. She was gone. The others left, having found their parents, deciding to follow Max's example and start over…everyone except Fang. He didn't even look for his family…he just lived with Max's mother.

"No. Is she okay?" Fang's mouth was moving but his brain had stopped working. What does this mean? Did she think that things would be exactly how she left them? Because if she did, she was in for a huge surprise.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max!" My mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi." I patted her on the back. She let me go, looking like she might jump out of her skin. "Uh…where are the others?"

"Others?" She seemed confused for a moment. "What oth- Oh! You mean Gasman and them?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "They all live with their families now."

I was expecting that. "Oh."

"Well except Fang."

"Where is h-"

"Come in, come in," She as as she lead me into the house. "You look so tired."

Well I did just fly from New Jersey to Arizona in four hours, using my super speed. But whatever. "No, not really. Where did you say Fang was?"

"What? Oh, he lives in town. You should go see him in the morning." She walked into the kitchen, me following. "I made you cookies!"

I smiled, taking one. "Thanks."

"Sit, sit," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Tell me about where you've been. Unless you don't want to talk about it. That's fine too."

Should I tell her about all the guys I've lived with over to course of roughly four years? All the fights I've gotten into? My short addiction to marijuana? How about my drinking problem? Hmmm, so many choices.

"Actually, I am kind of tired," I yawned, standing. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Oh," she sighed, also standing. "You can stay in Ella's old bedroom."

"Okay, thanks."

She gave me another hug. "I really have missed you, Max."

"I've missed you too, Mom." And I had…sort of.

* * *

I walked up to the house, noting the little girl and boy playing in the front yard. Mom hadn't mentioned kids…maybe I have the wrong house.

"Ow!" The little girl yelled. "Daddy, Ty hit me!"

The little boy, Ty, smiled. "No!"

I walked up to the yard, seeing that there was a silhouette of a person standing on the front porch. I couldn't make out who it was because of the shadow that fell over the porch. The second I stepped onto the grass, the little girl was at my feet, apparently forgetting about the boy hitting her.

"Who you?" She stared up at me.

The silhouette stepped out of the shadows. "Max?"

I looked at into the man's eyes, setting my bag on the ground. "Hi, Fang."

He stepped down off the porch and came over to us. "Hi."

"Max?" The little girl giggled. "That boy name."

The boy she called Ty threw a ball at me. "Go 'way. We payin'."

Fang sighed. "Tyler, do not throw stuff at Max."

Tyler glared at Fang. "Hate you."

Fang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Max, this is Tyler and Tabitha…my kids."

I looked at the little girl and saw little resemblance. In the boy, however, it was clear that he was Fang's son. He looked exactly like what I remembered Fang as when we were kids…except for his hair. Where as Fang had always kept his hair long, Tyler's hair was short and spiked up.

"Oh. Hi," I smiling at Tabitha. She smiled back.

"Hi." She giggled again and looked up at Fang. "Pay now?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the whole situation. "Let's go inside."

"No!" Tyler yelled at him. "We payin'!"

Fang looked at me, then my bag. "Come on."

I followed him into the house, Tyler and Tabitha following us, Tyler still pouting. The second we were in the house, Tabitha ran over to the coffee table, where a magazine lay. She grabbed it, opening it to the first page. She held it out to me, pointing to a picture of a woman with braids.

"You do?"

"Huh?"

Fang sighed, loudly. "She wants you to braid her hair. And no, Tabby, she can't."

"Daddy no do it." She looked up at me. "Max, do it?"

"I just said that she couldn't," Fang interrupted.

Tyler climbed onto the couch. "TV, Daddy."

"No." Fang grabbed the remote before Tyler could get to it. "You guys need to go play in your rooms so that I can talk to Max."

Tyler threw a pillow at Fang. "No!"

"Well, he's got anger issues, " I mumbled out loud, not meaning to.

"Do not!" Tyler threw the other couch pillow at me.

"Hey!" Fang was visibly angry now. "Stop it, Tyler."

Tabitha, unfazed by their behavior, motioned for me to get down on her level. I did.

"You do? Peas?"

I sighed, looking at Fang. "Maybe I should go."

"No wait," he said over Tyler's yelling. "Where are you staying?"

"Well, I was thinking about with my mom."

"Oh." Fang picked Tyler up. He whispered something in his ear, shutting the boy up, though it did not erase the scowl on his face. "Well, don't go yet."

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed. "You do dis to me?"

"Tabby, I'm serious. Leave Max alone." Fang sat Tyler down. "You guys go play."

Tyler ran off, grabbing a teddy bear off the floor as he went. Tabitha gave me one last look before following her brother. I looked at Fang, who sighed.

"Sorry. They're just…not used to being around other people."

"They're…cute." What else was I supposed to say?

Fang sat down in the chair, motioning for me to sit on the couch, which I did. We sat there for a minute or two, an awkward silence falling over us. I knew coming back was a bad-

"So, how have you been?" Fang asked, probably just to break the silence.

"Fine. You?"

"Peachy."

I rolled my eyes. "When does their mother get ho-"

"She doesn't."

Oops. "Sorry. I just thought that-"

"Whatever." Fang winced as there was a crash from the other room, giggles following. "If I go back there, whatever you knocked down better be cleaned up!"

"Oh a, Daddy!"

Fang looked back at me. "When are you going to leave?"

I shrugged. "I just needed a place to crash for awhile and decided to come see you guys…would have worked out better if the others were still here."

"Maybe they would be if you didn't leave us."

Ouch. "They were going anyways. They were looking for their families!"

Fang closed his eyes. "Look, if you want to argue over facts, do it somewhere else. You left, just fess up to it."

"Whatever."

Fang was quiet for awhile. "Why'd you go?"

"I told you in the letter. I had to-"

"Don't give me that crap, Max. Why did you really go?"

"I've told you! I had to. I needed to get away."

"So you leave for four years?"

"At least I didn't have kids!"

"Oh like I planned on it."

I shook her head. "I'm going."

"Don't." Fang leaned back, counting to ten. "Just…stay for awhile."

"Why? All you want to do is tell me what I bad person I am."

"Don't I have a right to?"

"No!"

"You sure had no problem telling Jeb off when he left."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I didn't join the other side."

"Might as well have."

"Fuck y-"

"Daddy?"

We looked to see Tabitha had walked into the room. Fang took a deep breath. "Yeah, baby?"

"Max, do me hair now?"

"Tabby, I told you that she's not going too."

"Yes, I will." I said. When Nudge was younger, I never did anything to her hair, unless she wanted it braided. That was the one thing that I found fun.

The little girl stuck her tongue out at Fang. "Ya! Now?"

"No." Fang picked Tabby up and sat her in his lap as she ran by him. "She's talking to me right now."

Tabitha stuck out her lower lip, but still seemed happy that I was going to do her hair. Tyler walked in the room a minute later. He walked over to the couch, saw me sitting on it, and glared.

"Move. You in me spot."

"Tyler, share," Fang instructed.

Tyler glared hardened. "Go 'way. No want Max here."

"Too bad." I heard Fang's voice harden more than Tyler's glare. "She's staying."

Tyler climbed up next to me, having to set his bear down to do so. I picked it up to give to him.

"Mine!" He yelled, snatching it from me.

"Tyler!"

"She take him." Tyler moved away from me. "No touch him!"

"I was just going to hand him to you," I told him in a gentler tone than Fang seemed to use with him.

Tyler just hugged the bear to him, not looking at me. "Hungy, Daddy."

Fang sighed. "No, you just ate."

"No!"

"Tyler, I'm the one who fed you!"

The little boy glared and mumbled no under his breath. Fang ignored him.

I looked at Tyler. "Do you want to watch TV?"

Tyler ignored me. I sighed. Tabitha, however, heard me.

"No!" She glared. "Hair!"

"She's not doing your hair." Fang kissed Tabitha's head. "I like your hair like this."

"Fang, do you know where the others are?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. They'll be over for Thanksgiving in about a week."

"Great!" I smiled.

"Well, Nudge and Iggy will for sure, but Gasman and Angel may stay with their parents this year. I haven't asked."

"Oh."

Fang looked at me. "But I'm sure once they hear that you're here, they'll come. Trust me."

"Yeah, sure."

Tabitha giggled. "Un-Iggy come?"

"Yep."

"Ya!" She clapped her hands, clearly in love with Iggy, though I have no idea why.

"Unal-Iggy no wet me be hungy." Tyler mumbled.

Fang just sighed.

* * *

**Have no plan for this story. Will it get finished? Do my stories ever get finished? The world my never know. Wait, no that a tootsie pop. Oh well. **


	2. Chapter 2

Change

Chapter 2

"Hungy!" Tyler yelled. God, he always wants to eat. I looked at Fang.

"Can't he just eat a cookie or something?"

"No. Tyler, you are not that hungry. Just wait an hour until dinner."

Tyler glared at Fang. "Hate you."

Fang sighed, looking at the clock. "Where did Tabitha go?"

I heard giggling from somewhere in the house. "I don't know. She's somewhere around here."

"Tabby!" Fang yelled. "Come out."

"No!" Something in the hall closet fell and then there was more laughter.

I looked at the closet, then at Fang. "She's definitely not in the closet."

Fang stood up and opened the closet door. Tabitha came running out. Fang grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"I told you to quit hiding from me."

Tabitha giggled. "Me ghost. Go boo!"

I shook my head. "Fang I think I should go. It's getting late."

"Wait." Fang seemed unwilling to let me leave. "You can stay here tonight. I mean, you did bring your bag."

"I don't kn-"

"No!" Tyler yelled. "Max go."

"Tyler, stop yelling." Fang sat Tabitha down next to her brother on the couch. "She's staying."

"Really Fang, I can just go back to Mom's."

"Why?"

"I mean, you don't want me here."

"Yes I do." Fang handed Tabitha a toy off the ground when she dropped it. "You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's really unnecessary."

"No, it's not." Fang seemed a little bit mad that I was even suggesting that I leave.

I sighed. "Fine but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Whatever."

"Scooby." Tabby clapped her hands as the dopy looking Great Dane popped up on the TV screen. Even Tyler seemed to perk up some.

Fang rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys wanted to-"

"Shhh!" Tyler got mad again. "Scooby on!"

Fang shook his head, walking into the kitchen to start on dinner. I stood up, walking out the front door. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm staying at Fang's house tonight."

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't know, Max. Tyler doesn't really like people over there."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, he's like, what? Three?"

"He's two."

"Whatever. He'll get over it."

"Fang's really starting to grow up Max. He's got responsibilities now. Don't screw him up."

I was in shock that she said this to me. "What?"

She sighed. "Fang's gone through a lot."

"And I haven't?"

"Just…don't hurt him."

When did my mother care more about Fang than me? "Whatever. I just called to say I'm staying over here. Bye."

I hung up before she could speak again.

* * *

Tyler scooped up the spaghetti with his hand. Fang didn't notice. He was too busy trying to keep Tabitha from making too big of mess. She already had sauce all over her shirt, not to mention the noodles in her hair. I shook my head.

"Tyler, why don't we try to use the fork instead of your hands?" I spoke up, not wanting Fang to have to clean the boy up too.

Tyler glared at me. "No!"

"Ty, don't yell at her," Fang corrected as he wiped his daughter's face.

Tyler glared at me, continuing to eat how he was before. I frowned. Why do I even bother? It wasn't a second later that Tyler spilt sauce on his shirt.

"Tyler." Fang just smiled a little, moving from Tabitha to Tyler. "Max said not to do that."

Tyler reached to grab more, but Fang stopped him. Tyler glared as Fang forced him to use the fork. I finished eating and put my dish in the sink. Tabitha was also done. She giggled at me, continuing to smear the left over sauce across her face.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Do you want me to…clean her up?"

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "You don't have to."

I shrugged. "I'll clean both of them, if you'll do the dishes."

Fang shrugged. "Fine. Guys, Max is going to give you a bath, okay?"

"No." Tyler glared at me.

"Yeah!" Tabitha reached out to me and I picked her up, getting sauce on my own shirt in the process.

"I can bathe them at the same time?" I asked him, new to this.

Fang nodded, clearing the plates. "Duh. Saves time."

"Whatever." I started to pick Tyler up too, but he growled at me. I looked at Fang for help, but he was already busy doing the dishes. "Fine. I won't carry you. Just follow me."

The two-year-old boy's glare didn't let up, but he did follow me down the hall to the bathroom. I sat Tabitha down and closed the door. I went over to the tub and turned the water on. As it warmed up, I decided to get them undressed. When I turned back to them, Tabitha had the toothpaste and was tasting it, while Tyler was climbing up the sink. I took the tube away from her and sat him on the ground. Tyler glared at me and sat down on the floor. Okay…I pulled Tabitha's shirt off, followed by the rest of her clothes, before setting her in the tub. I put the stopper in, letting it fill up a little before turning the water off. Now for Tyler. He pulled back when I reached for his shirt.

"No!"

I sighed. What have I gotten myself into? "Fine, undress yourself."

He managed to get his shirt off but couldn't figure out how to unbutton his pants. I undid them for him, but he pushed my hands away and then pulled them off, along with his pull-up. I picked him up, much to his protest, and sat him in the bathtub. Tabitha picked up the bar of soap and licked it, giggling.

"Ew!" She sat it back down. "Na-se."

"Yeah, so don't do it again." I grabbed a washcloth, getting down on my knees in front of the tub. Tyler splashed water at me. "Stop it."

"No!" He did it again.

"Tyler, I'll go get your dad."

He stopped, crossing his arms. "Hate you."

"Good." I reached over to his sister, rubbing the soaped up washcloth down her arms. She giggled, something she seemed to do constantly. That definitely has the potential to get annoying.

"Stop!" Tyler splashed at her. "No gigglin'!"

I sighed. "Leave her alone. She can giggle if she wants."

"Yeah." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. For the first time I realized something…they didn't have wings. I would ask Fang about that later… The door behind me opened. "Daddy!"

"Hey." He walked in, looking at Tyler, who was pouting. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Hate Max."

"Too bad."

Tabitha stood up, reaching out for Fang. "Up!"

"No. Let Max finish bathing you." He sat down on the toilet seat. Once I finished with Tabitha, I handed her to Fang. Great, now I have to deal with Tyler. I reached for him, but he splashed me again.

"No!"

"Tyler!" Fang sat Tabitha, who he was dressing, down. "Stop it."

Tyler looked at Fang for a second before allowing me to wash him. The second he was done, I handed him to Fang, who didn't seemed happy at all at the moment. Tabitha was trying to eat the toothpaste again. I grabbed it from her, setting it on the other side of the sink. She looked up at me, still giggling. Fang had finished putting Tyler in his pajama's and stood up, picking Tabitha up on his way out. Tyler, who was on the ground now, looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing why I even cared. This kid was a brat.

He mumbled something under his breath and reached his arms up. It took me a second to realize that he wanted me to pick him up. I did and carried him into the living room where Fang and Tabitha were in the chair. I sat him down on the couch and he laid down. Fang looked at me with questioning eyes. Shrugging, I grabbed a blanket and put it over Tyler. I looked down at my shirt and saw that Fang's little monsters had gotten me dirty too. I grabbed my bag off the stuff and headed to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw that Tabitha was sleeping and Tyler looked like he was about to fall asleep. Fang looked down at his daughter and stood up. He walked towards her bedroom, closing the door behind him. I looked down at Tyler and started to pick him up, but he pushed me away.

"No!" He glared at me. Apparently, whatever moment we had was over. "Daddy!"

Fang walked out of Tabitha's bedroom, looked at me and then his son, rolling his eyes. He picked Tyler up and carried him to his bedroom. A few minutes later, he returned, looking more tired than before.

"I have work in the morning," he told me. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." I sat down on the couch.

"No, get up. I didn't want to argue earlier, but you're not sleeping on the couch. I am."

"No, I am."

"Max-"

"I'm the guest."

"Exactly! And I would feel bad if you had to sleep on the couch, when you're visiting me."

"Fang, I'm not sleeping in your bed."

"Fine. I'll take Tabby in there with me and you can sleep on her bed."

"No."

Fang seemed to lose his patience with me. "Fine! Sleep on the damn couch!"

"Thank you." I laid down on it.

Fang rolled his eyes, huffing. "At least let me get you pillows and stuff."

"Fine."

He disappeared and returned a minute later. He stood in front of the couch. "Well get up!"

I stood and he made me a bed on the couch. I smiled slightly. "Thanks Fang."

He just nodded. "I have to go to bed. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

He nodded again before walking away.

* * *

"No," a voice whined, shifting into my dream. "Me spot!"

"Tyler, let her sleep."

"No." He started crying. I slowly opened my eyes. It was way too early for me. Apparently not for Fang and his kids though. Tabitha was sitting in the chair, watching cartoons, while Tyler cried to Fang about me being on his couch.

"Leave Max al-"

"I'm up, I'm up," I said as I stood, yawning. Tyler immediately jumped onto the couch, taking my place. He snuggled under the blankets, his teddy bear in one arm, and looked at the TV.

Fang shook his head and then looked at me. "If you're still tired, you can go sleep in my room."

"I'm fine," I said, suppressing a yawn. I wasn't used to getting up until noon, and that was on a good day. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:47. Ugh!

"Good." Fang looked at me. "I hate to ask, but…can you watch the kids while I'm at work?"

"By myself?"

Fang nodded. "Your mom usually does, but I feel bad about how much she does…can you please?"

I looked at his children. "Uh…you trust me enough to do it?"

"Max, I've known you forever. Of course I trust you with my kids."

I sighed. "I guess…"

"Great! I'll call your mom." He walked down the hallway. "I need to go get ready. There's cereal in the kitchen."

"Cool." I watched as he disappeared down the hall. Tyler yawned. "Are you sleepy?"

Tyler glared at me but nodded. "Yes."

I covered him over, shocked that he let me. "Then go back to sleep."

Tabitha giggled. "Ty baby. Him go nigh-nigh again."

"No!" He threw his teddy bear at his sister. She started crying, but only for a second. The TV distracted her, thank God. Tyler, on the other hand, was upset. I took a deep breath, picking up his teddy bear and handing it back to him. "Me no baby!"

"Tabitha, say sorry for calling him a baby."

She looked at me, shocked. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Sowy, Ty."

"Good girl. Now Tyler say sorry for throwing that at her."

"No!"

"Do as Max says," Fang ordered as he walked out of the hallway, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. What kind of work uniform is that? "Right now."

"Sowy." He hugged his bear to him tighter.

"Good boy," I told him before walking into the kitchen. Fang followed me. "What? Don't you need to go?"

"Yeah." He grabbed a cereal box and the milk out of the fridge.

"Fang, I can make my own."

He ignored me and made my food. Then he grabbed two other bowls and got the cheerios box down and poured some in there, no milk. Then he did the same with Lucky Charms. He walked into the living room and gave the Cheerios to Tabitha, who smiled at him, and the Lucky Charms to Tyler, who scowled at him. Fang looked at me.

"Do you have money?"

"Well I've got a twenty. Why? You need it?"

"No." He pulled ten more dollars out of his pocket. "They can get…annoying. In case you do something with them."

"I can take them out of the house?"

"Yeah, but they don't behave very well."

"Oh." I pushed his money away. "Then never mind."

Fang shrugged, putting his money back in his billfold. "You say that today. Wait till tomorrow."

I frowned, looking at his kids. "I think we'll be fine."

He shrugged. "Bye."

"Bye."

Fang kissed Tyler's head, who pushed him away. "I love you Tyler."

"Hate you," he mumbled.

Fang moved over to Tabitha and kissed her head, causing her to giggle. "I love you, Tabby."

"Me love Daddy!" She kissed Fang's nose.

"Alright, bye guys." He smiled at them and then walked out of the door. The second he stepped out of it, Tabby started crying.

"Daddy," she whined. "Daddy!"

Tyler glared at her, eating his Lucky Charms. "Shhh! Tigger on."

I looked at the TV, then Tyler. "Don't yell at her, Tyler."

He just glared at me, saying nothing. I looked at his twin, who was now also watching the TV, thoughts of missing her dad gone…for now at least. I went and grabbed my bowl of cereal off the counter and sat on the opposite end of the couch, though Tyler still growled at me. I just rolled my eyes, continuing to eat. After I was done, I took my and the kids bowls to the sink and washed them. Once I was done, I walked back in there to find Tabitha had her brother's teddy bear, running around the living room. Tyler looked like he was going to kill her…and he probably would have if I hadn't have picked her up as she ran past. I took the bear and then gave it to Tyler, who snatched it up.

"Can you at least say thank you?" I asked.

He just climbed back up on the couch, holding the damn bear for dear life. I rolled my eyes, looking at Tabitha.

"Why did you take that?"

She just giggled and held her arms out to me. "Up!"

I gave her a weak smile, lifting the girl into my arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Tigger," Tyler said simply, not looking away from the TV.

Tabitha giggled. "Me 'ike Pooh."

"What?"

"Pooh!" She pointed to the yellow bear on the TV. "Tig'a dumb."

"No!" Tyler yelled, upset again. I swear that she does stuff just to get him mad. "Take back! Take back!"

She just giggled, laying her head on my shoulder. "Ty mad."

"Isn't he always," I mumbled, shifting the toddler to my other hip. "Do you want to play something?" She looked up at me, wonder in her eyes. "You know, like…Simon Says."

She giggled and started wiggling in my arms. I set her down and she pointed at Tyler. "Say-mon say…wun."

What is wun? I decided that she meant run. Tyler just looked at her, glaring. He then threw a pillow at her.

"Tyler, stop it!"

He grunted annoyingly, and looked at me. "Tigger go 'way. No more Tigger."

I looked at the TV and saw that his show was off. "Okay, then do you want to play Simon Says with us?"

He shook his head no, standing. He ran off to the bathroom. I looked at his sister and told her to stay, running after him. When I got in there, I saw him trying to climb up the sink. I grabbed him, setting him away from the sink.

"Tyler, don't do that! You could get hurt."

He whined, pointing to the medicine cabinet. "Mine!"

"What?"

He pointed again. "Want it!"

I opened the cabinet. "What is it, Tyler?"

He sat down and started crying. I sighed, picking the baby up. He leaned out of my arms enough to point in the cabinet to a small jar with green gel in it. I sat him on the sink and got the gel out. I opened it and got some on my fingers before running them through the two year olds hair. He gave me a small smile, turning around enough so that he could see his reflection in the mirror. Tabitha, who was now in the doorway, watching, giggled.

"Pay now?"

I looked down at her. "Actually, I think that someone else wanted their hair done."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Tabitha jumped up from the bed, where I was reading her a story, racing with Tyler to the front door. I sighed, standing up and following them, at a much slower pace. When I got to the door, Fang hand Tabitha in his arms, glaring at me. What did I do?

"What did you do to her hair?" He asked. Oh, that.

"Nothing. Just braided it."

Fang sighed, setting her down. "I said that you didn't have to."

I shrugged. "It's not like we had a lot to do anyways."

"Whatever." He picked Tyler up, though the two year old tried to fight against him. Fang kissed his head. "Miss me, buddy?"

"No!" He pushed Fang's head. Fang just kissed him again and sat him down. Tabitha was already at his feet again, waiting for him to lift her up. He ignored her, deciding to speak to me instead.

"Did you guys eat lunch?"

"Ye-"

"No." Tyler told him. "Hungy."

I rolled my eyes. "They ate."

"Did you?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't hungry."

Fang nodded. "So what did you do today besides ruin my daughter's hair?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Just…played."

"Hn." Fang carried Tabitha over to the couch and sat her down. "Did you have fun, Tabby?"

"Yes!" She giggled, clapping her hands together. "Max fun!"

"How about you, Tyler?" Fang looked down at the boy. "Did you have fun?"

Tyler looked at me, scowling. "No! Max leave."

Fang groaned, picking his son up. "I love you, Tyler."

"Hate you."

Fang kissed the toddlers' cheek before setting him back down. He looked at me. "Are you going to go back to your mom's today?"

"I don't know." I looked down. "Do you…want me to?"

"No. I mean, it's up to you, but I don't care if you stay."

"Max stay!" Tabitha jumped up and down on the couch until she slipped and fell on her butt. She still just giggled.

Tyler, however, did not find me staying as endearing as his sister. "No! Max leave."

Fang pushed his son's head gently. "Be nice."

Tyler grunted, moving over to the couch. He pointed at his twin. "Down! Me spot!"

She just giggled, pulling his finger. "Ty cute."

"No!" He pulled back, clearly upset over nothing. He's so annoying. Though, I will admit that his anger is kind of, like his sister said, cute. He gets so worked up over nothing.

"Tyler," Fang mumbled. "Stop it."

"No!" He pushed Fang's leg, who just rolled his eyes.

Fang looked at me. "So are you staying?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Ya!" Tabitha giggled for the umpteenth time.

* * *

I continued reading my novel, trying to ignore him. After ten minutes, I couldn't anymore. "Fang, I know that it's your house and all, but you staring at me is kind of creepy."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was embarrassed. Some things you just know. Fang coughed. "Sorry. It's just…" He trailed off. It was silent for another minute before he spoke again. "You didn't eat dinner."

"And?"

"And you said that you didn't eat lunch."

"I ate breakfast and snacked through the day. Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Nosey."

Fang scowled, clearly agitated. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick or something. Then I wouldn't want you around the kids."

"Well, I'm not, so mystery solved." I closed my book, looking at him for the first time. "Fang, did you want something?"

He sat down in the chair and shrugged. Sighing, I sat up up and pulled my knees to my chest, one of the few things I had carried with me through my youth. I stared at him, much like he had me before, waiting for him to start. He didn't. After about five minutes, I decided that he wasn't going to say anything, so I laid back down, setting my book on the coffee table.

"Fang, it's late. You should go to bed."

He sat there for another few minutes before nodding. "Yeah…night then."

"Yeah, night." I pulled the covers up around me. "Could you turn the light out?"

He nodded, standing. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Change

Chapter 3

Fang looked down at Max, sighing. He figured that she wasn't used to getting up early anymore, and since the kids were going to be up in ten minutes, he figured it best to move her. He sighed, leaning over her, lifting her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her down the hallway and into his bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed. As he was covering her over, she whispered something that shocked him.

"Love you," she said as she snuggled against his pillow. Now, he knew that she wasn't awake, but something in that made him smile a little. When he thought about it though, Max had to have had many boyfriends since she left. That's a given. She must be dreaming about one of them. Open and shut case.

"Michael." Max rolled over.

See. Point proven. She was dreaming about Michael.

"Daddy!" Tabitha came running into the room, Tyler standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shhh." Fang picked his daughter up as she ran to him. "Max is asleep."

Tyler glared before walking away. Fang rolled his eyes, about to head to the living room to get him, but Tabitha pointed at Max.

"What?"

"Max no have baby."

"What?"

Tabitha held up the stuffed animal in her hands. "Max need baby."

Fang sighed. Dr. Martinez always told his daughter that her stuffed animals were her babies, something Fang didn't understand, but Tabitha loved it and that made it okay in his book.

"She doesn't need one," Fang told her, wanting to get out of there before Max woke up. Because when she did, she was surely going to be mad about being in his bed.

The two year old shook her head. "Max have baby."

Tabitha reached down and sat the stuffed animal next to Max. Fang sighed. "Fine."

The girl smiled. "Beak-fas 'ime?"

"Yep. Let's let Max sleep."

Tabitha nodded, letting Fang carry her out of the room.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was dreaming. It was a good dream too. Not to go into too much detail, but I would say that it was a pretty erotic one. Not the most, but hey, whatever. Take what you can get. Anyways, there was one problem. I couldn't figure out who the guy was! Not that while I was dreaming it really bothered me, though it was nagging at me in the back of my mind. This wasn't the first time I had had this dream about this mystery guy. And, at the moment, I was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Then I felt something. Like…something was pulling me away from the guy. I felt like I was floating. Not weightless, but like something was…carrying me. But then the guy pulled me back and I laid down on his chest, allowing him to hold me. He was softer than before.

"I love you."

I wasn't sure which one of us said that. I just couldn't tell. It was almost like it was never said. Then I got an eerie feeling like someone was watching us. I looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. I looked back at the guy, his face still shadowed. I laid there for a long time, I think. But then again, in dreams, something that seems like forever could be ten minutes or a short time could be five hours. You never know. At some point I looked back up at the face and, just as the area around it was lighting up, I jerked awake. Where was I? This did not look like Michael's house.

"No! Hungy!"

That voice was unforgettable. I'm still in Fang's house…but where? I looked down at the stuffed monster looking doll that was laying next to me. I had seen Tabitha dragging it around yesterday. I decided that I was in Fang's room…exactly where I didn't want to be. I sighed, sitting up. I was going to kill him. He knew that I was going to sleep on the couch and he moved me. He just signed his death wish. I stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room, where Fang was watching TV with his kids.

"Fang!"

He turned his head. "Hey Max. Sleep well?"

"I would have slept better on the couch." I crossed my arms.

Fang just sighed. "The kids were getting up and I figured that you liked sleeping late. So I carried you into my room and let you sleep in there."

Tabitha giggled. "You wike Mesh?"

"What?"

"Her stuffed monster." Fang told me. "The one that she put in the bed with you."

"I loved it," I told her, before turning my attention back to her boneheaded father. "Fang, don't you _ever_ pick me up. Ever."

"Fine. I just thought that you wouldn't want to get up yet. I was just being nice." Fang turned the TV up. "I'll stop doing that in the future."

"Good." I walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. One in the afternoon. Well I had a good long sleep thanks to Fang. Jackass… "Do you work today?"

"Night shift," Fang told me stiffly. Great, I hurt his feelings.

"Fang-"

"I won't get home till eleven so the kids will spend the night at your mom's house. You can do whatever you want."

I sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment, before letting it out slowly. "Fine. Do what you want. It's not my life."

"No, it's not," Fang agreed.

I closed my eyes. "I think that I'll be leaving."

Fang was silent for a minute. "Whatever."

"No!" Tabitha yelled.

Tyler smiled brightly, hugging his teddy bear. Fang kissed his daughter's head. "She can't stay here, sweetie. She has to live in her own house."

"Max how-sa here!"

Fang said nothing to this, just changing the channel. Suddenly, Tyler jumped up. He ran to the bathroom. Fang sighed, setting Tabitha down on the floor, following him. Tabitha clapped her hands, starting to follow.

"Stay." Fang looked at me and I picked her up. A few minutes later, Tyler returned, holding Fang's hand.

"Me potty wike big boy. Foo now?" He looked up at Fang, thinking that food should be his reward.

Fang sighed loudly. "Food and then nap time."

Tabitha, still in my arms, clapped, giggling as usual.

* * *

"Look Max," Fang started after we had successfully gotten both toddlers down for their nap. I hadn't yesterday, which Fang said wasn't a good thing but he should have reminded me. "I think-"

"It's fine. I'll just stay with Mom and leave you alone."

"That's not it." He stared at me. "I'm not mad at you…now. But don't act like I did something wrong."

"Whatever." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stop. I want you to stay." Fang looked into my eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah…you were my best friend. I want that again."

I was more than that, I thought, not voicing it. "Fine. Just don't touch me."

He let me go. "Deal."

"Good." I walked away, back into the living room. God, he's annoying. He makes me want to leave…sort of. I still love it here…I meant like. Because in no way do I love it.

I headed to the kitchen, looking through his fridge. Fang stood at the counter, watching me.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you…you know, drink?"

"Yeah. There's water in the-"

"No." I sighed. "Like beer."

Fang gave me an odd look. "No. I'm twenty."

"So?"

"It's illegal for me to-"

I groaned loudly, grabbing a soda and closing the fridge. "Before I leave, I'm getting you drunk."

Fang shook his head. "Whatever."

"Have you ever drank?"

"No."

"No even once?"

Fang looked off. "Yeah, once."

I jumped onto the counter across from the one he was standing at. This could be interesting. "Did you get drunk?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Could we talk about something else?"

I laughed. "You did, didn't you? How old were you?"

"Max, I do not want to talk about this."

"Come on Fang. Just tell me-"

"No!" He walked off and into the living room. I sighed, getting down.

"Fang, I didn't mean to make you mad." I sat down on the couch.

"Just shut up."

Fine. He wants to be a baby, let him. See if I care.

* * *

"Bye-bye." Tabitha hugged me.

"Bye." I smiled at her.

Tyler stood by the door, glaring at me. "Daddy, we go!"

"Hold on." Fang took his daughter from me. "You're just going to stay at my house?"

"Yeah," I told him, laying down on the couch. "I'm sure I'll find something to do."

Fang gave me a long look. "Whatever. There's a laptop under my bed. You can use it if you want."

"Okay." I grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "Bye guys."

"Bye-bye." Tabitha waved at me, where as Tyler just glared. Fang carried Tabitha out the door, grabbing Tyler's hand to pull him out too. After he shut the door, I sighed. I was stuck in a house of a man that I hadn't seen in four years and, to top it all off, he had no beer! Could this get any worse? I groaned loudly. Now what?

* * *

It was late. Fang was tired as hell. He yawned, opening his car door and getting out. He up to the door of his house when he remembered that Max was there. No telling what trouble she had caused while he was gone… He opened the front door and…saw he sleeping on the couch, the TV letting a soft light on her face, highlighting her features. Fang closed and locked the door behind him before going over to the TV and turning it off. He went into the kitchen, deciding that he was hungry. No way he could sleep on an empty stomach.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was having the worst dream in the world. There was no beer…anywhere! Okay, so maybe it wasn't the worst dream ever, but I blame Fang. If he wasn't such a freaking baby, I would have been drunk and happily going through his drawers, looking for anything interesting. Instead, I was having the worst nightmare of this week.

"Mathew!" I shot up, just as some beer deprived redneck came at me with a knife. I let my breath return to normal before looking around.

"Mathew? I thought your boyfriend's name was Michael?"

I turned and saw Fang in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. "How do you know about Mike?"

Fang shrugged. "You were mumbling his name in your sleep this morning."

"Oh." I laid back down. "What time is it?"

"Past midnight," Fang told me. "Hungry?"

"No."

Fang was silent for a moment. "You know, I haven't seen you eat a lot since you've gotten here."

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I just haven't been that hungry."

"Hn. Well, I'm eating eggs and don't mind making you some."

"No. I'm good." I pulled the blankets up around me.

Fang continued making his eggs and when he was done, came into the living room with a plate of them. He sat down in the chair, turning the TV back on.

"I talk to your mom about the others."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Iggy and Nudge are coming. Nudge's is bringing her mom. Then Gazzy and Angel will come with their parents and younger brother."

"Oh," I sighed. I kind of didn't want them to bring their other family. I mean, I sort of wanted things to still be the same. But clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, so we're trying to figure where everyone's going to stay." Fang looked at me. "Dr. Martinez was worried about where you would sleep, but I said that you would just stay here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I stifled a yawn. "That's fine."

"Good." Fang started eating.

"Have you met their family?" I asked.

Fang finished chewing before answering. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And are they nice, mean, old, ugly, anything!"

Fang sighed. "They're just all…people. I don't know. I'm pretty busy with the twins, so I don't really pay attention to the flock."

"Oh."

We sat there for a minute before Fang spoke again. "You never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"About Michael and Mathew. Which is your boyfriend?"

"Neither at the moment." I looked at the TV. "Mathew was this guy that I met while I was in Maine but had to leave because he was too clingy. Then Michael was the guy that I left because…we just weren't right for each other."

"Hmm." Fang took a bite of his eggs. "Why didn't you yell out Michael's name then? Would he not save you?"

"No, he wouldn't. He would save himself."

"Then why date him?"

I sighed. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you. What happened between you and your kids mom?"

Fang just stared straight ahead. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Come on, Fang."

"Max, no."

"Fang, just tell me-"

"I said no!" He was full on yelling at me now. "If I say no, just leave the topic the fuck alone."

I rolled over, now facing the couch. "Whatever."

Fang said nothing more. He just started eating again. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I laid there for about twenty minutes and was almost asleep when Fang turned off the TV. I listened as he walked into the kitchen and put up his plate. After, I thought he would just go to his room. Instead, he walked over to the couch and leaned over me. He pulled the blankets up around me more.

"Night." He whispered. I kept my eyes closed, fearing that if I let on that I was awake, he would get mad again. He ran his hand down my arm before taking a step back. He looked at me for a good, long minute before finally heading off to bed, leaving a confused me behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Change

Chapter 4

Tyler yawned, climbing up on the couch. "Tigger."

"No," Fang told him, still flipping through the channels.

"Yes! Tigger!" His face crumbled into a dark glare, a frown on his lips.

"Frowns give you wrinkles," I told him.

"Yeah Ty. Wink-las," Tabitha agreed with me, smiling.

Fang sighed, finally deciding on the news. I looked at him. "Fang, he really wants to watch that show."

Fang leaned back, smiling down at Tabitha. "You want to watch the news. baby?"

"Yeah," she told him, leaning against him.

"And so do I. So we win, two to one."

Tyler sniffed. I looked down at him before back at Fang. "Well, you're wrong. It's a tie. I want to watch…Tiger?"

"Tigger," Tyler corrected.

"Right. I want to watch Tigger."

Fang closed his eyes tightly. "Max-"

"No. It's a tie, so what's the rule for a tie?"

"There isn't one."

"Then I say that we go ahead and watch Tigger."

"Why?"

"Because, Fang, I'm the guest. That means that we should watch what I want."

Fang changed the channel to Tyler's show before standing up, setting Tabitha down on the ground. She followed him down the hall and into his bedroom. I sighed. Fang had been really...uptight around me today, which I gather was from last night, when I asked him about the kid mom. This definitely wasn't helping.

Tyler, smiled, turning his attention to his beloved Tigger. I shook my head, also deciding to watch. I have to say, this show is a lot more interesting than the news. But, I have to ask, is the rabbit a boy? If so, I think he's on the other team if you catch my drift…

"Blue?" Tyler looked up at me.

"…The color?"

"No. Pup-a."

I grabbed the remote, still not sure what he was talking about. I finally landed on a channel with a man in a stripped shirt.

"Stop!"

I looked down at him. "This is it?"

"Yes!"

This show, in comparison to the other, sucked. In my opinion at least. They freaking talked to ever thing in the house! And they wonder why the asylums are filling up.

"No mo," Tyler stood up. "Hungy."

I sighed. "Let me go get Fang and-"

"No!" He walked into then kitchen. "Cook-ee."

I sighed. "Just-"

"No!" He stomped his foot. "Cook-ee!"

I sighed. "Fine."

I stood up and was looking for them when Fang reappeared. He looked at me.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

"No. Tyler wanted me to get him a cookie."

"No!" He glared at me. "No ax dat!"

Fang sighed. "Tyler, I already told you that you couldn't have a cookie."

"I no axed!"

Fang rolled his eyes as Tabitha made her entrance. She walked over to me, magazine in hand, and pointed to a picture.

"Max do dis?"

I sighed, looking at it before looking at Fang. "You've never put her hair in pigtails before?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. We will today, okay?"

She smiled. "'kay."

Tyler glared at his sister. "Go 'way! Me be wid Max! You go!"

I looked at him. "I can be with both of you, Tyler."

"No!" He pushed his sister away from me. "Go Tabby!"

Tabitha spit at him. "No!"

"Fang," I sighed, picking Tyler up, just to stop the fight. "Do they always argue?"

Fang, who was looking through the fridge, looked at me. "They're not fighting. They're playing."

"She spit at him and he pushed her."

He shrugged. "They're fine."

I sat Tyler on the counter. "So, when are the others getting here?"

Fang shrugged. "Don't know. Ask your mom."

"Max?"

"Yeah, Tabitha?"

"You have baby?"

I looked at Fang who shrugged. I sighed. "No."

"You take Ty. Me no ike him."

Tyler made a face at her. "Hate Tabby."

"Hey, you do not hate her and she does not hate you. You guys love each other."

"Ew," Tyler said as he made a sick face. "Tabby nas-see."

"No!" She glared at him.

Fang pulled out a soda. "Hungry, Max?"

"Me hungy!" Tyler told him. Fang ignored him though.

"Yeah."

Fang sighed, pulling out his cell. "I'm gonna order pizza. You want a large?"

I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry."

Fang looked at me. "Max, I know for a fact that you usually eat that much."

"I'm just not that hungry."

Fang kept dialing on his phone. "You're eating. Sausage?"

"Yeah, but don't get me a large, Fang!"

Fang put the phone to his ear and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed; picking up Tyler and setting him back down on the ground.

"Hair now?" Tabitha asked me.

"No, sweetie, let's wait until after we eat lunch."

She nodded, heading into the living room where her father was. Tyler looked up at me. "Cook-ee?"

"Nope," I sighed. "Fang might let you after dinner."

"Hmph." Tyler stomped out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, also going into the living room. Tabitha had taken her place in Fang's lap and Tyler was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him. Apparently, me not giving him a cookie had taken me back to square one with him. "Go 'way Max! No 'ike you!"

"Shut up, Ty," Fang told his son. "You need to realize that Max is here to stay…for now at least."

Tyler crossed his arms, looking at his teddy bear. "Hate Daddy."

I sighed. "All you guys do is fight."

"Do not." Fang put the channel on a football game.

Tabitha climbed out of Fang's lap and went over to the window. She had to get on a box to see out of it.

"Man!" She pointed out the window. "Here him come!"

Fang sighed. "Can't be the pizza guy already."

I sighed, getting up. I looked out the window and, sure enough, there was Mike. I closed my eyes tight. How did he find me?

"I'll be right back," I said, going out the front door. Michael was standing at the edge of the yard, reading a piece of paper. I sighed, walking over to him. "Mike?"

He looked up at me, glaring. "I thought I had the wrong place."

"You do. Your house isn't anywhere near here, so go back home."

"No, not without you."

"How did you even find me?" I asked, crossing my arms, more because I was cold than upset.

"You're not that hard to find, Max. Type Maximum Ride in the computer and I get all sorts of stuff. I found where your mom lived and she told me you were here."

I sighed, looking off into the sky. I knew that she didn't want me with Fang, but to send my ex here without any notice, that's just cruel. And secondly, I'm not even with Fang!

"Look, as flattering as it is to have you track me down, I don't want to go back with you."

His eyes darkened. "To fucking bad. Now let's go. I'm missing the game!"

"No."

He grabbed my arm tightly. "I said come on!"

"And I said no!"

"Excuse me."

We both turned to look at Fang, who was now standing behind us. I looked past him and could see Tabitha and Tyler watching us through the window. I sighed.

"What?" Michael turned his glare to Fang as I pulled my arm from his grip.

"I have kids over there, watching and don't want them see you two argue. If you would please take your argument else where-"

I rolled my eyes. When did Fang become so soft? I glared at Michael. "I am not going with you!"

"Yes, you are!" He reached for me, but Fang intervened. He pushed Michael slightly back and pulled me to him.

"If she doesn't want to go with you, you can't make her." Fang put me behind him. "I suggest you leave, as you are not welcome here. I will call the police on you."

Michael snorted and even I cracked a smile. "Well, Max, glad you found yourself a good boy scout, but let's go. I've got things to do!"

"I'm not going with you," I told him. "I'm staying here."

Michael looked at me. "You would choose this…this pansy over me?"

Fang looked at me and I nodded. Fang stepped towards Michael. "I really think you should leave now."

Fang had apparently left the door cracked because Tabitha was suddenly as his heels. She giggled, holding onto Fang's leg. "Who you?"

Tyler, as always, had a very different approach to things than his sister. He came running at Mike, full speed, yelling something that I think was go away but then again, I never am a hundred percent sure with him. I grabbed his collar, pulling him to me.

"Kids?" Mike shook his head. "Max, you hate kids."

"I do not! You hate kids!"

Fang sighed. "Tabitha, Tyler, I told you two to stay in side."

Tabitha just giggled while Tyler growled at Michael. I sighed. "Look, Mike, I just don't want to deal with you anymore. We had something…okay, but I want better. You should too."

Michael shook his head. "Max-"

"Shut up and leave," I told him, moving closer to Fang. Fang put his arm around my shoulder, glaring at Mike.

"Fine. I don't need you!" He stormed over to his car and getting in. He slammed the door behind him before taking off. Fang looked at me and then his arm, which was still around my shoulders, before dropping it. He picked up Tabitha and took Tyler's hand, leading them back inside. I sighed, shaking my head before walking back into the house.

* * *

"'Ere Daddy." Tabitha fed Fang one of the ripped up pieces of pizza. "Good?"

"Great," he told her before looking over at me. "Max eat."

"I would already be done if you weren't making me eat this much," I complained. He was making me eat at least half of it. Ugh!

"Max-"

"I'm going to puke after this!"

Tabitha glared at me. "Dac'ta Mart-eene say no say dat! Say frow up, not puke!"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Tyler. Tyler, being the bottomless pit he is, pointed to a piece of my pizza. I sighed, giving him half of it. I didn't want him to get sick too!

"Max, don't give him anymore. I don't want him to eat too much," Fang told me, having saw the transaction. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang, I can't eat all of this."

"Max, it's only half of a large pizza. You used to be able to eat two large pizzas!"

I sucked in a breath. "Fang, you are not the boss of me. I am not one of your children!"

Fang sighed, looking at his daughter. "You full, sweetie?"

She nodded, her pigtails swaying back and forth. "No more."

Tyler jumped down from his chair. "Bath time!"

Fang took another bite of his pizza before standing. "Max, just put your leftovers in the fridge."

"Cool."

I stood also, putting my food in the fridge. Fang picked up his two kids and carried them out of the kitchen. I sighed, throwing away the paper plates before going into the living room. I laid down on the couch, turning on the TV. After about fifteen minutes, Tyler walked in, along with his sister, Fang following. Tyler poked me.

"Up!"

I sighed, sitting up so that he could sit next to me. Fang looked at me. "I'm off tomorrow too and I have to run errands. The kids will go, but you're on your own for the day."

"Okay."

"No! Max go," Tabitha told Fang.

"Tabby, Max has better things to do than go with us."

"No!" She looked at me, eyes pleading. "Max?"

I sighed. "All I'll do is watch TV, so I might as well go."

Fang shrugged. "That's fine."

Tyler yawned. "Me go bed now."

Fang sighed, looking at the clock. "Alright. Max could you put him to bed?"

Tyler and I both looked at each other. I shrugged. "Fine."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a second buddy," he said, carrying Tabitha out of the room.

I started to pick him up tentatively. He didn't raise his arms out for me, but did let me pick him up. Where as Tabitha would lay her head on Fang's shoulder, Tyler leaned away from me. I carried him into his bedroom and sat him down on the floor. Tyler ran over to his bed and got in it. I saw his teddy on the floor and handed it to him. He took it, laying it on his bed.

"Okay, night Tyler."

"Night night, Max."

"Do you want me to…cover you over?"

Tyler shook his head, pulling them up around himself. Fang walked in then, smiling. He walked over to Tyler and kissed his head. Tyler pushed him away, but Fang just kept kissing him.

"No Daddy! Stop!" Tyler tried to push him away, but Fang kept at it. I had to smile watching them. Fang finally stood up.

"I love you, Tyler," he told him.

"Hate you." Tyler turned his back to us.

"Good night, Tyler," Fang told him, walking out.

"Night," I told him, also walking out. I went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Fang was in the chair, watching the TV.

"So…that Michael was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Fang finally settled on Forensic Files. "He's kind of-"

"Yeah well."

Fang quieted down again until there was another commercial. "So…what did you like about him?"

"The sex," I said before thinking. Damn it.

Fang's eyes raised a little. "Oh. I, I mean, never mind."

I blushed. "Uh…do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Oh, no. I don't."

"Oh." I looked around the house. "When's the last time you had one."

"You," Fang muttered.

"The twins mom wasn't your-"

"No."

"Oh. I've had a…lot of boyfriends."

"I thought so."

"Yeah I- Wait. What does that mean?"

Fang coughed. "Nothing! I was just thinking, I mean, you look…"

"Look what? Sluty?

"No!" Fang shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. You look hot. No, wait, no. You look good. And I figured that you were too hot- I mean good looking to not have a boyfriend."

I gave him a look. Was Fang…nervous? I think so. "Oh. Well, thanks."

Fang just nodded, standing up. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Oh. Night Fang."

He smiled at me. "Night. See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Change

Chapter 5

I felt something shake my shoulder. "Max. Hey Max. Get up."

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes to see Fang standing there.

"Hey, get up. We leave in an hour. If you still want to go, that is. You don't have to."

"Go?"

"Yeah. Tabitha wanted you to go with us. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." I yawned, standing. "Where are we going again?"

"First to eat. Then shopping. Then I have to go pay bills. And maybe the park after that."

"Oh. Can I take a shower first?"

"Yeah." Fang looked over at Tyler and Tabitha, who were fighting over Tyler's teddy bear at the moment. He sighed. "I sort of need their bathroom to get them ready, but you can use mine if you want."

"Okay. Thanks." I grabbed what I needed from my bag before heading to Fang's room. I walked over to his bathroom, feeling strange. Fang kept his bathroom very clean, along with his room. His bathroom was…bright and shiny I guess is the only way to describe it. I stood there for a minute before starting to get undressed and taking a quick shower. After I was done and dressed, I went over to his sink. His toothpaste had the cap on it and was neatly aligned with his toothbrush. I shook my head, grabbing my hair brush and started to comb my hair.

There was a knock on the door. "Max? Are you…dressed?"

"Yeah. You can come in Fang."

He walked in and I could see Tyler and Tabitha wrestling on his bed. Fang looked at me and then his bathroom. "Uh, I could wash your dirty clothes if you want. I mean, after we get back, that's what I'm doing is clothes. If you want me to, I mean."

"Sure Fang, thanks," I told him, continuing to brush my hair.

Fang reached around me for his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. I stepped out of the way so that he could spit in the sink. I finished combing my hair and then also started brushing my teeth. Fang went over to my dirty clothes and the towel I used. He carried my shirt and jeans over to a basket that he had in his room that he was filling with dirty stuff. He came back in and looked at my bra and underwear. I sighed, spitting in the sink before taking them and putting them in the basket for him. Fang nodded at me, walking out of his bedroom, carrying the basket with him. Tabitha, who was still fighting with her twin, looked over at me as I closed the bathroom door.

"Max?"

"Yes?" I walked over to them and stood at the side of his bed.

"Pay wid us!" She reached out for me as Tyler pulled her back down to the bed.

"Me win," he said, pinning her down.

I sighed as Fang came back in. He looked at them before picking Tabitha up. "Let's go guys."

Tyler looked at me and I picked him up slowly, uncertain of if he wanted me to. He let and I carried him into the living room, where Fang started putting on Tabitha's shoes. I put on my own and then Tyler's. Fang put the twins in their jackets before picking both of them up and heading out the door. I followed him and watched as he put them in their car seats. Once he was done, he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Here." I handed him twenty dollars. "For my pizza yesterday."

Fang shook his head. "Keep it."

"Fang-"

"Max, if I offer to buy you dinner, that doesn't mean that you have to pay me back."

"But Fang, I'm staying at your house and everything. At least let me pay you."

"No. Besides, you babysat for me. And I know that had to have been hell on earth for you, since you hate kids."

I scowled at him. "I do not hate kids! Michael only said that because I told him that I didn't want kids. With him at least…"

"Whatever." Fang got in the car. "The point is that you don't owe me. Now get in the car so we can go."

I sighed, getting into the passenger side. Fang waited until I buckled my seat belt before pulling out of the driveway. First we stopped at a fast food place to eat breakfast. Fang paid for my food there too! He's really starting to annoy me. After that, we drove to a grocery store. Fang got out, and got Tabitha out. I went ahead and got Tyler out, who looked tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, shocked when he actually laid his head on my shoulder.

"Sleepy." He closed his eyes. I looked at Fang, who shrugged, putting Tabitha in the basket he got.

"Can you carry him?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah." I followed Fang into the store.

"What do we need first?" Fang asked Tabitha.

"Ce-rail!"

"Yep," he said, walking down an aisle. He grabbed Frosted Flakes, Lucky Charms and Cheerios before continuing down the aisle. "Next?"

"Cookies!"

"No, silly." He kissed her head.

Tyler, who was still in my arms, started snoring. Guess he really was tired. Tabitha, however, was full of energy.

"Cake!" She told Fang.

"No," he sighed. "I think we need hotdogs."

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed. Tyler wrapped his arms around my neck and I bounced him a little, not used to having to carry a toddler. He's not heavy, but it's defiantly not comfortable carrying him. Fang looked at me.

"Are you okay? Carrying him I mean? He's not exactly light."

"He's fine." I smiled at Fang. "Really."

He shrugged. "This is going to take awhile so if you want, you and him can go wait in the car, since he's just going to sleep."

"Thanks," I said as he handed me the keys. I carried Tyler out of the store and went back to the car. I sat down in the front seat, Tyler still holding onto me. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes.

"Daddy?" He looked around.

"He and Tabitha are in the store. You were sleepy so I brought you to the car to sleep."

Tyler sat in my lap and huddled against me. "No feel good."

I looked down at him. "Don't feel good…how? Your stomach?" He looked at me, confused. I repeated my question. "Does your tummy hurt?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

Oh great. What if he pukes on me? "Do you have to throw up?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay. Just go to sleep." I ran my hand up and down his back. Tyler glanced at me before closing his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, Fang opened my side door.

"Is he okay?" Fang asked me.

"No. He said that his stomach hurts."

Fang sighed, taking him from me. Tyler opened his eyes a little. "We're gonna go home, okay buddy?"

Tyler just closed his eyes again. Fang put him in his car seat, put Tabitha in hers, and then put the groceries in the back. Then he got in the car.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Tabby?"

"Ty sick?"

"Yeah baby." He took the keys from me and started the car. We drove straight to his house. He got Tyler out of the car and carried him inside. I sighed, getting Tabitha out.

"You want to help me with the bags?" I asked her.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah!"

I let her help me as we got the stuff out of the trunk. I locked the car before going into the house. Tabitha sat her bags down in the kitchen and then watched as I tried to figure out where stuff went, her telling me occasionally. Once I was about done, Fang walked in.

"You didn't have to put those up," Fang told me. I noticed that he was now wearing a different shirt. He must have saw me looking because he explained, "Tyler threw up on me."

"Oh."

Tabitha made a face. "Ty nas-se."

Fang sighed as we heard crying from the other room. He left so me and Tabitha finished putting the stuff away. Once we were done, I picked her up and carried her into the living room. Fang walked in a second later.

He looked at me. "Max, Tyler wants you. You don't have to, but could you go in there? He's in my bedroom. You don't have to if you don't want to. I know that you probably-"

"It's fine, Fang," I said, standing.

"He's in my room so that he's more comfortable," Fang told me as I walked down the hall. I went into Fang's bedroom and saw Tyler laying in the center of the bed, a pacifier in his mouth. He saw me and reached out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Tyler grabbed my hand, trying to pull me down onto the bed with him. I sighed, laying next to him. Tyler cuddled against me, grabbing my arm and wrapping it around himself. Then he closed his eyes, going to sleep. About two minutes later, Fang walked in. He sighed.

"Did he want you to sleep with him?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"He doesn't even like to sleep in bed with me unless he had a nightmare. He gets mad when he spends the night at your mom's and has to sleep in bed with her."

I looked down at Tyler. "I guess he likes me."

"I guess." Fang looked at his son. "You can stay there, or get up if you want."

"Okay." I slowly tried to get up, but Tyler opened his eyes and started to whine. I sighed, laying back down. Fang looked at Tyler then me.

"I sort of have to go pay the water bill and electric bill. I'll take Tabby and be back as quick as I can, okay?"

"That's fine," I told him. "I'll just stay here and, uh, watch Tyler sleep, I guess."

Tyler snuggled against me more. Fang sighed, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. He's normally not like that. I guess he just wants your company."

"It's fine," I told him. "Really."

Fang sighed. "Well, I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye."

Fang walked out of the room and a minute later I heard the front door close. I looked down at Tyler, who seemed to have gone back to sleep. I shifted a little until I was comfortable and then closed my eyes. It was only about nine or ten and that was still early for me. I went ahead and when back to sleep.

* * *

Fang sighed walking into his bedroom. Max was sleeping next to Tyler and didn't seem like she was going to wake up any time soon. Tabitha looked at her father.

"Max sick too?"

"No, baby. She's just sleepy. Let's let them sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Tabitha let Fang carry her back into the living room. "Pay now?"

"No. I have to do laundry. You want to help me?"

"Ya!" Tabitha clapped her hands. Fang heard a noise and looked at the coffee table, where Max's cell phone was. He picked it up and saw that it was just Dr. Martinez calling.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, where's Max?"

"Asleep." Fang took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. Tyler's sick."

"What? I'll be over there in a second."

"Wait. Dr. Martinez?" She had already hung up. Fang sighed, looking at Tabitha. "Dr. Martinez will be here soon."

"Ya!" She clapped her hands again, giggling. "Max go bye-bye then?"

"What? No. They can both be here."

"Oh."

Fang looked down at her before picking her up. He kissed her head. "I love you, Tabby."

She kissed Fang's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

Fang smiled, carrying her into the garage, where the washer and dryer were. He sat her down, before getting the basket full of dirty clothes. He poured it out on the floor.

"We need to put colors in one pile, whites in another." Fang told Tabitha. "Okay?"

She nodded and immediately grabbed what Fang didn't want her to. "What this?"

"Give me that!" He took Max's bra back.

"What is it?"

"Max's bra."

"What it do?"

"Nothing."

She then grabbed the other thing that Fang was hoping she wouldn't notice. "This?"

Fang sighed. "It's Max's underwear."

Tabitha looked at the thong. "It weird. Soft!"

Fang took it from her too. "Stop it. Now help me sort the rest of the stuff."

"'Kay!" She started putting things where she thought they went, Fang putting it where it really went when she wasn't looking. After ten minutes, Fang heard the front door open. He picked up Tabitha and carried her into the living room. Dr. Martinez stood there.

"He's in my room," Fang told her and she walked down the hall.

* * *

"Why's-" I heard a voice start.

"He wanted Max to hold him and started crying when she tried to leave."

"Oh."

I opened my eyes and saw my mom and Fang standing there, Tabitha in Fang's arms. I slowly tried to get up, but Tyler started crying.

"No!" He held onto my arm. He looked up and saw Dr. Martinez, but he didn't let me go. "Go 'way! Me seep'in!"

She sighed. "Tyler, let me feel your head."

"No." He cuddled against me. "Go! We sleepy!"

I sighed, sitting up. "Tyler, just let her see if you have a fever."

He whined a little, but did let her feel his head. She looked at Fang. "He has a fever."

"And his stomach hurts. He puked," I told her.

"Frew up," Tabitha mumbled, glaring at me.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "He needs to sleep and drink a lot of stuff. He might be contagious so Tabitha might need to stay at my house."

"Yay!" Tabitha bounced in Fang's arms. "Yeah!"

Tyler glared at his sister. "Shhh! You woud."

Fang handed Dr. Martinez his daughter. "She can spend the night if you want."

"Okay." My mom looked at me and then Tyler. "Tyler, I hope that you feel better."

He just mumbled under his breath. She sighed, walking out of the room, Fang following. Tyler looked up at me and then his binky which had fallen out of his mouth and onto the bed. I picked it up for him.

"No." He shook his head. "Me big boy. No need it."

I shrugged, setting it on the night stand behind me. "Fine. You want to go back to sleep?"

He nodded, laying his head down. A few minutes later, Fang returned with a sippy cup. He looked at Tyler, who was trying to go back to sleep.

"Here, drink some of this." He told him, sitting down on the opposite side of Tyler. Tyler did and then laid down again. Fang put the drink on the ground and looked at me.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," I told him.

"Oh. Well I just put the clothes in the washer so now I have nothing to do."

"Daddy stay," Tyler told him. I figured that I could get up, but Tyler didn't see it that way. "Stay, Max!"

I sighed, laying back down. Fang looked embarrassed again. Tyler closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I closed my eyes, also going to sleep. What? I could sleep all day if I wanted! An hour later, I woke up and saw that Fang had also fallen asleep. He woke up a few minutes later and looked at me.

"Sorry," he whispered, not wanting to wake the toddler between us.

"For?"

"This. I mean, this is kind of weird, isn't it?"

Yeah. "No. It's fine."

Fang shook his head. "I think that we should try and make a break for it now. It looks like he's really asleep."

I nodded, carefully moving off the bed. I made it. I watched as Fang tried too. He was successfully also. I smiled at him and we walked out of the room. Fang closed the door softly behind him, smiling at me.

"That was easy."

"Yeah." I smiled back at him.

"I guess Tyler really likes you."

"I guess so." I looked up into Fang's eyes.

The house was completely silent, no one else around. I noticed that Fang looked really, really good with bed head. Fang must have caught me looking because he looked away from me. I sighed, deciding to end this awkwardness between us once and for all. I leaned forward and kissed him. I was going to pull away, but Fang wouldn't let me. He pulled me closer to him before pulling back. I looked at him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Huh?" That was not what I was expecting.

"Why did you leave after that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

Fang looked away for a moment before looking me directly in the eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

Fang's face hardened. "You had a nightmare that night and came to my room. Iggy and I shared the room so I said that we go somewhere else, so we fly off into the forest. We talked for a long time and then started making out."

"Fang-"

"We had sex that night. For the first time ever! Then I flew us back to the house and when I woke up that morning, all you left me was that stupid note. A freaking note!"

I glared at Fang. "I was confused okay? So I took a break. I explained in the note!"

"Oh, get over that fucking note!"

I frowned, noting that Fang had cussed. I guess he's not always so straight laced. I tried to pull away from him, but Fang had a iron grip on my arm. "Let me go!"

"No. Tell me what I did wrong.. Was I not good enough for you? Huh?"

"Leave me alone!" I kept pulling but he wouldn't let me go.

"W-" Fang started, but Tyler's crying stopped him. Fang let me go so that he could go check on Tyler and I ran out of the house.

* * *

When I came back to the house an hour later, Tyler was still crying. I went to Fang's room and saw him trying to calm the sick baby. He had a pack of cookies out and was trying to distract Tyler from his cries with them.

I rolled my eyes, walking in. "Fang, he's sick. You can't use cookies! He'll just throw up again."

Fang glared at me. "Then you get him to stop."

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Tyler saw me and climbed into my lap, now quiet. He looked up at me. "Where you go?"

"For a fly," I told him.

He gave me a weird look and then looked at Fang. "Max fly 'ike Daddy? Or Max go on plane?"

"I fly like Daddy does," I told him.

Tyler smiled. "Really?"

"Yep." I smiled back at him. Then he threw up on me. Now I've had a lot of stuff happen to me, but getting thrown up on is not one of them…until now. Tyler started crying again and Fang took him from me.

"Max, I am so sorry." Fang looked at me, the bed, which some had gotten on, and then Tyler, who had a little on him too. "You can use my bathroom to wash off. I'll go get your bag for you."

Fang ran out of the room, carrying Tyler with him. I stood slowly, but moved quickly to the bathroom, trying not to let any fall on the floor. This day was getting worse and worse. Fang came into the bathroom with my bag as I was pulling my shirt off. He looked at me for a second before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I changed clothes, and then walked out of the room, my dirty ones in hand. Fang took them from me.

"I'll put them in the wash," he told me, walking out of the room. I went into the living room and saw Tyler, now also changed, sitting on the couch, crying. I sighed, going over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, picking him up and setting him in my lap, hoping that had didn't have anything else in his system. He looked up at me.

"Me sowy."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." I ran my hand up and down his back. "Don't cry, Tyler."

He leaned against me. "Sleepy again."

"Then go to sleep."

Fang walked out of the kitchen, which I guess connected to wherever his washer room was. He went back into his bedroom and came back with his sheets in hand. He took them through the kitchen too and then washed his hands in the sink before coming over to us.

"Max, we sort of have a problem."

"What?" I looked at him, trying to ignore how cute he looked.

"He threw up on his bed when we first got home and I'm still washing those sheets. Then I moved him into my bedroom and he threw up on those too. I'm not going to be able to get them all washed before he's ready for bed so…"

"What about Tabitha's bed?"

"If he throws up on that, he'll tell Tabby and then I'll never hear the end of it."

I sighed. "What if we all sleep in the living room tonight? You guys can have the couch and I'll sleep in the chair."

Fang shrugged. "Fine by me. But are you okay with sleeping in the chair?"

"Yeah." I laid Tyler down on the couch, covering him over. I walked into the kitchen, Fang following.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

He opened the fridge. "Sandwiches fine?"

"Yeah," I said as he got the stuff out. I stood at the counter, going to make them, but froze when Fang stepped up behind me. "Fang?"

He put his hands on the counter on either side of me, blocking me in. In my ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry about before. I-I just don't get why you left."

"And you never will. Don't beat yourself up about it,'" I told him, starting to make the sandwiches. "How many? Five?"

"Yeah." He stayed like he was. "Max, I missed you…a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you-" Fang stopped. "Sorry. I just don't get it."

I finished making the sandwiches and turned around in Fang's arms. He looked at me while I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, kissing him. We were like that for a few minutes before I pulled away. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I think that we should go check on Tyler."

I could tell that Fang was uncomfortable and nervous which made him even cuter. "Yeah, we should."

I let go of him and smiled, handing him his plate of sandwiches and took mine. I sat down in the chair and Fang sat next to his sleeping son. He turned on the TV and we started to eat. I was finished before Fang, as I only had two sandwiches. Once Fang was done, he got up and went into the kitchen. I heard a timer go off and guessed that it was from the dryer. Fang stood in the kitchen doorway.

"How good are you at folding clothes?"

I rolled my eyes, also getting up. I followed him into the garage and he went over to the dryer. He got out the load of clothes that were in and sat them at the card table that was in there. I sat down at it and started folding. Fang put the clothes that were in the washer in the dryer and put his sheets in the washer. Once he was done, he walked over to me and sat down across from me, just staring at me.

'Are you going to help? Because I am not doing this alone."

"Sorry," he sighed, also starting to fold clothes. It was quiet for awhile before he spoke. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you staying?"

I looked up at him. "How long would you let me?"

Fang looked away. "Forever."

I smiled. "Then I guess I'll stay forever."

Fang looked embarrassed again and went back to folding clothes. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Did the bath make you feel better, Tyler?" I asked him. He shook his head as Fang laid down on the couch, Tyler on top of him. I pulled the blanket around me more, watching the TV.

"Goodnight, Tyler," I told him.

"Night night Max." He closed his eyes, going to sleep on Fang's chest. Fang kissed his head before looking at me.

"I have work in the morning, Max," he told me.

"Okay.'

"Well, Tyler's still sick and I don't want to leave him here sick. Not that I don't think that you could take care of him but I…I just think that it'd be better if I took him to Dr. Martinez and left Tabby with you instead."

"That's fine," I told him. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah." Fang closed his eyes. "Morning shift."

"Do you want me to turn off the TV?"

"No. You're fine," he said before also drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Change

Chapter 6

I pulled the sheet over the bed before standing back. Fang grabbed his pillows, putting them back on the bed. He turned to face me and I leaned in and kissed him, pulling him down onto the freshly made bed. Fang pulled back after a moment and looked down at me.

"So are you going to sleep in here from now on?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Well, I mean, I could move the kids into one room and let you have the other, if you're uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed with me. But I really don't want to because they like having their own rooms. Plus, I won't try anything, honest. Unless you want to because I haven't had sex since…well a long time. And even then, it was only my second time. But anyways, I swear, I can wait if you want. It doesn't matter. But if you really want to not stay in here-"

"Fang." I cut him off, sighing. "Shut up."

"Okay."

I leaned up a little to pull him back to me. Fang kissed me back, leaning into the kiss. I pulled back as Fang continued down my neck.

"Fang, I think we have a visitor."

Fang turned his head and saw Tyler standing in the doorway. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Me 'ake up and you no dere."

Fang sighed, getting off me and laid next to me. "Come here."

Tyler climbed up on the bed. "What you do to Max?"

"Nothing. We were just playing." Fang said.

"On her?"

"We were wrestling."

"Oh." He yawned.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him.

"No." He climbed on Fang's chest. "Where Tabby?"

"She'll be home soon." Fang told him. "But you're going to Dr. Martinez's house."

"No!"

"Yes." Fang kissed his head. "Come on, let's go get ready."

"No!" He whined as Fang carried him out of the room. I laid on the bed for awhile, bored. What would I do with Tabitha until Fang got home? But then again, Tabitha is pretty easy going. I could do anything with her and she would probably still have a good time.

"Max." Fang walked into the room. "I'm going to go drop Ty off and pick Tabby up, okay?"

"Alright."

"Cool. You say here and just…do whatever." Fang gave me a smile. "Bye."

"Bye." I went to sleep after he left. I felt something on the bed so I opened my eyes. Fang was now in the room, Tabitha on the bed.

"Hi!" She waved at me.

I smiled at her. "Hi."

Fang looked at me. "I leave in an hour."

"Okay. What time do you get home?"

"Five."

"Why you in Daddy's bed?" Tabitha asked. "Max sick?"

"No." Fang sighed. "Max is going to sleep in here from now on…right?"

"Yeah."

Fang smiled. "Good."

"Max stay?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, she's going to live here from now on."

Tabitha gave me a weird look. "Max no have family?"

"We are her family Tabby." Fang said.

Tabitha smiled. "Ya! Max stay!"

"Yeah." Fang sighed. "I have to go take a shower. You guys can do whatever."

Fang walked over to his closet and got some stuff out before going into the bathroom. I sighed, laying back down. Tabitha looked at me.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna pay wid me?"

I sighed. "What do you want to play?"

She jumped off the bed and I sighed, getting up to follow her. She went into her bedroom and sat down on the floor next to all of her stuffed animals. I sighed, sitting down across from her. She gave me the monster that she let me sleep with that one day and a stuffed dog.

"Mesh." She pointed to the monster. "Woof." She pointed to the dog. "We pay house wid them."

"Oh." I took Mesh and Woof while she grabbed a wolf and a beaver.

"Wood." She pointed to the beaver and then the wolf. "Wolfie."

"Okay. What are they going to do?"

Tabitha looked at me like I was crazy. "They pay."

"Oh, of course." I sighed.

"Hi." She moved Wood next to Mesh. "Wanna pay?"

"Yes." I made him say, not believing I had gone from drunken fights with boyfriends to playing dolls with a two year old.

"Okay. Wet me go get Wolfie and you get Woof."

"Alright."

"Hey Max, what are you guys doing?" Fang asked walking in.

Tabitha smiled at her father. "Daddy! You pay wid us?"

Fang smiled at her. "No baby. I'm going to be in the living room, okay?"

Tabitha glared at him but let him go. I yawned a little. "Why don't we go in there with Fang and finish this later?"

"Oh a Max!" She stood up, running out of the room. I sighed following. Fang was sitting down in the chair, watching TV. Tabitha climbed into her place in his lap and I sat down on the couch. Wow. I kind of miss Tyler not being there to tell me that it's his spot not mine. Kind of…not a lot but a little.

"Max, there's hotdogs in there for you guys to eat for lunch, okay?"

"Alright."

Fang kissed his daughter's head. "I've got to go Tabby. I'll see you later okay?"

"No go!" She held onto him but Fang just gently sat her down on the ground.

"I have to. You stay here and play with Max okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you like Max."

She looked at me and giggled. "Best friends?"

"Best friends." Fang told her, walking to the door. "Bye Max."

"Bye."

Tabitha looked at me after he left. "Ty come home?"

"No. He's going to stay with Dr. Martinez today." I told her. "What do you want to do?"

She looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking. "Pay outside!"

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Ya!" She clapped as I put on her shoes and jacket. I opened the front door and she ran out. I followed her, not nearly as enthused by the thought of playing outside. I sat down on the porch steps while she ran around. After five minutes, she came and sat down next to me.

"Done?"

"No." She leaned against me. "Tired."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, running around in circles will do that to ya."

"Who are you?"

I looked up as someone walked up to the house. It was a woman who looked to be in her thirties and didn't seem all that happy about me sitting there. Tabitha smiled at her.

"Hi!"

"Hi sweetie." She never removed her eyes from me. "Who are you? Because I know for a fact that Fang would never leave his kids with a stranger."

I looked at her, already bored. How much you want to bet she has a thing for Fang? And how much you want to bet that he doesn't even know? I sighed. Seen it, played it out, lost a few over it, and beat out the chick a few times. But after my thing with Mike, I was in no mood for another odd/weird relationship.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm Max."

"Oh and I'm supposed to know who Max is?"

"You should. I am a pretty important part of Fang's life."

"Apparently not, seeing as he's never mentioned you to me!"

I looked down at Tabitha who was listening to us. I did not like to fight when a kids around. That's just being white trash. I sighed. "Look, ever think that you're not that important to his life then?"

Her glare hardened. "Do not talk to me like that."

"No get mad at Max." Tabitha told the woman. "She wive here now. She sleep in Daddy's room. We best friends. We family."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're what? His sister?"

I sighed. "No. Now could you please leave?

She seemed shocked that I would ask that. "No. Not tell you tell me-"

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you and Fang are doing together but I want nothing to do with it."

She clicked her tongue before turning on her heel and walking back across the street and into her own house. I looked down at Tabitha.

"You hungry?"

"Yes!"

* * *

I had just got Tabitha to take her nap and was in the living room when my cell went off. I sighed, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"Yeah, hi. I had to call your mom to see if she had your number. She did because it was in her phone from when you called her. Is it okay that I call you? I mean, I'm on my break and I really need to talk to you."

"It's fine Fang." Is it just me or does he talk a lot when he's nervous. "What did you want to-"

"Did someone…talk to you while you were playing outside with Tabitha? A woman?"

"Yeah."

Fang sighed. "She called me to ask if I knew who you were. She didn't start a fight with you did she?"

Yes. "No."

"Good. Max, she's…unstable. In my opinion at least. I used to let her baby-sit for me but the she started calling me for weird reasons and stuff. She's crazy."

I sighed. "Fang she likes you."

Fang was silent. "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't like her. I like you Max, I really do. I don't want her to mess things up between us or-"

"She's not Fang." I turned on the TV.

"Good." He took a deep breath. "So everything's okay?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll be home at five."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, sighing. Fang definitely has some annoying habits. I mean, so what if a woman likes him? I would be scared if none did! And the talking a lot thing will have to be fixed but all around, he seems just as great as he always has.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby." Fang picked her up into his arms and kissed her head. He closed the front door before going over to the chair and sitting down. "Hi Max."

"Hey." I looked at him. "When's Tyler coming back?"

He sighed. "He's still sick but I think that he'll feel better at home. So Tabby, do you want to spend the night with Dr. Martinez again?"

Her face lit up even more though it seemed impossible. "Yes!"

He smiled. "Alright. Then I'll drive you over there. We'll be back Max."

"Okay. Bye."

Fang got up and carried her out of the house, leaving alone again. I sighed. If I'm going to stay here, I need to start looking for a job. I mean, I've only been here for a few days and already I'm bored. And I need beer. Definitely need some of that. Fang came back soon with Tyler. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"Max!" He reached out for me and I stood up and took him from Fang.

"Hi Tyler." I went and sat back down on the couch. "You feel any better?"

"No."

"Yes he does." Fang told me. "Your mom said that his fever's gone down and that we need to wait a day before letting his sister around him."

"No!" Tyler glared at Fang. "Me sick, Max. Max take cares of me."

"Okay." I hugged him. He's so cute when he's not mad. "What do I have to do?"

"Feed me ice-cream!"

"No." Fang said before I even stood up. "You guys are going to watch TV and be quiet. Sick people just sit around Ty."

He glared at Fang but did lean against me. "Hate Daddy."

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I am so bored! "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that you don't like to drink?"

"Yeah."

"What about if I get beer and bring-"

"No. No alcohol in my house."

I sighed. "Can I go to a b-"

"You come home drunk, this will no longer be your home."

"You're no fun."

"Welcome to the life a parent."

I laid down, moving Tyler to my stomach. "Whatever."

* * *

I rolled my eyes, laying down on the bed. "Are you serious?"

"What? You're supposed to brush your teeth two times a day." Fang told me, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. God he's too perfect. I'm going to have to dirty him up…Hmmm.

I sighed, laying on the right side of the bed. I laid there for a second before moving to the left side. I was trying to decide which was more comfortable. The right was the one I chose. Fang walked out of the room a minute later, looking at me.

"What?" I asked after he just stood there for a moment.

"Well," He looked embarrassed again. Oh God. "You're kind of in my spot. I mean, I like you in my bed and all but I have trouble sleeping on the other side."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, being in a relationship means give and take. You give me this spot and I'll take it."

Fang glared but got on the left side of the bed. "Fine."

I rolled onto my side, facing him. I laid there for a few minutes before speaking. "Well?"

Fang reopened his eyes. I think he had gone to sleep. "Well what?"

I moved closer to him, kissing him gently before pulling away. "You do understand the purpose of sleeping in the same bed don't you?"

Fang sighed. "Max, I don't know if we should do that. I mean, shouldn't we build our relationship first."

I rolled my eyes again, pulling his head back to mine. We were making out for awhile when I decided to speed things along. I pushed Fang onto his back, climbing on top of him. Fang let me continue as I put my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. Oh god, I haven't had a boyfriend with abs since two boyfriends ago. When I actually starting to pull off his shirt was when Fang started having issues. He pulled away from my kiss, allowing me to finish pulling it off.

"Max-"

"Fang, look, we both want this so why not?

Fang huffed. "Well…"

"What?"

"It's just…this isn't just a one time thing is it? I don't want you to leave again."

I sighed. Fang's a lot more emotional than I remember him. "I'm not. Now quit over analyzing things."

"I'm not!"

"I think that you are."

"Well you're wrong."

I closed my eyes, counting to ten. What would get through to Fang… "I think that you're just scared to have sex."

He glared at me. "I am not."

I shrugged. "You could fool me."

"Ever think that I just don't want to have sex with you? Huh?"

"Oh, I know you do. Every guy does."

"Yeah whatever, Ms. Egotistical."

"I would roll my eyes at that but it isn't even good enough for that."

Fang gently sat me back on my side of the bed. "Max, I just…don't want to have sex right now."

"Fang-"

"Max we've been together a day and you already want to have sex?"

"Fang, why does it matter how long we wait?"

"I don't know! It just seems…whorish to have sex now. We haven't even gone out on a date ye-"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"What? No!"

I sighed. "You know what? Forget it. I guess you're just not _man_ enough to have sex. That's fine."

"You're saying that I'm not a man because I refuse to have sex with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"This has nothing to do with being a man!"

"It has everything to do with it." I held in a smile, knowing that I almost had him. "All the men I've dated before had no problem having sex."

Fang did the one thing that I didn't expect. He turned his back to me! He yawned. "I'm tired and don't feel like continuing to talk. I'm going to sleep. My original plan for tonight was that I was going to talk to you, not have sex with you. Sorry if that's not what your plans were. Good night."

I glared at his back. "Fang, at least turn around."

"No."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Fang froze. I ran my hand up and down his stomach before going lower and slipping it into Fang's sleeping pants. Which, when I saw him wear them to bed tonight, I found odd. I mean, I saw him in them last night when he slept on the couch but I just figured it was because he was sleeping in the living room with Tyler but apparently not. Most my boyfriends either slept in their boxers or in the nude.

"Max." He mumbled.

"Fang, you know you want me." I was shocked when he actually let me pull him onto his back. I got back on top of him.

Fang looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes briefly. "Fine but I still think that we should wait."

"To bad."

Fang looked at me. "Could I at least be on top?"

I giggled before flatly replying, "No."

And that, was that.

* * *

I had learned a long time ago that if you want something from a man, after sex is the best time to ask for it. Or if you wanted to know something about him, which in this case was the thing. I looked over at Fang, sighing a little. I figured that Fang would be one of those cuddly types but he was as far from me as possible. I think that he was embarrassed again.

"Max…shouldn't we put our clothes back on?"

I held in the urge to sigh. "What? You don't think that I look good naked?"

"What? No. No." Fang looked at me. "You do look really skinny though. I don't think that you eat enough. Are you hungry? I could go make you-"

"Fang, stop."

"Sorry." He turned on his side so that he was facing me. "So…was it good?"

No. Not at all. I mean it wasn't the worst I've had, let me tell ya, but Fang wasn't all that good…kind of bad actually. "It was great Fang."

He brightened a little. I moved closer to him and leaned against his chest. Fang wrapped an arm around me, sighing.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "Remember how I said that we were together now? That this wasn't just a one time thing?"

"Oh God, you were lying?"

"No." I smiled up at him. "It's just…I kind of want to know something."

"What?"

Here goes nothing. "What's the deal with you and your kid's mom?"

"Max-"

"I'm just curious!"

Fang sighed. "I don't like to talk about it…"

"Fang, come on. I'll tell you anything you want to know if you tell me."

"But I don't want to know about your past! From the way you talk, it was filled with other guys and I don't like to think of what you did with them."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you don't want to know anything?"

"No."

"Well, I'm more nosey than you are then. At least tell me her name."

Fang looked at the wall behind me. "Lydia. Lydia Marshall."

"Hmmm." I looked up at him though he refused to look at me. "She wasn't your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah. We just…met."

"Oh."

"Well not met really. I sort of had a crush on her and some guys I know introduced us."

"Really?" I knew I had him now. He was going to slowly spill the story out at his own pace. I had dealt with guys like that before. Mike wasn't like that. I had to pick up on his past through bits in pieces. Like, he never told me that what happened with his parents. But I figured out that they kicked him out because of his dope habit.

"Yeah. She was…you know, hot. And it had been awhile since you left. I was…lonely. And we were at a party. I didn't go to party's. I lived with your mom and normally went to work and then back home. But some guys invited me and I was bored. So I went. They were all drinking and stuff. I refused to smoke whatever they were smoking but I did drink a little. Well, I guess a lot because I go drunk." Fang paused.

"Go on." I whispered.

Fang sighed. "They knew that I liked her so they introduced us. I was seventeen and she was eighteen at the time. I thought that it was awesome that she was even interested. And she was…a lot more than I was. We started making out and she wanted to go to some room upstairs. I followed her and we sort of had sex. Then I didn't see her again for two months."

"How did you find out she was pregnant?"

He looked down at me. "She got my number from somebody and called me. Said that she was going to get an abortion."

"That would have sucked."

"Yeah. I told her no that we should just give them up for adoption. She said fine and we were going to do that. But then like a month before they were born, I…just wanted to keep them. Dr. Martinez told me that she would help me. That it took a lot of courage to do that. So I did. Lydia signed over full rights and all that and moved. I don't know where she is now."

I looked up at him. "All of that for babies? I wouldn't have done that."

Fang gave me a look. "W-"

"No, I mean, I love your kids and I'm glad that you that you kept them but I don't think that I would have done that. By myself I mean."

"But I wasn't by myself. I had your mom."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Fang closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

I sighed as he let me go and moved back slightly. I just moved closer, leaning against him a gain. Fang held his breath for a moment before kissing my head and closing his eyes.

"Night Fang."

"Night Max."


	7. Chapter 7

Change

Chapter 7

Fang groaned, opening his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Max was still next to him. He moved closer and kissed the back of her head. She moaned, pushing him away.

"Go away." She mumbled into the pillow where her head was currently pressed into. Fang smiled a little. She was still here. Maybe she would stay….maybe…

"Sweetie, I'm going to get up and check on Tyler."

"Fine but don't call me sweetie."

Fang just kissed her head again before getting up. He yawned, walking over to his closet. He took out some clothes and started getting dressed. He walked out of the room and into Tyler's. It was now seven and the two year old was still asleep, which Fang found odd. He leaned down next to his bed shook his shoulder.

"Ty. Ty, wake up."

"What?" Tyler glared at Fang, mad at his dad for waking him. He was having the best dream too!

"Are you still sick?" Fang asked, feeling his head. It didn't feel hot.

"No. Me sleepy."

"But not sick?"

"No. Hungy!"

Fang closed his eyes. At least he was back to normal…even if that meant he would always be hungry. "Well, we'll eat in a few minutes."

"Where Max? Me wan Max!"

"She's still sleeping." Fang told him, picking him up.

"I seep wid Max."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Max! I want Max!" He glared at Fang. "Max!"

Fang sighed, carrying him into the living room. "Why do you like Max so much?"

"Max nice…and pretty."

"I don't know about nice but she is pretty."

"Max nice! You no nice! Hate Daddy."

Fang sighed, setting in on the couch. "I love you Tyler."

"Hate you." Tyler looked at the TV. "Tigger?"

Fang sighed turning on the TV. He put it on some cartoon before going into the kitchen to get Tyler food.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I yawned, standing up. I was so tired but wanted to go check on Tyler. I got dressed before heading into the living room, where Tyler was watching TV.

"Hi Tyler."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hi Max."

I walked over to him and sat down. "Do you feel any better?"

He crawled into my lap and smiled up at me. "Me hungy."

"Oh." I looked around. "Is Fang making you something?"

"Yeah." He leaned against me. "But him no makes good foo. Max make me foo?"

"Sorry baby, but I'm not that great of cook." I shrugged. "But Fang's a good cook so let's just let him make breakfast."

Tyler yawned. "Max sleepy?"

Hell yes. "Nope. Are you?"

"No. Me stay wid Max." Tyler snuggled against my stomach.

"Ty, breakfast." Fang said, walking out of the kitchen. He saw me a smiled. "There's more eggs in the kitchen Max. Can you bring Tyler in there?"

"Yeah." I stood up, carrying him in my arms. "Do you work today?"

"No." Fang told me, pulling out a chair so I could sit Tyler in it.

"Where Tabby?" Tyler asked, mouth full of scrambled eggs, which he didn't bother to use a fork to get into his mouth. He clearly found that hands were just as suitable.

"She'll be here later." Fang told him, sitting down. "Ketchup?"

"Yes!" Tyler smiled a little as Fang squirted some on his eggs.

"Ew." I made a face as Tyler scooped some more up.

Tyler just continued eating. Fang, I noticed, didn't put any on his but left the ketchup out. Tyler looked at me.

"Max no hungy?"

"I am." I said, picking up my fork. "I was just…watching. You should really eat with a fork, Tyler."

He smiled. "Max funny."

Fang snorted before changing the subject. "Do you miss your sister Tyler?"

"No!" He glared at Fang. "Hate Tabby."

"No you don't." Fang told him. "You love her."

"No! Hate Tabby, hate Daddy."

I sighed. "Tyler, you don't hate either of them. You love them."

He looked at me, changing the frown he had for Fang into a smile for me. "Oh a Max."

Fang gave me a look but I just shrugged. Hey, it's not my problem if he realizes what an awesome person I am.

* * *

"Max!" Tabitha ran to me as Fang sat her down. She climbed up onto the couch next to me and Tyler.

"Go way Tabby!" Tyler glared at her. "Go 'way!"

She just giggled, smiling at me. "Hi Max."

"Hi." I smiled back at her. "Did you have fun at my mom's house?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Tyler leaned over me and pushed her slightly. "Go!"

Fang walked over and pick Tabitha up. "You hungry baby?"

"Yes!" Tyler told him.

"I was talking to Tabitha." Fang told him. Tabby giggled at this.

"No." She laid her head on Fang's shoulder. "Go 'side?"

"Nope. Let's stay inside today."

Tyler crawled into my lap. "Hi."

I looked down at him. "Hi."

Fang's cell, which was in the kitchen, went off and he sat Tabitha down on the ground before going to go and get it. Tabitha giggled, running over to the chair and getting in it. We sat there, watching TV, for a few minutes before Tyler spoke again.

"Max?" He looked up at me.

"Yes?" I looked away from the TV and to him as Fang walked back into the room.

He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "You be my girlfriend?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Who told you what that was?"

Tyler shrugged. "Max be?"

I sighed. "I can't Tyler."

"Why?"

"I'm Fang's girlfriend."

"Max." Fang said, walking back into the room. "I-"

"Arrrr!" Tyler jumped out of my lap and ran at Fang. He started hitting his leg. "Max mines!"

Fang sighed, looking down at him and then me. "Why is he attacking me?"

"He wants me to be his girlfriend but I told him I can't because I'm yours."

Fang groaned, picking Tyler up by the collar of his shirt, holding him away from him, though Tyler still hit him in the face occasionally. "Tyler, stop it."

Tabitha giggled. "Ty dumb-dumb."

"No!" He yelled at her, momentarily stopping, just to argue with her. Now that's commitment. "Me not dumb-dumb!"

Tabitha giggled, smiling. "Yes."

"No!"

"Yes." She looked back at the TV, now bored with the conversation but refusing to end it.

"No!"

"Y-"

"Stop it." Fang told them. He looked at Tyler. "Ty, you're way to…short for Max anyways."

"No!"

I sighed. "Short Fang? Really? That's all you could think of?"

He ignored me. "And plus, Max doesn't like you like that."

"Yes!" Tyler looked at me.

"Tyler, I like you but…not like that sweetie."

Fang sat him back down on the ground, getting down on his level. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet Max loves you though...as a friend."

"Really?" He looked at me.

"Yep. Don't you Max?"

"Yes." I picked Tyler up as he walked over to me. "I love you very much Tyler."

He smiled before sticking his tongue out at his sister. "Max love me not you."

Tabitha glared at Tyler. "Max love me!"

"I love her too, Tyler."

He glared at her before smiling at me. "Daddy?"

I looked at Fang, smiling. "Nope. Hate him."

Tabitha giggled and this time even Tyler joined in.

* * *

"Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know Tyler."

"Me better dan Daddy!"

I looked down at him. I was supposed to be getting him to take his nap but he wanted to find out why I liked Fang. Figures. "You are?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

He looked up at me. "Cuter."

"True. Very true. But Fang's taller."

Tyler's face scrunched up, as if he was in deep thought. "Tougher."

"You are?"

"Yes!"

"But Fang doesn't whine as much."

"Me no whine!"

"And he doesn't scream."

Tyler glared at me. "Daddy dumb-dumb,"

"Now that's not nice." I smiled at him. "Go to sleep Tyler."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, lay here and be bored."

I walked out of the room and heard Fang in Tabitha's room, talking to her. I sighed, going into the living room. I had just sat down when the doorbell rang. I stood up, opening it.

"Iggy!" I threw my arms around him as soon as I saw him. I hated myself for doing it. I mean, I've gone four years without seeing him and didn't really think about him that much. Hugging him is definitely a sign of weakness.

"Uh…" He just stood there.

"It's me, Max."

"Oh. Hey." He hugged me back. "I heard you were in town. Didn't know you were staying with Fang though…"

"Yeah. We're sort of-"

"Max, who's at the door?"

I let go of Iggy and he walked into the house. "Iggy."

"Hey. Are you staying here this year?" Fang asked after shaking Iggy's hand.

"Yeah. There's sort of going to be a lot of people over at Dr. Martinez's so I'll stay here. Since Max has the couch I'll-"

"Max isn't on the couch." Fang told him. "She's in my room."

"Oh. That's cool of you, giving up your room but, that being said, I'm taking the couch, you can have the chair."

"Iggy, I'm not on the couch either. Max and I are both in my room."

Iggy looked at a spot on the wall that was near Fang's head. "You guys aren't…Fang, are you serious?"

"What?"

"After everything she's do to you…to us, you're just going to start up with her again?"

Fang glared at Iggy. "Look, first off, it's none of your business what I do and who I do it with. Secondly, if you got a problem with my girlfriend, you'd find it best to keep it to yourself."

Clearly, this wasn't the first time they had discussed me. I looked at Fang and saw that he seemed angry. Hmmm…this could get fun.

"You're just going to let her stay here and act like nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah, Ig, I am. Because there is nothing wrong!"

Iggy glared at in the general direction of Fang. "When you get hurt again, do come crying for me and my sympathy."

"Trust me, I won't."

"If I've learned anything, it's trust no one."

"Un-Iggy!"

We all looked, or um…you know what I mean, as Tabitha ran out from the hallway and to Iggy. She pulled on his pants leg and he picked her up.

"Hi Tabby."

She smiled at him. "Hi!"

"Tabby, you're supposed to be taking your nap." Fang scolded lightly.

"Max!"

I looked down to see Tyler at my feet. I sighed, picking him up. "Hey Tyler."

He looked over at Iggy. "Hungy!'

Apparently Tyler thought that Iggy was a good cook too. Iggy sighed. "Tyler, I just got here."

Tyler glared at him now, angry again. "Go 'way den. No need Unal-Iggy."

Iggy rolled his eyes, setting Tabitha down on the ground. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Tyler." I said as he sat down next to me on the couch. Fang had just given him and his twin their bath, which meant they would be going to bed soon.

"Hi Max." He smiled at me. "Max hungy?"

"Tyler, we just ate an hour ago."

He glared at me. "No!"

"No bed!" Tabitha came running into the living room, Fang right behind her.

"Yes bed." He finally was able to pick her up. "Come on Tyler."

Tyler looked at me. "Max?"

I sighed, standing. I carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Night Tyler."

"Night-night Max." He pointed to his bear, which was on the floor. I picked it up for him and gave it to him. I smiled at him as Fang walked in the room. He glared at Fang. He had been mad at him all day, I guess because of the he found out that Fang's my boyfriend. "Go 'way Daddy!"

Fang just kissed his head. "Good night Ty. I love you."

"Hate you!" Tyler glared at him as Fang and I walked out of the room. We went into the living room, where Iggy was sitting, listening to the TV.

"Hey Iggy." Fang said, sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. Fang froze for a second before slowly putting his arm around me. I smiled a little. He's so cute.

"Hey."

"Have you talked to Nudge?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. She'll be here tomorrow. So will Ella."

"Cool. Tabby likes them."

Iggy smiled a little. "But she likes me best."

"That's not saying much. She likes anyone." Fang commented.

After about three hours, Fang left, saying that he was tired and had work the next morning. Then it was just me and Iggy. Great…

"So, where to you live?" I asked him.

"Ohio."

"Oh. I went there one time."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I was with Daniel. His mom and dad lived there and we spend 4th of July with them. It's kind of a quiet state. Boring really."

"What city were you in?"

"Blue Ash."

"Cool. I live in Clayton."

"Oh." I looked at the TV. "Why'd you move so far away?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Fair enough. I left because I needed space."

"So did I."

"Okay then."

Iggy sighed. "Max, Fang's not just another boyfriend is he? Because if he is, leave. He's getting his life together. He has kids Max! You can't just pop in and out when you want."

"You guys may not realize this but Fang's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Iggy shook his head. "Just don't hurt him again."

"You think that I wanted too the first time?"

"Doesn't matter if you wanted to or not. The point is that you did and I had to spend a year just trying to get him some what happy again."

"You didn't have to do anything. Fang's strong…or was at least. Like I said, he can take care of himself. You give him too little credit."

"Whatever. Move, I'm sleeping on the couch and want to go to bed."

"Fine." I stood up and went in Fang's room. He was sleeping on the bed. I sighed, getting into bed next to him. "Fang…are you wake? Fang? Fang?"

"What?" He groaned.

"You're sort of on the right side."

"So?"

"That's my spot. Remember?"

Fang sighed, getting out of bed. I didn't expect him to actually just let me have it. I moved onto the right side of the bed and Fang got on the left.

"Happy?" He asked me.

"Yep." I kissed him. "Night."

"Night." I noticed that he didn't touch me or anything but I think that he was still stuck on the fact that we would be sharing a bed from now on. I have a lot of work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Change

Chapter 8

"Max?"

"…Hm?"

"Wake up."

"No." I turned over, now not facing him. "Go away."

Fang sighed. "I have to go to work and the kids are up. You want to play mommy, you have to get up."

Well wasn't he snappy today?

"Bring them in here." I mumbled, eyes still not open. Fang sighed and I heard the door shut. A minute later, I felt someone in my face, hot breath tickling me.

"Max?"

"Shh! Max seep!" I felt what I assumed to be Tyler curling up against me. "Night night Max."

I opened my eyes and saw Tabitha standing on the bed, a stuffed tiger under her arm, and Tyler snuggled against me.

"Hi, Max." Tabitha smiled at me.

"Hi." I looked down at Tyler. "Are you still sleepy?"

"No."

I sighed, looking at Tabitha. "You?"

"No!"

I guess I have to find something for them to do…sigh. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Tyler sat up, nodding vigorously.

Fang walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going guys. Bye."

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Tabitha held out her arms and Fang picked her up.

He kissed her head. "Bye Tabby. I love you."

She giggled. "Love Daddy."

"Go 'way!" Tyler glared at him. "Max go night-night."

Tyler tried to pull the blanket up around me more. Then he kissed my head, laying down next to me. Fang rolled his eyes, setting Tabitha down on the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed, leaned over me to Tyler, and kissed his head.

"I love you Tyler."

"Hate you." He stuck his tongue out at Fang.

Fang gave me a smile before walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Tabitha got under the covers with Tyler and I, right beside her twin.

"Hi." She giggled.

"Go 'way! No 'ike Tabby!"

"Yes you do. You love her." I told him.

"Oh a Max." Tyler smiled at me.

Rolling my eyes, I laid my head back down. "Let's take a nap guys and then I'll find us something to eat, okay?"

The bedroom door opened. "Max, are you up?"

"Un-Iggy!" Tabitha clapped her hands.

Tyler looked at me and then Iggy. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Hungy?"

I sighed. "Iggy, they're hungry. I know that you just got here yesterday but could you at least make them eggs? I suck at making food."

Iggy shrugged. "Fine."

He walked away, Tabitha getting out of bed and following him. I heard her talking to him, their voices fading as they headed towards the kitchen. Tyler smiled at me. He's so cute when he smiles.

"You want to get up Tyler?"

"No." Tyler snuggled up against me. "Max?"

"Yeah Tyler?"

He looked around before up at me again. "I 'ike you."

I smiled at him. "I like you too Tyler. You're one of my best friends."

"'Eally?"

"Really."

"Max me best find."

I laughed a little. "I'm your best find?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Okay." I smiled at him. We laid there for a while, Tyler explaining things to me. Like how his teddy bear is really some super hero…?

"Ty!" Tabby yelled, running into the room, giggling the whole way. "Beak-fas!"

Tyler jumped up and off the bed, stopping at the bedroom door. He looked at me, waiting. "Max, come on!"

I sighed, standing up. Iggy better be as good a cook as before because if I got out of bed for some crap, I'm going to be pissed. I walked into the kitchen where Tabitha was sitting at the table, banging her spoon against it as Iggy made her plate. Tyler climbed up into his seat and I sat down next to him.

"Here you go Tabby." Iggy sat a plate in her general area. "And here you are Tyler."

Tyler made a face at his plate of eggs. "'Chup!"

"What?"

"'Chup!"

"Tyler, I don't know what you're-"

"'Chup! 'Chup! 'Chup!"

I sighed, finally figuring out what he wanted. I went to the fridge and got the bottle of ketchup out. I squirted some on his food and he shut up. After a quick smile of gratitude at me, he began eating…no fork. I sighed, sitting down.

"What did you do?" Iggy asked me, handing me a plate.

"I just gave him ketchup."

"On his eggs?" Iggy looked disgusted. Tyler must of picked up on it because he looked sad that Iggy didn't share in his strange taste in food. I grabbed the bottle and put some on my own eggs.

I took a bite before speaking. "Yeah. What? you don't?"

* * *

"I bored." Tyler told me.

I looked over from the TV. "Me too."

Tabitha giggled. "Max!"

"What?"

"You no 'loud be bored."

"Why not?"

"You big people. You makes us no bored. Duh."

Yeah, duh, 'cause you know, that's the most logical thing I've heard in the past week… "Well, I don't know what to do!"

Tabitha giggled again. "Max funny."

"Yeah, we'll see how funny I am when we all die of boredom." I changed the channel.

Iggy had left, headed out to see my mom, and Fang wouldn't be back for at least another two hours. As far as what time Nudge and Ella get here, I have no idea but I hope soon. I was serious about the death thing. I mean, even if they hate me like Iggy, at least it'll give me _something_ to do. Besides, I don't need love and friendship to survive. The only person I need is me, myself, and I. I could walk out of here today and not care at all.

"Max?"

I looked down at Tyler. "Yeah?"

"Tigger?"

I sighed. Maybe I would care a little… "He's not on Tyler."

Tyler huffed, leaning back against the couch. "Want him."

I rolled my eyes, standing up and turning the TV off. "Okay guys, we're going to play a game."

The both seemed to perk up. Tabitha was at my feet, bouncing up and down. "Now?"

"Yep. We're going to play…." Come on Max, you have to know some little kid games… "Hide-and-go-seek. You guys know how to play that, right?"

"Yes!" Tabitha clapped her hands. "Me no it!"

"Me no it!" Tyler sounded off. I sighed…I guess that means I'm it…

"I'll be it, I guess." What are you supposed to count to again? Wait, shouldn't I set rules? "There are rules, guys. If I sat that I need you to come here, it's not a game anymore, okay? And, uh, no hiding in the kitchen or garage. Alright?"

"Oh a!" Tabitha was still bouncing. "Pay now?"

"Okay. Base is the front door, alright?"

Tyler jumped off the couch and ran down the hallway, Tabitha right behind him. I sighed.

"No peek'in Max!" I heard one of them yell.

"Yeah!" The other agreed. I rolled my eyes, going over to the door and facing it. I counted to twenty before walking down the hallway to find them. Could my life get any better? You know what, don't answer that.

* * *

"Nervous?"

I looked at Fang. "No. Why should I be?"

Fang sighed. "I just meant that you haven't seen either of them in a long time, plus you'll be meeting Nudge's mom for the first time. And Iggy didn't exactly take you being back all that great."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Fang's Pepsi off the coffee table and took a sip. "Well, I didn't come here for their approval."

"Then what did you come here for?" Fang looked at me.

"To make sure that things were taken care of during my absence." And to prove that I could still have Fang if I wanted. Check that off the list. Not to mention Michael was getting annoying.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Were they?"

Giving him a pointed look, I shook my head. "Gee, you have twins, Iggy hates me and you all live far away from each other. I think it turned out great!"

"I forgot how much I hate your sarcasm."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I took another sip of his soda. "Well I-"

"Max, you're going to drink it all! I asked if you wanted one."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, just go get another when we finish this one."

"We finish it? I've taken one sip!"

I held the can out to him. "Here, take another drink and we'll be even."

"I'm not thirsty!"

"Then what are you complaining about?!"

"Daddy!" Tabitha came running into my mother's living room, Tyler chasing after her, a monster mask on his face.

Fang sighed, standing up. Tabitha ran to me, burying her face in my shirt. Fang snatched up Tyler, pulling the mask off his face.

"What did I tell you about being mean to Tabitha?"

Tyler looked at him and then me. "Max!"

"Fang, leave him alone. He was just playing." I ran a hand down Tabitha's head. "Huh Tyler?"

"Yeah." He wiggled in Fang's arms. "Max!"

"Just leave her alone." Fang said, setting Tyler on the ground, just so he could run over to me. He climbed up next to me and his sister.

"Up!" He yelled at Tabitha, who just stuck her tongue out at her. "Max!"

"She was in my lap first Tyler."

"Hate Tabby!" He proclaimed.

"They're almost here." My mom said, walking into the room. She looked at the twins. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Tabitha giggled, still holding onto me. I think that she's just doing it because it's annoying Tyler but whatever.

"No! Me go home." Tyler looked at me. "Now?"

"Nope. We're waiting for Nudge and her mom to get here." They should be here in a few minutes, Ella soon after.

"Bear?"

"Huh?"

"Tyler, I told you to bring him if you were going to want him." Fang commented. "You said no so we left it."

"Bear!" Tyler demanded.

"That stupid teddy bear?" I asked. "It's in the car. I brought it with us."

"Oh." Fang sighed. "I guess I'll go get it then."

"Yeah." I told him, looking at Tyler. "It's name's Bear?"

He nodded as Fang walked out the door. "Max 'ike Bear?"

"Yeah." I told him as Fang walked back into the house, holding the old, nasty looking bear that Tyler adored. "Hey Tyler?"

"Wa?" He looked at me after kissing his bear on the head, holding it to his chest.

"Don't you think that Bear is kind of…dirty?"

"No." Tyler smiled at the stuffed animal. "Bear ceen!"

I looked at Fang who sighed. "He means clean."

"Oh. Well Tyler, he's kind of-"

"Leave it alone Max." My mom said, sitting down in the chair.

"I'm just-"

"Max?" Tabitha looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at me. "Me bored."

I rolled my eyes as the front door opened. In walk a woman who I presumed was Nudge's mother and Nudge…who at the moment looked to be in a heated battle with the woman.

"He's not that bad!"

"Doesn't matter. There is no way that you are spending the night with him."

"Who even told you about that?"

"Nub!" Tabitha got out of my lap and ran to Nudge. Tyler, seizing the opportunity, climbed into my lap, glaring at Nudge, who now had Tabitha in her arms.

"Hi Tabby." She smiled at the girl before looking at me and then Tyler. Our eyes met briefly before she looked back at Tyler, smiling. "Hi Tyler."

"Hn." He snuggled against me, not looking at her.

"Hi." My mom smiled at Nudge's, who smiled back. She looks nice but…I don't know. This is just somewhat weird.

"Hi. How are you?" She hugged Dr. Martinez.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Fang sighed, rolling his eyes. Nudge sat Tabitha on the ground, though the toddler followed at her feet as Nudge walked over to Fang, hugging him.

"Hey Fang."

"Hey." He hugged her back. "I agree."

"With what?"

"You are not staying the night with him."

Nudge rolled her eyes, letting go of Fang, giving him a little shove before picking Tabitha back up. She looked at Tabitha's hair, which was braided again. What? Hide-and-Seek only last for so long.

"Who braided your hair?" Nudge asked, giving Fang a weird look.

"Max." Tabitha told her. Now all eyes were on me. Great…

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ebony, this is Max." Mom said, speaking to Nudge's mom, Ebony apparently.

I stood up, setting Tyler on the ground. He growled at this but I ignored him. I shook Ebony's hand. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled at me.

I looked at Nudge. "Hey Nudge."

"Hi." She said stiffly before walking into the kitchen, still carrying Tabitha. Tyler watched her go before looking at me again.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Home?"

I sighed, picking him back up. "Don't you want to wait until Ella gets here?"

"No."

Did I mention that Tyler, though cute at times, it really annoying? "Well, we are."

He laid his head on my shoulder. Ebony and my mom started walking out of the room, talking about Nudge's schoolwork, which is apparently not good. I sighed, looking at Fang.

"That could have gone better." I said, walking over to him.

Fang kissed Tyler's head before looking at me. "Max, you did leave for four years. Did you just expect them to welcome you with open arms?"

Yes. "No but I didn't expect them to all hate me! They aren't even happy I'm here…"

"I am." Fang smiled at me. "Besides, Angel and Gasman haven't even gotten here yet."

"Still, I just know that they'll hate me too."

Fang sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter what they think."

"Whatever." I walked over to the couch, setting Tyler in my lap. He looked up at me. "You're happy I'm here, right?"

"Yeah." Tyler yawned, leaning against me. "Sleepy."

I kissed his head before looking back at the TV. Tabitha walked back into the room a few minutes after Fang sat down next to us. She climbed up into Fang's lap.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hi." He kissed her. "I love you Tabitha."

The two year old giggled. "Love Daddy."

The front door opened and a way older looking Ella walked in, some boy following behind her.

"Ella!" Tabitha yelled, jumping out of Fang's lap. Tyler glared at her, mad that she was being loud.

"Shh!" He yelled back, still glaring.

"Hi Tabby." Ella picked her up. "I love your hair! Did Nudge do it?"

"No." Nudge said, walking back into the living room, Ebony and Dr. Martinez right behind her. She nodded at me. "Max did it."

Ella looked at me. Oddly, she didn't have that pissed look Iggy and Nudge seemed to have with me. "Hi Max! It's been so long, hasn't it?"

Tyler huffed, now glaring at Ella. "Kiyat!"

I looked at Fang, who whispered, that he meant quiet to me.

"Hi." I sat Tyler down on the ground and went over to her, hugging her. She seemed so…happy. The exact opposite of Nudge and Iggy. At least someone likes me.

"This is-"

"Max?"

Oh fuck. "Aren't you a little old for her?"

"She's nineteen." Mathew said, looking offended.

"You two know each other?" Ella asked.

"Yeah…" I looked away. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

"Max and I sort of…were together. I thought you said that you didn't have a family?"

Fuck. "No! I said that I didn't talk to them anymore."

"What do you call this?"

"A horrible complication."

Iggy, who had walked into the room, snorted. "You do get around, huh Max?"

"Shut up!"

"I thought that you shacked up with that loser Devin?"

"I did. Worst choice of my life, but I did."

"You dated my sister?" Ella looked up at the ceiling.

Tyler looked at me. "Home?"

"I wish." I mumbled.

Nudge giggled. "Max, I was wrong. Having you here just got a lot more fun."

"I can't believe this." Mathew shook his head.

"Max?"

"What Fang?"

"Was this the one that was clingy or the-"

"Fang!"

"What? I'm curious!"

"I was not clingy. You were just afraid to commit."

"You asked me to marry you after four months."

"So?"

"I think that there is a better time and place for this." My mom said, as Ebony quietly walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, never."

"You never want to talk about thinks Max." Mathew accused.

"Well maybe if you did want to analyze every part of our life, I would have."

"Daddy?" Tabitha was clearly bored, as she was not the center of attention at the moment.

"Yeah?"

"I bored." Told ya.

"I'm not." Nudge commented, smiling while just Ella sighed.

"I'm going for a walk." Ella said, walking out the door.

"I'll go with you." Mathew offered.

"No, you stay here and analyze why you guys broke up!" Ella closed the door behind her.

Everyone looked at me. Now what. "So…are we gonna eat soon?"

* * *

"Worst day of my life." I laid down on the bed, tired after today.

Fang smiled, laying down next to me. "I don't think so. Maybe we'll find out that you've dated Gasman and Angel's dad when they get here."

"Not even funny." I faced him. "You're not…jealous?"

"About?"

"Mathew."

Fang shrugged. "You don't like him do you?"

"He's sweet but…I don't know. Just didn't click with me."

"Then why should I be jealous?"

I moved closer to him. "I just thought you were the jealous kind."

"Well I'm not."

"We'll see."

"See what?"

"Come on Fang, how long do you think Mathew can resist me. Have you looked at me lately?"

Fang rolled his eyes, laying on his back. "You're too full of yourself."

"Damn right I am."

Sighing, Fang ran a hand through his hair. "Am I going to end up like all those other guys you've dated?"

"I hope not." I laid my head on his chest.

He froze before shocking me by wrapping his wings around us. "When am I allowed to say I love you?"

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Well, you left Mathew for asking to marry you so I was just wondering when I'm allowed to say I love you."

"Normally, not until about a month but since you've knowing me _forever_, I guess whenever."

"Okay."

It was silent. "Aren't you going to say it?"

"And ruin the chance to surprise you with it?"

I smiled. "I'm glad I came back."

'You better be."

I gave him a look. "Why Fang, you wouldn't be getting sassy, would you?"

"Not at all." He gave me a smug look. "Night Max."

I felt him kiss my head. Snuggling against his chest, I yawned. It had been a very long and odd day. "Night Fang."


	9. Chapter 9

Change

Chapter 9

A loud clap of thunder woke me up. I looked at Fang, who was now sitting up.

"Wh-"

"Three, two, one."

"Daddy!"

There was a banging on the bedroom door. One of them was crying and the other was yelling. Fang got up, opening the bedroom door. Tyler stood there, crying. Tabitha held onto his leg. Fang picked Tyler up in one arm, Tabitha in the other.

"Why are you crying Ty?" Fang kissed his head. "It's okay."

Tyler laid his head on Fang's shoulder as Fang walked over to the bed. He sat Tabitha down on the bed, still holding Tyler. Tabitha laid down next to me as Fang walked out of the room, still carrying Tyler. When he came back, Tyler was sniffling, holding Bear. Fang then sat him down on the bed before laying down. Tyler cuddled against Fang, going back to sleep. Tabitha eventually did too.

"So they're scared of thunder storms?"

Fang shook his head. "Tyler is, not Tabby."

"But she-"

"She gets jealous if Tyler stays in here with me and not her, or else she would just have gone back to sleep."

It was weird, watching Tyler sleep like that. He always acted like he didn't like Fang that much. Fang sighed, closing his eyes.

"Night Max."

"Night."

* * *

It was still raining when we woke up. Did I say raining? I meant pouring. That was not a good sign. Opening my eyes, I saw that Tyler and Tabitha were on the bed, talking to Fang.

"No." Tyler said, seeming upset.

"Yes." Tabitha answered.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Y-"

"Tabitha, leave him alone. If he says that he wasn't scared, then he wasn't."

Tabitha giggled. "Go see Nub now?"

Fang sighed, looking at the clock. "It's only seven Tabby."

Tyler looked at Fang. "Hungy."

"Of course you are." Fang rolled his eyes before looking at me. "Morning Max."

"Hi!" Tabitha looked at me, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Max hungy?"

"Yeah Tyler."

Tyler looked at his dad. "Max hungy, me hungy. Daddy make foo."

Fang yawned. "Later Ty."

"Foo!"

"I said later!"

Tyler hugged his teddy bear to his chest, kissing its head. I sighed. "Fang, you did _not_ need to yell at him."

"It made him listen, didn't it?"

"Still." I glared at Fang. "Maybe if you weren't so mean to him, he wouldn't say that he hates you."

Fang gave me a very pointed look. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Why not?"

"For starters, you've been here, what, a week? Secondly, it's none of your business." Clearly, I had hit a nerve with Fang but frankly, I didn't care. He is a lot nicer to Tabitha than Tyler.

"Whatever." I stood up, Tyler following me. Tabitha moved closer to Fang. I picked Tyler up and carried him out of the room.

"Max mean to Daddy." Tyler told me as I carried him into the kitchen.

"I was not. I was sticking up for you." I sat him and Bear down on the counter. "You're hungry?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes!"

"Okay…is cereal okay?"

Tyler whispered something to his bear before nodding. "Yes."

"Alright." I remembered that Tyler like Lucky Charms so I went ahead and poured him a bowl, no milk. I poured me some too, though I had milk. Tyler smiled at me.

"Max?"

I looked to see Iggy now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Morning Iggy."

"Morning." He yawned. "You want me to make you guys something to eat?"

I looked at Tyler. "No. I've got it under control."

* * *

"You'll look very pretty when they're done Tabby." Nudge told her. "If you just sit still."

Tabitha looked at me. "Max no paint nails?"

"Nope." I smiled at her. "But I'm sure yours will look very beautiful."

Tyler made a gagging noise. I looked at him but he was just making faces at Total, who had flown down here to visit for Thanksgiving. Apparently he and Akila are way past done. She doesn't see eye to eye with him, as he put it. I told him that's probably because she's a lot bigger than him but he didn't find that to be very funny. Now he lives with some guys that take in dogs or something. Apparently, not even my mom wanted to keep him…

"Come 'ere Toto."

"For the last time, you annoying little brat, my name is Total! If you can't say right, don't even try to."

Tyler tackled the poor Scottie. "Toto!"

"Tyler, don't hurt him." I said.

"Oh, after I've broken my hip, you care?"

"He did not tackle you that hard." Nudge said, not looking up from Tabitha's fingernails. They were going to alternate between pink and purple, Tabitha's favorite colors.

"I don't still have feelings for Max!"

Sighing, I listened as Ella and Mathew continued their conversation. I could hear them from all the way in her bedroom.

"Was she the one that you were telling me broke your heart or not? That's all I want to know."

Silence. Wow, another guys I've messed up. Iggy's right, I do get around. Not that I'm bragging…

"Yes, okay? I loved her."

"Why?"

"She's…I don't know. I just do-did. I did. Not anymore. Clearly she doesn't want me back!"

"And if she did?"

"Hey." Fang said to Nudge as he walked into the living room. He and I hadn't really spoken since this morning. I'm sorry but he really is kind of mean to Tyler. At the least, he favors Tabitha more.

"Hey."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Tabitha, quit moving."

Tabitha giggled. "Sowy."

"Hi baby." Fang kissed her head. He then sat down next to me, looking at Tyler. "Hey buddy."

"Hate Daddy." Tyler mumbled while trying to pull his teddy bear from Total's mouth. "Stop!"

"Total, spit it out." I ordered.

Total pulled one more time before letting it go, causing Tyler to fall backwards. "Well tell him to leave me alone!"

"Hate Toto!" Tyler yelled.

"Come here Tyler."

Tyler walked over to me and I sat him in my lap. "Is Bear okay?"

The two year old shook his head. "Him hurt."

"Where?"

He pointed to the filthy things leg. "Dere."

I kissed its leg, though I swear that I probably have some sort of disease from it. "All better?"

Tyler giggled. "Yes."

"Good." I kissed his head and noticed that Fang had been watching us. Looking at him, I asked, "What?"

"Nothing." He looked away.

"There! All done!"

"Yea!"

"Tabby, remember, they have to dry." Nudge said. "So you still have to be still, okay?"

Tabitha nodded. "Okay Nub."

Tyler smiled at me. "Max?"

"What Tyler?"

"Me sleepy." He hugged Bear to him tighter. "Max sleepy?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Home? Nap?"

"No Tyler." I shook my head. "We're waiting for Gasman and Angel, remember?"

Tyler made a gagging noise again. "Gas smell. Angel mean. Home?"

"No Tyler." Fang said, giving him a look. "So stop asking, okay?"

"Max!" Tyler cuddled against me. "Daddy mean."

"Yeah, he is." I looked at Fang but he wasn't looking at me. Whatever.

"Pay now?"

"No Tabitha." Nudge said. "Now, while we wait, we might as well do your toes! If you want."

"Yes!"

"Okay." Nudge smiled. "Then we'll do your hair!"

"Max do hair." Tabitha argued.

Nudge gave me a look. "I'll do it though."

Tabitha seemed confused but she still nodded, giggling a little. "Oh a!"

"Max?"

"What Tyler?"

"Why you no pain-t-ed you nails?"

"I don't like to."

"Why?" Tyler asked. "Daddy say day make Tabby pretty. Max no pretty?"

"I am, I guess. But I don't like nail polish."

"Hm." He looked around. "Nap time now?"

"Fang, Tyler wants to take a nap."

Fang looked at me, then Tyler. "Then go to sleep buddy."

"Seep home."

Fang sighed. "We'll go home later. Besides, once Angel and Gazzy get here, we get food."

Tyler's eyes lit up. "Max?"

"What?"

"Hungy."

"Thanks Fang."

* * *

"What is your problem?"

Fang glared at me. "You."

"What did I do?"

Fang huffed. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Tyler is my son. Let me take care of him, okay?"

All this because Tabitha threw a toy at Tyler and he threw his back at her. Guess who Fang yelled at. Now guess who took up for him. Yep. That's why Fang and I are now standing outside, Fang clearly pissed off. I don't think I've seen him this made, except that night he told me to shut the fuck up. Actually, I think this even tops that.

"You're being mean to him, Fang. Tabitha threw something first but you yelled at him!"

Fang glared at me, hard. "Look, these are my kids. Don't tell me what the fuck to do."

"Well maybe if you weren't so mean to Tyler all the time, I wouldn't even speak about it!"

"Max, I mean it, you are so pissing me off."

"So?"

"Max-"

"Tabitha does whatever she wants but the second Tyler yells back at what she does, you get on him."

"Max, whether you under stand or not, I know what's best for my kids, you don't."

"You don't treat them fairly!"

"How would you know? You haven't even been here ten days!"

"I know injustice Fang."

Fang took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and looked at the sky. He reached out for me after a moment, grabbing my hands. He ran his thumbs over the back of my hands. Looking into his eyes, I saw how tired he was and I almost felt bad. Almost…

"Max, look, I know you think that you know what you're talking about but you don't. You just haven't been here long enough too. Tyler pisses me off easily, probably more often than Tabitha, but she makes me mad too, trust me."

"Still, today you-"

"I'm tired, Max. After you went back to sleep last night, Tyler woke up three more times." Fang sighed, continuing to stroke my hands. "Tyler's fine. Just shut up about it and tonight I'll go to sleep early and be fine tomorrow. Okay?"

"I guess…"

Fang pulled on my hands, bringing me into a hug. He held on for a while , kissing my forehead. I let him for a second before gently pushing him away from me.

"If you make him cry though, it's all out war." I warned.

Fang laughed. "Deal."

* * *

"Hi!" Tabitha ran up to them as they opened the door. "Hi!"

Tyler, who was in my arms, moaned. "Max."

"Shh, we'll eat soon."

As I stood, Tyler moaned and laid his head on my shoulder. Apparently, he really didn't like Angel and Gasman. Angel was hugging Nudge while Gasman was being hugged my mother, though he clearly didn't like it. A woman, who I decided was their mother smiled at me when she noticed me looking at her. I quickly adverted my sight to Tabitha, who was trying to get someone to pick her up. An eight year old boy stood next to Gazzy. I went out on a limb and picked him to be their brother. I think I'm a pretty awesome guesser. Yeah…

"Hey Fang." Angel hugged him, eyeing me. I choose not to look at her. She's what? Twelve now?

"Home?" Tyler mumbled against my shoulder.

"Nope." I kissed his head.

A short man, who, let me guess, was their father, stood next to the eight year old, seeming out of place. Honestly, I think they all were. Things are just too…different now. I should have never come back.

"That Max." Tabitha told the woman, who had been the one to pick her up, finally.

How is it that everyone has to look at a person when you hear their name? Why?

"Hi Max." Gasman greeted. At least he seemed okay with me being here. He even smiled a little.

"Hi." I smiled back, waiting for Angel to say something, anything. But she ignored me, instead focusing her attention on Ella, who walked into the room with Mathew.

"Hey guys." Ella said, hugging them. "This is Mathew."

He gave a smile wave. I rolled my eyes, shifting Tyler to my other hip.

"Hi." The woman smiled at him.

Have I mentioned that I already hate her?

_At least she didn't leave us._

My eyes went directly to Angel. Without thinking, I spoke. "Leave? No, just sold you."

Shit. I always do the stupidest thing. They were all looking at me again. Damn. Tyler leaned up to my ear.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I go potty."

* * *

Fang broke the kiss, pulling me down on top of him. He smiled at me. "Max."

"What?"

Pulling the covers up around us, Fang yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now."

Sleep? He thought that I got this far to go to sleep. "Nope."

I pulled his head back to me. Fang ran his hands through my hair, his sigh soundless. Grabbing his arm, I pulled away, moving so that I was on my back next to him. I tugged at his arm for a second before he realized what I wanted and got on top of me.

"Max."

"Fang." I smiled. "Come on…you can do all the work this time."

Fang just looked at me. I sighed, pulling his head back down to mine. Eventually things did escalate, not that it was great, but hey.


	10. Chapter 10

Change

Chapter 10

"So I hit my hand against yours, like this, okay?" I held out my hand to Tabitha. Once she nodded, I continued. "Then we clap. And we do this over again until I say roll it. Then you roll your hands together." I demonstrated. She giggled, rolling her hands together. "When I say prick it, you put your fingers together and pull it away from your hand."

"'Ike pinching?"

"Yep. And then I'll say 'mark it with a T' and you draw a T on your hand." I showed her how to draw a T. "Alright?"

Tabitha nodded. "Oh a!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man…"

Tabitha watched her hands the whole time, trying to get it right. I had to say it slowly so she got it."

Tyler, who was looking at himself in a mirror, looked over at me, Fang's sunglasses on his head. They were too big and he had to hold them to his face. "Shhh!"

I sighed. "What are you doing Tyler?"

"Getting' weady!"

"Tyler, I told you. Fang and I are going out. You're going to stay with Iggy and Nudge."

Tyler, who had still was looking into my mirror, cocked his head in it. "Max, me need wel."

"You're hair doesn't need anymore gel Tyler."

"Yes! Wel, wel, wel!"

"No."

Tyler glared at me as Fang walked into the living room. "What are you doing Ty?"

"Getting' weady. Daddy get wel?"

Fang sighed, walking into the bathroom, returning with the green goop. He opened it and let Tyler get his hands all sticky. He waggled his fingers for effect before running it through his hair, which was already way to over gelled to begin with. He then proceeded to run his hands down Fang's jeans, trying to get off the extra gel.

"Fang! He just ruined your jeans."

Shrugging, Fang laughed. "It'll come out."

"No, go change them."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, come on."

"They look bad, Fang."

Tyler picked up his glasses, which had fallen off. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, smiled a toothy grin, before looking at me. "Max! 'ate time!"

I groaned. "Tyler, sweetie, we've gone over this. Me and Daddy are going on a date. You get to stay here with Tabitha and play with Nudge and Iggy."

Tyler smiled at me. "It's oh a baby, wet's go now. No fight it."

I gave Fang a weird look. Sighing, he shook his head. "Iggy and him were watching movies last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, go change."

"Max-"

"If you don't, I'll go ahead and take Tyler's offer."

Sighing as he went, Fang walked out of the room to change his jeans. Tyler walked up to me and, with the greasy hand that wasn't holding up his sunglasses, he grasped my hand.

"Wet's go."

"Tyler, I'm serious. We're not going anywhere." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, I promise, we'll go somewhere, just you and me, sometime after Thanksgiving."

Tyler glared at me, letting his glasses fall. "No. Go now!'

"No Tyler, sorry."

He tossed my hand away from him, stomping his foot. "No!"

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy! Come here."

"What?" He walked out of the basement, where he was…I really have no idea what he was doing and thinking about it might get weird so whatever.

"We're leaving in a minute so you get to watch the kids."

"Great."

I looked down at Tyler. "Tyler wants to go…"

Iggy smiled. "Why? Max is nasty. Girls are icky."

Tyler shook his head. "Max me girlfriend."

"Tyler-"

"Ready Max!" Fang walked in the room as there was knock on the door. "Good, Nudge is here."

Fang opened the door to reveal Nudge. She smiled, walking in. Tabitha was at her feet in seconds.

"Nub!"

"Hi Tabby!" She picked her up. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" She asked.

"Me and you are going shopping!"

"Ya!"

"Me?" Tyler asked, looking horrified at the thought.

"Me and you are watching movies again and eating."

Tyler perked at the notion of eating. "Ya!"

"Alright, bye." Fang kissed Tabitha. "I love you Tabby."

"Love Daddy!"

Fang went over to Tyler and tried to his him but Tyler moved away form him. "I love you Tyler."

"Urg! Hate you!"

"Bye." I kissed Tyler's cheek again and smiled at Tabitha. "Come on Fang."

Fang kissed his daughter one more time before we walked out the door.

* * *

"Tyler really wanted to go with us."

Fang looked up from the menu. "And?"

"It's just…I kind of feel bad."

Rolling his eyes, Fang flipped the page of the menu. "You're going somewhere with him Friday so why does it matter?"

I sighed, closing my menu. "Never mind."

Fang rolled his eyes, continuing to scan his. "You do like Mexican food, right?"

"You ask now that we're here."

"Well do you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you annoyed with me Max?"

Kind of. He made me listen to this crap he calls music on the way to the restaurant, and doesn't even want to talk. Why do I always have to start the conversation? "No."

"Whatever."

Fine. Be a little-

"Are you ready to order?"

After we ordered, we no longer had menus to pretend to be interested in. Fang was eating the chips on the table, not looking at me. See what I mean about having to start?

"You ordered a lot." I commented.

Fang looked up. "No. I don't want to have to eat when I get home."

"Do the others still eat a lot?"

"Yep." Watching me, Fang asked, "You eat less than Tyler."

"So? I'm watching my weight."

"How much do you-"

"I swear to God Fang."

"What?"

"You do not ask a woman how much she weighs."

"Yeah, I know but, you're like…a girl that doesn't care. Or at least you were."

"Yeah well, I care now."

"Fine, forget that I almost asked."

"I'm trying, trust me."

Fang looked at the chips and then me. "Are you not going to-"

"Chips are all carbs, Fang."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "You've never been fat, Max, no matter how much you've eaten."

"Yeah but I weighed more then."

"Can you still…fight?"

"I've been in a lot of fights since I left."

"Yeah but I mean sober fights."

"You are really pushing it tonight."

"I'm serious!"

"You're a real jackass, you know that?"

Fang leaned back in his chair. "Why are we fighting again?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Of course. I just thought it was because you think if I'm not focused on you all the time, I'm tired of you. Sometimes, Max, people just want to listen to music."

"That crap is not music!"

"Calm down." Fang sighed. "Let's just…not talk for a little while, okay?"

"Whatever."

Fang reached across the table and grabbed my hand, running his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Seriously, Max, I don't want to fight."

"Fight? What fight?"

Fang smiled at me. "You're cute."

"What?"

"When you're mad…or upset. You get real cute." Fang let go of my hands.

I glared at him, angry that he thought this was funny. "Shut up."

"See? You're so…adorable."

"Stop it Fang."

Laughing, Fang shook his head. "You can't take a compliment, can you?"

"Yes I can."

"Oh, sorry. You can't take a compliment unless it's about how hot your are or sexy or attractive. You know Max, cute and adorable aren't always bad."

"Just shut up." I told him as the food came.

* * *

"Seep wid you?" Tabitha asked as Fang picked her up. I looked over at the couch where Tyler had fallen asleep, Bear under his arm.

"I guess…" Fang looked at me and I shrugged, picking up Tyler.

"Night Tabby." Nudge said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ni-ni." Tabby yawned. Tyler opened his eyes, looked up at me, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Max?"

"Yes Tyler?" I asked as Nudge walked out the door.

"Miss you."

"Aw." I kissed his head. "I missed you too."

Fang, seeing this, rolled his eyes. "Night Iggy."

"Night." He laid out on the couch, turning the TV down a little. We carried the twins into the bedroom, laying them down on the bed. Tabitha bounced a little as Fang laid down next to her.

"I'm taking a shower." I told him, going over to my bag and getting out what I needed.

Fang didn't seem to hear me. He was on the bed, playing with Tabitha. Tyler was getting under the covers, apparently tired. I took a quick shower and when I went back into the bedroom, Fang had Tabitha on his chest, talking to her. Sleeping next to them was Tyler. Fang smiled at me when I walked out of the bathroom. He sat Tabitha on the bed and stood up.

"Daddy!" She reached back out for him. Tyler, who she woke up, grumbled under his breath.

"I've got to brush my teeth and get ready for bed." Fang told her, closing the bathroom door behind him. Tyler yawned, sitting up. I laid down next to him, letting the toddler tuck me in, kissing me on the cheek when he was done.

"Thank you Tyler."

He grumbled again before looking at his sister. "You woud. Keep Max up. Shhh."

"Max, Ty mean."

"No, he's just grumpy." I smiled at her. "You're never grumpy though, are you Tabitha."

She giggled. "Max!"

"What?"

"Max no say Tabby." She told me. "Max say Tab-it-ta"

"That's you're name, sweetie."

"No co-ect Max!" Tyler glared at his twin sister.

"Stop yelling." Fang walked out of the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Tabitha clapped her hands.

"Shh! Ni-ni, now!"

"Tyler-" Fang started, laying down on the bed.

"Ty, let's stop yelling, okay?"

"Oh a Max." He turned to face me. "Ni-ni Max."

"Good night Tyler."

Tabitha giggled, moving closer to Fang. "Hi."

"Hi baby." He kissed her. "Go to sleep."

"No." She smiled at him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Tabby, if you want to sleep in here, you have to actually sleep."

"Mean." She mumbled, moving away from him. Tyler pushed her back though.

"Stay you side, Tabby!"

Smiling at her twin, Tabitha patted his head. "Ty cute."

"No!"

I groaned. "Stop it."

"You're annoying Max." Fang said, pulling Tabitha back to him. "Now tell Tyler and Bear good night."

"Ni-ni Bear." She kissed Tyler's toy.

"What about Tyler?"

"No ni-ni for him!" She giggled.

"Tabby, be nice."

She sighed. "Ni-ni Ty."

"Hate Tabby. Hate Daddy." He cuddled against me. "Love Max."

Fang and I both looked at Tyler. Tabitha giggled, closing her eyes. We waited until they fell asleep before speaking in soft whispers.

"He's a way better boyfriend than you."

"He's two and a half."

"And he's my cute little boyfriend."

"He likes you now, but wait, just wait. He'll start to get annoyed with you."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

"Why can't I wash the bear though?"

Fang shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"I just don't, Max."

"Whatever." I laid there for a second. "Hey Fang?"

"What, Max?" He sounded irritated. There must be some sort of secret behind that damn bear and I'm going to find it out. Not now though…the kids are in bed with us…

"I'm not tired."

"Neither am I." He sighed. "You want to…talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Okay. Question. Me and you are stuck in a haunted house and hear a noise. What do you do?"

"Why am I in the house?"

"What?"

"What are we doing in the house?"

"I don't know Max, we just are."

"Well I leave."

"You don't investigate?"

"Does it have something to do with the School?"

"No. It's a ghost or monster or demon or something."

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Really?"

"Nope. It's stupid. Do you believe in it?"

"I guess."

"Well, I believe in God."

Fang snorted. "You believe in God?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Isn't there a rule against premarital sex?"

I huffed. "Well, I said I believe, not follow blindly."

"Well then, aren't you still going to hell?"

"You are too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I've only had sex one other time than you and I plan on getting married to you one day so you're basically my wife. That makes it okay."

"First off, I have no plans for getting married."

"Well, I don't want to be in a relationship that isn't going to end in marriage."

I sighed. "Let's not do this right now."

Fang kissed the back of Tabitha's head. "Yeah, okay."

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, I frowned. "It's only 11:30."

"That late? Night Max."

"Fang."

"What? I'm tired!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good night Maxie."

"Don't call me that if you want to continue to be able to have kids."

"What? I can't call you-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like nicknames."

"Is that why you only call them Tyler and Tabitha?"

No, that's so I don't get too attached. You never know what could happen… "I'm tired too. Night."

"Night."


	11. Chapter 11

Changes

Chapter 11

"Foo?"

"Lot's of food." I told him, pulling the shirt over his head. "You'll be full when we leave."

Holding his arms out for me to pick him up, Tyler frowned. "Foo at home?"

"No, we have to go to Dr. Martinez." I picked him up, smiling a little when he wrapped his little arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. I hadn't been there that long but…This just felt right.

"Hn." Tyler huffed. "No 'ike it dere."

"Welcome to my world." I muttered, walking out of his bedroom and into the living room. Fang and Tabitha weren't in there yet which meant he was still getting her ready. What to do…

"Max?"

"Yeah Tyler?"

"Tigger?"

I sighed, grabbing the remote and turning it to the channel his favorite forest living, tiger thingy, was on.

"Do you like me living here Tyler?" I asked him since it was a commercial..

"Yes! Love Max." He smiled up at me, giggling.

"You…love me?" I asked, remembering him saying that last night too.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Tyler…who gave you Bear?"

Tyler groaned. "Mommy."

"Wh-"

"Hey Max." Fang walked into the living room, Tabitha in his arms. "You can go take a shower now, I'll watch both of them."

"Uh…okay." I sat Tyler down.

"Hi Max!" Tabitha yelled as I walked out of the living room.

"Hi Tabitha." I smiled at her while my mind whirled. Mommy? I thought Fang said his mom left him right after they were born? I shook my head.

* * *

"Hi." My mom kissed both of them on the head. Tabitha giggled while Tyler made a gagging noise. Angel walked up to us, her younger brother behind her.

"Hi Tyler."

"Max!" He cried, reaching up for me. Rolling my eyes, I picked him up. "Home?"

"No yet." I muttered. Tabitha ran past everyone that was in the living room.

"Nub!" She yelled, looking for her idol. Tyler clung to me, the teddy bear he loved hanging for him right arm.

"Foo?"

"Later sweetie." I told him, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Ella was sitting there talking to Nudge, Tabitha taking her place in her hero's lap. Gasman and Iggy were cooking, talking softly. They all looked at me when I walked into the room. I resisted the urge to sigh, headed to the backdoor.

"Wait, Max." Ella said suddenly. "I wanted to talk to you."

I looked down at Tyler who had fallen asleep in my arms. "Fine."

"Not in here…I'll go outside with you." She stood up and followed me out the backdoor. We sat down on the porch step.

"So…what did you want?"

Ella looked at Tyler for a moment. Seeing that he was sleeping, she began. "Do you…still have feelings for M-"

"Ew, God no." I shook my head. "Trust me, he was, like, five boyfriends ago. We're through."

"Yeah but Mathew doesn't seem to think so."

"What do you mean?"

"He…well when we first got together, he was always talking about this girl that he loved and broke his heart. How he was afraid that he couldn't love me as much as her because no one could ever match her." Ella looked at me. "If only I knew he was talking about you…"

"Yeah if only…" I sighed. "Ella, if he really said all that, you shouldn't be with him anyways."

"But-"

"You deserve someone that will love you more than anything, not one that's absorbed with the past."

"Max, I think I love him."

"If you only think it, then you don't."

Ella was silent for a moment. "I don't want to break up with him. He's just so…so…"

"Sweet?" I offered. "Innocent?"

"Yeah, both of those." She sighed. "I don't want to hurt him."

I looked out at the backyard. "I don't know what to tell you then. I don't have that problem."

She laughed a little. "I guess you don't."

It was quiet for a minute before I spoke. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Huh?"

"All the others, save Fang, wish I would just go away again. Why don't you?"

Ella shrugged. "I guess it's because I didn't have you here all my life. The others did. When you left, I felt bad but figured you'd leave eventually, just not by yourself. The others though, felt betrayed when you left them. They thought that you loved them."

"I did." I sighed, looking at the sky.

"Then tell them that." Ella stood up. "As much as you try to act like it Max, you're not a heartless bitch."

I almost said something to that but I couldn't find anything that would help anything. I decided it was better to just let her go back inside. After about ten minutes, Tyler yawned, opening his eyes.

"Hi Max."

I kissed his head. "Hi Tyler."

He put Bear's mouth to his ear before looking at me. "Bear say hi."

I kissed Bear's filthy head. "Hi Bear."

He giggled before stretching. "Foo now?"

I sighed, standing. "I don't know. Let's find out."

I walked back into the kitchen and saw that all the women were now in there, plus Iggy, who was cooking. Ella and Nudge were still at the table, Tabitha still sitting in Nudge's lap. They were joined by Nudge's mother, Ebony, and Angel and Gazzy's mom, who's name I didn't know and had no desire to know. Angel and my mom were helping Iggy cook.

"Hi Ty!" Tabitha yelled.

Tyler made that gagging noise again. "Hate Tabby."

"Tyler." I sighed, shifting him to the other hip.

"Foo now?" Tyler asked, looking at Dr. Martinez.

"Soon, baby." She told him. She cut a small piece of ham and gave it to him when Tabitha wasn't watching. "Here."

"Ha Tabby!" He yelled, completely defeating the purpose of hiding it.

"Hey!" Tabitha glared at him.

"It's okay, Tabby." Nudge smiled down at her. "He'll just get fat while me and you will stay super skinny."

Tabitha smiled. "Yeah, Ty."

Sticking his tongue out at Nudge and his twin, Tyler said, "Hate Tabby."

"You should really stop saying that." I commented, walking over to the table and sitting down at an empty chair, letting Tyler sit in my lap.

"Where Daddy?" Tyler asked.

"All the boys are in the living room." Angel's mother said, shaking her head. "Watching football. Ugh."

"At least it means they won't be complaining about the food not being ready every five minutes." Dr. Martinez commented.

"Yeah but, Mathew wouldn't stop talking about what an awesome game that was going to be on." Ella tipped in.

I gave her a funny look. "Mathew hates football."

"What?" Not only did my half-sister look at me but the others did too.

"It's the reason his dad and him fight. He's more into art than sports."

"Maybe he's changed since you've dated him because he's always talking about the Blackskins."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "It's the Redskins, El. He was probably just trying to look more…masculine."

Tyler, bored with the conversation and out of ham, yawned loudly. "Home, Max?"

"No, Tyler." He was starting to annoy me. "You want to go in the other room with the guys?"

"Max go?"

I like sports but didn't really want to be in there with Mathew so… "No."

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Bear mad."

"Then he'll get over it."

"Bear hate Max."

I looked down at him. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Gee, that sucks. Guess Bear will just have to go in the other room, since he hates me so much and all, he probably can't stand being in here with me."

"No." Tyler looked up at me. "Bear love Max."

"Shocking."

"Love Max." Tyler smiled at me.

"Love Max more!" Tabitha glared at her brother.

"No! Max hate Tabby!"

"Tyler, don't say things like that."

"Ty mean, Nub."

"Yeah, I don't think Fang let's you yell like that Tyler." Nudge commented. "Why don't you go sit with him?"

"No leave Max!"

I sighed, standing up, Tyler in my arms. "You're a spoiled brat, you know that?"

He just smiled at me. "Love Max."

"She baby's him." I heard one of them say as I left the table. "He should say that he hates things."

"Fang lets him do that. He just ignores Tyler." I knew that voice as Nudge's.

I shook my head. I hate gossip. They could have at least waited until I was in the living room! I went in there as saw Gasman, his dad, and younger brother on one couch, Fang in the loveseat, and Mathew in the chair. I sat down next to Fang, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I am so ready to leave." I whispered in his ear.

"Shh." Fang kissed my head. "Just ignore whatever's bothering you."

Tyler laid out across Fang and my laps, head in mine, feet in Fang's. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"We watch bass-ball?"

"Nope, buddy. Football."

Tyler yawned, smiling at me. I smiled back. After about five minutes, a commercial came on. Gasman's dad started talking to his youngest son, making Gazzy seem left out. He just sat there though, staring at the television. Mathew kept looking at me but I just cuddled against Fang and closed my eyes.

"Daddy?" I heard Tyler ask.

"What buddy?"

"Max sleepy."

I felt Fang wrap his arm around my shoulders. "I know."

I smiled a little before falling asleep.

* * *

"So is she just back for now on?" Nudge asked. "I mean, I don't have a problem with Max but-"

"Speak for yourself." Angel cut Nudge off. "She should just disappear again."

"Be nice." Angel's mother, Cecilia, told her.

"Whatever."

"Are you going to stay with Mathew?" Nudge asked Ella.

"I don't know. I guess…Max says that I shouldn't."

"Of course she said that." Angel said.

"She broke up with him." Ella glared at Angel. Out of all of the flock, Angel annoyed her the most. "If she wanted him back, she could get him."

"Mathew is a very nice boy." Ella's mother said. "I don't think that he would leave you for Max."

"Max wid Daddy!" Tabitha spoke up.

Nudge looked down at her. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Nope. Me wanna go fly, Nub."

"Maybe we will after we eat." Nudge smoothed the girl's hair down. "Did Max comb your hair today?"

"Daddy did." Tabitha told Nudge.

"Oh…I'll fix it later." Nudge smiled at her.

Tabitha hugged one of her favorite people ever, second only to her daddy. "Piggy tails?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Max?"

I opened my eyes. "Hmm?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"Well, you're sort of on my shoulder and I didn't just want to get up and let you fall."

I sighed, sitting up. Tyler jumped down. "Daddy, me go potty too!"

"Come on." Fang took his hand, headed down the hall. I yawned, standing up too. I walked into the kitchen, where the women were still all talking. Iggy was finalizing food.

"Hey Max." Mathew followed me in there.

"Hi." I grabbed a soda, trying to ignore the eyes that were follow me, mainly Ella's.

"Max." Tabitha jumped out of Nudge's lap and ran over to me. "Me go flyin' after we eat."

"Really?" I looked at her hair. I had been so worried about having to come over here, I hadn't noticed it. "I thought Fang was going to put your hair up?"

"Nudge give me piggy tails later."

I smiled at her. "That's cool."

"Yeah." Tabitha reached up for my hands and held them.

I picked her up and carried her over to the table. I sat down, Tabitha in my lap. Angel huffed, looking at me. Apparently she didn't want me to be in here. I chose to ignore her though. I'm not going to be mad about a, what, ten year old girl, being mad at me.

"Max!" Tyler ran in the room. "Where you go?"

"Right here, Tyler." I sighed. Why is he so obsessed with me? I'm not that great…though I am kind of hot...and my voice is awesome sounding…I'm smart…oh, if I go to a party, I can drink more than most the guys and not black out! I am pretty awesome…but I don't think that Tyler would find any of those things all that great.

"Max!" He reached out for me.

"I've got Tabitha right now, Tyler. Go back in there with Fang."

"No! Tabby go!"

"Here Tyler." Ella, who was next to me, picked him up and sat him in her lap.

Tyler still glared at Tabitha. "Max."

"Quit whining." I told him.

Tabitha giggled. "Yeah Ty. You big baby."

"No!"

"Stop, Tabby." I kissed her head. "Let's not provoke him."

She smiled, leaning against me. I swear she does things to just annoy him.

"So Max," Angel started. "Where were you staying?"

"Different places."

"What was your favorite?"

"Probably when I was in New York."

"Then why don't you go back there."

"Angel." Dr. Martinez and her own mother said at the same time.

"Because, I'm with Fang now."

"Oh, I didn't realize he was into bitches."

"Angel!" Her mom grabbed her arm.

I sighed. "It's fine. Say what you want. A ten year old isn't going to hurt me."

"Of course I won't. Whore's don't have any self-awareness."

"Stop it Angel." Nudge said, her eyes locked on mine. For some reason, she almost looked upset, like she was on my side for once.

"Why should I?"

"Come here." Her mom grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the kitchen. I sat Tabitha down on the ground before walking out the back door. I needed a beer.

* * *

When I came back, Fang was sitting on the back porch step. He stood as I touched down on the ground, pulling my wings in.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Just to get a drink."

"But we have soda's insi- Oh. You're not…drunk are you?"

"No."

"How did you get it? Aren't you twenty?"

I smiled. "Sweet, innocent Fang."

He sighed. "How much did you drink?"

"A beer."

Fang walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Angel yelled at you."

"Yeah well." I gently pushed him away from me. I don't like when he hugs me. He thinks hat it makes me feel better but it doesn't. "I'm not going to let a little girl hurt me."

Fang smiled at me. "By the way, I don't think that you're a whore and I'm not into bitches."

"Please Fang." I walked past him. "I am the master bitch. All the other bitches beg to be like me. As for whore, no but slut, maybe."

Fang rolled his eyes, following. "Such a dirty mouth."

"You know it."

"And to think I let my kids around you."

"You're such a bad dad." I opened the backdoor. "Oh, I just rhymed!"

"Sure you're not drunk?" Fang closed the door behind us and I noticed that we were messing with each other just like we used to.

"Not completely, no. I could be buzzed."

"Have to turn you into the cops then."

We ignored the others as we walked through the kitchen. "Why's that?"

"FUI."

"Are you sure you don't mean IFU."

"Max." He sighed, walking into the living room. "I am sure that it's FUI."

"And that means?"

"Flying while under the influence."

"So created."

"I know." We sat down on the loveseat again. Gasman's dad and brother were no longer in the room, only Gasman and Mathew.

"I'm sorry." Gazzy mumbled but I heard him.

Looking over at him, I asked, "For?"

"Angel."

I smiled at him. "Don't apologize. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"Even when they're wrong?"

"Yeah, even then." I looked back at the TV. "How old are you now? Thirteen?"

"Yeah, almost fourteen."

"Cool."

"Time to eat!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. We all stood and Gasman went to the front door. He opened it.

"Dan, it's time to eat." He said to his father.

"Yeah, okay." He and his youngest son walked in. Fang took my hand as we walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, pulling it from his grasp. If I don't like hugging, I sure as hell don't like holding hands. Fang gave me a look but just stood there. Mathew went to stand next to Ella and Gasman stood next to Iggy, his dad and brother next to Angel and her mother. Apparently, we were going to have to pray. Gag.

After my mom prayed, we got to eat. Everyone basically went to eat where they were before except that Iggy went into the living room too. I sat down at the table, Tyler in my lap. We were sharing a plate so that I could pretend to eat a lot but it would just be Tyler. He grabbed a piece of ham off the plate and ate it happily.

"Daddy!" Tabitha called to Fang as he headed to the living room.

He stopped. "What Tabby?"

"Eat 'ere."

"I'm watching the game, Tabby."

She moaned but let Fang go. Angel's mother looked at me. "Angel wants to say something to you Max."

"Hasn't she said enough?" Ella muttered but after a look from our mom, she shut up.

Angel glared at her mom before turning her sight on me. "Sorry."

"For?" Her mother prompted.

"For calling you names."

I looked around. Apparently I was supposed to respond. "It's okay. Everyone has an opinion."

Ebony shook her head and started to eat. Nudge handed Tabitha, who was in her rightful spot of her lap, some turkey. Tyler grabbed my fork and stabbed my mashed potatoes.

"You use a fork now?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't help but think of the whole spaghetti incident.

"I eat 'ike big boy for Max." He told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went back to what they were doing before. Apparently we had to stay for that! Then there was dessert and finally, after a long, horrible day, we were able to go home. We starting to leave, which meant that Nudge and Tabitha were starting their tearful goodbye.

"I love you Tabitha!" Nudge hugged her.

"Love Nub!" Tabitha hugged her too. "Miss Nub."

"I'll miss you more."

"No miss you more!"

"No. I'll miss you ten times more."

"No, me miss Nub more."

I tuned them out. I felt a hand on my shoulder…Mathew. I turned to face him. "What?"

"Is it really over between us?" He asked. We were in the corner of the living room and nobody was looking at us.

"Yes, very."

Then he kissed me. It was one of those seconds that you knew didn't last long but felt like an eternity…and not for a good reason either. I herd Ella gasp a sI pushed him away.

"What the fuck, Matt?"

"Max come on." He looked at me with pleading eyes. Then Fang tried to punch him. Shit. I grabbed Fang's arm, having anticipating that.

"Mathew!" Ella was over there quickly.

Tyler was at my feet as soon as it happened. I picked him up with one arm, holding onto Fang with the other. I tugged on him a little.

"Fang." I pulled on him again but he just jerked out of my grasp. He went over to Tabitha, who had finally stopped crying, and picked her up.

"Bye Nub!" She yelled as her dad stalked out of the house. He looked pissed. Fuck, Mathew, if I didn't have two things to live for now, I would go kick his ass…did I just say I had two things to live for? Okay…forget that. We put the twins in their car seats before getting in.

"Fang-" I tried when he started the car.

"Shut up Max."

"I didn't-"

"I said to shut the fuck up!"

"No yell!" Tabitha scolded.

"No be mean to Max." Tyler growled.

Fang sighed. "Sorry, guys."

It was silent in the car after that. When we got to the house, Fang got Tabitha out and I got my little admirer. Fang went into the house as I followed. Tyler looked at me.

"Daddy hurt Max?"

I smiled at him. "No. I'm fine."

"Mat-too hurt Max?"

"Nope. He just made me mad." When we got into the house, Fang and Tabitha weren't in the living room. I carried him down the hall and into the bathroom, where Fang was already starting to get Tabitha undressed for her bath.

"Come here Ty." Fang reached out for him. "Max, go get their night clothes."

"Fang, about before-"

"I said what to do so, go do it!"

"Hey!" Tyler yelled.

Fang ignored him and continued to undress them. I sighed, going to get their clothes. Once their bath was done. Fang took Tabitha to put to bed and I took Tyler. He snuggled under his blanket, Bear with him.

"Night night Max."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Fang walked in. "Night buddy."

"Hate Daddy, mean to Max."

Fang ignored him. "I love you. Go to sleep."

He walked out. I kissed Tyler's head again before going to Tabitha's room. She smiled at me.

"Night…Tabby."

She giggled. "Max say Tabby!"

I went over and kissed her head. "Goodnight."

"Night night…Pretty."

"Huh?"

"Max nickname Pretty."

"No." I kissed her head again. "We'll work out nicknames later."

She just giggled as I left. I went into Fang, I mean, our bedroom, ready to go to sleep after this horrible day. Fang, however, had other plans.

"You." He grabbed me from behind.

I sighed. "Fang, cut it out. I've had a hard-"

"You _kissed_ him."

"No. He kissed me. There's a difference."

"I don't see one." He held me to him tightly. "You are _mine_ now."

"Fang-"

"You act like I'm a wimp, like you can just push me around but you can't Max. You've never seen me angry before."

"Yeah I have."

"No, you've seen me pissed off." Fang pushed me down on the bed. Either one of two things were about to happen. We were either about to have great sex or Fang was going to try and hit me. How fun. "I'm going to tear you apart…bitch."

I sat up on my elbows. "Bring it on."

* * *

I looked up at Fang. "I like you better angry."

"All the time?"

"No. Just during sex."

Fang kissed my head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being an ass to you."

"In the car?"

"Well yeah, that but I meant when we were…"

"Having sex?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an-"

I stopped myself causing Fang to look down at me. "Are you going to finish?"

"No. I'll save it for later and call you that to make you made, probably right before sex."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever Max."

"You know that I don't have any interest in him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Fang kissed me gently, his lips barely touching mine.

"I have to take Tyler somewhere tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Have fun." I could tell he was being sarcastic, after all I was not only Master Bitch but also Queen Sarcasm.

"Hey, he's not that bad. He's always telling me that he loves me."

Fang looked down at me. "He really likes you for some reason."

"I know! I don't get it."

"Maybe you're just meant to be a mommy."

That made me remember what Tyler had said earlier. I almost said something but stopped myself. This was a great moment, why ruin it?

"Isn't it weird that your son ahs told me he loves me and you haven't?" I smiled, remembering Tyler and Tabitha fighting over me before.

"Element of surprise, Maxie."

"Fang." I warned.

"Sorry. Element of surprise, Maximum."

I rolled my eyes, cuddling closer to him. "All I know is, that if Tyler has a wife before you tell me, I'll give you a surprise."

"Please, like Tyler's ever getting a girl."

"He's very sweet, actually."

"Yeah, to you." Fang ran his hand up and down my arm. "He hates the rest of us."

"I don't mind being the only one he says he loves. I makes me feel…special."

"Whatever." Fang yawned. "Night Maximum."

"I prefer Max, Fang."

"And that's exactly why I'm not calling you that…Maximum."

"God I hate you!"

"I hate you too." He kissed me again before closing his eyes. "Night."

"Night."


	12. Chapter 12

Change

Chapter 12

"Max!" Tyler burst into our bedroom. "'ate!"

"Tyler!" I pulled the covers up around me.

Fang sat up a little. "Ty, go back outside."

"No!" He started to climb up on the bed.

"Tyler, please?" I asked, holding the blankets to me. "I'll be out there in a minute. Just…got to you room."

"Fine!" He glared at Fang before walking out of the room and stomping back to him own. Fang jumped up and closed the door, sighing.

"Told you sex was bad." Fang commented, going over to the closet.

"Oh, shut up." I got up and went over to my bag. "I'm taking a shower."

"Whatever." Fang watched me for a second. "You know…you can put your stuff in the closet or dresser. I mean, if you want to."

"Thanks." I told him, headed to the shower.

* * *

Fang walked out of his room after dressing and into Tyler's, who was sitting on his bed, pouting. The man went over to his son and sat down on his bed, setting the toddler in his lap.

"Why you may-es me leaf?"

"Leave?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Fang sighed. "Max and me weren't…ready for you yet."

"Weady?"

"Yeah, ready."

"How?"

Fang thought for a second. "You know how girls are. Max has to make herself…presentable."

"How?" Tyler asked, still not getting it.

"Girls have to…put on makeup."

"Max wear mak-up?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Looking up at Fang, Tyler giggled.

"So, from now on, knock on the door and wait for us to let you in…okay?"

"Oh a!" Tyler jumped up. "Max!"

"She's in the shower." Fang told him, running after him. "Tyler!"

Tyler ran into the bedroom. "Max!"

"Tyler." Fang grabbed him. "See? She's doing her makeup."

"Oh."

"Let's go get Tabitha so we can make breakfast."

"No!"

Fang looked down at him. "What?"

"Wait fo' Max!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "She'll be done by the time we finish making it."

Tyler yawned. "'ate wid Max."

"You guys are going out later." Fang told him. "And quit calling it a date."

"No. Max me girl-find."

"She's your girl _find_?"

"Yes."

"Oh, we'll she's my _girlfriend_ so I get to date her. You just found her."

Tyler glared at his dad. "Hate you!"

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Hi Max!" Tabitha yelled as I walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetie." I went over to her and kissed her head.

"Max!" Tyler ran out of the kitchen. "'ate!"

I picked him up as he ran to me. "Tonight Tyler."

"When?"

"Like at five."

He smiled, laying his head on my shoulder. "Oh a."

"Max." Fang walked into the room. "Breakfast. I made eggs."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, carrying Tyler into the kitchen. I sat down with him in my lap. Fang walked in with Tabitha, setting her down in a chair. Fang looked at me and Tyler, handing us our plates. "Fang, Tyler needs ketchup."

"Right." He went over to the fridge and sat it down a bottle of ketchup.

"Fang, you gave me too much." I complained, picking at my eggs and bacon.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"Max, just eat. I know you're hungry."

"No I'm not." I mumbled, taking a bite. After putting some ketchup on his plate, Tyler took the initiative to squirt some all over _my_ food. Fang saw this and got upset.

"Tyler!"

He looked up. "What?"

"You did not just-"

"It's fine Fang." I smiled at Tyler. "He was just trying to be helpful."

"Here, I'll make you more."

"No, it's fine." Wasn't like I was going to eat them all anyways. "Thank you Tyler. Just ask next time."

Tyler smiled at me. "Love Max."

"I love you too Tyler."

"Love you!" Tabitha yelled.

I sighed. Why do they always do this? "I love you too Tabitha."

"Max?"

"Yeah Tyler?"

"'ate now?"

"I told you, later." I pushed his head a little. "Fang do you work today?"

"No. Tomorrow I do though." Fang sat down at the table. "Tabby?"

"Wa?" She looked at him, mouth full of food.

"You want to go eat somewhere too?"

"Wid Max?"

"No, she's going with Tyler."

"Go wid Max!"

"No!" Tyler yelled at her. I leaned down and kissed his head.

"Shh." I looked at Tabitha. "We'll go somewhere one day too."

"Shop?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Tyler looked up at me. Having finished his own eggs, he asked, "Max no hungy?"

I put half of mine on his plate. "There."

"Max-"

"I wasn't going to eat them anyways, Fang."

"Just don't get sick Ty." Fang finished his, standing up, putting his dish in the sink.

"Hey Fang?"

"What?" He took Tabitha's plate when she finished.

"I want to get a job."

He looked at me before shrugging. "Whatever."

"If I make my own money, I think that I should be able to buy-"

"No."

"Come on Fang."

"No."

"F-"

"We'll talk later." Fang came and stood behind me, giving me a hug.

I pushed him off. "Cut it out."

He just kissed the back of my head, smelling my hair. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Shut up." I sat Tyler on the floor.

"Max, you didn't even eat."

"I ate a little."

"No, you didn't." Fang crossed his arms as I put Tyler and my plates in the sink.

"Yes I did."

"Up!" Tabitha reached her hands towards me. I sighed, lifting her into my arms.

"No Max!" Tyler yelled. "Max!"

I sighed, picking him up in my other arm. "You guys are heavy."

"It's Tabby." Tyler told me, leaning against me.

"Max, you don't have to carry them everywhere." Fang followed me into the living room.

"Shhh Daddy!" Tyler glared at him.

"Max?" Tabby wrapped her arms around my neck. "Go 'side?"

I looked at Fang. "Can they?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Ya!" I sat Tabitha and her brother on the ground. "Door Max!"

"Shoes!" Tyler reprimanded, sitting on the floor, his shoes in his hands. Fang rolled his eyes, putting them on him.

"Come here Tab." Fang grabbed her. Tyler stood up and walked over to me.

"Come Max!" He ordered, going to the door. Tabitha followed after Fang put her shoes on.

I groaned. I would much rather be sleeping. I sat down on the front step after we were out there, watching them. Tyler picked up a ball, bouncing it up and down, Tabitha running around. Fang sat next to me.

"So what do you think?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like living here?"

I shrugged. "It's…different than what I'm used to."

"You think that you could live here?"

I shrugged again. "I guess. I mean, it's a lot…calmer than what I've been doing."

"Yeah." Fang looked down at me. "I wouldn't blame you…or hate you if you didn't want to stay."

I watched as his kids started chasing each other. "I like it here."

"But could you see yourself staying long term?"

I leaned against Fang. "Yeah, I think I can."

"…Good."

"Hi!"

Tabitha's voice dragged us out of our little moment to see who she was talking to. That woman that had bothered me that one day when Tabitha was outside playing was walking across the street towards us, a two-year-old boy walking with her.

"Hi!" The boy ran over to her. Tyler threw his ball at him.

"Go!" Tyler yelled.

Fang sighed. "Ty, stop."

"Hi Fang." The woman walked over to us. "My brother dropped Tommy off today and I wanted to see if Tyler and Tabitha wanted to play with him."

Fang stood up. "Max, this is Cameron and her nephew, Tommy. You guys have met, right?"

"Yeah." I didn't stand up, not seeing why I should for her.

"Hi." Her eyes flickered slightly.

"Max is my, uh, girlfriend." Fang said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Fang looked around. "Do you want to come in? The kids could play in their rooms with Tommy?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Tyler, Tabby, let's go inside and play with Tommy."

"No!" Tyler glared at him.

"Play here." Tommy agreed.

"I have an idea." Cameron looked at Fang. "We could go inside and talk while Max watches them play out here."

"Well, Max might-" Fang started but she-devil cut him off.

"You don't mind, do you Max?" She cocked her head at me, smiling a little.

I glared at her. Truthfully, I didn't care that much. What's she going to do? Seduce him? If she hasn't done it yet, she's never going to do it. Plus, Fang's not like that. Now leave Michael or Chris, another guy I dated, with a woman? Fuck no. Mathew or Fang? Sure, why not? Not to mention I didn't want to get up.

"Whatever."

Fang pushed my head slightly, giving me a smile as he went into the house with her. A few minutes after they were gone, Tyler stomped over to me.

"Max!"

"Tyler!" I glared back at him playfully.

"I no like Tom-ma." He climbed up into my lap. "Or Cam-a-run."

"You don't?" I kissed his head. "Why not?"

"Tabby pay wid him, no me!"

"But you don't like playing with her? Right?" I smiled. Tyler's jealous.

"No!" He cuddled against me as Tabitha walked up, holding Tommy's hand.

"Ty no pay?" Tabby asked, stopping in front of us.

"No!" He glared at Tommy. "Go 'way!"

Tommy, apparently used to Tyler, looked at me. "Hi, I Tom."

"Hi Tom." I smiled at him. "I'm Max."

"No Max!" Tyler looked up at me. "No talk him!"

"Tyler." I sighed.

"Pay ball?" Tabitha asked Tommy as they walked away, having given up on Tyler.

"Tyler?" I looked down at him. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Just because Tabby has a little boyfriend doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you." I told him, capturing his attention. "Actually, she needs her brother even more."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You have to keep Tommy in line, not let him hurt Tabby." He smiled. "And, you get to boss Tabitha around about it."

"Now?"

"Yep." I kissed his head, setting him on the ground.

"What me do?"

"Well for one thing, don't let them hold hands."

"Oh a!" He yelled, running over to them.

* * *

"So Fang," Cameron leaned closer to him. "How do you know Max?"

Fang's eyes shifted to the window, watching as Max sat there, bored. "We grew up together?"

"Oh she lived with you at that place?"

"Yeah." Fang leaned back.

"Where'd she go?"

Sighing, Fang shook his head. "Just out on her own for awhile, you know, taking a brake."

"So…you guys are together now?"

"Yep."

"…Do the kids like her?"

"Yeah."

"Even Tyler?" Cameron, who had babysat for the twins since Fang had moved next door, seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, he loves her."

"Really?"

"Yes." Fang looked at her. "Max is really good with kids."

* * *

"Don't eat that!"

Tyler looked up at me, dropping the fist full of dirt. "Why?"

"I don't know…it's nasty for one thing."

"No, it good." Tabitha argued, smiling.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"No, it's bad." I looked at all three of them. "So don't eat it anymore. Alright?"

"No!"

"Tabitha-"

"No!" She glared at me.

Then Tyler pushed her. "No yell at Ma-ax!"

"Tyler!"

Tabitha's eyes watered. "Ah!"

"Tabitha." I tried to pick her up but she moved away from me.

"Daddy!" She cried. Tommy patted her head but she ignored him.

I heard the front door open and in seconds, Fang was at my side. He picked up the crying toddler. "What's wrong baby?"

"Ty push me!" She cried, looking away from her bleeding knee.

"Tabby yell at Max!" Tyler started crying too, apparently realizing that he was going to get into trouble.

"I think we should go." Cameron took Tom's hand, leading him back to her home.

Fang handed Tabitha to me. "Tyler, we do not push!"

"Max!" He cried as Fang snatched him up, taking him back into the house.

"Max." Tabitha cried for me too.

"Shhh." I carried her in also. "Let's go see if I can find a Band-Aid okay?"

"No!" Tyler yelled back at Fang, clearly disagreeing with him on something. "No! No! N-"

"Shush!" Fang hit the two year old on his bottom. "Go sit in your room!"

I would yell at him for that later. I went into the bathroom, setting Tabitha, who had finally stopped crying, on the sink. "Do you know where the Band-Aid's are, sweetie?"

She nodded, pointing the medicine cabinet. "Dere."

I opened it. There were regular looking ones and colorful ones. "You want pink?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." I got one out, putting some Neosporin on it before putting it on her knee. "You good?"

"Yes." She reached out for me and I picked her up. I walked into the living room where Fang was watching TV, a scowl on his face. "Daddy!"

Fang took her from me as I walked back. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." She pointed to her knee. "Pink!"

"Yep." Fang kissed her head.

"Fang, Tyler's not the only one who did wrong." I looked him in the eye. If he was going to spank Tyler, he was at least going to correct Tabitha.

"Tyler got in trouble because he pushed." Fang looked right back at me.

"And Tabitha yelled at me, which is why he pushed her."

Fang sighed. "Did you yell at Max Tabby?"

"No!"

"Tabitha." Fang looked down at her.

"Yes."

Sitting her down on the ground, Fang sighed. "Go to your room."

"Why?"

"You're in trouble."

"Like Ty?"

"Yep. Go."

"Hm." She glared at me as she left.

I waited a second before speaking. "Are you going to go get Tyler?"

"He's in trouble."

"For how long?"

"…I'm not sure. Until I'm not mad at him anymore."

"Fang, he pushed her, okay? Get over it."

"No, I always have to tell him to stop hitting or pushing and I'm pissed off right now. So, Max, I'm not just going to get the fuck over it."

"So she can yell at me but if he sticks up for me he gets into trouble?"

"Max, I sent her to her room too."

"Ooh, big deal. She can't sit in your lap. Oh no."

"Max-"

"Tyler got spanked and sent to his room."

"This really doesn't concern you."

"Fine. Then, since it doesn't concern me, I'm going to go play with Tyler. I mean, if it doesn't concern me, I might as well ignore the fact that he's in trouble." I walked off and into Tyler's room. He was crying still, hugging his teddy bear.

"Go 'way!" He yelled at me.

I walked over to him. "Tyler, don't cry. It's not that bad. Tabitha got in trouble too."

Tyler sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I sat down next to him, letting him crawl into my lap. "But you can't push Tyler."

"Tabby yell at Max!"

"I know." I sighed. "But you've got to control your anger."

He looked up at me. "Wha'?"

I sighed. "You have to stop getting so angry. I can take care of myself Tyler."

Tyler hugged me. "Me love Max."

"I know. But you can't push and yell, alright?"

"Oh a Max." He let me go. "Max smell 'ice."

"I do?"

"Yeah." He yawned. "Foo now?"

I smiled. "Soon, swe-"

"Tyler." Fang walked in, Tyler immediately going back to mean and uncooperative.

"Max." He pushed away from me, as if shielding me from Fang. He's so cute and sweet. "'Tay! Me eel wid him."

I giggled. "Alright then."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Tyler, we do not push. You hear me?"

"No hit!" He argued.

"Ty, you were acting up. I didn't hit you, I spanked you. We've been over this before."

"Hmph." He sat back down in my lap.

"So you understand me? About not pushing?"

"Yeah." He said, though Fang and I both knew this wouldn't be the last time he pushed. Tyler has anger issues…bad anger issues. "'Ate now?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Fang, what's for lunch?"

He shrugged. "I think we have some hotdogs."

"Okay." I laid back on Tyler's bed, the two year old falling onto my stomach. As Fang left, I asked, "Where do you want to go tonight Tyler?"

He looked up at me. "On 'ate."

I sighed. "I know, Tyler. I meant, what do you want for dinner?"

"Food."

And this is why kids annoy me. "I know, but what food do you want?"

"Ham-urger."

"Okay." I kissed his head.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up at me and giggled. "You pretty."

"Thank you." I ran a hand down his head. "You're really sweetie Tyler."

He smiled, blushing slightly. "'anks Max."

* * *

"There." I pushed his plate back to him after having cut his cheeseburger into four squares. We were at some family owned restaurant for our 'date'. And to top it all of, I got a application to work there. Score! "Now you can eat."

"Tanks." Tyler smiled, coving his fries in ketchup before holding it out to me. "'ere Max!"

"Thank you." I smiled, taking it from him. "You're a very good date Tyler."

He smiled before taking eating one of the pieces of his burger. With his mouthful, he smile at me. "Max good too!"

"Tyler." I sighed. "Don't talk with your mouthful, okay?"

He nodded. "Oh a Max!"

* * *

Tabitha looked up at Fang. "When?"

"They'll be back soon baby." Fang kissed his daughter's head. "Why do you want them back so badly?"

"No 'ike Ty wid Max."

Rolling his eyes, her father asked, "Why?"

"Max 'ike him bed-er."

"Better?" Fang asked, unsure of what she had said. When she nodded, he sighed. "No she doesn't. Max just…falls for his fake fits, that's all."

"Hmmm." The girl leaned into Fang more, yawning. Tyler better get back soon. She was sleepy!

"Hey Tabby," Fang took a deep breath. "Do you like Max?"

"Yes! Love Max!"

"...Like you do Mommy?"

"Ty tell Max 'bout Mommy."

"What?"

"Mommy here fo' birthday!" Tabitha clapped.

"Yeah but Tabby, what did you said about Tyler telling Max about Mommy?"

Tabitha giggled. "Max new mommy?"

Fang sighed. Apparently, she wasn't going to tell him about what Tyler said. "You remember how when Mommy came for your birthday, we talked about what mommy's do?"

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…Max could do that stuff now. I mean, if you want her to."

"Yeah!" Tabitha snuggled against Fang. "Love Max!"

Fang decided to repeat his original question. "Like you do Mommy?"

"More!"

"More?" Fang looked down at her. "Why?"

"Mommy give Bear and Woof and leave. Max 'tay fo'ever!"

Fang smiled down at her. "Forever?"

"Yeah." Yawing one last time, the toddler fell asleep.

* * *

I carried Tyler into the house, where Fang was in the chair, Tabitha asleep on his lap. Tyler wiggled in my arms so I sat him down.

"Tabby!" He yelled, running over to them. "Look what me-"

"Ty!" Tabitha jumped out of Fang's lap, hugging her brother. "Miss Ty!"

"Ew!" He pushed her away. "Look what me gots!"

"Max!" She cried out when she saw that Tyler had a new stuffed animal.

"Here sweetie." I handed her a stuffed leopard. "You didn't think I forgot you, did you?"

She smiled while Fang just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to buy them stuff."

"Yeah I do." I picked Tabitha up. "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah." She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Ma-ax!" Tyler grabbed onto my leg so I picked him up too. "Seep wid Max?"

I looked at Fang, who didn't look all that thrilled. I smiled. "Sure. You can take a bath in the morning, okay?"

Fang sighed, standing. "Ty needs to go put on his nightclothes."

I handed Tabitha over to her daddy. "Come on Tyler. Let's go get you ready for bed."

He smiled as I carried him off into his room. I sat him down on the floor when we got there and he immediately went to Bear, hugging it with the arm that wasn't holding his new stuffed toy.

"What are you going to name your new one?" I asked him as I got him something to sleep in.

"Wa-wa."

I gave him a look before shrugging. Whatever. Better than Bear. "I like that name."

He smiled, hugging the stuffed black lab to him. I got his clothes and changed him before picking him up, along with Wa-wa and Bear, and carrying them into my new bedroom. Fang was on the bed, Tabitha and her new toy next to him. I laid Tyler down before going into the bathroom to get changed. When I came back out, Tabitha had fallen asleep and Tyler was on Fang's chest.

"So you don't miss her?"

"No. Have Max." Tyler seemed up set by whatever they were talking about. "Max, Max, Max!"

"Yeah?"

Fang jumped slightly. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." I laid down next to Tabitha. She opened her sleepy eyes slightly but, seeing that it was just me, closed them again. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Fang kissed Tyler's head.

"Max!" Tyler pushed Fang's head away, clearly agitated at the moment. "Max!"

"Come here." I reached across his sleeping twin to grab him. Tabitha had cuddled against my side so, instead of putting him behind me, where he could fall, I laid him on my stomach.

"Daddy mean." He moaned, laying his head on my stomach.

"Why?" I asked, looking over at Fang who just shrugged. Something's going on…

He just moaned. "Bear and Wa-wa?"

Fang pulled Tabitha closer to him, who whined a little before quieting, which allowed me to set Tyler on the bed. Fang laid his stuffed animals between him and Tabitha.

"Night Tyler. I love you." Fang told him.

Tyler just huddled against me. "Love Max!"

I smiled. "I love you too Tyler. And you Tabitha." I smiled as she opened her eyes again, just to let me know that she heard me.

"What about me?" Fang asked, looking hurt.

"Eh, I tolerate you."

"Well guess what Max?"

"What?"

Was he going to do it? Was he going to say- "I tolerate you too."

I rolled my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Change

Chapter 13

"Max."

I groaned. "What Tyler?"

"Hungy."

"Shhh. I'm sleeping baby."

He patted my head. "Hungy Max."

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. "Tyler, it's four in the morning. What woke you up?"

"Daddy."

I looked over at Fang's side of the bed and saw that he wasn't there, only Tabitha, who was still sleeping. Where'd he go? I looked at the bathroom but the door was open and no one was in there. I sighed, standing.

"I'll be right back Tyler. I'll bring you a cookie or something."

"Go wid Max!"

"Nope." I kissed his head. "I'll be right back."

He laid back down as I left. I went into the living room and found Fang sitting on the couch.

"Fang?"

He turned to look at me. "Go back to bed."

I ignored his request and sat down next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fang shook his head. "Go back to bed."

"Fang, it's four in the morning. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Fang." I touched his face but he pushed my hand away. "What Fang? Tell me."

"Max, this isn't any of your business."

"Fang, if we're going to be close, you have to tell me things."

He sighed. "It's nothing. Really."

I leaned against him. "Fine, be a hypocrite."

"How am I being a hypocrite?"

"If I was up, on the couch doing nothing, at four in the morning, you would demand answers."

"Max-"

"Fine, be an ass. See if I-"

"Lydia called me, okay?"

I looked up at him. "Who?"

"The twins' mom, Max." He seemed to get frustrated.

I was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"To see if she could come over for Christmas."

"Oh…can she?"

"She signed over all custody to me. So no."

"Fang-"

"They don't need her and don't want her. They have you now."

"F-"

"She can't just show up. She didn't want them and now she's not going to get them."

"Fang, you should think about that some more."

"What?" He looked down at me. "Why?"

"Maybe she wasn't thinking, when she, you know, decided to give you all guardianship over them."

"It's not just that she wanted to come. She wanted me to beg her to."

"What do you mean?"

Fang sighed. "She asked if she could come and I told her that was up to her. Then she started saying that maybe she shouldn't, and I told her that she was right. Then she told me that if I thought I was too good for her, she'd just stop coming around."

"Coming around?"

Fang looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"I know what Tyler told you."

"All he said was-"

"Max!" Tyler stomped into the living room. "Max no gets me cook-ee!"

I groaned. "Tyler-"

"Come here Ty." Fang picked him up. "Let's go back to bed."

"Me cook-ee." He whined, laying his head on Fang's shoulder.

"Hold on." I went and got him one. "Here Tyler."

He smiled, taking it. "Tanks Max."

"Yeah, yeah." I walked back to the bedroom, Fang following.

* * *

"Fang, I want to finish what we were talking about last night." I put down the book I had been reading.

It was after breakfast and Tyler was watching Tigger, while Fang was on the floor, playing stuffed animals with Tabitha.

Fang looked at the clock. "I have to go in a few minutes. We'll talk tonight."

"Fine." I sighed but it was muted by the loud crack of thunder. Tyler cried out, moving into my lap.

Tabitha giggled. "Ty scared."

"No!"

"Tabby, don't make fun of him." Fang kissed her head before standing up. "Bye Tab. I love you."

"Love Daddy!"

He went over to Tyler and me. "I love you Tyler."

"Hate Daddy." Tyler snuggled against me but let Fang kiss his head.

"Bye Max." Fang kissed my head too. "I won't get home till around nine. Can you put the kids to bed alone?"

No, probably not. "Yeah."

"Okay," Fang smiled when I gently kissed his lips. Tyler pushed his dad away.

"Go!"

Fang smiled a little. "Bye Tyler."

The toddler just groaned, burying his head in my stomach. After kissing all of us one more time, Fang left.

"Max?" Tabitha climbed up onto the couch with us. "'side? Pay wid Tom?"

"No. It's raining sweetie." I smiled at her. "You can play with your boyfriend another day."

Tyler giggled. "Tabby gots a boy find!"

"No!"

I sighed. I need to learn to pick my words better… "Tyler-"

"Tabby 'ike Tom-ma!"

"No! No! Hate Ty!"

Tyler giggled. "Tab said hate."

"No!"

"Shhh." I sat Tyler down on the ground to hold his twin sister. "Tabitha, calm down."

"No!"

"Fine, don't calm down. But at least stop whining. It's annoying."

Tyler glared up at us. "Ma-ax!"

"Tyler-"

"Stop Ty! Max hold me." Tabitha stopped her fake cries to lean against me. "Max love me! No love Ty."

"Tabitha, stop."

"Max hate Tabby and Daddy!"

"Tyl-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"No!"

"Y-"

"Stop it, both of you. You're giving me a headache." I sat Tabitha down on the floor next to Tyler before laying down on my back. Kids are annoying…

"Max sick?" Tyler climbed up on the couch and onto my stomach.

"No baby."

"Max seepy?" Tabitha grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers. "Max nappy?"

I smiled. "No."

"Max wanna pay?" Tabitha asked.

"Maybe later. You and Tyler play together."

"No." Tyler laid down on my stomach. He snuggled against me, smiling. "Me an' Max wa-t-sh Tigger."

I sighed. "Tyler, Tigger's over."

He looked up at me. "Tigger go bye-bye?"

"Yeah."

"Pay Tigger!" Tabitha exclaimed, running out of the room. Should I go get her? Sigh. I stood up, carrying Tyler.

"Tabitha." I walked down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"Tigger!" She pulled the bouncing tiger thing out of a pile of stuffed animals in her room. "Here Ty!"

Tyler took it from her as Tabitha went back to the pile, looking for more to play with. Tyler walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Max, dis Tigger. Tigger, dis Max."

"Hi Tigger." God. How did I go from doing shots to talking to stuffed animals? Have I really fallen that far?

Tyler smiled. "Max love Tigger?"

"Yep."

"Here Ty!" Tabitha emerged from the pile of toys holding a dirty and old looking stuffed Pooh doll victoriously in her hands.

"Pooh suck!" Tyler let for of my hand to hug his beloved Tigger.

"Don't say suck Tyler." I laid down on Tabitha's pink bed. "You guys play in here and I'll watch you."

"Max sick." Tabitha decided.

Tyler shook his head. "No!"

"Yes." Tabitha walked over to me and felt my head.

"Tabitha, I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm just sleepy."

Tyler smiled at me. "I seep wid Max!"

"No, you and Tabitha play." I smiled at them.

Tyler huffed. "No 'iike Tabby."

"No 'ike Ty!" Tabitha stuck her tongue out at him before sitting down.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, walking out of the room. Tabitha and her twin brother followed me out, carrying some stuffed animals. I went to Fang's room, lifting each of them and their toys onto the bed before laying down.

"I'll play with you guys as long as I can lay down."

"Max!" Tyler whined. "Wa-wa, Bear!"

"Why didn't you get them?"

Tyler glared at me as I sat him down on the floor. "Max!"

"You go get them Tyler. Hurry up."

He stomped out of the room. I started playing with his sister when I heard him begin to cry and scream. I got up, going to find him. He was on the floor in the hallway, Bear and Wa-wa on the floor next to him.

"What happened Tyler?" I asked, picking him up. He was holding his lip. Tabitha walked up behind us.

"Ty sick?"

I picked him up. His lip was bleeding. "Shhh. Let's go get some ice, okay?"

He kept crying as I carried him into the living room, Tabitha following us. "Ty oh a?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I opened the freezer door and grabbed some ice. I wrapped it in some paper towels. "Let me see your lip Tyler."

He groaned, turning away from me. "No!"

"Tyler." I sighed.

"Pop-seal!" Tabitha was looking in the freezer. "Max!"

I sighed. Tyler didn't want ices on it…aren't Popsicle's ice? I guess… "Hey Tyler, do you want a Popsicle?"

"Me!" Tabitha yelled. I sat Tyler down on the counter.

"Alright." I got them out. "You want red Tyler?"

He nodded, sniffling. I kissed his head, opening the wrapper and giving him one. I reached in the box.

"And I bet you want a purple one, huh Tabitha?"

"Yes!" I handed her it after opening it.

"Are you okay now Ty?" I looked at him. Tyler nodded, the red Popsicle in his mouth. "You want to tell me what happened?"

He took the Popsicle out. "Me goes into door. It hits me!"

"You ran into it?" He nodded, putting the treat back into him mouth. "Aw, poor baby."

I kissed his head, causing him to smile, his tears ceasing. Tabitha grabbed my leg and I picked her up, setting her on the counter next to Tyler.

"Are you both good now?" They nodded.

* * *

I sighed. "Was lunch good?"

"Yeah!" Tyler reached out for me, standing up in the chair. I got his and his twins plates and put them in the sink. Burt hotdogs…glad they liked it. It's probably what's for dinner.

"Good." I picked both of them up. "Now it's nap time."

"No." Tabitha whined.

"Yes."

"Max nap?" Tyler looked up at me.

I sighed. "Sure, I guess…"

I carried them to Fang's room and laid them down on the bed before going to get their stuffed animals. Tyler's were now in the living room. I sighed. What did Tabitha want? I went into her room and grabbed the new one I bought her and a random one. When I got back to the room, they were wrestling on the bed.

"Stop it." I set their animals on the bed before getting into it.

"I seep nex' Max!" Tyler declared, grabbing his teddy bear and stuffed dog and laying next to me.

"No!" Tabitha pulled on his arm.

"Guys, cut it out." I laid Tabitha on the other side of me before moving into the center of the bed, Tabitha on my left, Tyler on my right. "Now go to sleep."

Tyler snuggled against me. "Love Max."

"Love Max too!"

"Good night!"

That got them both to be quiet.

* * *

"Max sleep?"

I felt one of them poke me. "Max?"

"Stop." I mumbled against the pillow.

"Max 'ake!" Tyler giggled.

Groaning, I opened my eyes, looking at the clock. "You guys are already ready to get up?"

"Yes!" Tabitha smiled.

I yawned. "You guys don't sleep enough."

"Pay 'side?"

"Tabitha, I told you, it's raining. We can't play outside when it's rain-" My phone going off stopped me from talking. It was Fang. Sighing, I answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey Max." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk Max. See how it's going…did they take a nap?"

"Yeah, they just woke up."

"…You fed them?"

"Yep. Hotdogs."

"What are you going to do for dinner?"

"Sandwiches."

"Oh…will you be up when I get home?"

"Yeah. We're going to talk, remember?"

"Right…"

"Are you on your break Fang?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk to the-"

"Yes."

"Okay." I looked at his two kids who were now fighting over Wa-wa. I sighed. "Tabitha, Tyler, you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Yes!" Tabitha let go of the stuffed dog, letting Tyler fall down on the bed.

"No!" Tyler climbed into my lap as I held the phone to Tabitha's ear.

"Hi…yeah. Love Daddy! Ty hurt…yeah. Bye!"

I was shocked that Fang was that quick with talking to her. I put the phone back on my ear. "F-"

"What's wrong with Tyler? How's he hurt? Is he throwing up again?"

"No. I let him-"

"Let him get hurt?"

"Are you yelling at me? You don't even know what happened yet!"

"…Continue."

I was one step away from yelling at the jackass. "He was getting one of his stuffed animals and ran into his bedroom door. He busted his lip."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Chill Fang. I gave him a Popsicle."

"What?"

"Well, he didn't want the ice and Tabitha wanted one so I decided that it was ice too and would help. Of course, I didn't foresee the fact that they would get sticky and I would have to give them a bath before they even took a nap but whatever. Once less thing I have to do tonight, right?"

Fang didn't find me humorous. "Is he okay?"

I looked down at the toddler in my lap who was playing with my thumb, trying to pop it. "He's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"…I'll see you when I get home."

"Whatever." I hung up. How dare he think that I meant for Tyler to get hurt!

Tyler turned to face me, having given up on popping my thumb. He reached up and grabbed some of my hair. "Max 'air petty."

"Thank you." I kissed his head, causing him to smile.

Tabitha stood up on the bed before jumping off. "Pay Max?"

I sighed. Why not? I got off the bed, taking Tyler with me. "What do you want to do?"

We had played with the stuffed animals, did Tabitha's hair, and read at least five books. What else was there to do?

"No know." Tabitha walked out of the room.

Tyler went into the bathroom. "Potty Max!"

I sighed. Fang normally took care of their bathroom issues. "Do you need help?"

"No." Tyler glared at his sister. "Go! Me potty."

She giggled. "No!"

"Tabitha." I carried her into the living room.

I set his sister down on the couch before going back to the bathroom and standing outside the door.

"Max!"

"What?"

"'ash!"

"What?"

"'ash!"

I opened the door to see him standing now only in his pull up, his shorts on the floor. "What do you want?"

He pointed to the sink. I picked him up, holding him over the sink. Tyler turned on the water and put his hands under the faucet.

"Soap Tyler."

"Hmph." He got some on his hands before finishing.

"Good boy." I sat him on the ground. "Put back on your shorts."

It took him to tries to get the on the right way. Once he was done, he reached out for me. "Up."

I picked him up, walking out of the bathroom. "Hey Tyler, why don't you not use gel in your hair tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not? I think you look…better without it spiked up."

"No." He laid his head on my shoulder. I looked around the living room. Where was Tabitha? Great…the one day Fang leaves them with me all day and not only does Tyler get a busted lip but Tabitha is missing.

"Tabitha!" I sat her brother down. "Where are you?"

I got nothing. Sighing, I went to the hall closet where she had hid the first day I was here. She wasn't there.

"Tabitha, I am not playing!"

"Tabby!" Tyler glared. "Max mad! Tabby!"

"Tabitha, if you don't come out, I'm calling Fang." Okay, so I was lying. There's no way I'm calling him. He'll think that I can't handle this, which I can!

"Max-"

"Not now Tyler." I went into the kitchen.

"Max-"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Tabby in ga'ge."

"What?"

He pointed to the door that led to the garage. "Tabby."

"Tabitha." I walked through the door.

"Hi Max!" She giggled from a pile of dirty clothes.

"Tabitha, did you not hear me calling you?"

She just giggled. "Max pay?"

"Tabitha, you can't just play in here without telling me."

"Yeah." Tyler glared at her. Rolling my eyes, I picked her up and out of the clothes. "And don't play in dirty clothes, Tabitha."

She just giggled.

* * *

"Okay, bedtime." I picked them both up in my arms.

"Sowr-ee."

"What are you sorry about Tabitha?"

"No. Sowr-ee!"

"Story?"

"Yeah." She laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Alright. We'll read a book in Tabitha's room and then go to bed." I carried the twins into Tabitha's pink and purple bedroom, setting them down on her bed. I grabbed a book out of the pile of them that was in the corner. I sat down on the bed, Tyler crawling into my lap, Tabitha at my side. After I was done, I sat Tyler on the floor.

"Go to your room." I told him. "I'll be there in a second."

Tyler walked up and I got up from the bed, letting Tabitha lay down. I covered her over with her blanket.

"Ni-ni."

I kissed her head. "Good night."

"Love Max."

I smiled a little. "I love you too Tabitha."

She giggled. "Daddy?"

"He's at work. You'll see him in the morning."

"Daddy!"

"Tabitha, he's not here." I sighed. "Just go to sleep, okay? He'll be here when you get up. Now, good night."

I kissed her again before leaving, headed to her brother's room. "Ty? Are you awake?"

"Yes." He was in his bed, already somewhat covered over.

I went over to him, covering him over completely. "Goodnight Tyler."

He smiled at me. "Ni-ni Max. Love Max."

"I love you too." I kissed his head. I thought he would be like his twin and ask about his dad but he didn't. Though, I guess I shouldn't be shocked. I left, headed to Fang's room. Now that they were asleep, I could…what? Sleep? I sighed, going to take a shower.

* * *

"Max?" Fang walked into the bedroom. I had heard him already go check on the twins, thankfully not waking them up.

"Hey." I smiled at him from his closet.

"What are you doing?" He softly closed the door behind him.

"Putting my stuff away…that's cool, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Fang walked up to me, hugging me from behind. "Tyler's lip looks bad."

I rolled my eyes, trying to push his hands away form my hips. "He's fine. What? Do you kids never get hurt or something?"

Fang kissed my neck. "You're tense."

"Yeah, well, you try spending all day with them." I sucked in a breath. "That came out wrong. I don't mind them, I love them. It's just-"

"You need…a massage."

"What?" Fang, the most nervous guy I've been with, wants to actually touch me without me bringing it up.

"I give the best massages." He bragged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Says who?"

"…People."

"Well, massages don't relax me." I turned in his arms.

"…Oh." Fang seemed to know where this was headed. "What does?"

I leaned up against him so that my mouth was right next to his ear. "Take a guess."

* * *

In the end, Fang got his way. Right now, I was letting him give me a massage. But not before I got what I wanted.

Fang's hands rubbed my bare shoulders as I sat in between his legs in the middle of our bed. He kissed the back of my head. "Are we still going to talk?"

"We can." I smiled a little. "But when we're done, we need to get dressed. All I need is for Tyler to walk in again.

"Yeah." Fang sighed. "What did he tell you about…Lydia?"

"Nothing Fang. Just that she gave him Bear. That's it."

"Oh."

I waited a second, expecting him to continue but he didn't. "Are you going to tell me when she gave him it?"

Fang sighed. "His second birthday. She showed up with gifts. I couldn't tell her to leave."

"…Why was she there?"

"She said to see them but she kept, uh, acting, you know, weird around me. She only stayed for a day. Then she left."

"Has she come around again?"

"No."

"What about their first birth-" I winced. "Fang, softer! God, your like squeezing me."

"Sorry." He kissed my shoulder blade. "Lay down on the bed."

I did so, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Did she come to their first birthday?"

"Lay on your stomach, genius."

I rolled over. "Well did she?"

"No." Fang started on my back. "Their first birthday was…great."

"It was?"

"Yeah. Tyler said his first word."

"Really? What was it?"

"No."

"Oh…I figured it'd be hate."

Fang pushed down on the middle of my back, hard. I gasped. Fuck that hurt. "Punishment."

"Do that again and I'll show you punishment."

"Whatever." He kissed where he had just freakin' bruised.

"What was Tabby's first word?"

"Hi."

I smiled. "Aw. I wish I was there then…"

"Me too."

"I guess me leaving was a good thing though."

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't leave, the twins wouldn't be born."

"Yeah." Fang laughed a little. "They are the best thing that happened in my life."

I paused for a second. "I'll be sure to remind you of that when Tyler's pissing you off."

"Please do."


	14. Chapter 14

Change

Chapter 14

"Ma-ax!"

I opened my eyes slowly. Fang and I were still in bed, him holding me. After a quick check of Fang, I found that he was fully clothed and so was I. No problem for Tyler. I closed my eyes again.

"Max!"

"What Tyler?" Fang asked, looking at the still closed door.

"Max!"

I sighed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Seep wid you."

I looked at the clock. It was only five. "Go back to bed sweetie."

"No!"

I groaned. "Fang, go open the door."

"Why? He's opened it before."

"Well, it's either you open it or he whines. Your choice."

Fang let go of me, going to open the door. The second he did, he went back over to the bed, pulling me to him again.

"Fang!" I tried to push him away.

"Chill Max." He kissed my head as Tyler climbed up onto the bed.

"Max!" Tyler pulled on me, trying to get me away from his dad. "Me!"

"Ty, you can sleep in here if you actually sleep. Max wants to sleep like this."

"No!"

"Tyler-"

"Fang, just let me hold him." I finally pushed Fang away. Tyler crawled into my arms, letting me hold him. "What's the matter Tyler? Did you have bad dream?"

He shook his head no. "Ni-ni Max."

I kissed his head. "Good night."

After he fell asleep, I laid him back down on the bed. Fang took that as meaning that I wanted him to hold me again, so he did. Rolling my eyes as I tried to get comfortable, I asked, "Are you jealous of Tyler?"

"No."

"Then why do you want to hold me all of a sudden?"

"You're warm and I'm cold." Fang closed his eyes. "You're warming me up."

Fang seems weird. He didn't like when we were close when we first got back together. Well, it's not that he didn't like it but he sure got uneasy about touching each other. Then last night, all he wanted was to touch me. Not that I'm complaining…

"Whatever." I kissed his chin.

"You smell good." He kissed my head.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Tyler said that. Are you stealing what he uses to flatter me? Because it's a lot more sincere sounding the first time you hear it."

"Oh, shut up." He ran his hands up and down my back, right in between my wings. I ruffling them slightly, burying my head in his shirt.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?" Fang opened his eyes a little before closing them again.

"You're more being more…touchy with me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time you've held me with me forcing you to." I looked up at him as he opened his eyes, staring hard down at me. "Not that I don't like it…I do. Really I do. It's just not something I expect of you, that's all."

"Oh." He shifted slightly. "Well, I could stop-"

"No."

"Okay." He smiled a little. "It's a little past five Max. Let's go back to sleep before Tyler wakes us up again."

"Fine." I smiled against his chest. "Isn't Tabitha going the be jealous that he's, you know, in here?"

"Eh, she'll get over it."

"I doubt it."

"Me too."

* * *

"Shhh, she's sleeping."

"I wan' cud-la wid Max! Not tou-sh her!"

I groaned, opening my eyes. "Tyler, go back to bed."

"Max!"

I pushed Fang away from me, rolling over to face him. He huddled against me and I wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"No seepy, Max." He smiled. "Foo?"

"Soon T-"

"Ty!" Tabitha yelled, apparently having check his room for him. "Ty!"

"Tabitha, come here!" Fang called out to her, going to open the door. "Tyler's in here."

She ran in there, climbing up on the bed. "No! Ty no seep wid Daddy!"

"No seep wid Daddy. Seep wid Max!" Tyler glared at his twin. "Go way Tabby. Max sleepy!"

"No." She laid down in Fang's spot. Her dad sighed from the doorway.

"You guys stay in here. I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Ya!" Tyler clapped his hands while Tabitha snuggled under the covers. "Hi Max."

"Hi baby." I smiled down at her.

She giggled while her brother moved around in my arms so that he was face to face with me.

"What Tyler?"

"Max petty."

I kissed his head. "Thank you Tyler."

"Ty stop!" Tabitha glared at him. "Max 'ike Daddy!"

"Shhh Tabby!" He glared at her.

"Tabby, I don't like Ty like I like Daddy." I laid Tyler back down on the bed and rolled over to face his sister. I kissed her on the head. "But you know that, huh? You just want to make Ty mad."

She smiled, giggling. Tyler pulled on my arm so I just laid down on my back so that I could see both of them.

"Max, foo?"

"Fang's making it Tyler." I kissed his head. "You're smelly."

He giggled. Tabitha stood up on the bed before jumping off.

"Where are you going Tabitha?"

"Daddy." She told me, walking out the door. Tyler got off of me.

"Go 'et foo?"

Sighing, I stood, taking the toddler with me. "Let's go see what Fang made us."

Tyler laid his head on my shoulder, making little noises the whole way. When we got to the kitchen, I sat Tyler down on the ground. He ran over to his sister, who was standing in front of the fridge, playing with the magnets on it. Tyler took one from her.

"Stop Ty!"

"Tabby, don't yell." Fang continued making pancakes. "How many you want Max?"

"One."

"Max-"

"Two, alright?"

"Three."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fang-"

"Fine, two, but you're going to eat all of them."

"Whatever." I sat down at the table. "Jackass…"

"Max, don't cuss in front of them."

"Fine!" God, he takes the fun out of everything. "What do you work today?"

"Late. You get to put them to bed again."

Great… "Whatever. When do you go in?"

"At five."

"So what are we going to do today?"

Fang shrugged. "I need to clean the house and you-"

"I don't clean."

"Come on Max." He sat a plate in front of me, three pancakes on it. "You live here, you have to help out."

"I said two."

"Oh…oh well."

"Fang-"

"Foo!" Tyler ran over to me.

"Hold on, Tyler, I have to make yours." Fang told him, going back to the stove.

"Come here baby." I ripped a piece off one of my pancakes and handed it to him.

"Max!"

"You can have some too Tabitha." I handed her some.

"Max, stop it and eat." Fang put two pancakes on a plate and sat it down next to me. "Here Ty."

Fang picked Tyler up and sat him in a chair before handing my some syrup. Tyler waited till I was done to try and take it.

"Ty, let me do it, okay? Syrup is sticky." I did it for him, though he clearly didn't like it. Tyler loved making messes.

"Tell Max thank you." Fang said from the stove.

"'Anks Max." Tyler looked at me and then his pancakes. I sighed, cutting them up.

Tabitha giggled as Fang sat her plate down on the table. He sat her down before going to the stove to finish making his. I cut Tabitha's up too and put some syrup on hers. I really didn't pay much attention after that. I suddenly got a really bad headache. Shit. I need a drink.

"Max? You okay?" Fang looked at me from across the table, where he now was eating his breakfast. "You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks." I gave him a look. "I just…really need a drink."

Fang got up and got me a glass of water. "Here. Do you want me to take you to our room so you can lay d-"

"Fang, I meant a drink." I said slowly. "As in a beer."

"Oh…like you're having withdrawals?"

I groaned. "Just go eat."

He sighed going to sit back down. I ate a little bit more before throwing my food away and putting my plate in the sink.

"Max!"

I ignored Tyler and went to lay down on the couch. A few minutes later, Tyler walked into the living room and crawled onto my stomach.

"Max sick?"

"No T-" I stopped, setting him down before running to the bathroom. I puked up the little that I had eaten. Fang was at my side in seconds.

"You are sick."

"No, stupid. I just need a beer."

"…So you're like an alcoholic?"

"No, now go away."

Fang rolled his eyes before looking at the doorway where the twins stood. "Go play in Tabby's room."

Tabitha ran off but Tyler just stood there. I sighed. "Go Tyler."

He went after his sister. After he was gone, Fang went to the sink, got a washcloth, and put it under cold water before handing it to me.

"Come lay down Max. I think that you're sick."

"For the last fucking time-"

"Do not yell at me. I'm trying to be nice and take care of you." Fang's eyes softened a little. "Come on. You just go back to bed. Your mom's off today and I'm sure that she won't mind watching the twins."

I sighed. "Can't you just get me a beer? Budweiser is the best but as far a light beers go get Miller-"

"I am not getting you beer."

I stood up. "Fine, I'll get it myself."

"No." Fang looked me in the eye. "If you're not sick, then I am not letting you drink."

"Fang-"

"No." He flushed the toilet before picking me up.

"Hey, put me down."

"Stop squirming." He ordered, walking to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed before setting the cold washcloth on my head. "I'm going to call your mom. I'll have the kids spend the night."

"Fang-" I started but he walked out of the room to get his cell phone. I threw the washcloth on the floor, huffing. How dare he tell me that I can't drink! He said that I just couldn't come home drunk. I mean, hey, at least I'm not on cocaine…anymore. But that's not that point.

"Max!" Tabitha and Tyler ran into the room, climbing up on the bed.

Tyler patted my head. "Max 'ick. Me 'ake cars of her."

"You're going to take _cars_ of me?" I smiled at him.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

Tabitha yawned. "Me bored."

"Shh Tabby. Max 'ick."

"Ty shhh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

I groaned as Fang walked back in. "Max, your mom said- Hey, you two, I thought I said to stay in Tabitha's room."

"Uh-oh." Tabitha jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Tyler didn't move.

"Me 'ake cars of Max!"

Fang smiled a little before shaking his head. He went over to the bed and picked up his son. "Ty, Daddy's going to take care of Max. You go play."

"No."

"Yes, Tyler." I smiled at him. "I love you and want you to go have fun."

Tyler growled but when Fang sat him down on the ground, he left, headed for his sisters room. Fang waited a second before speaking. "I told your mom about you throwing up and your…irritability and she said that's just your body wanting to drink."

"Thank you captain obvious! Now would you go get me a beer?"

Fang walked over to me, picking the washcloth up off the floor. "She agreed with me that, if you're going to stay here and help me with them, then you can' drink."

"Fang, you can't be ser-"

His eyes hardened. "I am very serious Max."

Mine went as hard as rocks. "Then maybe I don't want to be here."

Fang swallowed. "Fine. I won't stop you."

"Fine." I stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom door. Would I really leave?

"But know this Max, if you leave, don't you ever come back because this won't be your home anymore." Fang grabbed my hand. "But, if you stay, I'll help you. I…care about you Max."

I sighed, standing there. Apparently Fang took this as a sign that I was staying because he hugged me…hard. I leaned against him for once, just to please him, actually. 'Cause, in no way, did I like it.

"Were you really going to let me go?" I mumbled against his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't." Fang let me go, giving me a kiss on the head.

"So…not just one more beer? One last time to get drunk. Like blackout drunk? The last time wasn't fair because I didn't know that it was going to be the last time. We could both get drunk and-"

"No." Fang picked me back up and laid me down on the bed. "I'm going to drop the kids off at your mom's on the way to work, which isn't until much later. You can go back to sleep if you want but I'm going to play with the twins."

I glared at his back as he left. Worst boyfriend ever.

* * *

"Max…wake up."

I groaned. "What Fang?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like roses."

Fang kissed my head. "Come on, it's time for lunch."

Sighing, I stood up. "Can I have a beer now?"

Fang rolled his eyes before walking out. God I hate him. We walked to the kitchen where his two kids were already at the table, eating. Tyler looked up from his pizza and smiled.

"Max!"

"Hi Ty." I went over to the cabinet and grabbed some aspirin.

"Max 'ick?"

"I already told you no Tabitha." I picked up Tyler and sat down in his chair before setting him back down, in my lap this time. Tyler took a piece of his ripped up pizza and held it up to me. I smiled at him, letting him feed me.

Fang sat a plate next to Tyler's with a few pieces on it. "Here Max."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I was still mad at him.

Fang rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me. "You guys get to spend the night at Dr. Martinez's house tonight."

"Ya!" Tabitha clapped her hands.

"No. Stay wid Max."

I sighed. "Tyler, I'm…grumpy today. Just go over there."

"No."

I rolled my eyes; my headache was slowly turning into a migraine. "Tyler, it's not a debate. You're going."

Tyler jumped out of my lap. "No 'ike Max!"

"Then you have no problem with not going."

"Daddy!" Tyler cried, going over to him.

"Tyler, stop it." Fang picked him up.

"No 'ike Max! Hate Max!"

Tabitha giggled. "Me love Max!"

"Tyler, stop." Fang sighed. "You guys need your nap."

"No nap!" Tabitha declared. Tyler cuddled against Fang.

"Hate Max." He mumbled again.

"Alright." Fang stood up, his son in his arms. "Finish Tabitha. I'll get you when I get back."

As Fang walked out of the room, Tabitha got up and went over to me. "Max sad?"

I picked her up, setting her in my lap. "Why would I be sad Tabby?"

"Ty hate Max. Max love Ty. Max sad." She reasoned with me.

I kissed her head. "Tyler's just sleepy."

"Okay Tabby." Fang walked back into the room and took her from me. "Naptime."

"No!" She whined as Fang walked out of the room. I ate one piece of pizza before putting the rest in the fridge. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch, waiting for Fang.

"Max." He sat down in the chair.

"Yeah?"

"I still need to clean."

I groaned. "I have a headache. You can go clean."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Bye Tyler." I kissed his head. He turned in Fang's arms so that his face was away from me. I rolled my eyes and kissed Tabitha's head. "I love you Tabitha."

"Love Max!" She giggled.

"Alright." Fang walked towards the door. "I'll see you tonight Max. I'll be home at around one."

"Whatever."

"Bye." He walked out the door with his kids. Now what? I sighed, realizing that there was only TV. I watched a movie on Lifetime before going to put some clothes in the washer. Might as well be productive. After watching a little more TV, the clothes needed to be put in the dryer. Once that went off, I realized that Fang had a few clothes that needed to be put away. Hmmm…. I guess I'll just have to go through his drawers… I grabbed his pile of boxers and went to our bedroom. I had used the empty drawers on the left, not even looking in the right ones when I put my stuff away. But, seeing as we are so close and all…

* * *

Would you be shocked if I said that I found nothing? No. Good because I didn't. Fang's so boring. God. Anyways, I was now laying on the couch, finishing off the box of popsicles. What? These are great! I haven't had one in forever. When I gave Ty and Tabby one the other day, there was still at least ten in the box. Now all that was left was one red one that I was saving for the end of the movie I was watching. I hadn't eaten this much in ages!

It was the start of another movie when Fang walked in the door. He walked over to me, taking in the now empty box that once held popsicles before speaking.

"Max...did you eat all of those?"

"Sort of…"

Fang sighed. "I guess when you get hungry, you get hungry."

"Shut up Fang." I stood up, taking my trash to the kitchen. "You know, this is our first night completely alone since I got back."

Fang followed me. "And?"

"We could-"

"Max, we did that last night."

I walked up to him. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Fine what?"

"That- Oh God." Those popsicles were about to all come back up. I ran over to the trash can a barfed. Damn it. If puking doesn't just kill the mood I don't know what does. Though, it was colorful which really broke the ice.

"Wow. It looks like you ate a pack of 64 crayons."

I looked back at Fang. "What?"

He just smiled at me, going over to the sink and grabbing a wash cloth. He wiped my mouth with it before kissing my head.

"That was either all those popsicles or your withdrawals but either way, it means that you need to go to bed."

"Fang, I'm fine."

He grabbed a soda. "Here, take a sip. I know that your mouth taste back now."

I sighed, taking it from him. "Whatever."

He gave me a smile before walking off. I followed, wishing that I could go back and not have thrown up. Now he's going to treat me like one of his kids and we aren't going to do anything fun.

"Okay Max, do you still feel sick? 'Cause I'll go and get you a trashcan in case you can't make it to the bathroom."

"I'm fine." I grumbled, laying down.

Fang smiled again before going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. God he's a freak. He then went over to the closet and changed into a pair of green plaid sleep pants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Night Max." He turned out the light before getting into bed. He kissed my head. "Wake me up if you feel sick."

The one night we have the whole place to ourselves and I puke. God I hate my life! "Fang, I'm not tired."

"…Oh."

What could I get him to talk about? Hmmm…? "Why does my mom like you so much?"

"What?"

"She likes you better than me."

"That's because I didn't leave her-" Fang stopped. "Sorry."

"Whatever. Just tell me why she likes you so much."

"I don't know! She just does. She helped me with the twins and getting my own house so I guess she kind of thinks of me as, you know, her, um, what's the word?"

"Son?"

"I guess."

"Does she want you and Lydia to get back together?"

"Max."

"What? I'm nosey. You know that."

He sighed. "We were never together."

"Yeah but does she want you guys to be? For, you know, the sake of the kids and stuff?"

"Max, just shut up."

"Fang-"

"I said to shut up! Damn, do you not fucking listen?"

"Why do you always get like that when I talk about you and Lydia?" I paused. "You still have feelings for her…don't you?"

"No!"

I smiled. "Yes you do."

"Max shut the fuck up."

"Fang, I'm not mad about it. Just admit it."

"There's nothing to fucking admit."

"You really use the f word a lot."

"Only with you."

"Whatever. You know, if you still have feelings for her, you should really sort those out." I was walking him right into a trap and once I had him there, I would finally get what I wanted.

"I do not have any feelings for her! Just shut up and go to bed."

"I mean if you love her-"

"I don't!"

"Really? So you don't love her?"

"No! I l-" He paused. "Maximum Ride I swear to God."

I was caught. "What?"

"You just want me to say that I love you."

"No."

"Yes."

Busted. I scoffed at him. "Whatever Fang."

"Hn." He pulled me to him. "You're very sneaky."

"Shut up."

He kissed my nose. "You know that I don't have feelings for her. Not after what she did.'

"What'd she do?"

Fang gave me a look. "She gave up custody of the best kids in the world. That's unforgivable."

I rolled my eyes. "So…want to have sex now?"

Groaning, Fang pushed me away from him. "You're impossible. Is that all you think about?"

"That and beer."

"You're so screwed up."

"Hey, you didn't even have a sex life before me so who's really screwed up?"

"…Still you."

"Figures." I laid my head on his pillow. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to get each other Christmas presents?"

"Um…no, we don't have to but I think that I'll get you one."

"Really? What will you get me?" I was suddenly excited. The present a guy gets you says a lot.

"Well, you probably won't like it."

"Why's that?"

"It doesn't have to do with sex or beer."

I pushed him slightly. "Jackass."


	15. Chapter 15

Change

Chapter 15

"Max?"

I pushed Fang's face away from my ear. "I'm sleeping."

"Oh…your phone is sort of ringing."

"Can you bring it to me?"

He grabbed it off the nightstand and handed it to me. I read the caller-ID and saw that it was Carlos. I sighed, answering it.

"Hey Carlos."

"Max! I haven't heard from you in ages. Where are you?"

"Arizona."

"Ooh, new boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Me too! David got so boring."

"Did he?" I sat up, ignoring Fang's questioning eyes. "I thought that you _loved_ him."

"Don't you even mock me about that Max, what with your little phobia of love." He laughed a little. "So, when are we going to get together for a drink?"

"Can't. I'm…trying to get sober."

Now that got a laugh. "Seriously darling, when? I think that I can get to Arizona in the next week."

"I'm serious." I stood up and walked out of the room. "My boyfriend has kids and wants me to-"

"Kids? Sorry, I must have to wrong number."

"Carlos."

"Why would you want to be around kids?"

"Their cute."

"Yes because snot and poop is so cute."

"Max? Who are you talking to?" Fang came up behind me.

"Carlos, shut up. I like kids. Why does everyone think that I don't?"

"Why are you in Arizona anyways? I thought your family lives there."

"They do. I'm with that guy that I told you about."

"Tooth?"

"Fang," I corrected.

"Yeah?" Fang really wanted to know who I was talking to.

I sighed as there was a knock on the door. "Carlos, I'll call you later, alright?"

"Fine." He hung up.

"That was a guy?" Fang asked as he walked towards the door.

"He's gay Fang."

"Oh." He opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Daddy!" Tabitha ran in. "Hi Max!"

"Hi Tabitha." I turned on the TV as she ran over to me. I looked past Fang and saw Mom holding Tyler. "Hey Mom."

She smiled at me. "Hi Max."

"No go home!" Tyler whined as my mom handed him to Fang. "No!"

Fang kissed his head before looking at Mom. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I just wanted to drop them off before I went to work. Bye Tabitha."

"Bye!" She yelled while climbing up into the chair.

Dr. Martinez kissed Tyler before leaving. Fang sat his son down on the floor before going over to the chair and picking up his daughter. Apparently, Dr. Martinez hadn't had time to spike up Tyler's hair because it was down.

"I like your hair, Tyler."

"Hate Max!"

"Tyler-" Fang started.

"It's fine." I looked back at the TV. "I hate you too, Tyler."

"Max." Fang gave me a look, but I ignored it. I knew what I was doing.

"Max hate me?" Tyler looked up at me, walking over to the couch.

"Well, if you hate me, then what's the point in loving you?"

Tyler's eyes started to water. "Love Max! Ma-ax!"

"Come here." I picked him up, kissing his head. "I love you too. Now stop crying, I'm watching TV."

"Max no hate me?"

"Nope." I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of us. "I love you."

Tyler smiled. "Love Max!"

"I love you too, Tyler," Fang butted in.

"Hate Daddy."

"Well…I hate you too."

"'ood. No 'ike you." Tyler snuggled against me while Fang shot me a look. What? I never said it would work for him.

* * *

Tyler was singing under his breath as I leaned against the house. "Shhh Ty."

"Shhh." He nodded.

"Alright, I need you to listen for Daddy. If you hear him, don't say anything, just touch my hair."

"Max 'air petty."

"Ty, focus." There was no way that I was losing this game because Tyler wants to compliment me.

Tyler laid his head on my shoulder. I ran a hand down his back, closing my eyes while listening intently.

"Gonna get Max?"

"Tabby, be quiet."

She just giggled. "Max an' Ty ce-en if we 'in?"

"Yes and if we lose we have to clean. Now shush. I am not going to clean."

I smiled down at Tyler as he touched my hair. I had them now. The whole point of the game was to capture the ball. One team has the ball while the other has to get it from them. They only have fifteen minutes to do so. Ty and I had the ball first and beat Fang. It wasn't hard. Right now, I had three minutes to get this ball from him and there was no way that I was cleaning up after him and his kids. No fucking way.

I heard their footsteps approach us and new that he was right around the corner. Unlike me, Fang had his partner on the ground. That makes this easier. I took a deep breath before running around the corner. I tossed Tyler to Fang, knowing that he would catch him, which he did. He dropped the ball and I grabbed it. Now I had to get back to base…but so did Tyler.

"What you going to do know Max?" Fang held Tyler. "You just lost the game. Now you have to clean."

"No. I don't clean." I went over to Fang.

"You better learn."

Two minutes…hmmm. I grabbed Tabitha. "Either give me Ty or Tabitha will suffer the consequences."

"Daddy!" Tabitha giggled.

Fang was about to speak but Tyler biting him made him scream. "Tyler!"

He dropped his son and Tyler ran over to me. I sat Tabby down and picked up Tyler before running towards the front porch. Once I got there, I sat Ty down.

"We won Tyler!"

"Ya!" He jumped up and down as Fang walked back to the porch, carrying his daughter with him. "Tabby gots to cean!"

"Daddy!" She wasn't giggling anymore.

"Should have been on my team." I picked Tyler back up. "Let's go watch TV Tyler."

"Yeah." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Max, you know, it would be nice if you forgot about this whole game thing and helped us clean."

"Um…no I'm good."

"Figures." Fang followed me into the house. "Tabby, go pick up your toys, okay?"

"No."

"Tabitha, we lost. We have too."

Tyler smiled at me. "Cook-ee?"

I sighed going into the kitchen, setting Tyler on the counter. "Chocolate chip?"

He smiled. "Yeah!"

"Alright." I handed him one and took one for myself. My headache was still there so I went ahead and took another aspirin before picking Tyler up off the counter and setting him down on the floor. He followed me out of the kitchen and onto the couch.

"Tigger?"

"He's not on baby." I leaned down and kissed his head. Tyler laid his head in my lap.

"Scooby?"

"Nope." I put it on Family Guy. That's a cartoon, right?

"Max, have you seen my- Max!"

"What?" I looked up from the TV and to Fang.

"He can not watch this."

"It's a cartoon."

Fang grabbed the remote from me and turned off the TV. "Come on Tyler."

"No."

Fang picked him up. "You're going to watch me clean your room."

"Me no have to cean. Right Max?"

"Right."

"I know that but you get to watch." Fang walked him out of the room. I don't get why he can't watch it. It's not like he'll take anything away from it. He's two. My cell ringing stopped me from going after Fang and Ty.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max. Thought you were calling me back?"

"I was Carlos but I got caught up with playing with my boyfriend and his kids."

"Tell me about this boyfriend."

I sighed, laying down on the couch. "What's there to tell? You just have to see him."

"What about his kids mom?"

"He hates her. She wants to come down for Christmas."

"Will you even be there for Christmas?"

"Carlos, if I'm sobering up for them, then I'm here long term."

"Does she know about you?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"How old are his kids?"

"Two."

"And?"

"That's it. Their both two."

"Wait, he has twins?"

"Yes."

"And you're staying with him?"

I sighed. "I might, for once…like him…a lot."

"So let me guess, he's perfect?"

I closed my eyes. "No. But that's what makes him so great, I guess."

"Uh-oh. Sounds like someone's in l-o-v-e."

"Am not. I don't even know his last name."

"Wait, I thought you said that you grew up together?"

"We did. But when I knew him, he didn't have one. I'm pretty sure he has one now."

"Ooh, you better find out before you make any commitments."

"Why's that?"

"Come on, Max. You don't want to go from Maximum Ride to Maximum Smith."

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Carlos."

"What's the rush? We normally talk for hours."

"No rush. I just want to go check on Tyler."

"Thought his name was Sharp?"

"It's Fang and I was talking about his son. Tyler and Tabitha are his kids."

"Tabitha? Like the witch?"

"I guess. I'd never heard the name before. I mean, I've heard it but never met someone with it. Anyways, I've got to go. Bye."

"Adios."

I rolled my eyes, hanging up. I got up and went to Tyler's room where he was on his bed, watching Fang put away his toys.

"Max!" Tyler jumped off his bed, running over to me.

"Hey Tyler." I picked him up and kissed his head.

"Max." Fang stood up. "You hungry? It's almost six."

"You want me to go get food?"

"I don't know…"

"What? You don't trust me with your car?"

"Not really…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just give me the keys."

"They're in the bedroom on the dresser."

"Alright. I'm taking the babies with me."

"No. Tabby has to help clean."

"Fang, come on." I kissed his cheek.

"Fine." He sighed. "Tabitha!"

We heard giggling and something fall before she appeared in the doorway. "Daddy!"

"What's you drop?" He asked, giving her a look.

"Noth-in Daddy."

"Whatever. You want to go with Max and Ty? Their going to go get food."

"Ya!" She followed me down the hallway as I went to go get the keys.

"Max 'ive car?"

"Yes Ty."

Tyler laid his head on my shoulder. "Max no cash?"

"Crash?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Tyler." I sighed, picking up the keys. "Why do you and Daddy think that I'm not a good driver? Tabitha thinks I'm good, huh Tabby?"

"Yeah!" Tabitha giggled. "Max good!"

Tyler wrapped and arm around my neck. "Bear come?"

"Sure." I walked back into Tyler's room. "Bye Fang."

He sighed. "Are you sure you're a good driver?"

"Yes Fang! God." I glared at him. "Hand me Tyler's bear."

Fang got it off Ty's dresser before handing it to me. "Fine but, just remember, you do have my kids in the car with you."

"Shut up Fang." I walked out of the room and out of the house, Tabitha trailing behind me. Once I got to the car, I put Tyler in, setting Bear next to his car seat before putting Tabby in before getting into the drivers seat. I started the car and immediately started searching for a different station. Fang has horrible taste in music.

* * *

"Fang?" I called, walking into the house. Tabitha walked into the kitchen, Tyler following her. I sighed, going in there with them. After I put their food in front of them, I went to look for Fang. I walked down the hallway and noticed that the staircase for the attic had been let down. Curious, I walked up them.

"Fang?" I walked up to the attic. Fang was lounging on a couch, watching something.

"You're back." He sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah." I saw that there were about five bookcases and a three DVD holders lining the attic. Please tell me this isn't his porn collection. I can't deal with another one of those. "What are these?"

Fang shrugged. "Things. Where are the-"

"Eating." I went over to one. Oh my God. "You are such a little nerd."

"What?" He finally got up and went over to me.

"Fang this stuff has to be worth millions."

"Max-"

"I mean, this has to be ever Dragon Ball ever made and then look at all these Naruto…Sailor Moon Fang? Didn't think you were that kind of a guy but-"

"Shouldn't we go make sure the twins aren't killing each other?"

"In a minute?" I moved on from his DVD's and VHS's and went to his bookcases. Mangas. "God, I wish I knew I was dating such a geek."

"Max, I think we should-"

I looked down at the boxes on the floor. Opening them, I found that they held comic books. "X-men?"

"Yeah…Let's go eat."

"What's the rush?"

"Well, I like to eat my food when it's h- Don't touch that!"

Too late. I lifted the comic from it's holder on top of one of the bookcases. "What-"

"Do you know what that costs?" Fang took it from me and sat it back in its place.

"No." How much could a stupid comic book really be worth.

"More than anything else in this house!"

"Really?"

"Yes. If I went on eBay and sold it, I could get it for around $4,000."

"You spent that much on a comic?"

"Nope."

I smiled a little. Maybe I did get a bad boy… "You stole it?"

"No! I didn't even mean to buy it. I was buying a box of them from this lady who's son had left them when he died and when I got home, it was in there."

"How much did you pay for it?"

"The whole box was ten dollars."

"What's so special about it?"

Fang gaped at me. "It's Uncanny X-men #94 Max!"

"And that's supposed to mean what to me exactly?"

He sighed. "It's special because it's the beginning of Chris Claremont's 16 years with Uncanny X-men."

"Right. And there's no chance that we're going to sell it?"

"No!"

"Okay, chill." I looked around. "Do you have any, you know, Batman?"

"No, Max. Marvel only."

"Marvel?"

Fang groaned. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Whatever." I walked towards the stairs. "Come on, Fang."

He followed me down the stairs. Once we were at the bottom, Fang pushed the staircase back into place in the ceiling. I smiled at him causing him to give me a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You wasting your time with comics."

"Not only comics Max. And I am not wasting my time. I mean, hey, at least I'm not out getting drunk."

"I wish you were…that'd be more fun than, what's that one thing you had up there? K D Angel?'

"D N Angel, Max."

"Yeah and all that other crap."

"It is not crap." Fang was getting offended. Ooh, maybe I'll get him made enough that tonight we- "And another thing. If you aren't going to respect my stuff, stay out of the attic."

"Fang calm down. I'm just messing with you."

We walked into the kitchen and saw Tyler on top of one of the counters, holding Tabitha's monster, Mesh, hostage.

"Give Mesh back!"

"No!"

"Tyler!" Fang went over to them.

"Max!" Tyler jumped off the counter and I caught him.

"Let me see him, Max."

"No. You're going to hurt him." I looked down at Tyler. "You guys were just playing right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." I sat him on the ground, keeping my eyes on Fang. "Tell Tabitha sorry and give her toy back."

"Sorry." He threw her toy at her before reach out for me. "Ma-ax!"

I picked him up before sitting down at the table. Tyler grabbed a fry, smiling at me. I kissed his head. Fang went over to the bag of food.

"Daddy!"

He sighed, setting Tabitha a chair. She had already eaten most of her food so she basically just picked at it.

"Max, this isn't enough for both of us."

"I just got a burger and fries. The rest is yours."

"Max-"

"I got a milkshake too Fang." I shook the cup at him. Tyler reached for it and I let him drink from it.

Fang sighed, handing me my food before sitting down. "Whatever, Max."

"What? I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, whatever."

Great, now he's mad…not the good kind either! I had a feeling that there was no sex in my immediate future…

"Me done!" Tyler looked up at me. "Play?"

"Nope." I kissed his head. "Let me finish and then I'll give you guys a bath."

"Daddy smelly." Tabitha giggled. "Him 'eeds bath."

"I do not smell."

"I'll make sure he takes a bath too Tabby." I smiled at her. "And, yes Fang, you do smell. Huh Ty?"

"Yeah." He grabbed one of my fries and held it up to my mouth. I let him feed me the rest of my fries…or a quarter of my fries at least. Most of them ended up in his mouth.

"Okay." I stood up once I was done, holding Tyler in my arms. "Bath time, Tabby."

"Ya!" She jumped up running out of the room. Tyler yawned, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Seep wid Max?" He asked as I carried him into the bathroom. Tabitha was already trying to get her shirt off. Note the word trying. I sat her twin on the floor before going over to her and helping her.

"Not tonight, Tyler." I finished undressing Tabitha before turning on the water and setting her in.

"Cold!"

"Yeah Tabby. Let it warm up." I turned to Tyler and started undressing him. After he was naked, I sat him in with her and turned off the water. Fang walked in, yawning.

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"Your phones ringing."

I sighed. "Answer it for me."

"…Seriously?"

"Fang."

"Alright, alright."

I turned back to the babies. Tyler had thrown a rubber duck at his sister and she had decided to retaliate by splashing water at him, which, of course turned into a water fight. And, you probably know, means that water was getting everywhere. I hate my life.

* * *

Fang sighed, picking up Max's cell. "Hello?"

"…Who's this?"

"Fang…who's th-"

"Fang! Ooh, you're Max's new man, right?"

"Uh…yeah." _This must be that gay guy_, Fang thought to himself. "Max is-"

"Oh, I don't care about her. Tell me about you."

Fang took a deep breath. "What about me?"

"How many little brats do you have again?"

"Max calls them l-"

"No. But that is what they are, no?"

"No."

"Hmmm…kid person. I guess you and Max could work out..."

"Max loves my kids." Fang sat down on the couch. He already didn't like this guy.

"Really? I guess she finally got over what happened…"

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No."

"Oh. Well this I guess it's not really my place to say…"

"Yeah but Max probably will tell me any-"

"Daddy!" Tabitha ran into the room and climbed into his lap. Max walked in, carrying Tyler.

"Is that Carlos?"

"Yeah but-" She took the phone from Fang. "Hey Carlos. Yeah. I know, right?"

Max sat Tyler down on the couch before walking out of the room.

* * *

I snuggled deeper into his chest, closing my eyes. This is the most boring thing ever.

"Sleepy Max?"

"No. Bored."

Fang sighed. "Max Rurouni Kenshin is an awesome anime."

"If I can't pronounce the name of something, I'm not going to like it."

"Max." He kissed my head. We were in the attic, watching some cartoon thingy. It is so boring! I mean, come on. This is the biggest waste of time.

"Why can't you be normal?"

"What do you consider normal?"

"You know. A guy that watches American Dad or The Office and drinks beer."

"I'm sorry if my choices in television and things I drink doesn't please you."

"Don't forget your little comic book issue."

Fang closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep if you don't want to watch one of the greatest shows ever."

"I highly doubt that this is the greatest show ever." I looked up at him. "When did you get into comics and mangas and stuff anyways?"

"After you left." Fang looked back at the TV. "Before the twins were born and I lived with your mom, all I really had to do was work and school. But then I started reading comics and watching anime. It just gave me something to do."

"Hmmm…"

"That's where I got Tabby's name."

"What?"

"From X-Force."

"What's that?"

"Just a spin-off of X-men. I got her name from Boomer."

"Boomer?"

"That's Tabitha's code name. 'Cause, you know, she can create little balls of energy in her hand and throw it. Her other names are Boom Boom, Time Bomb, and Meltdown. She was other things besides X-Force. She was in Secret-"

"Fang, you know I don't really care."

He sighed. "I know. I just like telling people about it…"

I smiled against his chest. "Where'd you get Tyler's name?"

"Your mom."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. She liked that name. It was Ella's dad's name."

"Oh…whatever happened to him?"

"He died."

I laid my head back against his chest. "I didn't know that."

Fang ran a hand down my back. "You know, since you've asked me all these questions, I should be able to ask you some things."

"Okay, ask."

Fang took a deep breath. "Carlos mentioned something about you having to get over something…something about kids. What was he-"

"Nothing." I closed my eyes. Damn it. I didn't want him to know about this."

"Max-"

"Fang, seriously, just drop it."

"No. Tell me what-"

"It has to do with the School, alright? I don't want to talk about it."

"Max, I've told you everything. You tell me."

I stood up. "Just leave me alone Fang."

"Max-"

"Just leave me alone!" I ran down the stairs and into his room, locking it behind me. It wasn't a minute later that he knocked on the door.

"Are you at least going to let me in?" He waited. "Alright, fine. I'll just sleep out here."

I heard the door bang a little and knew that he sat against it. He wasn't really going to stay there…was he?

"Night Max."

I laid down on the bed. I guess he is. "Night Fang," I whispered so that he couldn't hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Change

Chapter 16

**December 6**

Fang kissed my head. "Cold?"

"No." I looked up at him. "Where's Tyler?"

"Taking his nap." Fang went and sat down in the chair. "Your mom's upset that he didn't want to spend the night."

"It's not that he didn't want to spend the night as much as he didn't want to go shopping."

"Is that where she took Tabby?"

"Uh-huh." I changed the channel. "She's letting Tabitha get you a present."

"Really?"

"Yep." I settled on Criminal Minds. "What'll you do if the gift is crappy?"

"It won't be."

"But what if it is?"

"It won't be, Max. I'll love it no matter what."

"Hmmm."

Fang and I hadn't talked anymore about…the thing. The next morning I woke up and he was making me breakfast. He hasn't mentioned it again and I'm not bringing it up…anytime soon. I guess that one day I'll have to tell him. It is kind of important…I guess…

I suddenly realized something. "Fang?"

"What?"

"…Can we get a puppy?"

Fang sighed. "No, Max."

"Why not?"

"I have two toddlers. I do not need to deal with a dog too."

"Come on, Fang. Every family needs a pet."

"That's why we have Tyler."

"Fang!"

"Maybe when the kids are older we'll get one."

"Come on, Fang, don't be evil. The twins would love a puppy."

"Yeah, but my carpets wouldn't."

I gave him a sad face. "Please, Fang?"

"No. Max, if I have one thing, I have to get two."

"What?"

"The twins would fight over the dog."

"Then we'll get two."

"No."

I sighed. "You're no fun."

"Gee, really?"

"Fang, come on."

"No!"

"Whatever. I'm cold."

Fang groaned, standing up and getting me a blanket. When he tried to cover me over, I grabbed his hands. "No." I pulled him down on top of me. "You warm me up."

"Okay."

I put the blanket around us before wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're heavy."

"And you're not? Please. Having you on me is like having a freaking ele- Ow!"

I had bite his lip…hard. "You deserved it."

Fang rolled his eyes before scooting down on me, laying his head on my breasts. "You smell like…watermelons."

"Uh, thanks?"

"No." Fang lifted his head up. "Why do you smell like that?"

"I ran out of shampoo so I used the one in the kids bathroom."

"God, Max! I can't cuddle with you."

"What?"

"You smell like my daughter!"

"And?"

"I can't lay my head on your boobs when smelling you makes me think of Tabitha!" Fang shook his head. "That's sick!"

"You are such a baby."

"I am not."

"You and Tyler smell the same and I don't complain."

"We do not smell the same."

"Yes, you do. You both smell like sweat and piss."

"I do not smell like that."

"Yeah, you do."

"Whatever, Max."

I kissed his nose. "Lay your head back down."

"No."

I groaned. "Grow up."

"I'm more grown up than you!"

"Fang."

He finally laid his head back down. "Fine."

Running a hand down his back, I sighed. "Carlos is coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't sound very excited."

"…I'm not."

"Fang." I rolled my eyes. "You only talked to him one time. You don't know if you like him or not."

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "Fang, there is nothing, nor has there ever been anything, going on with me and Carlos. He's like my older brother."

"There was a time that I was like your brother."

"You were never like my brother. I was lying to myself when I would say that. Iggy was like me brother. You were my best friend." I kissed his head. "If I'm not jealous of Lydia, then you shouldn't be of Carlos."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Fang." I leaned down and kissed his head. "So is Lydia coming for Christmas?"

"I told her no, but…I don't know. I don't want her here."

I paused. "Fang, did you ever think that maybe you're being to harsh on her?"

"No."

"Come on. Don't your kids deserve their mom?"

"Shut up, Max."

"I'm not saying that you marry her, but you could let her visit sometimes."

"No, Max. They don't need her. They have you."

"You are putting a lot of faith in me."

"I trust you."

"Hmmm…" I closed my eyes, handing Fang the remote. "You can watch what you want."

He just turned it off and laid his head back down against my breasts. "Tyler kicked in his sleep all last night. Quit letting him sleep in our room."

"He didn't kick me."

"Of course not. Tabby slept next to you."

"Oh, yeah." I smiled. "I'm taking a nap."

"Me too."

* * *

"Ma-ax!"

I groaned. His voice was really getting annoying. "What, Ty?"

"Where Daddy?" Tyler climbed up onto my chest.

"Probably watching his stupid shows in the attic." I opened my eyes to stare straight up into Tyler's brown ones. God, he looks so much like Fang. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes." Tyler put his hands on my cheeks. "Max eyes pretty."

"Thank you."

Tyler smiled. "Foo'?"

"Ty," I sighed kissing his head. "Let's go find Daddy, alright?"

Tyler jumped off of me, letting me stand up. I yawned, stretching a little before going down the hallway. Shockingly, the staircase wasn't down. Huh, wonder where Fang is…

"Daddy?"

"He's not up there." I picked Tyler up. "Let's look for him, alright?"

Tyler nodded as I walked down the hall. I opened our bedroom door, but he wasn't there either. Sighing, I headed to the garage. Still nothing. I then went back into the kitchen.

"'side?" Tyler asked.

I walked to the window next to the front door. The car was still there, but Fang wasn't on the porch.

"Maybe he's outback." I walked back into the kitchen. I had never been in the backyard before, though I knew the door next to the counter lead outside. Going on there, I saw Fang, sitting in a lawn chair, talking on his cell phone.

"Why do you care so much?" He paused. "Not anymore. No. Tyler gets upset when you're here." He looked up when I closed the backdoor. "I have to go. No, I don't care. Just leave us alone. You said that you didn't want them anymore. You said that, not me. Yeah well, you should have thought more about it. You're going to take me to court? Have fun."

Fang hung up, looking upset. "What?"

"Tyler's hungry," I told him.

Sighing, Fang stood up. "Want a sandwich?"

Tyler nodded. "Where Tabby?"

"She went with Dr. Martinez, remember? You didn't want to go." Fang kissed his head. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Tyler looked at me. "Max come?"

"No Ty." I bounced him a little.

"Stay wid Max." He laid his head on my shoulder.

Fang rolled his eyes, going inside. I think that he wanted to be alone tonight. I went in behind him.

"You okay, Fang?"

"Yeah." He opened the fridge. "You hungry Max?"

"No."

"Max-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine! I have more important things to worry about than you not eating."

"No yell!" Tyler glared at Fang. "Hurt Max feelin's."

"Shhh Ty." I sat him down in a chair.

"Daddy mean," Tyler mumbled.

I went into the living room, Fang following a minute later.

"Max!"

"Max and I are talking. You eat Tyler." Fang sat down next to me on the couch. I started.

"That was-"

"You know who it was, Max."

I sighed. "Just let her-"

"Why do you think that she should come? Huh?"

"Because, Fang, remember when we were kids at the School? Remember how we used to fantasies about what our real families were like? Do you want them to be like that?"

"Max, she wanted to leave. I'm not going to let her come in and out of their life. I'm just not."

"Fang, it's better to just humor her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"If she takes you back to court and the judge sees things her way, no telling what'll happen. Just let her come."

"This really isn't any of your business."

I stood up. "Fine, but don't complain to me anymore or even talk about her. If you don't want my advice, leave me out of it."

I walked back into the kitchen. Tyler was still eating, humming under his breath. When he saw me, he smiled. "Max!"

"Hey." I went over to him and sat down next to him. "What do you want to do, Tyler?"

"Play toys."

"What toys? You're stuffed animal's?"

"No. Daddy toys."

* * *

"Veggie." Tyler sat on of the action figures in front of me.

"Vegeta," Fang corrected.

Tyler glared at him before setting a guy in an orange shirt and pants down next to Vegeta. "Go-ho."

"Goku." Fang sighed. "Tyler, you don't have to tell her all of th-"

"Shhh!" Tyler picked up a woman with blue hair. "Bum-a."

"Bulma." Fang closed his eyes. "Tyler, be careful with them. I don't want you to break them."

"So, Fang…do you ever play with them?"

"No!"

Tyler took a green guy out of the box. "Pickle."

"Piccolo," Fang corrected. "Are you only going to play with my Dragon Ball characters?"

"No!" Tyler reached into the box. "Wolver."

"Wolverine."

"Oh, the guy with the knives in his hands?"

Fang smiled. "You watch X-Men?"

"The movie-"

"Oh. Never mind."

"What?"

"You're talking about the movie with actual people?"

"Yeah-"

"Those were crap."

I sighed. "You are such a loser."

"Jeans." Tyler sat a red head on the floor.

"Jean, Tyler. No s."

"Go 'way Daddy! Me pay wid Max, no you."

"How do you play with them?" I asked.

Tyler reached into the box and pulled out an orange ball. "Dag-in Ball. They all wan' it."

"Okay…"

Fang sighed. "If you get all the Dragon Balls, you-"

"Let Ty explain."

"Get all Dag-in Balls make wish. Dag-in come and make wish." Tyler grabbed Vegeta and held him in the air, waving him around. "Woman!"

Then he picked up Bulma. "Shhh, Veggie. Me work'in."

"Tyler." Fang shook his head.

"Daddy pay?" Tyler looked at him. "Daddy be Jeans?"

"Fine."

I watched them play for awhile, smiling. So not only does Fang have comics and DVD's but he also has action figures. Man, he's a geek. But it's kind of cute. I started shifting through the box.

"Naruto?" I lifted the blond out of the box. It was the only one that I recognized.

Ty giggled while Fang sighed. "What?"

"What do you do with these, Fang?"

"Nothing. I just play with the kids with them somet-"

"Daddy put them on floor and line them up."

"Why?" I looked at Tyler.

Tyler looked confused, like he didn't know the words to use to explain. "Mack fight from TV."

I looked at his father. "You re-do fights with your dolls?"

"They are not dolls, Max!" Fang glared at me. "And I only do that sometimes."

"How come I haven't seen you do it? I've been here for over three weeks." I smiled. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"No." Fang looked down.

"Fang." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I think its cute how you and Tyler play…sure, I wasn't expecting you to be such a loser, but whatever."

Fang sighed. "I think that we played enough Ty. It's almost five thirty."

Tyler stood up. "Toys go back in at-tick?"

"Yeah." Fang started putting them away.

"Tabby come home?"

"Tyler, I told you, she's with Dr. Martinez." Fang stood up.

"Do you miss her Ty?" I asked, pulling him into my lap.

"No!" He cuddled against me.

"Really? Because it's okay for you to miss your sister."

"No 'iss her." Tyler grabbed one of my arms and wrapped it around himself. "Love Max."

I kissed his head. "I love you too."

Tyler stuck his tongue out at Fang as he headed out of the living room and towards the attic. "Love me 'ore than Daddy?"

"Ty." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Tyler smiled, holding onto my arm. "Love Max 'ore than Daddy."

"Tyler, don't say that."

Tyler smiled as Fang walked back into the room. "Max love me more!"

"She does not." Fang laid down on the couch.

"Yes!" Tyler scowled at his dad.

"No." Fang turned on the TV. "Max loves me ten times more."

"Don't egg him on Fang."

"No!" Tyler jumped out of my lap.

"Yes." Fang put it on the news.

"No, no, no!" Tyler looked at me. He was getting all worked up… "Max?"

"I love you more, Tyler."

Tyler smiled, reaching out for me. I picked him up. Fang rolled his eyes. "You're just telling him that."

"No. I love Tyler more because he can tell me that he loves me." I kissed Tyler's head. "If he was twenty years older, I would date him."

"Okay, you have no idea how wrong that sounds." Fang smiled a little. "And are you seriously still hung up on that love thing?"

"No. I just know who's a better guy and that's Tyler."

"Ha, Daddy!" Tyler wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Now what do you guys want to do?"

"Watch TV if you would move out of the way," Fang commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Fang."

"Max fly? Max 'ake me fly'in?"

I looked down at him. "Yeah, Tyler. Sure." I turned to Fang. "You want to come?"

"I told you. I'm watching TV."

Rolling my eyes, I went to go put Tyler's jacket and shoes on. "Does Daddy take you and Tabitha flying?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, playing with the zipper on his jacket as I tied his shoes.

"So you like flying?" I stood up.

"Yes." Tyler reached out for me and I lifted him into my arms.

"Alright." I kissed his head. "We'll see you later Fang."

"Bye." He settled into the couch as I walked to the kitchen and out the backdoor. Opening my wings felt good. Tyler giggled, reaching out and touching them.

"Max wings petty."

I kissed his head. "Thanks, Tyler."

He cuddled in my arms when I started to run towards the middle of the yard, flapping my wings as I went. As I went higher, Fang's son wrapped his arms around my neck tightly, as if he thought he would fall.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you Tyler?"

"No." He shook his head, frowning against my shoulder. "No scared."

I smiled a little. "Good because, you know, I would never let you fall."

"Yeah." He moved his head a little so that he could look out. "Max fly high."

"Yeah." I looked down at him. "You want to go faster?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." I tightened my hold on his before going into super speed. After about a minute, Tyler started crying a little so I slowed down until we were going slower than what we started out as going.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

He sniffled. "No scared."

"I didn't say that you were." I kissed his head, doing a wide u-turn in the air. "Let's head home, okay?"

He nodded, cuddling against me. He stopped crying after a minute and actually started to enjoy it. Okay, so check flying fast off the things to do with the twins.

* * *

"Yeah." Fang looked at me before speaking. "Of course she misses you. Tyler? Yeah, he misses you too. He says that he loves you."

Tyler, who was sleeping in my arms, started snoring. I sighed, standing up. Fang kept talking on his phone, telling Tabitha that he loved her and stuff. I carried her twin to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. I grabbed Wa-wa and Bear and laid them down in bed with him before kissing his head. Fang walked in and did the same. We walked out and went into the living room, both laying down on the couch, me on top of Fang.

"You tired?" Fang asked me, running his hand down my back.

"No." I looked up at him. "You work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. How's your job search going?"

I sighed. "Not so good."

"That's fine, Max. My paycheck is enough. Besides, if you stay home all day, I don't have to ask Dr. Martinez to watch the twins."

"I guess…But I really wanted a job."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I like working."

"Well, if you find a job, fine, but I just don't think that you need one. It's not like you cost a lot, seeing as you don't eat and all."

"Shut up, Fang."

He smiled up at me. "Max?"

"What?"

"You look really pretty right now."

"Why?"

"Because you have peanut butter on your face."

"What?"

Fang leaned up and licked the side of my face. "Yeah, it was peanut butter."

"Ew!" I made a face at him. "God, you're a freak."

"And you're not?" He smiled at me. "No, I was wrong."

"About?"

"You. You're pretty without peanut butter on your face."

I rolled my eyes, burying my head in his chest. "You're so stupid."

"What time is your friend coming tomorrow?"

"Around noon."

"Oh." He kissed my head. "I go in at four."

"Okay. So you won't get home till late?"

"Yeah. Can you put the kids to b-"

Tyler's wailing stopped him from talking. We both got up and went into his room. He had thrown up all over his bed.

"Daddy!" He cried, tears rolling down his face.

"Max, take him to the bathroom," Fang said. "Give him a bath and I'll take care of this."

I picked him up, which meant getting vomit on me, but I was too worried about Tyler to care. "Shhh, stop crying baby."

"No!" He wiggled in my arms. "Daddy!"

"I'll be there in a second, buddy," Fang called as I carried the toddler into the bathroom. He kept crying as I undressed him and put him into the tub.

"It's okay, Tyler. Really." I grabbed the soap and started washing him. "Stop crying, Tyler. Shhh."

He sniffled. "My tummy hurts."

"I know baby, I know." I looked down at myself and saw that I now need a shower. Great.

"Okay, Ty, you're sheets are in the washer." Fang walked in, his shirt gone. "Along with my shirt. Max, let me bathe him. You go change and put your clothes in the wash."

"Yeah, alright."

Fang being there made Tyler calm down. He didn't stop crying, but he wasn't crying as hard. I walked out of the room and into Fang and my bathroom. I took off my shirt and then washed my hands. I looked down and saw that my jeans had some puke on them too so I took them off too before walking back into the bedroom. I was putting on some shorts when Fang walked in, carrying Tyler.

"Oh." He turned and walked out.

"Where Max shirt?" Tyler asked as Fang closed the bedroom door. I groaned, putting one on before going over to the door and opening it.

"Thanks for knocking."

"Sorry." Fang walked in. "Tyler's going to sleep in bed with us."

I lay down and Fang sat him next to me. Fang walked out of the room and when he came back, he had Bear and Tyler's pacifier. He gave them both to Tyler.

"Wa-wa?" Tyler asked, setting Bear on his left side, away from me.

"You…got sick on him. I'll wash him later."

"Him no 'ake bath?"

"No, sweetie." I kissed his head. "Ooh, I like your Scooby pajamas."

He smiled, cuddling against me. "Ni-Ni, Max."

"Good night." I kissed his head, before giving him his binky. Fang had gone into the bathroom to begin his before bed rituals. When he walked out, he glared at me.

"Max, I've told you a thousand times. The cap goes on the tooth paste."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him as he got dressed for bed. "Why do you always wear pants to bed?"

Fang shrugged, getting into bed with us. "I just do. Why do you wear shorts to bed?"

"I usually don't, but, seeing as you kids just love to come in unannounced, I don't think that my bra and panties are good sleepwear."

Fang looked at me, smiling a little. "You mean, you normally wear your-"

"Yeah, Fang."

"So, if I got them to not sleep with us, you would only wear-"

"Yeah."

He looked a little too excited. "Really?"

"You're turning not a creep."

"Oh, uh, sorry." He looked down at Tyler, his smile fading. "I'm taking him to the doctor tomorrow."

I paused for a second before speaking. "Fang…this is the second time he's gotten sick since I've been here…does this happen a lot?"

Fang sighed. "Ty's body's…not right."

"Not right how?"

Fang closed his eyes. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what I want to know."

I rolled the other way. Jackass.


	17. Chapter 17

Change

Chapter 17

I felt him run his hand down my stomach. I, of course, pushed it away and rolled over. Fang just kissed my head.

"Me and Tyler are about to leave."

I opened my eyes. "Leave?"

"Yeah. We're headed to the doctor."

"I want to go."

"Nope. Tabitha's here and you need to watch her."

"Why can't my mom?"

"Because she's at work." He kissed my lips this time. "I'll see you when we get back. I called in too so I don't work."

"Where's Tabitha?"

"'ere!"

I looked over the side of the bed and saw her next to Fang's feet. I pulled her up onto the bed.

'

"Hi Max!"

I gave her a kiss before looking at Fang. "Where's Ty?"

"Waiting in the living room." He kissed Tabitha and then me. "Bye girls."

"Bye Daddy!" She yelled. Then, after a second, she also yelled, "Bye-bye Ty!"

"Shhh Tabby!" I heard from somewhere else in the house. At least we know that he's well enough to yell at her.

"Tyler." Fang shook his head, walking out of the room.

"Max?" Tabitha snuggled against my side.

"What baby?"

"Me gots you a pes-ant."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You and Daddy and Ty."

"We'll, I'm going to get you a present too."

She looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah Tabby, of course."

"Ty gets pes-ant?"

"Yes baby." I sat up on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

She giggled, standing up. She started jumping up and down on the bed. I grabbed her, gently pulling her down onto the bed.

"Max!" She wiggled in my arms but I just held her tighter.

Kissing her head, I smiled down at her. "I love you Tabitha."

"Love Max!" Tabitha giggled, snuggling against me.

"Hey Tabitha," I started after a second. "Why's Ty sick?"

She looked up at me, a confused look on her face. "Ty sick whens wes was babies. Him tummy hurt."

"Do you know why?"

Tabitha smiled. "Him sick."

"No, Tabby, I meant-" I sighed, stopping. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Really? What time is it?"

"I no know."

I sighed, looking behind me. "Ten? It's already ten fifteen? Fuck."

Tabitha looked up at me. "Fuck?"

"No Tabby. Don't say that." I stood up. I had to shower before Carlos got here but what would I do with Tabitha? "Okay, Tabitha, we're going to play a game."

"Ya!"

"Alright, calm down." I went over to the dresser, getting what I needed. "I need a shower and I have to watch you so, you're going to stay in here and wait for me, alright?"

Tabitha frowned. "No fun."

I sighed. "If you do it I'll…well, we'll do something fun, I promise. Please Tabitha?"

She got under the covers, laying her head on Fang's pillow. I smiled, locking the bedroom door, just to be sure that she didn't decided to leave. I walked to the bathroom door before looking at her.

"Don't get off the bed. I'm going to leave the door cracked open, alright?"

Tabitha just snuggled under the covers, closing her eyes. I sighed, going to take a quick shower. I was almost done when Tabitha called for me.

"Max!"

I sighed, turning the water off. Quicker shower than I thought. "What baby?"

"Phone."

I sighed, getting out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself before going over to the dresser and getting my cell. Tabitha giggled.

"Max wear tow-la!"

I groaned, answering. "Hello?"

"Hi darling."

"What Carlos?"

"Well isn't someone-"

"Carlos, I'm seriously busy. What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that I'll be there around twelve thirty."

"That's all?"

"And to tell you that I have only been in Arizona a few minutes but I've already found love."

"That's great." I watched as Tabitha jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed a dirty towel off the floor, trying to wrap it around herself. I rolled my eyes. "Bye Carlos."

"W-" I hung up, going over to the bathroom door.

"Tabitha, go get back on the bed." She giggled, going out of the bathroom. "And put the towel down Tabby. That's dirty."

She just kept giggling, throwing it on the floor before climbing up on the bed. I closed that bathroom door and started getting dressed and getting ready. When I went back out there, Tabitha had completely made a mess of Fang's bed, his pillows all on the floor, the blanket and sheets all pulled out of place.

"Tabitha." I gave her a look.

"Max!" She giggled, noticing that I was out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing Tabby? Being bad?"

"No!" She looked at me. "Me good."

"I doubt it." I went over to a pillow and almost picked it up but stopped. "Let's let Fang deal with this, alright?"

"Yeah." She reached out for me as I went over there. I grabbed my cell phone before picking her up.

"What do you want to do?"

Tabitha laid her head on my shoulder. "Blocks?"

"You want to play with blocks?" Finally, something easy.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Where are they?"

She pointed to her room so I carried her in there and sat her down on the floor. Fang's daughter went over to a box and dragged it towards me and then out the door. I followed, letting her lead me to the living room. Once the girl made it to the middle of the room, she sat down, looking up at me. I sat down too, reaching into the box and pulling some of the blocks out. Tabitha just giggled at me before getting on her knees and pushing the box over, having to put a little force into.

"Tabitha!"

"We pay wid all dem Max." She smiled at me.

* * *

"Max?"

"Shhh Fang. I'm building."

He sighed, closing the front door. Tyler was sleeping in his arms so Fang walked down the hallway. A second later, he returned, still holding Tyler.

"I was going to put him in the bedroom but-"

"I had to take a shower and Tabitha was bored." I put the final block on my tower, smiling triumphantly. Then Tabitha's tower fell over, knocking down mine. I hate my life.

"Tabitha-" Fang started.

"You can't correct her for it now. She's like a puppy. If you don't do it when it happens, she'll forget about it. Huh Tabby?"

"Yeah."

Fang rolled his eyes as I stood up and put a blanket over Tyler. "How'd his doctor's appointment go?"

Fang sat down in the chair. "He…he's sick."

I looked down at Tabitha who walked out of the room. When she came back, she had Bear with her. She laid it next to her brother before going over to Fang and climbing into his lap. He kissed her head, hugging her to him.

"You're a good big sister." He told her. So Tyler's the baby… I sat down on the couch next to him. He shocked me by opening his eyes and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the bear and moved closer to me, laying his head in my lap.

"Fang, did you ever put Tyler's sheets in the dryer?"

"Yeah. They're probably done now." He looked at me. "I'm guessing you want me to go put them on his bed and then you can put him to bed and pretend like you love him more than me?"

"Just go get the sheets." He sat Tabitha on the floor before heading to the garage.

When he came back he was carrying Tyler's bed stuff in his arms. "Tabby, pick up your toys."

She giggled, starting to do that. "Max!"

"What? You wanted to play with them, not me." I ran a hand through Tyler's hair. When Fang walked back into the room, I walked out, carrying Tyler and Bear in my arms. I went into his room and laid him down on his freshly made bed.

"Max?" He looked at me as I tucked him in.

"What baby?"

"Me tummy hurt."

"It does?" I leaned down and kissed his stomach. "Did that help?"

He nodded, smiling at me. "Love Max."

I kissed his head. "Go to sleep, alright sweetie?"

He nodded again. I left, going back into the living room. Tabitha had finished putting her blocks away and was in Fang's lap again, watching Scooby Doo.

"Fang, did you wash Wa-wa?"

He looked up at me. "Not yet."

"Then hurry up."

"Max-"

"It's one of his favorite stuffed animals. I shouldn't have to tell you to wash it." I laid down on the couch.

"I always thought that when I got a girlfriend, that she would cook and clean and do my laundry."

"Yeah, well, you also didn't think that I would be a slut and look how that turned out."

"Max!"

"What? That is not a cuss word." I grabbed the blanket I had covered Ty with and wrapped it around myself. "You need to make our bed."

Fang groaned, standing up. "I don't even know why I let you live here."

"Because you _love_ me."

"I don't remember saying that." He grumbled, walking to the garage.

Tabitha, not having Fang's lap to sit in, went over to me. "Max hold me?"

I lifted up the blanket and laid on my side. Tabitha crawled under the covers with me. I laid the blanket back down, pulling her against me.

Fang walked back into the room and sat down in the chair. "You traded my lap for Max?"

Tabitha just giggled. I looked at him. "You need to make the bed Fang."

"I will." He settled back into the couch. "Tabby, do we have to watch this?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Fang sighed, closing his eyes. "Wake me up at one."

"You'll be up at twelve thirty to meet Carlos."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Daddy?" Tabby asked after a minute."

"Hmmm?"

"Me hungy."

Opening his eyes, he looked at her. "Like you want lunch hungry or you want a cookie hungry?"

"Cookie an' lunch!"

Fang stood up. "How about just lunch?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Okay then." He went into the kitchen. "You hungry Max?"

"No."

"Max-"

"Me and Carlos are going out to lunch."

"Oh…but no drinking right?"

"Yeah Fang." Damn he remembered.

He came out a few minutes later with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Tabitha. He sat down in the chair.

"Daddy!"

"You have to come sit in my lap if you want it. Besides, Max is nasty."

Tabitha got up and ran over to him I rolled my eyes. "You had to bribe her with food?"

"No. I just sweetened the deal."

"Yeah, okay. You just-" There was a knock on the door. I stopped talking and answered it.

"Sweetie, I know you may love him but this isn't worth it. True, it's a step up from Michael but a gravel driveway? What did we talk about with only dating guys with money?"

I hugged him, holding onto him for at least a minute. Fang cleared his throat. I smiled letting him go.

"Carlos, this is Fang and his daughter Tabitha." I stepped out of the way so he could walk in.

"Well…this place is lived in, I'll give it that."

Rolling my eyes, I closed the door behind him. "Carlos."

"I thought you said he had to little monsters?" He asked, looking around.

Tabitha got up and walked over to him. She reached up for me and I picked her up. The toddler pointed to Carlos's necklace.

"Pretty."

"Thanks darling, I got it-"

He stopped when there was wailing from the other room. Fang got up but Tyler was already walking into the room.

"Ty, please say that you didn't-" Fang started;

"I get sick." He moaned.

Carlos looked at him. "Is he-"

"He's sick." I sat Tabby down and went over to Tyler. Fang picked him up.

"Max, go ahead and go out with…him. I'll take care of him." Fang reached into his pocket. "Here. You need money."

"No." I kissed Tyler's head. "Do you want me to stay?"

He shook his head. I sighed, looking at Carlos. "I'm sorry. Could we-"

"Pretty." Tabitha patted his shoes before smiling up at him. "Me Tabby."

Carlos looked down at her before back at me. "I'll stay with this one while you two go…with the nasty smelling one."

Fang rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. I followed him. "You didn't get any on yourself Ty?"

He shook his head as we walked into his room. Fang groaned. "All over my carpet."

"At least you don't have to wash sheets." I took Tyler from him. "You clean that up and I'll put Tyler in our room."

"You have to make the-"

"I know." I walked out of the room. I had no desire to make the bed but it beats cleaning up puke every time. I sat Tyler on the floor my room before going over to the bed and making it again. He had stopped crying but was still sniffling. When I was done, I went over to him and picked him up.

"Bear? Wa-wa?"

"Wa-wa is still in the wash." I laid him down in the middle of the bed. "Bear-"

"Is right here." Fang walked in, holding the Tyler's prized possession. In a fake voice, Fang said, "Is somebody sick?" He got on the bed with his son, holding on the inanimate bear in front of him. I think he was pretending to be the bear. Whatever he was doing, it got Tyler to stop sniffling. "I don't like my best buddy to be sick. Nope, nope, nope, nope." He made the bear shake it's head before moving it next to Tyler's shoulder. He shook it around.

Tyler giggled, hugging it. "Bear!"

Still in the fake voice, Fang said, "I love you Tyler."

"Love Bear!" He declared, taking the coveted stuffed animal from his dad.

"And I love you too Tyler." Fang said in his regular voice. He kissed his head before standing up. I kissed Tyler too before following Fang out of the room.

"You pretend to be his bear?"

Fang looked at me, closing the door. I could tell he was embarrassed. "Well when he gets upset-"

I kissed Fang's cheek. "I think it's very sweet how you do that."

"Right. Yeah. I mean, I'm just making him feel better." Fang smiled at me. "I mean, you would do the same for your own kids, right? I mean, if you had some. Not that you can't think of Tyler and Tabby as- I mean, really they're not. Not yet. No, wait-"

"Fang, cut it out." I walked down the hallway, done with this conversation. When we got back to the living room, we saw Carlos on the floor with Tabitha, putting on that necklace she said was pretty.

"Now me pretty!" Tabitha smiled at him. Fang shook his head before sitting down in the chair.

"Give him his stuff back Tabitha. Him and Max are leaving."

She pouted but did so before going back to Fang. She grabbed her half-eaten sandwich off the coffee table before getting into his lap.

"Alright, bye Tabitha. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Bye-bye Max! Bye-bye Car-las."

I took Fang's keys off the table before walking out the door with Carlos.

* * *

"Not even one drink?"

"No Carlos, God." I shook my head, picking at my salad. "Fang doesn't want me too."

"And? A martini never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to all the people that got killed by drunk drivers."

"Max."

"Sorry. Fang's just starting to infiltrate my brain. The other day, I actually was interested in an episode of Dragon Ball. What is the world coming too?"

Carlos shook his head. "You've given up drinking and are suffering through cartoons?"

"Anime." I corrected before biting my tongue. "It's like he's fucking contagious! And get this, I can't swear. Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself?"

"I would never stay with a man that wouldn't let me drink."

"What about Ken?"

Carlos glared at me. "That only lasted a week."

"Hmmm." I took a sip of my water. "I'm thinking of taking up smoking."

"I thought you just quit that?"

"That was before I had to stop drinking."

"Darling, smoking won't help you wanting a drink. There's only one thing that helps."

"Which is?"

"More drinks!"

"Carlos." I rolled my eyes.

"So have you told Tooth-"

"Fang."

"-about the baby thing?"

"Don't label it like that. And it's none of his business."

"I think it is Max."

"Well it's none of your business either."

He took a sip of his drink. "Jeb called me."

"I've told him, I'm glad for what he did but I'm not helping him. I've made my choice. You can do what you want but you're not going to get me to help you guys so just let it go."

Carlos nodded, letting it go.

* * *

"Hey Fa- Mom?" I had just gotten back from lunch with Carlos. He was supposed to come back home with me but that guy he met at the airport called and well, seeing as I don't have a penis, Carlos didn't want to come back with me. Whatever.

"Hi Max."

"Where's Fang?" I closed the door behind me. "Is Tyler okay?"

"He's fine." Fang said, walking into the room from the hallway.

"Why are you here?" I asked my mother.

"Fang needed to go do something and just got back." Mom told me. "Did you put Tabby down for her nap?"

"Yeah." Fang sat down. "Tyler's awake, Max, and he wants you."

I sighed, walking down the hallway. When I went in there, Tyler was sitting on the bed with Bear and Wa-wa…wait. That looks way to clean to be the one he puked on. No matter how many times you put a stuffed animal in the wash, if there is always some amount of a stain.

"Max." Tyler smiled at me. "Daddy 'ash Wa-wa!"

"Yeah." I sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Tyler frowned. "Daddy maked-ed mes take med-sin."

"But that's supposed to make you feel better."

"No." Tyler glared at me. "Max 'eave me fo' Car-car."

"No." I kissed his head. "I can have friends, Tyler."

"No!" He looked up at me. "Me Max on'la find."

"I'm your only find?"

"Yes!" He laid back down. "Max seep wid me?"

I laid down with him, kissing his head. "I love you."

"Love Max." He closed his eyes.

"You want me to rub your tummy?"

"Ike pup-pa?"

"Yep." I started rubbing his stomach. "That make you feel better, Ty?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Good." I kissed him again. "Go night-night."

"Yeah, ni-ni." Tyler agreed.

I laid there, rubbing his stomach until I was sure that he was asleep. Then I got up and went into the hallway. The staircase was down. I went up there and saw Mom setting a drink down on the table in front of the TV.

"Hey Max." Fang looked at me.

"Hi." I watched as my mom went over to a shirt that was laying on the ground and picked it up.

"I'm doing laundry!" She called as she went downstairs.

Fang took a bite out of his sandwich as I sat down next to him. "Did you make her make you a sandwich?"

"No. She just did." Fang was watching X-men.

"And she does your laundry?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Why hasn't she been around since I've been here?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know."

"Does she always do things for you?"

"Yeah…and?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. So my mom baby's my boyfriend…that sounds wrong on so many levels. "Did you buy Tyler a new stuffed dog?"

"Yeah. The other was too nasty." Fang kept eating.

I shook my head. "I paid for that thing, you know."

"I'll pay you back."

"Only if you pay me back in sex."

Fang put a hand over my mouth. "Shut up. If Dr. Martinez hears you-"

"Come on, she knows that we're having sex." I gave him a look. He just stared. "She does know…right?"

"No." Fang sighed. "She thinks that we are just living together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that she's in denial."

"About me having sex?"

"No, she thinks that you're a slut. She thinks that I've only had sex with Lydia."

"No way."

"Yeah so keep your mouth shut."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I am not telling her that, ever." Fang huffed.

"You're acting like she's your real mom."

"…Shut up Max." He was mad. Great…wait that is great!"

"So you don't have a mom so you take mine? So not f-"

Fang threw his plate on the ground, getting into my face. "Look, Max, I'm sick of you commenting on things."

"Then do something about it."

He pushed me down onto the couch, getting on top of me. "Oh I will, bitch."

"Fuck you." I was leading him right to where I wanted him.

"Correction, _fuck you_."

Then he attacked my lips. And I let him! I ran my hands up his shirt, him separating from my mouth only long enough to let me take it off. I felt his hands creep up my own shirt.

"You're hands are cold." I muttered against his lips.

"Get used to it." He pulled off my shirt and started rubbing me through my bra. My dreams of great sex were shattered, however, when we heard a sharp in take of breath was heard. We both looked over at her.

I groaned, though it was not in pleasure. Fang jumped off of me. "D-Dr. Martinez, uh-"

"I'll go. The washer will be done in ten minutes!" She ran back down the stairs. A second later, we heard the front door shut. I looked at Fang.

"So…are we gonna finish or-"

"Shit." Fang stood up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. "If I had just watched X-men-"

"Fang, I know that that probably turned you off, a lot, and it did me too but I'm still a little-"

"Shut up Max." He walked out of the attic. He was not getting away with this. I got up, grabbing my own shirt. As I ran down the stairs, pulling it on, I yelled, "Excuse me?"

"Max, she just walked in on us and you want to keep going?"

"Yeah Fang, I do. You know why?"

"Because you are a whore?"

"No!" He would get it later for that. "Because I am an adult and don't need Mommy to take care of me and think that I'm a virgin."

"She doesn't think that I'm a virgin! She just thinks that I've only had sex once." Fang glared at me. "And you just ruined that. Wait! I know. I'll tell her that you were trying to seduce me and then-"

"Stop it, jackass." I went into the kitchen, planning on getting a be- oh yeah. God! Can I do nothing? I can't have sex or drink. "Fang, go get me some cigarettes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You smoke?"

"No but I drank when I got with you and had to quit that so I need a new habit. And seeing as since you're a baby, sex addict is out the window."

Fang shook his head, walking out into the garage.

* * *

I kissed Tabitha's head. "Yep. He's my best friend."

She looked up at me. "Car-las best friend den what 'bout Daddy?"

"He's my worst enemy.

"Max!" Fang glared at me from across the table. I had Tabitha in my lap, sharing with her. That way it looked like I was eating, which was the whole point behind having Tyler in my lap, who Tabitha was sitting in for tonight.

"What? You are."

"Why?"

"You know why." I grabbed a chicken nugget.

Tabitha smiled up at me. "Sleep wid Max?"

"Nope. Tyler's sick so he gets to sleep in our bed. We don't want you getting sick do we?"

"Yes!"

"No." I kissed her again, causing to her to giggling. "But you and Daddy get to sleep in the living room in a fort that he's going to make!"

"Ya!" She clapped her hands. I had to hold her to keep her from falling.

"What?" Fang wasn't nearly as ecstatic. Gee, what a shame…not.

"I said-"

"I hear you! I did not say that."

"Well I'm sure as not sleeping in the same bed with you and I want to be with Tyler in case he gets sick." I looked at him. "Which can only mean that you get to build a fort and sleep in it with Tabitha."

"Yeah because that's the only option." Fang rolled his eyes.

"The only reasonable one."

Fang looked at Tabitha. "You really want too, Tabby?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll build you a fort and sleep in it with you, but the fort will be in the attic."

I snorted. "Why so you can watch your stupid shows?"

"They are not stupid. You're stupid."

"No your-" I stopped myself. I am so not playing games with him, not tonight. "Shut up Fang."

"Yeah." Tabitha agreed, leaning against me.

"Great, you're turning my daughter into you."

"I know, it is great."

* * *

"Night Tyler." I turned off the light before getting into bed with him.

"No seepy. Daddy?"

"I told you, him and Tabby are sleeping in the attic and me and you are in here."

Tyler looked at me. "No Daddy?"

I sighed. "Do you want Daddy?"

"No!" He snuggled Bear and the new Wa-wa too him. I'm sorry but I am slightly offended that Lydia's gift, as nasty and ratty as it is, gets to stay but mine doesn't. Fuck Fang.

I kissed his head. "Night Tyler."

"No ni-ni."

Of course, because he slept all day, he's going to want to stay up all night. Great. Is it to late to go trade with Fang and get Tabitha?

"Then what do you want to do Ty?"

"Pay!"

"Nope." I kissed him again. "What if I tell you a story?"

He nodded, cuddling against me. "Yeah."

"Alright." I closed my eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a man that smelled bad and his name was…Tooth. And there was this very pretty woman name…Mary. Yeah. And she got Tooth's dog, name Taylor a really nice gift but the Taylor pooped on it so Tooth threw it away but did he throw away his ex's gift that looked nasty and chewed on? No! So Marry got angry and made him sleep with their cat."

I smiled when Tyler started snoring. Man, these story things are a piece of cake.


	18. Chapter 18

Change

Chapter 18

Tyler pushed his car around the living room. "Vroom!"

Taking in the fact that her brother was distracted, Tabitha took Bear. I watched as she ran behind the couch, depositing the stuffed toy. Tyler didn't notice yet. Carlos looked at me but I shrugged. Kid's got to have bad stuff happen to him sometime, right? Besides, Fang was at work so he could make a big deal over nothing.

"Max!" Tyler looked up at me after a second.

"What Ty?" I was trying to watch Maury but they just had to constantly interrupt me.

"Where Bear?"

Tabitha giggled. "Bear go 'way!"

Tyler glared at her. "Bear!"

"Bear go bye-bye." His sister told him.

"No!" He started yelling. I turned up the TV.

"Are you going to tell him that it's behind the couch?" Carlos asked.

"No. Let him find it."

"But he's upset. I think you should give it back to him."

I shrugged. "You have your way of parenting, I have mine."

"Max."

I ignored Carlos. I just didn't feel like babying Fang's kids today. Their like two. They can cry it out sometimes…as long as Fang isn't around. That's why I had Carlos over here today, just in case I decided that I couldn't handle them. Today is a…odd day for me.

"Bear!" Tyler started crying now. He went over to me, holding up his arms. I liked him better when he was sick… It was two days later and he was back to normal. Wonderful…not.

"Stop whining," I picked him up, setting him in my lap. "I'm trying to watch-"

"Max, just give him his bear." Carlos had never been big on kids but apparently he knew that it wasn't right for me not to do something about Tabitha taking it. I knew it wasn't either but I just didn't care. So what if his stupid little bear is missing? At least he's alive. Hell, at least he has a dad and a sister and a house and people who love him and-

"Ty big baby."

"No!"

"Y-"

"Just give him the damn bear Tabitha! Now!" I knew that I sounded crabby but I was in no mood, not today.

She looked at me before starting to cry too. "Daddy!"

Carlos groaned, standing up and picked up Tabitha. She stopped crying and instead started sniffling.

"Max mean." She mumbled, burying her head into Carlos's shoulder.

Tyler stopped crying after a second. "Max? Where Bear?"

"Behind the couch, Tyler."

He sat up and climbed up onto my shoulder so that he could see behind it. "Bear!"

The toddler jumped out of my lap before squeezing behind the couch and wall. Once he got out, he held his bear victoriously.

"Ha Tabby!" He yelled before climbing back into my lap, straightening the bow tie on the bear. Fang had found the bow tie the other day and put it on the bear. I thought that it looked ridiculous but whatever. Who cares, right? I mean, if Lydia said it was stupid looking, he would care. Because, clearly, her opinion matters. Mine doesn't though. I mean, I'm not a mom, right? Why would I know anything? My baby was d- I sucked in a breath.

"You okay?" Carlos was watching me carefully.

"Fine. Just fine." I buried my nose in Tyler's hair, hoping the smell of shampoo would calm me. He took this a sign of affection though and giggled.

"Max!"

I ignored him. His voice…would Kevin look like him? Tyler looks like his daddy, why wouldn't Kevin? He was so young though, I couldn't tell. I think he would. I think that he'd look just like his half brother. Thinking that normally helped me. It had since I had found out that Fang had twins. Today though, it didn't help. It didn't help at all.

Tabitha had finally calmed down and was on the floor, pouting. She was mad at me. Whatever. Carlos took Tyler away from me.

"Max, why don't you go for a walk or something? I'll watch the little monsters." Carlos smiled, trying to make me feel better. He knew what today was, what it meant. He loved me enough that he didn't want me to face it, didn't want me to remember. You don't forget your baby, you never do.

"I told you, I'm fine." I picked Tabitha up off the ground.

"No!" She tried to get out of my arms but I just held her tighter.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you baby, but you shouldn't take your brothers' toys, alright?"

"No!"

I sighed, stilling holding onto her. "I love you Tabby."

"No!"

Tyler wiggled in Carlos's arms. "Down. Pay wid Max and Bear!"

Carlos sat him on the ground. "Leave Max alone…Taylor?"

"Tyler." I corrected him, kissing Tabitha's head when she finally stopped squirming.

"Play with your car," Carlos told Tyler, sitting back down next to me. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Fine."

Tabitha started playing with my fingers. "Max sad?"

"No baby." I sat her down. "Play with Tyler."

Carlos looked at me. "Max, really just go-"

"No."

"Fine, I give up."

Just like everyone else… "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I don't care!"

I slammed the door on my way out. For effect of course. Because what's a huge blow out fight with out a door slam? It was about two hours later and I had had finally given up. There was only one problem. I had no where to go. I could go get a drink…Yeah. A nice big beer…maybe two. Okay, ten tops…hmm…

"Max!" Fang opened the door. Great… "Don't walk away from me. Tell me what's up, now."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "You're kids are brats so I yelled at them. Big whoop."

Fang shook his head. "Carlos called me home from work because you had them crying too hard for him to get them to stop."

"So what if I yelled and slammed doors? Your kids are a bunch of babies."

"Unbelievable." Fang looked past me, as if I wasn't even there. I hate when people do that. "Tabitha didn't want to clean up her toys so you go off on her and it's her fault? They all told me to just leave you alone but-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hate being left alone.

"You're just a drunk. What? You beer deprived so you yell at my kids?"

Never. I sucked in a breath. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea bitch, I think I do-"

I hit him. In the mouth...hard. To me, that was how to handle this. I got into a fight with my boyfriend, someone calls the cops, and by the next day, I'm gone. Fang apparently wasn't keyed in on this. He touched his jaw before looking at me.

"What the hells wrong with you?"

He wasn't going to hit me back? Huh…what a loser. I turned to walk away and he let me. I opened my wings and took off for a bar.

* * *

"You just fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to you."

I looked up at her. I was drunk, pissed off, and hurting. She didn't mean anything to me at the moment. "What the fuck do you want?"

Dr. Martinez sucked in a breath, thinking for a second before speaking. Hehe, that's a funny word. Spee-keen-ga. Now in a French accent. Sp-

"Come on. We're going home."

Home… Fang said I can't come back there, I remember that. Wait, his names Fang? I laughed out loud. Hehe, I lol'd. Hahahahaha.

Dr. Martinez didn't find me as funny as I found myself. "Get up."

I was sitting on a curb on some street. I wasn't sure where it was. I got kicked out of the bar because I was 'unruly'. I told the guy that kicked me out he was lucky that I knew what the word unruly meant at that moment. He said I was lucky he didn't call the cops. So…I tried to go back to Fang's house to finish our fight but I got lost. Lost. Loo-ahh-sta. Now in a Spanish accent. L-

"Come on."

Oh yeah, she was here. Uh. "No. I don't have a home."

She rolled her eyes. "You're going back to my house. Come on."

Hmmm… "Can you make me cookies?"

"Max-"

"I like cookies." Coo-keys. Cook-ee-sa. Now in a-

"Just come on." She grabbed my arm, pulling me up and taking me to her car.

I really was hoping that a guy would find me so that we could fuck but cookies are good too. Not as good but hey. God, sex with Fang has sucked. Suh-ck-da. Now-

"Get in the car."

"No. I want a co-"

"Now Maximum!"

Well isn't she snappy. Sn-a-pa-ya. Sn-sn-snappy the amazing turtle! Hehe, I could do a cartoon, like those things that Fang watches. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Snappy! And he could have a little side kick named…Oh yeah the car. I got into the drivers side, after a few attempts at opening the door.

I took a deep breath after I sat down. "I don't know what Fang told you happened but he's a liar! A fucking liar!"

Dr. Martinez closed her eyes. "Buckle you seatbelt and be quiet, alright?"

I nodded. Wow, nodding's fun! I kept doing it until I puke. Dr. Martinez groaned loudly. Man, I forgot how much fun being drunk was.

* * *

I opened my eyes before closing them again. "Oh God."

"Yeah, oh God."

I usually love his voice but now, I hate it. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Man, I hadn't been hung over in over a year. God. I'm so used to being drunk that it had just stopped happening. Now, though, it was back and in full force.

"Fang," I moaned.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Just shut up."

I opened my eyes again. "You're mad at me?"

"Fuck yeah I am." He shook his head. "I came to drop off your stuff."

I smiled. "If that was the only reason you came you wouldn't have been waiting for me to get up. Now go away. I'm sleepy."

He sighed. "Don't come back."

"What?"

"To my house. You're banned from there."

"Fang-"

"Your mom can do what she wants with you but I'm done."

"Just leave me alone."

Fang closed his eyes. "What happened, Max? Honestly, what happened?"

What happened? I snorted. "Shut up."

"Wh-"

"Just shut up. You wouldn't get it. Go home. Go back to your kids, to the ones that you actually care about."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like you care."

"I do care!" His face was red. "Damn it Max! I'm trying to help you!"

"You can't help me. Just leave me alone." I buried my face in the pillow. I was stupid to think that this wouldn't come back to get me. I was stupid for thinking I could forgive Fang for something he didn't even know about. I was stupid for thinking I could forgive _myself_. I choked down a sob. I had cried enough for Kevin. And where had it gotten me? Nowhere.

I felt him run his hand down the back of my head. "I love you Max."

I didn't say anything. He sighed, kissing my hair gently. "If you want me, you know where to find me. But, know this, that house is not your home, you can't stay there."

"Never again?" I mumbled against the pillow.

He didn't answer.

* * *

"Soup?"

"Menudo."

"…What?"

"It helps hangovers." Mom went over to the sink, starting to do dishes. "My mother used to make it for my father."

I smelt it. "I'm good."

"Max."

I groaned, tasting it. Wasn't that bad. But it wasn't cookies either. "Want some Carlos?"

He sent me a look. "I'm not the one that got drunk last night. You're suffering through it alone."

"Fang called." Mom didn't look at me.

I looked at her. "What did he say?"

"That Tyler wants you to call him but you can't come see him."

I sighed. Right. I had been yelling at him before Fang came in and started a fight with me. I reached into my pocket but my cell wasn't there. Must be at Fang's. But didn't he bring all my stuff here?

"Can I use your phone?" I asked Mom.

"After you finish your food."

Groaning, I started eating. After I was done, I went to the phone in the kitchen, dialing Fang's cell. Did he have a house phone? I had never called it or seen it. After about the third ring, Fang answered.

"Hey Dr. Martinez."

"It's me."

He was silent for a second. "What?"

"I want to talk to the babies."

"Tyler!" He yelled. "Max is on the phone."

A second later, I heard his breathing. "Hi Tyler."

"Max! Max come home?"

I closed my eyes. "Not right now baby."

"Teddy miss Max!" He started whining.

"I know baby but-"

"Daddy!" Tyler started crying. "Daddy get Max. I wan' Max! Max!"

"Shhh buddy." Fang took the phone from Tyler. "Max, I have to go."

"Wait let me talk to Tabitha-"

He hung up. I sighed, putting the phone back in the cradle. What have I done?

* * *

"Fang-"

"Shhh. The kids are sleeping." He opened the door more. "Come in."

I walked into the house, my arms wrapped around myself. "I was going to call first but-"

"Sit down." He nodded at the couch.

I sighed. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"I was mad. I love you." He sat down. I thought for a second before sitting next to him.

"I-"

"They were born early."

"What?"

"The twins. That's not uncommon with twins but they weren't healthy, at all."

"Fang-"

"Lydia drank and partied the whole pregnancy. She should have killed them. Dr. Martinez said it was the grace of God that they lived."

"What-"

"Shhh baby." He looked at the floor. "Tyler was so small…so small. His…organs weren't right. They didn't work, they were either to small or just didn't work. I thought he was dead."

I didn't know what to do. "You don't have to tell me-"

"Yeah, I do. I want to know what's wrong with you and the only way I'm going to is if I tell you about Ty, right?"

"Fang-"

"His stomach…I don't know. It was just one of the numerous issues. I came and saw him everyday. I would watch him sleep and smile, whispering to him about how much I love him. Then I'd go home and cry."

"What about Tab-"

"She was fine. Well, not fine but she was better than her brother. I saw her too. She was so cute. She was never asleep when I came to see her. She would always be awake. She would just watch me. I knew that she already knew me, that she already loved me. I already loved her…I already loved both of them." He sighed.

"Tabby came home about two months before Tyler. He had some many surgeries. Tabby had some too but not as many. She only stayed in the hospital one month. When he finally did come home, I felt great but scared too. Tabitha was already three months old. She could sit up and smile. Tyler couldn't do any of that. I don't think that your mom ever put him down. She was always holding him, talking to him. She loved him as much as me. Not that she didn't love Tabitha, because she did. It was just that she thought he was cute, no matter what he did. He could pee in my face when I took his diaper off and she thought that he was a genius. She loves him."

"Why isn't he any better?"

"His immune system is horrible. He catches anything and everything. They've tried to fix him but..." Fang shook his head. "I don't know, Max."

"I-I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He looked at me. "Now you."

"What?"

"It's your turn. Tell me."

"Fang-"

"I told you, now you tell me."

I closed my eyes, moving on the couch so that I was facing him, my legs pulled to my chest. "First, I need to preface what I'm about to say with this, I didn't leave on my own."

"W-"

"The school came to get me."

"Why didn't you tell-"

"They're a lot more powerful than what you think. I did it to save you guys."

"But that note-"

"Was to make you leave me alone." I took a deep breath. "That night…I didn't mean to sleep with you Fang. I really didn't. I was spending time with all of you that day because the night before they came to me and told me that they were going to take me. I bargained with them and they let me stay one more day. Then, the day was over and I didn't even get to see you so I told you I had a bad dream so that I could sleep in bed with you. I didn't know that it would turn into that, I swear."

Fang took a deep breath. "I…What does this have to do with kids?"

"When I got there…I promise you, I didn't know, but I was pregnant…with your baby."

Fang jumped up. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What?"

"I-I…it was a boy."

Fang took a deep breath. "W-Where is he?"

I choked on my next words. "He's dead. They experimented on him. He died."

Fang made a weird noise. It was quiet for a while. I laid my head on my knees. It was a few minutes later when he spoke again. "What was his name?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin…I love that name."

I closed my eyes. "He was four months old. I love him."

"…I love him too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My first born." Fang looked at me, smiling a little. "What did he look like?"

"He had dark hair. Not a lot but a little. And brown eyes. I loved his eyes."

Fang walked over to me, kissing my head. "God Max. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, my voice coming out weak and vulnerable. "I thought that you wouldn't care."

"Max, that's my baby too!" He shook his head. "How did you escape?"

"Carlos and Jeb. They saved me. After Kevin died I lost it. Carlos was like Jeb. He worked at the school but his heart wasn't in it. I owe everything to him. I love him."

"Why didn't you come see me when you got out?" Fang sounded hurt. Here it comes.

I sighed. "I did, Fang."

"What?"

"I came back. When I walked up, you were sitting on Mom's front porch with some girl. You were rubbing her back and talking to her." I shook my head. "I just assumed…I mean…who was she?"

Fang looked at the ceiling. "The only girl I can think of is Lydia-"

"No. This woman wasn't pregnant-"

"Wait, when did you get out?"

"When I about eighteen."

Fang bit his lip. "I told you that Lydia just partied and fucked while she was pregnant. She didn't gain any weight."

"Wow. I did with Kevin and that was just one baby."

"Yeah." Fang kissed my head again. "God…a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Kevin…Kevin." Fang smiled against the top of my head. "I bet he was beautiful."

"He was."

"Daddy I wan- Max!" Tyler ran over to us. Fang picked him up, swinging him around.

"Hey buddy."

Tyler patted Fang's face. "Daddy cry?"

I stood up, taking Tyler from him. "Hey Tyler. Do you forgive me for yelling at you?"

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Miss Max!"

"Max!" Tabitha, apparently having heard her brother, came running in. "Max!"

I shifted Tyler into one arm so that I could carry both of them. "Hi Tabby."

"Hi." I kissed her head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Pick up toys. Daddy say do what Max say."

"Yeah but it wasn't your fault." I kissed her head again before looking at Fang. "I have to go. Mom's wait up for me-"

"Stay."

"Fang-"

"You're staying." He took his kids from me. "I'm putting them to bed. Go get in bed."

"But-"

Fang ignored me, walking out of the room. I sighed, getting up. I went to Fang's bedroom and got into bed, still fully dressed. I was so tired that it didn't matter. Fang walked in a few minutes later, on the phone.

"Yeah, well she's not drunk now. I can help her. I am. No. They love her too." He sighed, going over to his closet. "You won't understand. No. I just can't, I love her too much."

I blushed as he kept going through his closet. He sighed. "I love you, Dr. Martinez. No. I really do. Yes. Okay. Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay. Bye."

Fang pulled a shirt out of the closet before facing me. "All your stuff is at your mom's place. I'll get it for you tomorrow. For tonight, I hope that my t-shirt and your underwear will suffice as nighttime wear."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Fang."

He pulled off his shirt before switching his jeans out for sleep pants. He crawled into bed, handing me the shirt.

"Where's you shirt tonight, mister?"

Fang shrugged. "If you have to go without pants, I'll go without a shirt."

I rolled my eyes, changing. Once I was done, I laid down, face Fang. He reached over, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too…and Kevin."

"You didn't even know him."

"No but I know that he was my baby and that's all I need to know. I love him. I wish I could see him."

I closed my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious Max. I love him just as much Tyler and Tabby."

I shook my head. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Fine." Fang pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. "But you never told me why you flipped out yesterday."

"It was the day that Kevin…die."

Fang kissed my head. "Do you mind if I ask…how?"

"They injected him with something. His little body just couldn't…shit." I felt my eyes starting to water.

"Shhh." Fang ran a hand down my back. "Shhh Maxie. It's alright."

"No it's not. It's never going to be alright."


	19. Chapter 19

Change

Chapter 19

**December 23**

"Yeah, I think it looks nice." I ran my hand down the back of Tabitha's head. "Don't you?"

"Yes! Petty tee."

"Yeah, pretty tree."

Tyler scowled before going over to the couch and sitting down. We had decorated the tree yesterday night and he was mad because Dr. Martinez came to help. We did the one at her house the day before. He thinks that I'm supposed to replace my mom or something.

"Hungy!" Tyler declared from the couch.

"When Daddy gets back he'll make us something." I carried Tabitha over to the couch and sat down, setting her in my lap. "What do you want to do?"

"See Nub!"

I sighed. Nudge and her mom were already at Mom's place. Iggy was getting here around seven, Ella somewhere around that time too. Mom isn't talking to me. I mean, I was over at her house the other day and she was here yesterday and still nothing. It's just weird.

"Later Tabs."

"Tabs?"

"Yep." I snuggled her too me.

"Me!" Tyler got offended that I didn't have a little name for him.

"You can be…leer."

"Leer?"

"Yeah like Ty-leer." I smiled at him. "You know what leer means?"

"No."

Shit. Neither did I… "To look at something with a funny look…I think. What do you think, Leer?"

He giggled before falling off the couch. "Ow!"

"Tyler!" I sat his sister down and picked him up. "Are you okay?"

He just giggled. "Max need-sa nick-nam."

I sighed, kissing his head. "But you're okay?"

"Yes!"

Tabitha patted her brother's head. "Ty oh-a. Max need nick-nam!"

I groaned. "Fine."

"Hmmm." Tyler put his finger to his lips, as if he were in deep thought. "Max…Ax!"

"Ya!" His sister cheered. "Ax, Ax!"

Great. "Fine, whatever."

"Ax, Leer, and Tabs."

"Yeah." Tyler nodded his head at his sister. "Ax, wanna play-"

"I'm home!" Fang opened the door, a bag of food in his hands.

"Hey Fang." I sat Tabitha on the floor before going over to him. He kissed my head, making me smile. Ever since that day I was hung over and the night following, Fang had been telling me that he loved me. Every chance he got, he said it. If we were apart for any amount of time, he said it. Even if I just went to take a shower and walked back into the room, he said it. Which is why when he just walked into the kitchen, it through me off.

"Daddy!" Tabitha followed him. "Gets foo'?"

"Yep." He sat the food down on the table before looking at me. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at around two."

"Fang, it's eleven fifty now."

"I know." He kissed my head. "Please?"

I sighed. Guess I wasn't going to get an I love you… "Fine."

"Good." He ruffled Tyler hair as he walked at of the room. He stopped though, before he made it back into the living room. "I love you Max."

I looked down at the bag of food. "Yeah, whatever."

"Love Daddy!" Tabitha climbed up into a chair.

"I love you too, Tabby. And you, Tyler."

Tyler just growled, trying to fix his hair that Fang had just messed up. I went and picked him up, setting him in a chair before giving him his food.

"Me!" Tabitha whined.

"Here Tabs." I handed her a burger. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Firsty," Tyler declared.

I sighed, going to get them something to drink.

* * *

I walked into our bedroom after putting Tyler and Tabitha down for their nap. Fang was still sleep on the bed. It was about one-forty-five now. I laid down next to him, putting my hand on his chest. When I put my hand down, it made a crinkly noise. What was that?

Fang opened his eyes. "Max?"

"What's under your shirt?" I started to lift it up but he grabbed my arm.

"Nothing. What time is it?"

"Past one-thirty." I tried to lift his shirt again but he stopped me. "Fang-"

He kissed my head before standing. "I'll be right back."

He walked into the bathroom. What's wrong with him? After a minute, I decided he wasn't allowed to have secrets so, I got up, going in there too. "Fang!"

He winced. "Hey Maxie."

"What the hell?"

"You don't like it-"

"Daddy!" Tabitha and Tyler ran in. Apparently, I yelled too loud.

"What that?" Tabitha pointed to his chest. Fang had taken the bandage off his _tattoo _and was washing it with his hand.

"Go back to sleep," I told them.

Tabitha held up her arms, wanting her dad to pick her up. He sighed. "Tabitha, go take your nap."

Tyler had climbed up onto the toilet seat and then got onto the bathroom counter. He crawled his way over to Fang and tried to touch the tattoo.

"Don't." I grabbed his hand before picking him up. "You can't touch it."

"What dat, Daddy?" Tyler was intrigued by the writing on Fang's chest.

Fang sighed. "It says Kevin."

I bit my lip before speaking. "You're a fuck ass, you know that?"

"Max-"

"No, you seriously are. Why would you do this?"

Fang shrugged, looking down at his chest. "I like it. I thought you would too…"

"Well I don't."

He sighed. "It's too late now."

I walked out of the room, taking Tyler with me. He looked up at me as I carried him into his bedroom.

"What's Ke-von?"

Damn Fang. "Nothing."

I laid him down in his bed. "Go back to sleep. Tonight we have to go see Dr. Martinez."

Tyler frowned, all thoughts of his father's tattoo out of his mind. Now he was concerned with having to see my mother. "Why?"

"Because Iggy and Ella are coming."

He frowned. "No."

"Yes." I kissed his head. "Want me to take a nap with you?"

He nodded. "Yes!"

I crawled into his bed, having to set him on my stomach. Tyler giggled.

"Go to sleep."

"Ni-ni Max. Love Max!"

"I love you too Leer."

He giggled again.

* * *

Fang sighed as his girlfriend took his son out of the room.

"What Ke-vin?"

Fang looked down at Tabitha. "Go take your nap."

"No!" She grabbed his leg, looking up at him. "Up?"

He sat her down on the counter in front of him before going back to his tattoo. The guy who did his tattoo was a buddy of his, Damien, and told him to take the bandage off after two hours or three, wash it off and put some petroleum jelly on it. He knew Damien from the comic book store, where the other guy spent most of his time. All his tattoos consisted of either characters names or the character themselves. When he wasn't at Atomic Comics, he was at his job at a tattoo place next door to the comic store. While he was out, Fang also got a few new comics…not that Max had to know about that.

"Max mad?"

"No." Fang had finished washing it and was now patting it dry with a towel. "She just went to put Tyler down for his nap. Why did you come in here anyways?"

"Max yell. See Max al-ight.."

He shook his head. "Aren't you sleepy, Tabby?"

"No." She smiled at him. "Touch?"

He moved slightly when she tried to feel the tattoo. "No baby."

"Why?"

"Because your hands probably dirty."

"No! Ty dirty."

He sighed. "Tabitha."

She giggled. "What Ke-vin Daddy?"

"It's…your brother."

"Ty bro-der Daddy."

"Yeah, I know." He sat the towel on the counter. "Kevin's your other brother."

She made a gasp noise. He rolled his eyes, picking her up. She smiled. "Daddy need shirt."

"I know. Come on, let's go finish your nap."

* * *

"Max…hey Max."

I opened my eyes. Oh, it was him. "Go away."

"The babies are already up and have been for like an hour. Come on, you've slept enough."

"Leave me alone Fang."

He sighed. "Please tell me why you're so mad at me?"

"Because you tattooed _my_ son's name on your chest!"

"_Our_ son."

"God you're stupid."

"No." He frowned. "I can do what I want to my body and with our son's name."

"Whatever Fang."

He shook his head. "Get up. We're going to your mom's."

"This early?"

He nodded. "She wants to be with Tyler and Tabitha."

"And I have to be there early because…?"

"Oh trust me, you don't. She could do without you there."

I glared at him. "Fine, I won't go."

"Maxie-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie."

"God I hate you."

Fang smiled, leaning down to kiss my head. "I love you, Maxie."

"Stop it!"

"Come on, Max. I love Kevin-"

"What are you going to tell Tabitha and Tyler when they ask about it."

"…Uh…"

"You didn't."

* * *

Fang had walked out of the room to go wake up Max. Tyler was playing with Bear and Wa-wa. His sister frowned, realizing she didn't have a toy to play with.

"Ty, I wanna pay wid Wa-wa."

"No!" He glared at her. "No pay wid Wa-was or Bear! Tabby pay by 'er 'elf."

She frowned more. "Yes! Me pay wid Wa-wa!"

"No!"

"Me no 'eed Ty. Me gots Ke-vin."

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "Ke-von?"

"Ke-vin me bro-der."

Tyler got mad. He was her brother, not this Kevin boy. He hated when Tabitha made other friends so he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get another brother. "No! Me you bro-der!"

"No. Daddy say Ke-vin me bro-der too. I 'ike him bedder."

Tyler started to cry. He was better than Kevin, right? He could make Tabby laugh, he could make Max give them cookies, he could get Dr. Martinez to let them skip naptime. He was way better than stupid Kevin!

* * *

Fang and I ran into the room, scared that Tyler had hurt himself while he and Tabitha were left alone.

"What's wrong?" I picked him up.

He tried to tell me but he was crying to hard. Tabitha had happily taken his two stuffed toys.

"Did she take your toys?" I asked him. He shook his head, trying to stop. After a minute, he was just sniffling.

"Tabby say Ke-vin bedder bro-der dan me!"

I closed my eyes before handing him to Fang and walking out of the room.

"Max!" Fang called after me but I ignored him. I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Why would he tell them that he was there brother? Why? Fang walked in after a minute. "Max, get up. Come on baby."

I ignored him, laying face down, my head buried in the pillow. Fang kissed the back of my head. "Tabitha just asked what Kevin meant and I told her that he was her brother. And he is! Why does it matter?"

I lifted my head up. "Just shut up."

"Max." Fang sighed. "I got the tattoo to show that I love Kevin. Now he'll be with me no matter where I go."

"What about Tabitha and Tyler? Do you not want them with you wherever you go?"

"I'm getting their names too. I'm just going in order of oldest to youngest."

"Whatever Fang."

"Just come on and go to your mom's with us."

"Why should I?"

"For me?"

"Try again."

"How about Tabby and Ty? They want you to go."

I groaned. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good, then get up."

I pushed him away from the bed before getting up. When I went back into the living room, Tyler was done whining and was now happily playing with his stuffed dog and bear.

"Ax!" Tabitha reached up for me. I picked her up.

"Are we leaving now?"

Fang nodded. "Come on, Ty. Let's put your shoes on."

"No, no wanna go."

"Too bad." Fang picked him up and sat him on the couch before getting his shoes and jacket. I put Tabitha's on her.

"Get pre-ants?" She asked me.

"No, Tabs. Not today."

She giggled. "Wan' dem now!"

"Too bad." I kissed her head before standing up, her in my arms. I went over to my shoes and put them on. "Okay Fang, let's go."

"Coming." He tried to pick Tyler up but Tyler just moved, jumping off the couch. He grabbed his two stuffed animals before walking over to me.

"Ma-ax!"

"Not now, Ty. I'm holding your sister."

He scowled. "Max!"

"Come on." Fang walked past us and out the door. I followed him, waiting for Tyler to walk out the door. Once he realized that I wasn't carrying him, he came out.

* * *

"Stop chewing on the Tyler."

He kept at it.

"Tyler, stop. Doesn't that hurt Wa-wa?"

"No, Max." He smiled at me, drool running down his chin. "Him ear itch. Me 'elp Wa-wa!"

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to some stupid Christmas show that Fang was watching. What? I don't care if he tears up that stupid doll. I mean, it's not like I bought it…

"Fang, can we watch something else?"

"No! It's Frosty the Snowman, Max. Ty loves this, right Tyler?"

Tyler, who had now moved on to another stuffed animal, this time a stuffed Santa that Mom had on the table, nodded. "Love Frosty!"

"Yeah well-"

"Look Tyler!" Mom walked in. "We made cook- Tyler!"

He dropped the Santa. "Cook-ee?"

"I told you not to touch the things on the coffee table!" Mom sat the plate on the side table next to the couch. Ooh, chocolate chip. I literally crawled over Fang to get to them. Mom was reprimanding Tyler but I didn't care at the moment. What? Did I nto mention the cookies? Fang pushed me back onto my side of the couch.

Tyler, who was now whining about something, walked over to me. "Max!"

"What?"

"Dac'ta Mart-eene yell at me!" He sniffled, looking at the twenty some cookies in my hand. "Me have cook-ee?"

"No! Get your own."

"Maximum Ride!" Mom now turned her attack onto me. "Did you take all of those cookies?"

I shoved them in my mouth. I was not going to have them taken from me. I tried to tell her no but it didn't come out so well. I took Fang's Pepsi and drank half of it. Ah, all better.

"No…Fang ate like three!"

"I did not. You ate them all."

Mom sighed. "Those were for Tyler and Tabitha."

"Well…you're my mom, you should make me things."

Tyler jumped out of my lap. "I wan' cook-ee! Cook-ee! Cook-ee mon'er! Give me cook-ees! Rawr!"

"Stop it." Mom picked him up. "Nudge!"

"Yeah?" Her voice drifted out of the kitchen. Her and Tabitha were doing something in there. I wasn't sure what though.

"Take that other tray of cookies out of the oven."

"You want me to bring them in there?"

"No. Max will eat them before anyone else gets them." She walked into the kitchen, taking an excited Tyler with her.

"You drank all my soda!" Fang glared at me after trying to take a sip.

"Eh, you'll get over it." I laid my head on his arms. "Think of it as pay back for what you did."

"Max-"

"Shut up Fang. I'm watching Snowy."

"Frosty."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Maxie?"

"Don't call me that." I turned in his lap, my head now facing his lower stomach.

"Iggy's here."

"And? He hates me anyways."

"Hi Max," Iggy greeted.

Oh…he's in here, like literally here. You know what? I didn't even care. Let him hear me call him things. He's an ass anyways. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Do you ever do anything else?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak retard."

"Max!"

Great, Mom's here too. "What? He's blind, isn't he?"

"Max." Fang leaned down, whispering in my ear. "Cut it out."

I was not in a good mood. I had a horrible dream about Kevin and wasn't in the mood to play nice. I feel like being a bitch and that's precisely what I'm going to do.

I kept my eyes closed. "Whatever."

I heard Mom and Iggy walk out of the room. Fang ran a hand down my side. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't call me baby. I'm not your baby."

"But I love you like my baby." He kissed my ear. "I love you so-"

"Stop it." I wasn't in the mood right now.

"But I love my baby."

"Fang, you are so pushing it."

He seemed amused. "What?"

"First you get a tattoo of my son's name-"

"Our son."

I rolled my eyes. "Then you make me come here and now you're-"

"Telling you how much I love you. What's wrong with that? You're my baby girl."

"Seriously, cut it out." I was blushing now.

"No," Fang whined, putting his hands under my arms, forcing me to sit up. "I love you, Maxie-waxie."

"I swear to God, Fang."

He moved me to where I was laying down on the couch. I allowed him to lay over me, kissing my head. "I love you so much, baby girl. You're everything to me."

"Fang-"

"God, how did I ever get through those years without you?" Fang nuzzled my neck, putting his full weight on me. I felt him smell my neck before kissing it. "Max…shit baby. I love the feeling of you under me…hell I love the feel of you anywhere on me."

"Stop it."

"I can't. I love you."

Fuck, what's wrong with him? Not that I'm not secretly loving this but-

"Oh!"

Not again. "H-Hey Mom."

Fang bit his lip, eyes closed tight. After a second, he spoke. "Hey Dr. Martinez."

"You two…should come eat. There's more cookies." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Damn." Fang sighed.

"We weren't going to do anything, Fang….were we?"

"No! There is no way that I would do…_that_ here." He smiled down at me. "But I do love y-"

"Fang, I need you to get something for me!" Mom called from the kitchen. Bitch…oops. I don't mean that…completely. It's just that Iggy could have just as well gotten whatever it is. She just doesn't want me around her _precious_ Fang.

He sighed. "Coming!"

Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath. Fang got up and went into the kitchen. After laying there for a moment, I followed. Tyler and Tabitha were sitting on the counter, helping Iggy roll sausage balls. Once he saw me, Tyler smiled.

"Max! You 'ake up."

"Yeah." I picked him up, kissing his head.

"What do you want me to get?" Fang asked my mother.

"Oh nothing. I got it."

I swear, I almost hit her. I swear I did.

Fang shrugged. "Okay. Tell me if you need anything else."

"Wait. Do you want a cookie? I saved it for you." She smiled at _my_ boyfriend. Why doesn't she like us together? If I marry him, he'll be her freaking son-in-law. "It's peanut butter."

"Thanks." He took it from the plate, smiling back at her.

Tyler laid his head on my shoulder. "Frosty?"

"Yeah, I guess." Guess Fang telling me how much he loves me is over.

Iggy looked in our general direction. "You don't want to help Tyler?"

"No!" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Stay wid Max. Love Max!"

Tabitha giggled. "Ty no help, Nub help."

Nudge, who was sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine. "I'm busy Tabby."

Tabitha frowned before jumping off the however high that damn counter was, landing on her feet.

"Tabby!" I tried to catch her but couldn't with her brother in my arms.

"Are you alright?" Fang got down on the ground, facing her.

She giggled at all of our concern before running over to her idol. "Nub!"

"Tabitha, you could have gotten hurt." Nudge sat the toddler in her lap.

"Don't jump off things." Fang walked over to them. "Do you hear me?"

"Daddy mad." Tabitha stood up in Nudge's lap so that she could put her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"I'm not mad. Just don't do that again."

She giggled. "Kiss?"

Fang kissed her head. "Happy?"

"Again!"

Fang kissed her cheek. "Done?"

"No!"

He picked her up with on arm, kissing her head, lingering for awhile. "Good?"

"Yes!" She leaned against him, looking into his eyes. "Daddy kiss Ke-vin?"

Fang and I both stopped breathing for a second. Fang leaned down to her ear. "Don't talk about Kevin, alright baby?"

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side. No one else seemed to notice their conversation…except for Nudge.

She gave Fang a weird look. "Who's-"

"We're here!"

We heard the door open and shut. Ella walked in with…Mathew. Ugh! Why can't I ever catch a brake? Huh?

* * *

Fang ran a hand down my back. "You're ex…seems a little on the gay side."

"Yeah, I know. But he's not."

"Hmmm."

We had no trouble with Mathew, thank God. Fang didn't like him being there though, and that was obvious. Apparently, Nudge and Ella were fighting over something so, with the arrival of my sister, Nudge forgot all about Kevin. Kev… I looked up at Fang.

"Night."

He smiled. "Good night Max. I lo-"

"Don't even start."


	20. Chapter 20

Change

Chapter 20

"Fang," I whined a little, shifting.

"What baby?" He was talking to me in a baby voice but I didn't mind it…for now. Later, no way in hell he's getting away with it.

"We need to get up and get dressed."

He put his forehead against mine. "I don't want to baby girl. I want to lay in bed with you all day because I _wove_ you Maxie-waxie."

I moved so that my head was buried in his chest. Our five in the morning quicky turned into a stay in bed all day longy. Around five, I woke Fang up by kissing his shoulder. I was just going to tell him that I it was five and that if we were going to wrap presents, we needed to do it them. Fang took it to mean something else though. Not that it was great sex but it was…_cough_ loving _cough_ sex. Anyways, it was now past seven and I'm shocked that Tyler and his sister weren't in here.

"Fang." I kissed his left side of his chest, a little under his tattoo. "You need to wash that off again."

"Yeah." He ran his hands down my back. "I love you."

"Oh, is that baby talk over?"

"You want it to come back?"

"No, I'm good." I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Did you get me a gift for Christmas?"

"…I got you two…sort of."

"Well I got you one…I'm not sure if you'll like it though."

Fang frowned. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you." I smiled. "Now let's get dressed."

He groaned. "But I don't want-"

A loud crash stopped him from talking.

"Daddy!" Tabitha started wailing.

Fang jumped up, running in there. I groaned, getting up, pulling on some shorts and a shirt. I grabbed Fang's boxers, running into the living room.

Tabitha had stopped screaming, now giggling. "Daddy no gots c-ose."

Fang was just staring at the tree. "What did you do?"

"Put your boxers on, Fang." I handed them to him. "Tabitha, how did the tree fall? And where is Tyler?"

"'Ere Max!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. Fang pulled his boxers on, blushing a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Door 'ocked. Me get beak-fast!" Tyler walked into the room with some cookies. When he saw the tree, he laughed. "Tabby maked tee fall o'er!"

"How did you do this?" This was one of the only times I ever heard Fang yell at his daughter. She just giggled.

"Daddy!" She reached up for him.

Fang just shook his head. "You are in trouble. What are you doing in here anyways? If you want to get up, you know that I have to be up."

"Gets hungy Daddy." Tyler climbed up on the couch.

"But how did you knock over the tree, sweetie?" I looked down at Tabitha.

She pointed at one of the ornaments. "Petty. Want it."

"Tabitha, just don't do it again." I was done with the whole thing. Neither of them got hurt and if Fang and I hadn't been lounging in bed, we would have been in here with them.

"Oh a!"

"No, you are in trouble." Apparently, Fang wasn't over it. "You could have gotten hurt, Tabitha. Really badly."

Tabitha started frowning. "Daddy-"

"No." Fang stared down at her. "What if you had gotten hurt baby? Huh? You know not to play with things like the tree. You are almost a three year old, Tabitha. You're not a baby anymore."

Fang's tone made her start crying. Tyler, who had finished his cookies, glared at his dad.

"No 'ake Tabby cry, Daddy!" He jumped off the couch and ran to his sister. "Stop!"

"Tyler-"

He hit Fang in the leg. "'evea Tabby 'lone!"

Tabitha sniffled, now done crying. "Ty love me?"

He turned his glare on her. "No!"

Fang sighed. "Tabitha, you're not going to get out of this by crying. You-"

"Love Daddy!" She proclaimed, hugging his leg. "Love him a lot."

He was starting to cave. "Yeah well-"

"Daddy love me?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah but-"

She just giggled. "Love Daddy more."

"Tabby-"

"Up? Daddy hold me?"

He sighed, leaning down to pick her up. She smiled, leaning against him.

I rolled my eyes. If Tyler pulled that… "Fang go get dressed."

"I will." He kissed Tabitha's head. "And then we have to pick the tree up."

"Yes!" Tabitha wrapped her arms around his neck. I walked off into the kitchen. Tyler, now content that his sister was done crying, followed me.

"Max!" He reached up for me.

I picked him up, kissing the top of his head. "You love your sister, huh?"

"No! Hate Tabby, hate Daddy."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

"So why isn't aren't their," I had trouble saying the next part, "parents coming?"

"Their only staying today and then we are sending them back home for Christmas tomorrow moring."

"On a plane?"

Mom nodded. "Now stop eating all the cookies."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"Go in the living room. You're not help in here."

Oh gee, really? I walked out of the room, defeated. Fang was laying on the couch, watching TV. Tabitha was on the floor, playing with Nudge while her brother played with Total, who had graced us with his presence…not. Honestly, we all forgot about him. He pretended to be hurt when he first got here but now he's over it…sort of.

"Toto." Tyler petted the dog. "Toto petty."

"I am a male, you useless brat. I am not pretty."

"You're a boy?" I made face. "God, all these years…"

Fang sat up. "Come sit with me, Max."

I sighed, sitting next to him. "When are they getting here? I want to go home."

Fang looked at me. "Why?"

Like he doesn't know that I hate it here. Hell, Tabitha and her brother probably know I hate it here!

"I just do, okay?"

"You don't want to Gasman and Angel?"

"They hate me anyways."

"Max!" Tyler walked over, holding Bear. He climbed into my lap. "Toto mean. Him ty' bite me!"

"Total." Fang looked at the dog. "Did you try to bite my son?"

Total made a noise, walking off into the kitchen. "Maybe if you spanked him more, I would not had to issue my own form of punishment."

"Did he bite you? Are you bleeding?" Fang seemed worried about Tyler. Aw.

"He's fine, Fang. He said that Total tried to. The stupid dog couldn't even bit a two year old. Shows how great he was in battle."

Nudge snorted. "This is what keyed you in on that?"

Tabitha stood up, walking down the hallway. When she returned she had some toys with her.

"Where'd you get those, Tabs?" I asked, laying my head on Fang's shoulder.

"Dr. Martinez keeps some toys for them over here," Fang said. "And those are Tyler's, Tabitha."

She giggled, having known this from the beginning. "Pay wid 'ese, Nub."

"Tabby, I think that we should ask Tyler."

"Me toys!" Tyler jumped out of my lap, all thoughts about almost being bit out of his mind. "Give back, Tabby!"

"No!" She sat down.

"Share Tyler." I was already bored with the whole thing. "Fang, can I just leave?"

"No."

I moved so that my head was in his lap. "You suck."

"'atman!" Tabitha picked up The Caped Crusader. Tyler stared to get all worked up.

"Stop!" He tried to take the action figure from her but she just moved. "Give me!"

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fang." I looked up at him.

"They're just playing."

"He's going to hit her," I warned.

"No he's-"

He hit her. Tabitha fell down, crying. Fang jumped up, making me fall. Jackass…

"Tyler!"

The toddler took his toy before running over to me. "Max!"

I picked him up. "Fang, you are not going to hit him."

"I wasn't going to hit him. "I was going to spank him."

I shrugged. "You're still not going to do it."

"Max he just hit-"

"Because she was taunting him. Besides, he's two. He can't hit that hard." I stood up, Tyler in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder. "If you're going to hit-"

"Spank."

I rolled my eyes, continuing. "Him then you need to Tabitha too."

Tabitha stood up, still whining. "Daddy!"

"Max, these are my kids."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're not going to hit him." I walked away, carrying Tyler. He sniffled. "What Tyler?"

"Daddy mean."

"Yeah but you shouldn't hit your sister. Alright?"

He nodded. I walked into one of the bedrooms and sat down on the bed, Tyler in my lap. He giggled, leaning against me.

"Foo' Max?"

"No, not now." I laid down, laying him next to me. "You know what tomorrow is, right Leer?"

He smiled. "Ciss-mass!"

"Yep." I smiled at him. "I got you a present."

He opened his mouth. "'eally?"

"Yeah, really. It's for you and Tabitha to share though."

Tyler frowned. "No!"

"Yes." I kissed his head.

* * *

"Ty no gets in trouble?" Tabitha frowned. Fang sighed, picking her up. Nudge got up and went into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have taken his toys." Fang sat down on the couch, his daughter in his lap. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head no. "I hurt."

"Where?"

She pointed to her cheek. "'ere."

Fang kissed it. "Better?"

Tabitha giggled, leaning against his chest. "Yes!"

"Good." Fang looked down at his daughter. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

Tabitha giggled. "No tell, Daddy."

He frowned at her. "Why not?"

"S'prise Daddy!"

"I know but I'm Daddy. You can tell me."

"No!" She started playing with his fingers.

"Fine, but I got you something too."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You want to know, right?"

"Yes!"

Fang shook his head. "Can't tell you."

"Daddy."

"I'll give you a hint. It's furry."

Tabitha smiled. "Kitty?"

"No."

She frowned.

* * *

Mom cut the sandwich into pieces before handing the plate to Tyler. "Happy now baby?"

He nodded, going over to the table. Ella took his plate from him and sat it on the table before sitting him in a chair.

"Did Fang leave, yet?" I took a cookie off the counter.

Mom nodded. "Iggy went with him."

Tabitha, who was at my feet, held onto my leg. "Nub?"

"She went with them too." Ebony said from her spot at the table.

"Where dey go?" Tabby asked.

"To go get Angel and Gasman from the airport." Mom handed her a plate too. "Go eat."

I picked her up, carrying her to the table. I sat her in a chair. Tyler reached for me.

"Ax!"

I picked him up, setting him in my lap. Tyler smiled, holding a piece of his sandwich up to me. I let him feed me some before he went back to eating.

"Hey Ella." Mathew walked into the room.

"Hi." She smiled at him but it seemed forced. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah. She said that she wants us to come down for New Year's."

Tabitha stopped eat. "Cook-ee?"

"After you eat," Mom told her.

"No hungy."

"Then you don't want a cookie."

Tabitha frowned. "Cook-ee!"

Tyler shoveled his remaining food into his mouth. "Cook-ee?"

Dr. Martinez sighed before giving him one. "Don't get sick, Tyler."

He smiled at his sister. "Me gets cook-ee."

She frowned. "Me!"

"Tyler finished eating," said Mom.

Tabitha started crying. I groaned. Kids are annoying.

"Shut up Tabitha." I had a headache. "Eat and get a cookie or don't eat and get no cookie. You're choice but either way, you need to shut up."

"Max!" Mom sent me a look. Tabitha, however, got the point that I wasn't messing around. She stopped crying and started eating again. Mom rolled her eyes, walking out of the room. Tyler finished his cookie and jumped out of my lap.

"Max!" He looked at me.

I sighed, getting up. Tabitha was almost done eating so I just put a cookie on her plate before walking out of the room with Tyler. He went into the living room, picking his batman up off the floor. Mom was picking the twins toys and stuffed animals up.

"I'll do that Mom."

She looked at me. "It's fine. Tomorrow, they'll just mess this place up worse."

I shook my head, sitting down on the couch. "Whatever."

Tyler smiled at my mother. "Max get me pea-sant.."

"She did?" Mom smiled at him. "Did you get her one?"

He shook his head no, frowning. "No."

"Yes you did."

He shook his head at her. "No."

"Tyler don't you remember?"

"No."

Sighing, Mom handed him Bear before taking the other toys and stuffed animals out of the room.

"Wa-wa!" He called after her. Mom turned around, handed him the doll, and then left. Tyler smiled, sitting down on the ground.

* * *

Fang sat down on the ground, pulling Tabitha in his lap. "Yeah, okay Iggy."

"It's true! You can blame it on me and being blind all you want but you know that you're the one who started the fire."

Fang snorted. "It was Max's fault anyways. Who leaves a fire on in the fire place while everyone else is asleep?"

"She was downstairs sleeping. If you hadn't have tripped, you wouldn't have caught the tree on fire."

Everyone else was laughing and having a good time but I wasn't. I hate Christmas. I hate being here with them while they talk about the E-shaped house. I hate knowing that most of the people here hate me. Nudge, who was sitting next to me, looked over at me.

"What's wrong Max?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Tyler, who was in my mothers lap in the chair, jumped up. He came over to me, reaching up for me. I picked him up.

"Go home?" He looked up at me.

"No." I kissed his head.

After about ten minutes, they all stopped laughing, the story over. Tyler curled against me, closing his eyes. Tabitha stood up in Fang's lap, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Pea-sants, Daddy?" She asked him.

"No." He smiled at her. "Not tell tomorrow."

Ebony walked into the room, headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nudge asked her.

"To the gas station to get cigarettes." She walked out the door. Gasman, who was on the floor in front of us, pulled out his cell phone. He groaned, looking at the number.

"Here Angel." He tossed her the phone. "Tell them I'm in the bathroom."

Angel rolled her eyes, answering. "Hi _Mom_."

I swear she looked right at me when she said that. As if to throw it in my face. Nudge and Gazzy didn't call their parents Mom and Dad but clearly, Angel was doing it to get back at me. Honestly, I didn't even care at that point. Let her hate me. Let them all hate me. I went through hell to save them. I cared about them, I still do. They can hate me for the rest of their life, it doesn't matter. I did my part, I kept them alive. What they do from this point on is on their shoulders.

"Yeah, he's here but he's in the bathroom." Angel nodded. "I'll tell him. Bye."

"You get me pea-sant, Nub?" Tabitha looked over at her idol.

"Yeah, I got you one."

"And Ty?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "Daddy gets Max pea-sant."

"Did he?" Nudge was concentrated on texting someone.

"Yeah. Gets Max wing."

It took us all a minute to figure out what she meant.

"You got her what?" Iggy turned his attention to Fang.

Fang frowned. "Tabitha-"

"You can't marry him, Max." Mathew spoke up. Ella, who was sitting in his lap, stood up.

"What?"

Mathew ignored her. "Max, I'll marry you before you marry him."

I shook my head. "I'm not marrying any of you."

"Damn right your not. Fang, don't be stupid." Iggy stood up, as did Fang.

"I can marry who I want."

"Max can't hold a boyfriend to save her life!"

"Shut up." Fang was getting mad. Tabitha, realizing that the attention had shifted from her, grabbed onto Fang's leg.

"Daddy!"

Fang ignored her. "Iggy, what I do with Max is none of your business."

"I think it is."

"Think again."

"Stop it." Dr. Martinez shook her head. "Fang, can you go get-"

I didn't hear the rest. I sat Tyler on the floor before walking out of the room, through the kitchen, and out the back door. A few minutes later, Fang walked out there too.

"Hey-"

"You did not buy me a ring…did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why did Tabitha-"

"I told her I bought you jewelry. She assumes that that either means a ring or necklace. She chose to go with ring."

I sighed. "Then why did you get so defensive with Iggy?"

"Because he can't tell me what to do with you. If I wanted to ask you, I would, regardless of what he thought." Fang hugged me. "Your sister is ripping into Mathew right now though."

I rolled my eyes. "At this point, I don't even care."

Fang kissed my head. "Let's go back inside."

"No. I'm going home."

"Max-"

"You stay." I pulled away from him. "I'll fly home. I have a key."

"Yeah but-"

"Just go back in there. I'll be at home."

Fang hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bye."

He kissed me again. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

"Where's Max?"

Fang sat back down on the floor, pulling Tabitha into his lap. "She went home."

"She didn't need to do that."

"Yeah she did," commented Angel.

"Shut up, Angel." Nudge put her phone in her pocket.

Tyler, who was sitting on the couch, frowned. "Max?"

"She went home."

"Go wid Max."

Fang sighed. "No Ty. We'll leave later."

Ella walked in from the front yard, without Mathew. "Where's Max?"

"She left." Fang looked down at Tabitha. "Tabby, I told you I got her a necklace, not a ring. You knew that."

Tabitha smiled at him. "See Daddy's tattoo?"

Fang was not happy with his daughter at the moment. It was almost as if she knew what she was doing, what trouble her questions and comments caused. And, to some extent, she did.

"What tattoo, Fang?" Dr. Martinez looked hard at him.

Fang bit his lip. He loved Kevin. He refused to deny him in any way. "Just one that I got. Nothing too big."

'What is it?" Nudge was intrigued. "Is it Max's name?"

She was getting warmer… "No."

"Tyler and Tabitha's names?"

Got she was like on fire now… "No."

"Let us see it." Gasman looked just as interested as Nudge.

Dr. Martinez seemed angry. "Yes Fang, let us see it."

He sat Tabitha on the ground before slowly lifting up his shirt. They all stared at it for a second.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"…It says Kevin." Dr. Martinez frowned. "Who's Kevin?"

"My son."

* * *

I opened my eyes when there was a knock on the door. I was resting on the couch, having a good dream for a change. After running a little errand, I came back here. Fang wouldn't knock, would he?

I answered the door. Great… "Fang's not here."

Cameron smiled at me. "I just came by to drop off the presents I got for Tyler and Tabitha. I'm leaving in an hour for North Carolina, where my brother lives."

"Oh yeah." I took the two boxes from her. "Fang had a present for Tommy. Hold on."

I sat the gifts on the chair before going into our bedroom. I grabbed the bag off the floor, along with the card.

"Here. Tabitha picked it out or something." I handed it to her.

She smiled at me. Not a nice smile but not an evil one either. "Where is Fang?"

"At Dr. Martinez's house." I slowly started to ease the door shut. "Bye."

"I-"

I closed the door on her. Urg. I laid back down on the couch. After about twenty minutes, there was another knock on the door. Groaning, I stood up.

Opening the door, I said, "Cameron, I'm busy."

"I'm not Cameron."

I looked at the woman. "Oh….do you need something?"

The woman gave me an odd look. "I'm sorry. I was looking for someone. I must had the wrong-"

"Who are you looking for?" I don't know why I asked. I should have just let her leave. But I did ask and couldn't take my words back.

"Fang Shadows. Do you know where he-"

"He lives here."

She stared at me. "And you are…?"

"I'm Max. Who are you?"

"Lydia Marshall."

I stared at her for a moment. "Uh…I….Fang's at Dr. Martinez's. But he'll be back home soon. You can stay here…or go there. Whatever."

For once, I didn't know what to do.

"When will he be here?"

"Soon, I think." I stepped back into the house. "You can come in."

"How do you know Fang?"

I didn't have to answer. Fang's car pulled up in the driveway. Lydia had parked on the curb. Fang apparently hadn't noticed the car because he just got the kids out of the car. He sat Tabitha on the ground before getting Tyler out. Tabitha ran up to the house, seeing that I was on the porch with someone. It wasn't until she was up there that she realized who it was.

"Mommy!" She ran up to the woman. As soon as Fang heard that, he ran up to the porch, Tyler still in his arms. When Tyler saw who it was, he buried his face in Fang's shoulder.

"Lydia." Fang stared at her before shaking his head. Tabitha was smiling, reaching up for her mother. Lydia was more focused on Fang.

"Hi Fang."

Fang pushed past her. He handed Tyler to me before picking up his daughter.

"I told you not to come here. Good bye." Fang pushed me into the house so that he could close the door, locking it behind him.

"Fang-"

"Open the door Fang!" She hit the door. "Now!"

"Go away."

Tabitha frowned. "I wanna see Mommy!"

Tyler wrapped his arms around my neck. "Max, I go seep, now?"

"Fang, you shouldn't have done that." I glared at him. "All she wants-"

"Shut up Max." He handed me Tabitha. "Go put them to bed."

"Fang-"

"Just do it."

* * *

Fang waited until Max went down the hallway to unlock the door and go out there. Lydia was waiting for him.

"Go away."

"Who was she?"

Fang bit his lip. "My girlfriend."

Lydia snorted. "No, seriously. Who is she?"

"My girlfriend."

"And all the times I've called you, you never mentioned her to me?"

"No. It's none of your business."

Lydia crossed her arms. "I deserve to know who my kids are around."

"My kids. You don't have any."

"Fang-"

"No. Just leave us alone."

Lydia shook her head. "I know that I messed up but I want to be in their lives now."

Fang closed his eyes. "They don't need you."

"Why? Because you got some girlfriend now? Please. That woman wants me here anyways."

"She has no say in what I do."

"Why do you hate me so much? I have never done a thing to you."

'You almost killed my kids!"

Lydia huffed. "I made mistakes. So have you. I'm trying to fix them."

"If you want to fix them, then just leave us alone. They're better off without you."

"No ones better off without their mother."

Fang looked past Lydia. "No. So people are."

* * *

Fang walked into the bedroom. He changed into what he wore to bed before laying down.

"Tabitha was upset."

Fang rolled over, facing me. "I checked on them. She was sleeping."

"What are you going to do about Lydia?"

Fang shrugged. "She left. I don't think she'll be back here tomorrow. She's mad at me."

I stared at his tattoo. "You need to go clean that. And what about your little brushing teeth before bed thing?"

Fang sighed. "Max-"

"Cameron came over. She left gifts for the kids and I gave her Tommy's present."

Fang nodded. "Your mom knows about my tattoo. The whole Flock does."

I frowned. "What did you-"

"They don't hate you anymore. They know now."

"What?"

Fang laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I told them everything. They feel bad for you."

"Fang-"

"Before you yell at me, know that they deserved to know. If anyone's to blame, it's you. Quit feeling sorry for yourself Max. We can't help if you don't let us in."

I put my back to him. "Whatever Fang."


	21. Chapter 21

Change

Chapter 21

When I woke up, Fang wasn't in bed with me. Instead, Tabitha and Tyler were staring at me. I groaned.

"What babies?"

"Ciss-mas, Max!" Tabitha smiled at me.

Oh yeah…shit. I had to get me gift out of the shed. I hope that it survived the night. What do you do with a dead-

"Daddy?" Tyler looked at me.

"I don't know where he is, Ty." I stood up. "Come on."

They jumped off the bed before following me into the living room. Fang was standing in the closet.

"What are you doing?"

He slammed the door shut. "Oh, uh, hey guys."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go get my gift."

"Where is it?"

"In the shed."

"…Why?"

"To hide it from you guys, genius." I walked out of the room, through the kitchen, and out back. The shed was small and seemed so cold. I was wary about living the little thing in there but I made an executive decision.

"Here kitty." I opened the door. The kitten meowed at me, looking up from the bowl of water I had left it last night. "Come here, Kitty."

I picked her up. "You ready to go meet Fang? I bet he'll just love you…not. Tabby will though."

I carried her back into the house. Fang was standing next to the tree, separating Tyler and Tabitha's presents. When Fang looked up at me, his cheerful expression changed.

"Max-"

"Max, 'ook!" Tabitha was bouncing up and down. That's when I saw…it.

"Fang! You got them a dog?" Great…jackass.

"Yes!" He looked just as mad at me. Tyler, who was looking at the puppy, turned his attention to me.

"Kitty!" He ran over to me, holding up his arms. I sent Fang one last look before smiling down at Tyler.

"You want to hold it?"

Tabitha walked over to me too. "Kitty?"

"Yeah." I sat the cat one the ground. It was scared. The dog ran over to Fang, biting at his shoes.

Tabitha had already lost interest, as the cat wasn't jumping around like the dog. She went back over to the puppy. Fang crossed his arms, going over to me.

"Max, we cannot have a cat."

"If I had known you were getting a dog I wouldn't have gotten it." I put my hands on my hips. "You said that we couldn't have a dog so I got a cat. Why did you get a dog?"

"For you. You said that families have pets and I want us to be…you know, a family." He was nervous. I hadn't seen him nervous in almost a month. It made me smile.

"Alright, I'll take the cat back to the pound and we'll keep the dog. I'm sure someone will take it."

I looked down to get the cat but Tyler was trying to pick it up. "What are you doing Ty?"

"I gots a kitty, Ax." He smiled. "My kitty."

Fang sighed. "I guess we're keeping both."

I smiled at Tyler, getting down on his level. "But the kitty's for Tabitha. You can have to dog."

"No!" Tyler sat his cat down, laying next to her. The kitten sniffed Tyler's face before licking it. "My kitty. Love kitty."

Tabitha had her arms wrapped around the dog, giggling as he tried to break from her grip. I stood up, stepping over Tyler and his cat, standing next to Fang.

"Are you mad?"

"About the cat? No." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him. "Your mom will be here in a minute."

"Why? I thought we were going to her house for dinner."

"We are. She just wants to see them open their gifts. I was supposed to wait to give them the dog but it was in the closet and started scratching on the door." Fang kissed my head. "Was the cat my gift?"

"Yeah." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "There's a litter box in the shed. You need to get it."

"Of course I do." He smiled. "You know, dogs don't need litter boxes."

"Yeah. Have fun teaching it to go outside."

"Well, you have to show the cat how to use a litter box."

"No I don't. You do."

He shook his head. "Max."

"I think it may already know. I got it from the pound but they said some family gave up a lot of kittens so they might have showed it how to use one. I guess you'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess I will."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Mom walked in, a few more presents in her hands.

"Hi." Fang took them from her, setting them into one of two piles, Tyler or Tabitha's. Neither of the kids looked at mom, both too interested in their new pets.

"You already gave them the dog?" She seemed sad. Then she looked at Tyler. "…And a cat Fang?"

"Yeah, well…" He shifted a little.

"Hi Tyler." Mom went over to him.

"Max gets me kitty." He looked up at her.

"What's her name?"

Fang's son frowned. "I no know."

"You get to name it, baby," I told him.

He smiled, looking at his newfound love. "Snickers."

I frowned. He comes up with the stupidest names… "That's a good name."

Tabitha had gotten her dog to sit and was now petting his head. Fang looked over at her. "What do you want to name him, Tabby?"

"Tank!"

God Fang's kids are weird. I smiled at her, walking over there. "Tank? Like an army tank?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

Fang shook his head. "I guess I'll get him a name tag later."

Tyler stood up, his cat following behind him. He sat down in front of the tree.

"Pe-sants, Daddy?" Tyler looked up at him, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah." He pushed one stack towards him. "Tabby, come open your presents."

She kissed the dog on the nose before walking over. Tank walked over to me, sniffling around my feet. Snickers walked over too. Tank wagged his tail at the kitten while she reached a paw out, touching his nose. He leaned down, butt in the air, tail wagging. The kitten had had enough of her new housemate and walked back over to Tyler.

Fang sat down next to his kids. "Max, come help."

"No, I'm good." I laid down on the couch, shocked that my mom didn't comment. Huh, she hasn't cut me down yet. I'll just keep waiting for it. After them opening their presents, Mom taking pictures, Mom went to make breakfast.

"I can do it," Fang offered, already knowing what she would say.

"No, it's okay," she smiled at him, walking off into the kitchen. "And there's a hundred in my purse. It's yours."

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't I too old for gifts?"

Mom didn't answer, instead getting to work on food. Tabitha followed her, taking Tank with her. Tyler was playing with some action figure, making it fly around Snickers's head.

Fang grabbed a box off the coffee table. "You ready for your other gift?"

"Promise it's not a ring?"

He rolled his eyes. "Max."

"Okay, okay, I'm ready."

He handed it to me, nervous again. He's so cute. I opened it, a look of confusing falling over my face. Fang took this as hatred.

"I'm sorry. I'll take it back. You can get you something. I just-"

"No, I like it, it's just…why?" I stared at it. It was…beautiful. It was a gold chain with a cross that had a blue stone in the center.

"Well you said that you were religious."

I frowned. "What?"

Fang looked really sad, like I had just crushed his dreams. In a way, I had. He got me a dog, thinking that I would love it but I got a cat. He gets me something that's so amazingly pretty and I ask him questions about it.

"Don't you remember?" He stared at my blank face and sighed. "We were in bed with the kids and you said that you thought I was going to hell, only you were joking, because if you were serious that would be a horrible thing to say and then-"

"Okay, I remember." I shook my head. I would never have remembered that on my own. Fang's so…thoughtful. That felt like forever ago to me. I got up and hugged him, hard. "I love you."

He froze, confused. "But you want me to take it back…right?"

"No, of course not." I pulled back enough to look into his dark brown eyes. God I love his eyes. "I love it. I'm so happy that you remember me saying that and that you're not just careless boyfriend, that you really care about me."

Fang smiled, now realizing he had done good.

* * *

I've had a lot of boyfriends and they all had their types. Cheaters, macho, drug addicts, you name it, I've fucked with it. But, at the moment, I felt like I was dating the worst one of all. He's such a fucking liar.

"Shut up Angel." Nudge glared at her. It didn't do any good but it was nice to have someone on my side.

"Why should I? She still left, she still didn't come back, she still didn't tell us that they were taking her. So what if her baby died?"

Fang's eyes hardened. I had never heard him yell at Angel…until now. "Get out."

"What?" She looked at him.

"Outside. Now!" He grabbed her arm, dragging her out the door. "Get your bags and her's, Gasman. You guys are going to the airport early."

"Fang-" Mom started but he just dragged her out of the door. Tyler, who was sitting in my lap, smiled, happy that Angel was gone. I leaned down, kissing his head and for a second, he was Kevin and I was back at the School. I guess that's why I favored Tyler slightly, because he was what I always saw Kevin as being, hoped he would be. When I went to sleep at night and would dream about Kevin growing up, he and Tyler would seem to morph together. Iggy, who was sitting next to me, shocked me by patting me on my back. Iggy and I were never close, and never had been very affectionate with each other. That's why it took me by surprise. He stood up, walking down the hallways, following Gasman.

Mom bit her lip, looking at me. I knew that she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

Ebony saved her from having to speak. "Should we not go take the ham out of the oven?"

Mom nodded slowly. "Yeah."

That's when I decided that I liked Ebony. She wasn't into drama, apparently, and that was great. Too bad Nudge didn't have the same trait as her mother. As Mom and Ebony walked out of the room, Nudge turned to face me.

"I am so sorry Max."

I shrugged. "It's fine. She can think what she wants."

"She's such a little brat." Ella, who was standing by the couch, crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Nudge agreed. "I can't believe she said that."

Tabitha, who was in her idol's lap, patted my leg. "Go see Tank?"

I sighed, leaning over and kissing her head. We had taken the dog and put him in Mom's back yard. Tyler's cat was sleeping on the floor in front of the TV. Fang and I didn't want to bring the animals but my mom, who had a major soft spot for what she considered her babies, gave in when Tyler started whining.

"You want to?"

"Yes!" She jumped out of Nudge's lap. I stood up, carrying Tyler with me, Tabitha following. As we walked through the kitchen, Mom gave Tyler a piece of ham and Tabitha some turkey. Tank was sleeping out in the yard when we got out there.

"Tank!" Tabitha ran at the German Shepard puppy. "Tank get up. You 'azy!"

The dog shot up, tail wagging hard. Tyler looked up at me.

"I no 'ike Tank."

"Why baby?"

"Him 'ike Tabby. Him 'ild."

"Wild?" I smiled when he nodded. "You love your kitty though, right?"

"Yes! Snickers my kitty. Love Snickers."

"You love her?" I made a shocked face. 'More than me?"

"No!" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Love Max."

"Well I love you too," I said, watching as Tabitha chased her new best friend around the yard. "Tabby don't hurt him."

She giggled. "No 'urt Tank!"

"I know but you need to be gentle with him. He's a baby."

She and her dog finally stopped running, now walking over to me. "Him my baby? 'ike Mesh?"

"Better than Mesh."

Tabitha kissed her puppy. "Love Tank."

"I know you do." I sat down on the porch steps, setting Tyler on the ground. Tank started licking my hands. Tyler patted the dog and Tank turned his attention to him. The dog tackled him to the ground. Tyler pushed the puppy off before climbing into my lap.

"Hate Tank!" He declared, burying his head in my shirt. We stayed out there with the dog for a while before going back in. Mom gave the twins more meat as we went into the living room. Tyler's kitty was now on the couch. Tyler climbed up next to her, laying behind the tabby, wrapping an arm around her.

"Love Snickers." Tyler snuggled against the cat as I sat down next to him. Nudge was texting, seated on the loveseat. Tabitha joined her, looking at her phone.

"What you do'in Nub?"

"Texting Drake."

"Who D'ake?"

"My friend." Nudge looked down at her. "And very well possibly the guy I'm going to marry."

Ugh, high school girls. Tabitha giggled. "Marry?"

"Yep. Who are you going to marry, Tabby? Tommy?"

"No!" She frowned before giggling at something. "Me marry Daddy."

Nudge smiled. "Max might beat you to that one."

* * *

Fang came back a little later. I had just taken the cat outside, letting it poop in the neighbor's yard. Hey, at least now I don't have to clean it up. It was around twelve and Tyler had gotten sleepy so we were in one of the bedrooms, laying down. Tyler's kitten was sleeping with him while I laid there, wishing for sleep.

"Hey baby," greeted Fang as he walked into the room. "Where's Tabby?"

"Nudge took her flying."

He leaned down and I leaned up, meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

He shrugged. "Angel said sorry."

"She doesn't mean it." I sighed. "You didn't make her cry, did you?"

Fang sat at the foot of the bed, not answering my question. He put his head in his hands. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"She just doesn't get it. No matter what she does, I'm not letting you go, not again."

I didn't know what to say so I just kicked him softly with my foot. "Calm down Fang. She doesn't hurt me. She'll never hurt me. She just feels like I betrayed her, like I let her down. Angel will move on eventually."

He shook his head. "I don't like when she disrespects you, like your trash. I'm not going to let her taint Kevin's name like he's nothing. You and Kevin are my family and theirs' too."

I rubbed my foot down his back. "Did you like your present Tabitha got you?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah, I told you I would."

"When we get married, you have to wear that tie." The tie had hearts on it and was pink. Tabitha said she got it for him because it showed that she loved him. Mom got it because it was a Valentines tie and was cheap. Tyler gave him a new pair of sunglasses because he wants his old ones, regardless of the fact that they don't fit.

He laughed a little, now feeling better. "Yeah, alright. I'm just happy that you acknowledge that we're going to get married."

I didn't respond to this. "I like what she and Tyler got me."

Tabitha gave me a bracelet that Dr. Martinez and her made out of different color string. I was wearing it and planned to never take it off. Tyler gave me a card he made and a charm necklace that I wore along with Fang's.

"Good." He stretched. "I love you Max."

I just smile, hiding it in a pillow.

* * *

I ate at the table with the women. Nudge and Ella were talking about Drake and Mathew, who Ella left. Fang had kissed my head before going into the living room. Tyler was happily eating my food while Tabitha kept looking at the backdoor.

"Tank no hungy?" She asked worriedly.

"No sweetie. He'll eat when we get home." I picked at my food. "Tyler don't eat too fast."

He giggled, holding a piece of turkey up to me. "Max eat."

He fed me for a minute or two before going back to my food. After he was done, he got out of my lap and went over to his cat that was on the floor.

"Snickers." He leaned down, getting in her face. "Come on."

The cat stood up, stretching, before following him into the living room, where I heard him ask Fang for his food. Shaking my head, I went a put my plate in the sink before going out back. I was sitting on the porch, watching the dog sleep when Fang came out there. He sat down next to me, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Having a good time?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I've had worse Christmas's."

"What'd you do last year?"

"Me and this guy got drunk and skinny dipped in a lake."

"So it sucked?"

"No, it was probably one of the greatest times I ever had. Great sex too."

Fang frowned. "Anyways, you really like my gift?"

"Un-huh. Do you like mine?"

"The cat or those Mangas you got me?"

"Both."

Fang wrapped an arm around me. "I loved it."

"Good. I love your gifts too." I leaned against him. We sat there, watching the sunset for a while.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something…personal?"

I glanced up at him. "Uh…about what?"

"Just us."

"Okay, shoot."

"…you're on birth control, right?"

That's all? "Yeah."

"Oh…can you get off it?"

I moved away from him. "What?"

Fang looked down at me. "I want another baby."

"Fang-"

"Come on Max. You know you want one."

"No, I really don't. Fang we haven't even been together that long!"

Fang shrugged. "I still love you and want to have another baby with you."

It was weird, hearing him say another as if he knew Kevin, as if he had always had Kevin, as if he always loved Kevin. A week ago, the name meant nothing to him.

"Fang, we're not even married."

"I want to marry you, Max."

"But you said-"

"Dr. Martinez would flip out if I married you right now. And plus, I want to give you a real wedding. I don't have enough right now but I will, I promise."

"Fang, it we have a baby, it will cost money."

"I know but I don't care. I want another baby."

"Why can't we wait?"

"Because I've waited my whole life! I can't wait any longer."

"Fang, you said that Mom would flip if we got married. Could you imagine how mad she would be if I got pregnant?"

"What would she do? Deny our baby but accept our other two?"

As weird as it was for him to easily recognize Kevin as both our child, it was even stranger to hear him call his twins mine. Not that I minded it but it was just odd.

"Fang-"

"Max, I'm not saying let's have sex every night until you do get pregnant, I'm just saying stop taking birth control. I want a big family and I want to start now."

I bit my lip. "On one condition."

"What?"

I leaned up and whispered it in his ear, as if we were around someone that would care what we were saying, not that we were alone.

Fang gave me a look. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes."

* * *

Fang down stared at me, running a hand through his hair, a small smile on his face. "I think I kind of like your condition."

I stood up, running a hand down his chest as he pulled me over to the bed. "Of course you did. I gave you a blow job. That's just step one of my plan to make you better in bed."

Fang shrugged, covering us over with a blanket. "As long as it's all as great as that was, I really don't care."


	22. Chapter 22

Change

Chapter 22

**New Years Eve**

Tyler pushed his plate away, hardly haven touched his food. "No mo'."

I frowned but Fang just dismissed this. He picked up Tyler's plate, putting it's remains into Tank's bowl. Tabitha giggled as the dog happily ate the food.

"Are you okay, Tyler?"

He nodded, jumping out of his chair. He normally landed okay but this time he lost his balance and fell. I shot up, picking him up.

"Are you okay?"

He frowned. "Hurt."

"Where?"

He didn't tell me. "Go pay now?"

Fang took him from me. "Buddy, are you sick? Does your stomach hurt?"

Tyler didn't answer. "Me pay!"

Fang sighed. "Alright but tell me if you feel sick, okay?"

Tyler wiggled until he sat him down on the ground. He walked off into the kitchen, in search of Snickers. I looked at Fang.

"Is he okay?"

Fang sighed. "I guess."

I shook my head, grabbing my plate off the table. I put the food in Tanks bowl before walking out of the room. Tyler had climbed up onto the couch with his kitten.

"I thought you wanted to play Tyler?"

He looked up at me. "Pay wid Snickers."

He ran his hand down her striped back. The cat purred at his touch, making Tyler giggle. I sat down next to them.

"Why aren't you hungry, Ty?"

He frowned. "Tummy."

"What about your tummy?"

He just kept petting his cat.

"Tyler, if you're not feeling good, you tell me, alright?"

The toddler looked at me. "Snickers love you."

I gave up and decided to play along with him. "She does?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love her too."

"Me!"

"And you baby. Of course you." I kissed him. "We're going to Dr. Martinez's house today."

Tyler frowned. "No."

"Yes. It's New Years Eve, Tyler."

He made a noise of displeasure before laying his head down on his cat. I ran a hand down his back as Tabitha walked into the room, Tank behind her. She got into the chair, helping her dog up too. Turning on the TV, I put it on Tiger before going into the kitchen. Fang was at the sink, washing dishes.

"Hey."

He turned his head to look at me, a smile on his face. "Hey Maxie."

I jumped up onto the counter next to him. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Fang looked at me. "I have to work in the afternoon but I get off around ten. Why? You have more…things for us to do?"

I couldn't help but notice the hope in Fang's eyes. He has seemed to enjoy what we've been doing more than me…creep. "No. I want to go somewhere."

"Where?" Fang went back to the dishes.

"I don't know. Out."

"To the park? I think Tank would like that but Tyler might get mad that Snickers can't-"

"No, Fang. I mean, yeah, we can do that some other time but I want to go out…just you and me."

"Oh." He had finished washing and went over to me, sliding his hands under my arms, lifting me up and off the counter, depositing my feet. He kissed my nose, smiling. "We can go out the day after tomorrow. Where ever you want, just tell me."

"Okay."

"But there is a clause in this."

Great…he already asked for a baby and told me that he's marrying me. What else could there possibly be?

"Alright, what?"

He leaned down towards me. "You come up with something else for us to do tonight."

"Tonight we're at Mom's." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But, isn't it almost their nap time?"

Fang frowned. "No, not tell another-"

"Fang."

"Oh…yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Fang."

"Ignore it."

It ran again. I groaned, half about being interrupted and half from what Fang was doing with his tongue.

"I'll go get it." I stood up, pulling on a shirt and shorts. Fang frowned, laying down.

"Hurry up."

I smoothed down my hair as I walked through the house. When I got to the door, I looked in the mirror, checking to see if I was presentable before opening the door. When I saw who it was, my breath caught in my throat.

"Hi." Lydia smiled at me. "Is Fang here?"

"Uh…yeah, hold on." I walked away, leaving the door open. When I went into the bedroom, Fang was still laying there, waiting for me.

"Hey Maxie." He sat up. "Who was it?"

"It's Lydia. She wants to talk to you."

Fang frowned. "I-"

"Just go talk to her."

Fang stood up, hurridly getting dressed. When we got back out there, Tabitha, having been woken up by the door bell, was in her mother's arms, happily talking about her hair.

"Max do me hair. She baid it. Tank 'ike it baided."

Fang walked over to them, taking Tabitha from her mom. "Go away, L-"

"Come in." I took Fang's daughter from him as Tank inspected his guest.

She smiled, walking in. Tyler walked into the room with Bear in his arm, his kitten following. "Max? Me no nap no mo'."

Tabitha started wiggling so I sat her down. She ran out of the room. When she came back, she had that leopard I got her when I took Tyler out.

"Mommy, Max gets me dis!" She held it out, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"She did?" Lydia smiled at her. Fang however wasn't smiling.

"We're busy."

"No, not really." I picked Tyler up when he reached out for me. Tyler buried his head in my shoulder, whining a little. "Shhh, Ty."

Snickers went over to the couch, sitting down on it. Tabitha sat her stuffed toy next to the cat.

"Here, Snickers, you haves baby now." Tabitha kissed the cat.

"We're going to Dr. Martinez's house soon." Fang crossed his arms. "So-"

"No we're not." I felt weird, sticking up for Lydia and her right to see the twins. But, I knew that if I wanted to see Kevin and someone was stopping me, it would hurt. Hell, death is stopping me from seeing him and it is slowly killing. I'm not going to let someone else hurt like that too.

Fang turned his glare on me. "Max-"

Tabitha grabbed onto Fang's leg. "Pay wid Mommy?"

"No."

Tabitha scowled. "Yes!"

Lydia seemed uncomfortable. "What if I come by tomorrow? We can go to the park or something."

Tank barked, as if in agreement.

"I have work," Fang said.

"I can't take them alone?"

"No."

I sighed. "I'll go with her."

Fang's look darkened. "I-"

"Okay." Lydia smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow…Max."

"Bye."

"Bye." She looked at Tabitha. "Bye Tabitha."

Tabitha giggled, burying her face in Fang's leg.

"Bye Tyler."

He tightened his grip on my neck, leaving his head where it was.

Once she was out the door, Fang unleashed his anger on me.

"What the fucking hell Max?"

"Fuck?" Tabitha giggled. "Fuck Max! "member? Fuck!"

Fang ignored her, stalking over to me. "What happens with Lydia is _my_ choice! These are _my_ kids."

"No, Fang. If you want me to be in their life, if you want another baby with me, then it also becomes my choice." Tyler started whining, not liking us yelling. I walked out of the room, going to put Tyler back in his room.

* * *

Fang glared at Max's back as she walked out of the room. He felt Tabitha looking at him.

"What?" He turned his glare onto her.

"Up?" She held out his arms to him. Fang sighed, picking her up, his eyes softening. "Love Daddy."

"I know." He ran a hand down her back.

"Max, Daddy have baby?"

Fang hesitated. "Shhh. It's a secret."

"Se-cet 'tween me 'n Daddy?"

"Yep." Fang kissed her head. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Tabitha smiled. "It oh-a. Go 'ee Doc-ta Mart-eenie?"

"Soon."

"And Nub?"

"Yep. Tomorrow she's leaving."

Tabitha frowned. "No wan' her leave."

Fang walked over to the couch, sitting down. Tabitha stood in her daddy's lap, putting her hands on his cheeks. Fang smiled at her.

"I love you Tabitha."

The little girl giggled. "Love Max?"

"Yep."

"Love Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Love Snickers?"

"Uh-huh."

"Love Tank?"

Fang kissed her head. "Of course."

"Love Mommy?"

Fang frowned. "Tabitha-"

"Mommy love Daddy?"

"No."

Tabitha's face turned downcast. "Why?"

"Because…we just don't."

"Me love Mommy."

Fang shrugged. "That's your choice, Tabby. But you know what?"

"What?"

Fang picked her up, kissing her hard on the cheek. Tabitha squealed as he pulled back. "I love you…more than anything."

"'or dan Max?"

"Yep."

"'ore dan Ty?"

"No, silly." He sat her in his lap. "I love you too equally."

"'or dan Max, doe?"

He sighed. "Yeah, Tabby."

She jumped out of his lap, running down the hallway.

* * *

"Max!" Tabitha ran into Tyler's room. "Daddy love me 'or!"

"Tabby." Fang picked her up.

I ignored them, still focused on Tyler. "So you're still not hungry?"

He shook his head no, as his cat walked in. "Snickers!"

The cat jumped onto the bed, settling down next to us. Tyler kissed her before closing his eyes.

"Go nigh-nigh?" He asked.

I looked up at Fang, who I was still extremely mad at. "Are we leaving now?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah. Ty, Tabby, get whatever toys you want because you're going to spend the night."

Tyler opened his eyes. "Snickers?"

"Tank?" Tabitha looked up at her father.

Fang bit his lip. "Uh…let me call Dr. Martinez."

"I will," I told him, standing up, walking out of the room. I went into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. God, it smells like cum in here. I sat down on the end of the bed, pulling out my cell phone. Mom picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Hi. When are you guys coming over?"

"In a minute." I lay on my back. "The kids want to bring their pets."

Mom hesitated. "The cat's fine but the dog…is he house broken?"

"Not completely." I closed my eyes. "Tabby will probably go without Tank as long as Tyler gets to bring his kitty."

"He can."

"Alright, good. I'll see you in a second."

"Bye."

I hung up, standing. I looked down at my clothes and realized that they were wrinkled and the dog had gotten them dirty. As I was changing, Fang walked in.

"Hey." He went up behind me, wrapping his cold arms around my bare stomach. "You know, we never finished before."

"Leave me alone. I'm mad at you."

He just kissed my head. "Why are you changing?"

I pushed his arms away, slipping the shirt over my head. "I was dirty."

Fang laid his head on my shoulder, taking me back into his arms. "Very dirty."

I sighed, leaning against him. "Mom said that they could bring the cat but not Tank."

Fang frowned against the back of my head. "Tabby's going to be upset."

"Yeah." I was to concerned with his right hand that was getting closer and closer to the front of my jeans.

"Daddy!"

Fang jerked his hand away just as it was slipping between my stomach and my jeans. "Hey Tabby."

"Go now?" She looked up at us with that look. God, I swear she know that she was interrupting something.

"Yeah baby." He picked her up with the very hands that I almost had all over me. God…

"Tank?" Tabitha wrapped her arms around Fang's neck.

"No."

She frowned. "Yes!"

"Tabby-"

"Hey Tabitha, if you don't take Tank, you and I will go shopping."

She smiled. "'morrow?"

"No, we're going to see Lydia tomorrow. Um…the day after."

"Max, we're going on our date."

"Chill Fang. We still can."

He shook his head. "Whatever."

* * *

We kissed gently, Fang interlacing out fingers. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "Ten forty-five."

Fang sighed. "And hour and fifteen minutes before we can be home…in our own bed."

I smiled against his mouth.

"I hope you aren't hinting at what I think you're hinting at, Fang," Nudge commented from the other side of the living room, where she was texting Drake. "Because, after that whole 'wait till marriage' speech you gave me, it would be hypocritical of you to-"

"Stop!" Tabitha's cry cut Nudge off. "Stop!"

She ran into the room, running over to us. I rolled my eyes, moving down Fang's body so that I could lay on his chest.

"What's wrong Tabitha?" Fang seemed concerned.

"Toto 'tack me!"

Fang sat up. "Are you hurt?"

She sniffled, holding out her finger. There was a small nick in it, blood taking it escape, it's freedom. Hehe, I became a poet… Anyways, Fang stood up, making me fall. Huffing, I got up and went into the kitchen while Fang tended to the wounded.

"Total!"

Mom had the Scottie by the collar while Tyler sat on the counter with his kitten, stealing the few remaining cookies. When he saw me, he sat one on the side, saving it for me.

"The little brat pulled my tail," the dog defended. I sighed, seeing that my mother was dealing with it. I went over to Tyler.

"Are you supposed to have those?"

He just smiled at me, pushing the one he sat aside for me over to me. I laughed a little, eating it.

* * *

"What? No kiss?"

Fang rolled his eyes, picking up the sandwich Mom had made him. "Maybe next year."

Great, now I have something to look forward too. Tyler, who had passed out in my lap, opened his eyes.

"'appy new 'ear?"

"Yeah."

He smiled before falling back to sleep.

His twin, however, was very excited. "Ya! Ball d'op!"

"It did drop, Tabby," Nudge told her, still not looking up from her phone.

Tabitha frowned. "No!"

"Yeah Tabitha. That's it. It's over." Thank God. Now Fang and I can go home to a house that is completely empty…

She frowned. "No fun."

Fang finished his sandwich. "Thanks, Dr. Martinez."

She just smiled at him, picking up Tabitha. "I think it's way past your bedtime. You're going to not want to get up tomorrow."

Great…and I have to go to the park with her? Ugh. I stood up, lifting the sleeping Tyler into my arms. Snickers stretched before getting up to follow me. Dr. Martinez carried Tabby into her bedroom, laying her down.

"The cat can stay in here?" I asked, putting Tyler next to his sister.

Mom frowned. "I-"

"Yes!" Tyler suddenly came to life. "Snickers!"

The kitty jumped at the sound of his voice, landing gracefully on the bed. Mom shook her head.

"Fine."

Tyler smiled as I picked the cat up, moving it so that it was between the two of them. The twins started showering the kitten with kisses and hugs.

"Bear? Wa-wa?" Tyler looked up at me.

I sighed, going to get them. When I got back, Mom had gone into her bathroom, the light in the room now off. I kissed the twins on their head as their dad walked in.

"Bye-bye babies." Fang kissed each of them and then, on his sons request, Snickers, Bear, and Wa-wa too.

"Daddy 'eave?" Tabitha frowned.

"Yeah. Me and Max are going home. You guys stay here with Dr. Martinez."

Tyler closed his eyes. "Night-night Max."

"Night Leer."

He giggled.

* * *

Fang ran a hand down my naked body. "Like the show?"

I looked over at the stupid anime. Surprisingly, being naked made it so much better. "Yeah, kind of."

Fang smiled. "Good. I love you Max."

I leaned against his chest as he pulled the blankets up around us more. "Yeah, yeah."

"So what are your New Year's revelations?"

I gave him a weird look. "To not get drunk or leave your sorry ass."

Fang sighed. "Maxie."

Giggling, I sat up a little. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Fang looked back at the TV. "Alright. I'll be down once this show is-"

"Fang," I whined.

He frowned before getting it. "Oh…you want to shower together but not really shower, right?"

I groaned, standing. I grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Shut up before you ruin it."


	23. Chapter 23

Change

Chapter 23

Fang looked at the blindfold. "I guess I should put this back in-"

"Fang, we can not put that back with their toys. Not after what we did with it."

He nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"Besides," I took it from him, "we may need it later."

Fang smiled, kissing my head. "I love you."

"Whatever."

"I do! And you know how much?"

"Fang-"

"More than anyone…besides our babies. But, without figuring them in, you'd be at the top."

I moved around so that I was laying on my side, hand on his chest. "You know, now that I'm having to see it all the time, your tattoo isn't that bad."

Fang smirked. "I know."

I laughed a little at the look on his face. He almost seemed…proud. As if Kevin's name was Kevin himself. I ran a hand down his chest, leaning up to kiss him.

"Tired?" I asked.

He looked at the clock. "A little. It's already seven."

I groaned. "I don't want to get up."

Fang kissed my head. "And I don't want you to go to the park with that bitch."

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "She's not a bitch. She just wants to see her kids, Fang."

"Our kids. She didn't want them back then, fine. That makes them mine now." Then he smiled. "Ours, I mean."

I sighed. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"So, if we find a child molester that just got out of jail, I'm supposed to let them baby-sit for us? I mean, everyone d-"

"Fang!"

"What?"

"That was not what I meant, and you know it."

Fang stretched. "Think we should get up?"

"We only slept for like thirty minutes."

"Yeah but the twins will be here soon."

"I know but I want to stay in bed with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fang kissed my head. "I know. I want to stay with you too."

I smiled against him. "I love your kids and all but I want to be alone with you sometimes."

"We are alone right now."

"I mean alone, alone. Like not having to worry about them getting in trouble if we lock the door, or having to get out of bed because they're coming home."

Fang frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I want to be completely alone with you."

"H-"

The doorbell cut him off. I sighed, getting up. Fang pulled on a pair of jeans before walking out of the room. After I got dressed, I went out there too.

"Daddy no wear shirt," Tabitha commented from his arms.

He kissed her head before setting her down. Tyler, who was still in my mother's arms, smiled when he saw me.

"Max!" He pushed out of Mom's arms, running to me. I picked him up, giving him a kiss.

"What about me, Tyler?" Fang seemed hurt.

Tyler stuck his tongue out at him before snuggling against me. "Hi."

"Hi." I kissed his head. "Were you good this morning?"

He nodded. "Yes!"

Mom rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. I noticed her, however.

"What Mom?"

She looked over at me. "Hmmm?"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, really."

"Ty cry. Him baby." Tabitha walked into the kitchen. "Tank!"

Fang sighed. "Hold on Tabby. I'll get him in a second. He's out back."

"Why were you crying?" I looked down at the scowling toddler in my arms.

"No cry!"

"Max, really, he-"

"It was about his hair, right?" I looked at it, noticing that Mom had spiked it. We normally waited until he got here to do that so that Mom didn't have to worry about it.

"No!"

"Max, let it go." Mom walked out of the house. A moment later she returned with Tyler kitten. She sat her on the ground.

"Did the cat…go to the bathroom at your house?" Fang asked, looking at the feline.

Dr. Martinez shook her head. "Yes. I need to get a litter box."

"No, the cat just needs to stop going over there." I sat Tyler on the ground when he started wiggling. He went over to Mom.

"Go back wid you. Max mean." He held up his arms. "Come Snickers!"

Fang sighed. "Max, cut it out."

"What?"

Something fell in the kitchen and then Tabitha's crying started. We all went in there, Fang lifting her up into his arms off the ground.

"What happened baby?"

"Ty' and get door to get Tank! Gets on counter and fall down." She buried her head in his chest as he cradled her in his arms like a baby.

"Are you bleeding baby?" He kissed her head.

She shook her head no. "Hurt Daddy."

Tyler stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching us. "Tabby hurt?"

"Yeah."

He smiled before walking out. Mom ran a hand down Tabitha's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Tabitha sniffled. "Yeah."

"Good." Fang kissed her. I went over to the door, opening it. Tank ran in, headed straight to his best friend. Tabitha giggled, instantly feeling better, just like I knew she would. Fang sat her down and she started hugging her puppy. Mom shook her head.

"I've got to go." She kissed Tabitha. "Be good."

The little girl just smiled, still focused on her dog. I walked with Mom back into the living room. Tyler was gone.

"Bye," I opened the door.

"Bye, Max." She walked out. Now to find Tyler. I went into his bedroom as saw him sitting on his bed, one of his and Tabby's books in his lap.

"What are you doing Tyler?"

He looked up. "Shhh, Max. 'ead to Snickers."

The cat meowed at the sound of her name. I sat down next to him. "Can you read?"

Tyler frowned. "Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I pointed to a word. "You know what that word is?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

Tyler closed the book. I sighed, reopening it. "Tyler, I'll teach you to read."

"Me know ABC's."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Yes!"

"Sing them to me."

And he did.

"Good Tyler." I kissed him. "Can you spell?"

Tyler frowned. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Spell cat."

"Daddy!" He got out of bed. "Daddy!"

"What?" Fang walked into the room.

"Max mean."

Fang picked his son up. "Max, this is the second time he's said this today."

I shrugged, looking at the Dr. Seuss book. "He said that he could read. I was just trying to teach him."

Fang sighed, looking down at Tyler. "Max, he's still a baby."

"And? I want him to be smart. And he's the one that said he could read."

Snickers jumped off the bed before walking out of the room. Tyler lost interest in us.

"Go wid Snickers!" He wiggled in Fang's arms. Fang let him go before walking further into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I could teach him how to read." I yawned. "I want to go back to bed."

"You can if you want but don't forget about going to the park with Lydia. I don't know when you guys are going."

I stood up. "But you're not mad?"

"No."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sure?"

"Very sure."

I kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, leaning heavily into him, knowing that he would support me. "When do you leave for work?"

"At twelve."

I closed my eyes. "Next time we fuck all night, we need to make sure we can sleep all day."

Fang smiled against the top of my head. "I don't fuck. I make love."

I snorted. Corny ass… "You're suck a loser."

"Daddy? Tank go potty."

Fang turned his head to look at Tabitha. "He has to go?"

"No, not no more. Him went." She giggled before running off. Groaning, Fang moved away from me. "I have to go deal with that."

I frowned, unwrapping my arms from his neck. "Fine."

* * *

Fang closed his cell phone. "Lydia said that she would meet you at the park at one."

"Alright…where is the park?"

Fang groaned. "Do you know where the Home Depot is?"

"Yeah."

"Keep going down that street and turn right at the light. You'll see if from there." Fang sat down in the chair. Tyler walked in from the kitchen.

"Did you finish your food?" Fang asked him.

"No hungy."

"Tyler, you need to eat." I picked him up when he walked by.

"No hungy!" He frowned, leaning against me. "Me no go see Mommy."

I looked down at him. "Why not?"

Closing his eyes, Tyler started whining. "No wanna see 'er!"

"Tyler-"

Fang stood up, taking him from me. "What if you go to work with me instead?"

Tyler smiled. "See Lu'ter?"

"Luther? Yeah, of course."

"Wait, where do you work?"

Fang glanced at me. "Uh…"

"Where Fang?"

"Anime Any day."

I laughed loudly. "You work at a comic book store?"

"No! It is only Anime and Mangas." Fang frowned. "Though, Manga does mean-"

"Anyways," I decided to change the subject before he started talking about things that I didn't care about. "I'm sure that Lydia would want to see you, Tyler."

"No!"

Tabitha walked into the room. "Take Tank? Tank go park?"

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Tyler cuddled against his father. "Pay toys?"

Fang sighed. "Yeah, you can play with some of the action figures. But only the ones that Luther has lying around."

Tabitha climbed up onto the couch. "Ty big baby. Me big girl. No need go wid Daddy to work!"

"Shhh." I kissed her head. Tyler didn't hear her though.

"Take Snickers?"

"Uh-"

"Fang, you cannot take a cat to work."

"Shhh, Ax." Tyler reached up, playing with Fang's hair. "Peas Daddy? Snickers be good."

"…Alright. If Luther lets her come in."

"Fang-"

"Max, he's being nice to me for once," he reasoned. "If taking him to work with me and letting the cat come too is what works then fine."

* * *

"HI!" Tabitha was basically bouncing up and down in her car seat. I sat her down on the ground, holding Tank's leash in the other hand.

"Hi, Tabitha." Lydia hugged her before looking at me. "Where's Tyler?"

"Fang took him to work with him. He wasn't feeling well."

She frowned but didn't say anything.

"Him names Tank." Tabitha pointed to her dog. "He _feliz_!"

Lydia gave me a look but I just rolled my eyes. "Mom is teaching them Spanish."

"What does feliz mean?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Tabitha giggled. "Feliz happy!

I shut the car door. Tank pulled on the leash, wanting to go explore the new territory we had come across. He was jumping up and down, his front legs coming up off the ground. Tabitha giggled before grabbing Lydia's hand and running over to the playground. I looked down at Tank, who was sitting at me feet, clearly trying to please me into taking him over to a tree. I finally gave in, letting him mark his area. After that, the dog turned his attention to all the people. His tail wagging, he pulled me over to where Tabitha and Lydia were. Sitting in a swing, Lydia held her daughter in her lap.

"Tank happy?" Tabitha giggled as the dog tried to eat one of the wood chips that covered the playground. The dog choked before spitting it out. "Tank funny."

* * *

"So how's that girl?"

Fang looked over at Luther. "What girl?"

It was Wednesday, which was a slow day, so they were just lounging around the shop, flipping through Mangas, keeping an eye on Tyler and his kitten. Luther liked the idea of having the cat, as long as it didn't poop in the store. He even suggested that they buy a litter box so that Fang could bring the cat more often.

"Your girlfriend, Fang."

"Oh…she's fine."

"Lydia showing up didn't piss her off?"

"No. Actually, that's where she is right now, with Lydia."

"What?"

"Yeah. They're at the park with Tabitha." Fang sighed. "Max thinks that Lydia deserves to be around them or something. Tyler was supposed to go but he threw a fit."

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "He likes things to have order, to always stay the same. Lydia coming around when she wants makes him upset."

"He likes Max though, right?"

Fang nodded. "Now. Not at first."

"Lu'ter!" Tyler sat up. He liked Luther. He let him play with all his toys and even let Snickers come play with them. "'ook!"

"What?" The twenty five year old looked over at the boy. He was pointing out the window. Luther saw Damien coming up the walk. "Thank you for telling me, Tyler. You're so helpful."

Tyler smiled before going back to the toys. Damien walked in, smiling at the toddler. "Hey Tyler."

"Hi." Tyler held out a Goku action figure to him. "Pay?"

"Not right now, buddy." Damien walked over to the front counter where Luther and Fang sat.

"Be gone, you Atomic Comic-er!" Luther looked up from his manga. "Anime only."

Damien held up a bag. "I come bearing food!"

Luther considered this for a moment. "Alright, I grant you entry."

Fang rolled his eyes. This is why he didn't introduce Max to his friends. She thought that he was a nerd but, in fact, he was the most sane one of all his friends.

"Where's Tammie?" Fang pulled a burger out of the bag.

"She's coming."

"You hungry Tyler?" Luther flipped his long brown hair out of his eyes. "You can have some."

"No hungy."

Fang's two friends raised and eyebrow but said nothing. A minute later, a short, heavyset, black woman walked in.

"You left me!"

"Did not." Damien kept eating his fries.

"Yes you did!" Tammie huffed, walking over to the boys. "Hi Tyler."

"Hi."

"Where's your sister?"

"With Mommy and Max." Tyler didn't look up from his toys.

'_Mommy?' _Tammie mouthed but Luther just shook his head no. Tammie took one of Damien's fries. It was silent for a minute before she let out a scream.

"What the hell?"

"Snickers!" Tyler ran after the kitten that he just rubbed up against the woman's leg. "Come back!"

Luther laughed. "Damn, baby girl. You sure did jump."

"Yeah, yeah." Tammie straightened her jacket. "What's with the cat?"

"Max got it for Tyler…well he got it for Tabitha but she wanted the dog and he wanted the cat." Fang shrugged. "He won't go anywhere without it."

"You scare Snickers!" Tyler walked back into the room, his cat in his arms. "Say sorry!"

"Tyler, don't yell." Fang glanced at him. "You want me to call Max to come get you? I'm sure she will."

"No! No 'ike Mommy." Tyler sat back down, his cat laying down next to him.

* * *

"So…you're that girl that left Fang?"

I wrapped my arms around myself tighter. "Sort of."

Lydia laughed a little. "I see why you did."

I frowned but didn't say anything. We were walking around the park while Tabitha played with some girl that she knew from Mom's work. The girl's mom was Mom's receptionist so sometimes, Mom and her would set up play dates for them. We were walking Tank around, letting him sniff the grass.

"You know…Fang has a life now."

I looked over at her. "Yeah…and?"

"And, you shouldn't mess with it."

I bit my lip. "What are you talking about?"

"Fang has kids. You can't just come back expecting for him to welcome you with open arms."

"Excuse me? I have been living with Fang since November."

Lydia was silent for a moment. "I think that you need to find someone else. Fang has a family."

"Yeah and I'm apart of it."

"No, I am. Those are my k-"

"Since when?" I shook my head at her. "Is that why you agreed to come to the park with me? It's not about Tabitha and Tyler, is it? It's about you."

Lydia scoffed at me. "You don't know me, bitch."

"No, and I'm glad."

She turned to face me. "Look. Just leave Fang alone, alright? We're getting back together."

"Fang hates you."

Her eyes turned hard. "Fuck you."

I turned away, running back over to the playground. "Come on Tabitha. It's time to go."

She slid down the slide. "Mommy come?"

I ignored her, picking her up off the ground.

"Max! You can not walk away from me, bitch."

Mom's receptionist looked over at us but I ignored her, going to the car. I put Tabitha in her car seat, ignoring her questions. Tank jumped in and I closed the door.

"Just leave Fang the fuck alone!" Lydia yelled at me as I slammed my drivers side door shut and started the car.

* * *

When I walked into the comic book...ani…whatever store, none of the people at the counter looked up. Tyler, however, noticed me.

"Max!" He jumped up off the ground. "Hi!"

Fang looked up, clearly shocked. "Max-"

"Fang, I need to talk to you…now."

The two guys and one woman at the counter looked at him as he walked towards me. He kissed my head before taking Tabitha from me and setting her on the ground.

"I'll be back Luther."

"Alright. Come here Tabitha, I have something for you." The girl ran over to him as Fang and I walked out of the store.

"What? Have you been crying?"

Almost. "No. I need to talk to you."

"How did you find-"

"Tabitha helped me."

Fang took off his jacket, putting it over my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Before you get mad, you have to promise me that you'll still let her see the kids."

Fang frowned. "Max-"

"Promise." I may hate her but I wasn't afraid of her, not in the slightest. I was, however, afraid of her taking Fang to court and losing the twins.

"No, now tell me what happened."

"She told me that I needed to leave you alone because you guys are going to get back together and then she cursed at me."

Fang looked past me. "Max-"

"You can't not let her see them."

"Like hell I can't!"

"Calm down."

Fang shook his head. "I-"

I kissed him softly before pulling away. "I can tell that you're upset."

"Yeah, I'm upset Max!" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, counting under his breath. "You want to meet my friends?"

"What?" Those were the last words I was expecting.

Fang scratched the back of his head. "You don't have to-"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But are they as dorky as you?"

"I am not dorky."

I smiled at him. "Alright, I'll meet them."

Fang opened the door for me. As soon as I walked inside, Tyler was at my feet. "Max!"

I picked him up, kissing his head. "Hey."

Tabitha was in on of the guys laps. "Lu'ter?"

"What?"

"Tank come in?"

The guy looked at Fang. "That's the dog?"

Fang nodded.

"No dogs, Tabitha." He kissed her head. "I missed you. Why don't you come and see us anymore?"

"Stay wid Max!" Tabitha giggled, wiggling his lap. "Max 'atch us."

"Well, she'll have to start bring you buy, huh?

Tabitha just giggled. Fang walked over to the counter. "Guys, this is Max."

"And girl. I am a girl."

"I thought lesbians wanted to be guys?" The guy next to her looked at Fang.

"Damien, watch your language. Do you not see we are in the presence of a princess?"

Tabitha giggled. "Lu'ter!"

"What?" He just smiled at her, his long hair hiding his eyes. Damien looked at me before looking away. He was clearly nervous. The woman, however, smiled at me.

"I'm Tammie."

"Hi."

Luther looked at me…or at least I think. I can't see his eyes. "Hey, my names Luther."

"Hi."

Luther looked at the other man. "Damien, be nice."

"Hey," he mumbled to me.

Fang shook his head, kissing my head before getting back behind the counter. "I'll be home around eleven, Max."

"Alright." I looked at Tabitha. "Come on, baby."

Luther handed her to me over the counter. "Bye Tabitha, bye Tyler."

"Snickers!" Tyler looked down at the cat. Tammie picked her up.

"I'll take her to the car."

"Bye babies."

Tabitha blew him and Luther and kiss and they each blew her one back.

* * *

"You up?"

I felt him climb into bed with me. "Yeah."

Fang wrapped an arm around me. "Lydia called me."

"Really?"

"Yeah…she won't bother you again, I swear."

"Fang, you have to let her see them."

"…I know. But, as of now, she says that she doesn't want anything to do with us. She's going back to Arkansas."

"Good riddance."

Fang smiled against the back of my head. "God I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

It was silent for a minute before I spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me you had friends?"

Fang shifted a little. "It just never came up."

"Luther seems like a pretty big part of their life."

"I've been working for him since before they were born. He's like their uncle."

"And you haven't let him see them since I go here?"

"He's been on vacation. His mom past right before you came. He spent all of December down in Vermont. Me and this other guy, Bone, have been taking care of the shop."

"Bone?"

"Nickname."

"What's his real name?"

"Artemis."

"…Why do you call him Bone?"

"You'll see when you meet him."


	24. Chapter 24

Change

Chapter 24

Fang was right. I knew why they called him that immediately. It was a few days later and I was at Anime Any Day, being forced to learn to appreciate anime. Luther and I were sitting on the floor, our backs against the counter. Fang was doing inventory in the back. The door opening and closing made Luther stand up.

"Oh, hey Bone."

I heard a muffled hey and then Tabitha squealing. I stood up and there he was. The first thing I noticed was how skinny he was. It was as if he were one of those children from Africa. Then I noticed the scars. Everywhere. Tabitha was in his arms, cuddling against him. Tyler hugged the man's leg.

"Hey Bone." Fang walked in from the back. Again, a muffled noise left the man's throat. Bone walked over to the counter. He stood there for a second before I realized he was looking at me.

"I'm Max."

He blinked. Fang sighed. "That's my girlfriend."

Bone sat Tabitha on the counter before walking out of the store. When he came back, he had two wrapped presents. He gave the one with pink to Tabitha before setting the other on the ground in front of Tyler.

"You didn't have to get them those," Fang said as the twins opened their presents. Bone ignored him, going over to Snickers. He scratched behind her ears, mumbling something. I didn't hear it but Luther did.

"That's Tyler's cat. I think of it as a…store pet." Luther got down on his knees next to the twins. "What'd he get you?"

"Barbie!" Tabitha held it up.

Tyler got Hot Wheels cars. "Ya!"

"Say thank you," Fang told them.

"'Anks Bone." Tabitha smiled at him.

"T'ank 'oo!"

Bone went over to me, coming around the counter. He was way too close. I could feel Fang watching us. Bone's finger ghosted over one of my scars, tracing it. Up close, he smelled really nice.

"What happened?"

This close, his voice was like silk. "I-I…it's old. I don't remember."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at Luther. Luther smiled, explaining. "You don't forget a scar."

"The one running from her right eyebrow to chin is from when she was seven and she tripped at the School. Her face hit the corner of a table."

I looked at Fang. "You remember that?"

He shrugged. "I know all your scars…"

Bone ran his finger over to one on my forehead. "Beautiful."

"Uh…"

"Leave her alone before Fang beats the shit out of you." Luther jumped up onto the counter.

Bone chuckled. His eyes were dark, so dark. He went over to Fang and mumbled something to him. Fang nodded before going off to finish inventory.

"Alright, Max." Luther looked at me. "Had enough Shaman King for the day?"

"Yeah, defiantly."

"Good." Luther smiled. "Go help Fang."

"When did I start working here?"

Bone was staring at me again though so I went into the back. There were a few rooms but the biggest was the furthest room down. I opened the door and saw boxes lining the floor. Fang had a clipboard, going through them.

"Hey."

He looked up. "Giving up on Shaman King?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the floor, watching him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see that we got the right amounts of mangas. We got a shipment n yesterday."

I watched him for awhile before speaking. "What happened?"

"Hmmm?"

"To his face."

"Bone?"

No, Leatherface. "Yes, Fang."

He sighed. "Ask him."

"What?"

"Ask him."

"Fang-"

"You want to know, you ask. He'll tell you."

"That's rude."

"It wasn't rude for him to just touch you?" Fang sighed. "Besides, he normally hates people. Be happy he likes you."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

* * *

Fang and Luther went to go get food, taking the twins with them. So it was me, Snickers…and Bone. He had turned on the stereo, listening to some loud, annoy music. I wanted to shoot myself.

Bone's hair was shaved, a design in the back. It was cross-bones. He wore a crimson colored t-shirt with some band logo on it. I couldn't help but sneak glances at him when he wasn't looking. He caught me once but didn't say anything.

"Ah!"

I was dusting like Luther told me when I saw it. It was big, hairy and had a million eyes. I had had a fear of spiders all my life. Fang normally killed them for me.

Bone glance at me before coming over. He was so close again that I shivered. "What?"

"T-The spider."

He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me! Kill it."

He looked at it before reaching out at allowing it to crawl into his palm. I thought he was going to be an asshole like Iggy used to be when we were kids and throw it at me but he just carried it outside and set it free. Neither of us spoke again. When Fang, Luther, and the kids came back in, I was sitting in the corner, wish I could just leave. Tyler climbed into my lap.

"Hi." He kissed my cheek.

Fang rolled his eyes, setting a bag of food in front of me. "Here."

"What? No I love you?"

Fang leaned down, kissing my head. "I love you."

I smiled before pushing his head away.

* * *

Luther sat next to Bone, watching as one of his best friends said goodbye to Max. She was going to the store, as they were out of groceries at home. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Fang's neck, leaning against his chest.

"Ah, the honeymoon stage."

Bone turned to look at the long hair man. "Married?"

"Not yet." Luther looked at his friend. "I meant the honeymoon phase of dating."

"…?" Bone shook his head, showing his confusion.

"In dating, the first two-four months are the best. Sometimes it only lasts one but whatever. In that time period, the other can do no wrong. And any wrong they do is easily forgiven and banished from thought."

Bone just blinked. "She's afraid of spiders."

Luther, used to Bone's weird remarks, just ignored him, watching the couple. "Think she's a good fuck?"

Bone's considered his answer for a moment, as if this was the first time he thought about this. "No."

"No?"

"Fang says that she's gotten around, right? She's not tight anymore. Bet she's loose as hell." Bone's smirked. "Her ass though…I would."

Luther shook his head. "Fang doesn't seem to think she's loose."

"Besides Lydia and this girl, he's never fucked."

The long hair one sighed. "I still think she'd be good in bed. Bet she'd give good blows too."

Bone watched one of Max's hands stray down to Fang's crotch, rubbing. "I didn't say she wouldn't be good in bed, just that she'd be loose. She probably knows a lot of things to do in bed."

"Yeah…"

"Doubt Fang's ever been blown by her."

Luther raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Look at the hand job she might as well be giving him. I swear, if that zipper goes down any further, he's losing his job."

Bone frowned. "When they break up-"

"If they break up."

Bone ignored this, continuing. "Can I date her?"

"No."

"…"

"Bone, I'm serious. That would kill Fang." Luther looked at Bone. "Besides, they're not going to break up. He loves her too much."

"Everyone does eventually. And if anyone should know that, it's you."

Luther bit his lip. "Hey Fang! You're supposed to be working, not giving us live porn."

Fang and his girl pulled away. "Come back here, alright?"

Max kissed him again before walking out of the store.

"Zipper," Luther went back to his magazine.

As Fang pulled up his zipper, Bone chuckled. "Bulge."

Fang ignored him, pushing him off the stool before sitting down. "Go to hell, Bone."

"Next time," Luther began, "You and Max decide you want to fuck in the store, do it in the back."

Fang rolled his eyes. "We weren't anywhere close to fucking. Besides, Tyler and Tabitha are sleeping in the office or else we would have used the couch."

Luther laughed. "Yeah?"

Bone pulled a pack of Kool from his pocket. "Ever go anal?"

Fang frowned. "What?"

Luther fell off his stool from laughing too hard.

* * *

"Hey." Fang kissed my head. "You let the dog out?"

"Uh-huh." I kissed him softly. Tyler ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my leg.

"Max!"

I picked him up. "Hey Tyler."

He laid his head on my shoulder. "Hi."

Tabitha, who was in Luther's lap, giggled. "Hi Max!"

"Hi baby."

Luther looked at the bag in my hand. "What's that?"

"Sodas."

"Did I tell you that I love your girlfriend, Fang?" Luther laughed at himself as I sat the bag on the counter. Bone just stared at me. God he creeps me out. Fang grabbed the twin's sippy cups, pouring half a Pepsi in each.

Fang pushed Bone off a stool, sitting down. "Thanks for the drinks, Max."

I sat Tyler down on the ground. "Yeah, whatever."

Bone picked Tabitha up out of Luther's lap when she reached for him.

"Bone petty." She ran a finger down one of his scars.

Bone sat down on the floor, her in his lap.

"Love Bone!" Tabitha put her hands on his shoulders, standing in his lap. He mumbled something to her, making her giggle.

"When are we leaving?" Fang asked Luther after a few minutes. Luther had put me on organizing duty, saying that if I was going to hang around, I had to do something.

"Few minutes. Want to beat the traffic." Luther yawned. "You can take care of things while we're going, Bone?"

He mumbled something in reply. I looked over at them. "Where are you going, Fang?"

"This guy is selling some rare mangas." Fang smiled at me.

"Are you buying for the store or-"

"Depends." Luther stood up. "He sells comics too so I'm sure your boy here will come back with a few."

"Oh…I guess that we should go, then, if you guys are leaving."

Fang frowned. "Won't take that long. Just stay here so that I have a car to get back home in tonight."

He came over to me, kissing my head. "Bye."

"Bye."

He leaned down to my ear. "I'll miss you."

I kissed him. 'You will?"

"Y-"

"Fang, come on." Luther ruffled Tyler's hair. "You guys act like you're going off to war for ten years."

Bone was watching us silently.

I kissed his nose. "Bye."

"I love you." Fang kissed my neck. "B-"

"Now Fang."

"A second ago you said that we had a few minutes."

"That's before I realized I had to watch you creep closer and closer to having sex."

Fang hugged me once more before stepping away. "Bye."

"Bye."

Fang gave Tabitha and Tyler each a kiss before leaving with Luther. Tyler went behind the counter, climbing onto the stool. He looked at the manga that Luther had left on the desk before pushing it aside. He set up his toys on the counter.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I looked at Bone.

He stood up, walking over to me. Once he was close enough, he whispered, "Someone has to stay here."

"But you don't like-"

"Where do you work?"

"Nowhere right now."

"Before?"

"A shoe store." I shuddered at the thought.

"Do you go to shoe conventions?"

I considered this before turning away. Something is off about him. He saw this and chuckled at me. Tabitha walked over to us.

"No Bone! Max love Daddy!"

"Tabitha-"

"No!"

Bone smirked, mumbling something to Tabitha. I walked over to Tyler.

"What are you doing, Leer?"

He giggled. "Paying!"

'You're paying? Not playing?"

He frowned. "Max mean."

I just kissed his head.

* * *

"Shit."

Fang looked over at me. We were in the kitchen, eating ice cream at almost midnight. What?

"What Max?"

"I never took Tabitha shopping."

Fang shrugged. "Think of it as a blessing."

"Fang."

He laughed a little. "We never went on our date either."

"Yeah."

He kicked my foot gently. "Wanna go see a movie?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah but something else."

"Uh…I don't know." Fang frowned. "You can come to Heroclix night at Atomic Comics…I guess."

"What is Heroclix?"

Fang gapped at me before recovering. "I forgot. You're stupid when it comes to these kind of things."

"…Right. I'll let it go that you called me stupid, this time. Do it again and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Fang rolled his eyes. "This is _my_ house. I would not be sleeping on the couch."

"We'll see." I got up to get more ice cream. "Now, tell me what Heroclix are."

"Okay, you know what Marvel and DC is now, right?"

Sort of. "Yeah."

"Okay, so they took the characters and made them into these little things. You have a mat and you play with them, like battle."

"…And grown men do this?"

"Yes."

"Where are your…Heroclix?"

"They're in the attic."

"Why haven't I seen them?"

"I have to hide them because they are very breakable and kind of expensive, for good ones."

"What is Heroclix night?"

"They have a tournament. Luther, Damien, and Bone will be there. I'm pretty good too so I usually go. But if you don't want me to-"

"You can go."

"…And you're coming?"

Did I say that? "No."

"So, I guess that's not the date?"

"Fang, even if I liked Heroclix, that wouldn't count as a date."

Fang sighed. "What if I take you to the mall and let you buy whatever you want?"

"Fang, I'm shocked! You think that you can just buy me off-"

"Up to two hundred bucks."

"…Sold." I smiled at him. "Where are you getting the money?"

"I won a tournament."

"Heroclix?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I win those sometimes but I was talking about Dragon Ball Z cards."

My smile grew bigger. Who knew nerds made money for being…nerds.


	25. Chapter 25

**Persona, dude, you went to one of her concerts? Lucky ass. I would give up my laptop to do that…maybe…yeah, I would.**

Change

Chapter 25

"Go away, Tank."

I didn't open my eyes. "Fang, he's breathing in my face."

"Go," he repeated. The dog licked me.

"Fang-"

"I got him."

"Daddy, no!"

I opened my eyes. "Tabitha?"

She cuddled against me. "Daddy no make Tank 'eave!"

He sighed. "Why are you in here?"

"…Tank have bad d'eam."

"About what?" I asked as Fang got back under the covers, the dog laying on top of them. Tabitha pulled the covers out from under him, laying them over the dog.

"…Mommy."

"What?" Fang looked down at her.

I held up my hand, silencing him. "Tank had a dream about Mommy?"

Tabitha shifted. "Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She say dey go pay but she no come!" Tabitha started whining. "Mommy no love Tank!"

Fang cradled her in his arms, pushing the dog towards me. "Shhh."

Tanks, seeing that his little master was upset, started licking her face. Tabitha turned her head.

"No Tank!"

I grabbed the dog, running a hand down his back. Tabitha calmed down, falling asleep against her father. Fang laid on his back, her on his chest. Kissing her head, he ran a hand up and down her back.

After a minute, I asked, "Has Lydia called you recently?"

Fang shook his head a little. "Not since that day. She said that if you think that you can do better than her, then do it."

I stared at the two year old girl. "I didn't say I could do better."

"You've already done better. You've stuck around, even when we were fighting. That's all they need, someone that's always there."

Tank settled down, somewhere around my feet. Hidden by the covers, Tank saw an opportunity to nip at my feet.

"Tank!" I hissed.

He moved closer to Fang.

Sighing, Fang reached a hand out to take mine. "Damn dog."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. "What is it? Four?"

"Four thirty-ish."

I groaned. "You work tomorrow?"

"No. I figured we could go on our date."

"Hmmm…fine." I snuggled under the blanket. "Tyler still isn't eating like he used to."

Fang ran a hand down Tabitha's head. "Maybe he's getting older. That's what your mom said."

"I guess…"

"Max, he's been sick his whole life. If he was hurting and he would know to tell me." Fang just dismissed the issue. But, in my mind, every time he told Fang that he was sick, he had to go to the doctor. If every time a dog bites, you hit it, it'll stop bighting. Every time a kid says he's tummy hurts, he gets surgery, he'll stop telling you his tummy hurts.

* * *

"You sure are here a lot."

I ignored Luther, instead going over to Bone. "Fang said that you had something for him? Money?"

He nodded, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. In his wallet, there was a picture of a three year old girl and a woman. Damn, I didn't think that he had a wife.

"Aw, is that your daughter?"

Bone looked up at me, his voice as silky as ever, eyes a dark as always. "They're dead."

He said it as he would tell me it was raining. I stumbled on my words slightly.

"I-I…I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "You did not do it."

Taking the hundred from him, I could help but blush. How could I have been so insensitive? I knew something was wrong with him. Fang should have told me that though.

Bone pushed my hair behind my ear. "Your hair…would look better pink."

Okay, now he was going to get it, dead family or not. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "It is not ugly but it is not as great as it could be either."

"Okay, look dude, I'm sorry about your girlfriend-"

"Not my girlfriend."

"Wife-"

"Nope." He smiled. "I know more about you than you know about me."

"Name one thing about me…besides how I look."

"You are afraid of spiders." He chuckled. "Name one thing about me."

"No. I have no desire to know you. And, just so that you know, you can't go around just touching my face or my hair. I do not know you."

"Which is exactly my point."

"Bone." Luther came over to us. "Leave her alone."

He just smiled at me before walking away.

I walked back out the store, going to the car. Fang was in the gas station across the street, getting us candy and drinks. When he came back, I handed him the money Bone had owed him from a Dragon…Sphere card game? Is Sphere right? Anyways, Fang handed me my coke and kissed my head.

"Hey, Maxie."

"Hey."

"I love you."

"Shut up Fang." I forced myself to keep down my smile. "Why didn't you tell me Bone had a daughter that died?"

Fang looked confused before shaking his head. "You do not have the whole story. I told you to ask him."

"Every time I get near him he touches me."

Fang looked out the window before starting the car. "Look, Max, Bone doesn't have a lot of friends. He just wants to be close to someone."

"Fang, he wants to get in my pants."

Fang frowned. "No."

God he's clueless. "Just tell him to leave me alone."

"Max-"

"Tell him!"

"Tell him yourself. He's my friend Max."

I snorted. "Well he's not one of yours apparently. I mean, he's always hitting on me."

"You've known him two days."

"Well," I huffed. "I don't like him, Fang."

Fang didn't say anything else. I turned on the radio, trying to find a station I liked. I finally just turned it back down.

"Fang, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"I can tell you are." I sighed. "I just don't like dealing with guys that think they can do whatever. He can't touch me like that."

"Then tell him not to. I'm not here to fight your battles for you, Max."

"Yeah? What exactly do you think a boyfriend is?"

"Someone that loves you and listens to you and-"

"Shut up Fang. Just admit that you care more about your friendship with that freak than our relationship."

"Yeah Max, I do. He's been there for me through all the-"

"You knocked a girl up! That's your fault. I'm so tired of you trying to get sympathy from me and I'm not giving it anymore." I looked straight ahead. "I could have been there too. I wanted to be but-"

"But what? You see me with another girl so you just don't come back?"

"Take me home."

"No."

"Now Fang!"

"I'm taking you shopping and then out to eat."

"No."

Fang was turning red. "Just shut the fuck up, Max! You act like a goddamn child!"

I crossed my arms. "Fine. But when I do end up in bed with Bone, it's your fault."

"You just said that you didn't like him, dumbass."

"I don't. That has nothing to do with me fucking with him to prove a point to you."

"You cheat, you're gone."

I scoffed. "Please, I'm the best you'll ever get."

"The best what? Slut?"

He stopped at a red light. I got out of the car.

* * *

Bone and Luther were sitting behind the counter as a few people walked around their store. There were about seven so they decided this was a pretty busy night. Fang walked in, clearly pissed off.

"Hey." Luther didn't notice his expression. "Did Max already blow the money?"

Fang ignored him, going behind the counter. He grabbed Bone by his shirt, pulling him out of the chair. His breath was hot against Bone's face.

"Leave her the fuck alone."

"Fang, there are people here!" Luther hissed.

Fang didn't care at that point. "Touch her again and I'll break ever damn bone in your body."

Bone just started at him. "She's afraid of spiders."

Fang threw him to the ground. "Stay the fuck away from her."

* * *

I was sleeping on the couch when I heard the phone ringing. I opened my eyes, seeing that I now had a blanket over me. Huh, I don't remember putting on one of these. I got up and found Fang's cell on the counter. I answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah." It was Luther. I didn't even want to deal with him or Bone.

"Has Fang came home?"

"I guess…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, let me find him."

"What did you tell him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you tell him that Bone was doing to you?"

Shit. "Nothing."

"Really? Because he came in her telling Bone that he would kick his ass over you."

I walked up the attic stairs that were pulled down. Fang on the couch, watching something.

"Go the fuck away."

I ignored this. "Luther's on the phone."

He sat up, taking it from me. "What? …Fuck that. No. He needs to leave my girl alone. Fuck yeah she's my property. Screw you. You guys bring all these whores there and I bring one girl and, when that little creep messes with her, I get fucking yelled at. Yeah? Fire me? Ha, fuck you. I quit."

He hung up before throwing the phone on the floor. I sat down next to him, running my hand up and down his arm.

"You didn't have to go over there and cause problems."

Fang narrowed his eyes at me. "You said that's what a boyfriend does so I did it."

"Well, I didn't think that you would flip out that badly."

Fang shook his head. "I hate you."

I removed my hand. "What?"

Fang just stood up. He turned off the TV and went over to one of the boxes that were in the room. He brought it over.

"These," he said, opening the box, "are Heroclix."

"What?"

He didn't look up, instead lifting one of the 'toys' out of the box. He held it out to me. "This is Wolverine. You said you liked him, right?"

"Fang, you just said that you hate me."

He frowned. "You can have him, if you want."

"Fang-"

"And we still have to go to the mall." Fang sat down the toy. "And to go eat. What do you want?"

"Fang, would just listen to me for a second?"

"What?"

"You said that you hate me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Fang-"

"I can hate you and love you at the same time."

"No. Those are opposites."

Fang shook his head. "No. The opposite is of love is indifference."

"What?"

"Indifference. Like not caring anymore. Love is caring a lot, indifference is not caring at all. I'm pissed at you but I still love you. I always will."

* * *

"Do they look good?"

Fang shrugged. "Look the same as the other jeans you tried on."

I groaned, going back into the stall. "You suck, you know that?"

"Your mom just texted me. She says that the kids are just going to spend the night."

"Cool." I changed back into my jeans. "I'm getting these…and that shirt."

"Great." Fang was still looking at his phone when I came back out. "How much?"

"On sale. Getting them both for twenty bucks each."

"Okay. You get both then you owe me ten bucks." Fang picked up my other bags, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Fang."

"What? I said I was giving you 200 not 210."

"Do we still have ice cream at home?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll pay you back later."

Fang frowned. "How?"

"It involves something of yours, something of mine, and ice cream. You figure it out."

He was still frowning ten minutes later as we were getting into the car. "So, it has to do with sex?"

I groaned, leaning over to him, whispering it in his ear.

"And that's going to be fun?"

"Lots of fun."

Fang shrugged. "If you say so."

Thirty minutes later, we were at a restaurant, seated with out menus.

Fang grabbed a chip. "You must like this place."

I shrugged. "Besides here, the only other place was the burger place I took Tyler."

Smiling, Fang held out a chip to me. "Chip?"

"I told you last time, they're all carbs."

"And you're all bones."

I frowned at him. "You're a jerk."

"Am I now?" Fang ate the chip. "A lot of women would say that I'm very kind and sweet."

"And a lot of women don't live with you."

Smiling, Fang ran his hand over mine. "Nope, only one."

"Yeah, lucky me for being that one."

* * *

Fang groaned, answering the phone. "Hello? Is he okay? Tell him just to go to sleep. Fine. Alright. Be there in a minute."

I was laying on the bed, trying to sleep. "Where are you going?"

"To get Tyler. He got sick and wants to come home."

"Did he throw up?"

"Uh-huh." Fang kissed my head. "I'll be back."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later, I was in the living room, waiting for them. Fang carried a crying Tyler into the house.

"He puked in the car." Fang handed him to me. "Can you bathe him?"

"Of course." I took him into the bathroom. I was washing under his arms when I noticed it. There were lumps under his arms. "Fang! Are you inside?"

"Yeah." He walked in. "What's wrong?"

"He has lumps under his arms."

"Really? They're still there?"

"What?"

Fang shrugged. "I told your mom like last Friday and she said to wait a week before taking him to the doctor. She said that they might go away."

"I let you give them bathes for one week…" Carlos can only talk to me around their bath time because of some new controlling boyfriend or something.

Fang picked Tyler up out of the bathtub. He wrapped him up in a towel. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"No!" He started crying. "No doc-ta!"

"Shhh." Fang kissed him. "You wanna sleep in bed with Max and me?"

"Yes." He sniffled. "Max cud-la wid me?"

"Yes, Leer." I pulled a nightshirt over his head. Once we were in the bedroom, Fang went to go get his stuffed animals. I kissed Tyler's head.

"Tabby?"

"She stayed with Dr. Martinez."

"Snickers?"

"She's still there too."

"Tank?"

"He's here. You want him?"

"No." He laid his head on my pillow. "Love Max."

"I love you too."

Then he threw up on me. I hate life. Oh, wait. I feel _indifferent_ about life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tod, can you be more clear? I don't get what you're asking me. Sorry.**

Change

Chapter 26

When I woke up, Tabitha was cuddled against me, crying. When did she get here?

"Tabitha." I ran a hand down her back. "What's wrong with you?"

"TY 'ick."

"Yeah, I know sweetie." I kissed her head. "Why is that making you cry?"

"Ty die."

I gapped. "What?" Tabitha why would you say that?"

"'atch movie wid Docta-Martini and sick boy die."

I sighed. "Tabitha."

She sniffled. "Ty die?"

"Do you even know what die means?"

Tabitha nodded. "Mean no see Ty no mo'. Him go way fo'ever!"

"Tabitha, he's not going to die." I kissed her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Take Ty to docta."

"Why are you here?"

"Docta-Martini here."

"She is?"

"Me wanna sleep wid Max!" Tabitha stopped crying. "Max hungy?"

I sighed, sitting up. I got out of bed, taking her with me. "When did Daddy leave?"

She frowned. "No know."

I kissed her head when she wrapped her arms around my neck. When I went into the living room, Mom was cleaning.

"Mom you don't have to do that."

She looked up at me. "Fang shouldn't have to either."

I knew what she was implying but I ignored her. Mom however, didn't want to end the conversation.

"The one who works shouldn't have to clean, cook, do clothes-"

"Not now Mom, okay? If Fang doesn't have an issue with it, you should just leave it alone." I went into the kitchen, setting Tabitha on the counter. "Alright, baby, what do you want for breakfast?"

"C-rail."

Did I mention I love this kid? "Alright. Cheerios?"

"Yes!"

She giggled when I pretended to not know how to make cereal. Mom walked in as I was sitting her down at the table, her bowl in front of her.

"I'm leaving."

I looked over at her. "Bye."

"I'm going out of town for a few days."

Why does it matter? "Okay, bye."

She kissed Tabitha's head and Tank's when prompted. "I'll call you, Tabitha."

Tabitha just smiled, liking the attention. "Bye-bye."

Mom kissed her again before leaving. Guess the 'be nice to Max' thing is over. Ugh.

* * *

"Max?"

"Well this is my cell phone." I rolled my eyes. "Where are you guys? You've been gone forever!"

"Baby, I need you to come down here."

"…Why?"

"They're doing test on him right now but they think-"

"Tests? At the doctors office?"

"We were there. We've been moved to a specialist."

"And you call me now?"

"Just come down here."

"With Tabitha?"

"…Take her to your mom."

"She went out of town."

Fang groaned. "Take her to Luther or whoever's at the store."

"Fang, I thought that you-"

"Max, this is serious. They'll understand. Now hurry…please."

I hung up. What's wrong with Ty? "Tabitha!"

She walked into the living room. "What?"

I got up, getting her shoes and jacket. "You're going to see Luther."

"Ya!" She let me put her shoes and jacket on with out any trouble. "Snickers?"

"She's staying here today." I picked up. Then I realized I didn't have a car. "Tabitha?"

"What?"

"Do you like flying?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Luther asked, though he did take Tabitha when she reached out for him. "Thought Fang quit?"

I looked at Tabitha. I didn't want her to worry anymore about Tyler than she already was. Damien, who was sitting on the floor, saw the look on my face and took the girl.

"Let's go draw on those papers that Luther hates us to mess with," Damien suggested, carrying her into the back.

"So where's Fang?"

"Tyler had some sort of lumps under his arms so Fang took him to the doctor." I walked towards the door. "Thanks!"

I walked out and called Fang. He answered on the first ring. "Why aren't you here yet?"

"Maybe because I don't know where here is."

Fang sighed, giving me directions. "I'm on the third floor waiting room."

"Be there in a minute." I made a pretty nice show, opening my wings. Not that I didn't when I landed but it's still fun, watching people expressions. When I finally got to the hospital and to the third floor, Tyler was sitting in his dad's lap, Bear in his arms.

"Hey Tyler." I went over to them, kissing the toddler's head. "How are you?"

He sniffled. "Hate Daddy, hate Docta."

Fang frowned. "Ty, we'll be done soon. And then you can go see Snickers and Tabitha."

I sat down next to them, taking Tyler into my lap. "Why's Bear here?"

"Him sick too." Tyler cuddled his stuffed toy to him.

Fang shook his head. "He refused to leave without it and we were going to be late so-"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired." Fang shrugged. "I didn't think it would take this long."

I had trouble forming the next words. "W-What do they thinks wrong?"

Fang had even more trouble with his words. "They think that he has lymphoma."

* * *

**February 12**

Tyler leaned against me. "Sleepy."

"Shhh." I kissed his head. "You want to go to your room or open presents?"

"Pea-sants."

"You sure? You can open them later."

Tyler groaned.

"Shhh, baby." I ran my hand up and down his back.

Luther, who was sitting in the chair, looked over but said nothing. Fang was in the kitchen with Mom, talking. Tabitha walked into the room.

"Cake!" She called out. I stood up and went into the kitchen. Mom's beautiful cake sat next to the burnt chocolate one, putting the already shameful cake to more shame. Fang picked up Tabitha. Now that she was level with her brother, she reached out and touched his blue mask he had to wear.

"No, sweetie." I pushed her hand away gently. Tyler shifted so that he could see the cakes. After they sung happy birthday, it was time for cake.

"Okay, Dr. Martinez made angel food cake…and Max made chocolate."

Tammie smiled at me…and then asked for Mom's cake. Once everyone else was out of the kitchen, now in the living room eating cake, Mom turned to face Tyler.

"Do you feel up to cake, baby?"

He looked up at me. "Max 'ake cake?"

"Yep. But you don't want mine. It's nasty."

Tyler just smiled. "Me want Max's cake."

"Tyler-"

"Max cake!"

Mom sighed, cutting him a small piece. "Here baby."

He took the plate, smiling at me. I took him back into the living room. Fang was on the couch with Tabitha, the spot next to him open. I sat down.

"Are you sure you want cake, buddy?" Fang looked wary.

"Yes. Max cake." He reached for it with his hands.

"Fork, baby."

He frowned but did use the fork…sort of. He had to lift up his mask slightly to eat it.

Luther looked at Fang. "Want me to get the presents?"

"Yeah."

He got up and went to the closet. Fang, of course, got his job back. It was never spoken about but I also have a job there now. Tabitha was bouncing up and down, excited. Tyler finished his small piece of cake as Luther sat the gifts on the ground.

"Me no feel good," the now three year old told me. It felt weird, calling him three now.

"Does your tummy hurt?" I stood up when he nodded. "Fang, he'll open them later."

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Mom looked worried.

Tyler made a noise as I carried him out of the room. I went into my bedroom, laying him down before getting in the bed with him.

"Take a nap, Ty." I kissed his head.

"Pea-sants."

"They'll be there later, I promise."

Tyler cuddled against me. "Hate docta."

I sighed. I imagine chemo isn't fun for anyone, children especially. But a two year old? Forget it. He cried at first but now the main issue is he gets bored. It's not a in and out thing. It takes forever. And then, coming home and being sick isn't great either.

Bone walking out of the master bathroom made me jump. He just looked at me before walking away. Why was he in our bathroom? God, the creep. He was probably stealing my bra off the floor. I shook my head, running a hand down the three year olds bald head.

* * *

**February 14**

"Should we wake her up?"

"Yeah but…just give her another minute."

"I'm up guys." I lifted my head. "Just tired."

"So, Max," Tammie spoke up. "What are you and Fang doing for Valentines day?"

"What? When is it?"

"Uh, today."

"Oh." We had been so busy with Tyler's surgeries that I had forgotten about it. "I doubt Fang remembers."

"Well Sara is taking me out to dinner."

"Please, I just ate. No lesbian love."

Tammie made a face a Luther. "Lesbian hater."

"Never denied it."

Tammie had apparently came out to her male friends here a year ago. Luther, her ex-boyfriend, clearly had issues with it. But, from what I have gathered, Luther cheated on her and they ended it, four years ago. They were still friends though, mostly because she's Damien's stepsister. Fang's friends have to complex lives for me. Tammie didn't work here but Damien has been friends with Luther since they were kids and, because Tammie lived with her stepbrother and had no other form of transportation, she followed him around all day.

"You know what, Luther-"

"Cut it out." I yawned. "Does Fang work today?"

"You don't know?" Tammie gave me a weird look.

"We don't really talk a lot." I frowned. When I said it out loud, it sounded bad. I decided to change the subject. "Do you have any plans, Luther?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I invited three girls over tonight."

"Why?" Tabitha asked from his lap.

"For a tea party of course!"

Tabitha smiled. "Me come?"

"No. Trust me, you don't want his tea."

Luther made a face at his ex before looking at the girl. "You don't want to hand out with us. We have the most boring tea parties."

Tabitha smiled, leaning against him. "Tank 'ikes tea parties. Ty no 'ike them."

"Well he just doesn't know what he's missing."

"None of you ever told me if he works," I pointed out.

"He doesn't. He asked for the day off."

Damien walked over with some dolls, I mean action figures. He sat them on the counter in front of me.

"Ring me up."

I rolled my eyes, doing so. "Do you know if he has to go to his other job though?"

Fang had taken a second job as soon as we found out that Tyler had NHL. He worked part time at a gas station. We didn't make the best money but we made enough, and, with the help of insurance and sometimes Mom, we were making it. It had only been a month since Tyler was diagnosed but it already feels like an eternity.

"Why don't you call him?"

I hadn't thought of that. I finished ringing up the loser, I mean man, in front of me and handed him his bag of stuff. I got up, going into the office to call him.

"What?"

"No I love you?"

"Tyler finally fell asleep after crying for twenty minutes straight. Sorry if I'm not as peachy as you'd like."

I paused. "I just called to ask if you had work but you know what, jackass, I don't care anymore."

"I-"

I hung up. He called me back but I didn't answer. He did text me though. I read it. He said that he didn't work and that he had plans for tonight. I didn't text him back.

* * *

Fang smirked as I missed the ball. "Ready to quit?"

"Nope." I missed again. That was my last ball.

"What was that? One out of fifteen?"

"Shut up." I got out of the cage, handing him the bat. "Lets see you go, big shot."

"Fine." He put in the token. He hit every single one. "Turn you on Max?"

"No."

He smiled. "Ready to leave now?"

Arcade, go carts, batting cages. I think we're done here. "Yeah."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Hungry?"

"A little."

We walked out of the place, headed for his car. "Burgers?"

"Sure."

He got into the driver side after opening my door for me. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." I buckled my seatbelt. "Luther said to tell you that they missed you at the Heroclix tournament."

"He said he missed me?"

"Well no, but he asked why you weren't there."

"You know that Tyler was sick."

"I know. I'm just telling you."

Fang turned on the car. "Tyler comes first."

"I never said he didn't."

"Then what are you saying, Max?"

"Nothing! God. I'm just trying to talk to you." I crossed my arms.

Fang glanced at me before staring straight ahead. "You know, Tabitha is starting to dress like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if I already have her dressed, she makes me let her change her shirt so that it's the same color as yours, everyday."

"She does not."

"She wants to be like you."

"She also wants ice cream for dinner every night."

Fang smirked. "You're her hero."

"No, Nudge is."

"No, she loves Nudge. She wants to be you."

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

"I'm a bitch."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"…Okay, so you are."

"Fang!"

"What? You said it first."

I huffed. It was silent for a while. "Hey Fang?"

"What?"

"Tabitha had a bad dream last night. You know, while you were at work."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She thinks Tyler's going to…" I just trailed off.

Fang didn't look at me. "He's not. Not anytime soon. He's going to live to be a hundred."

"Yeah." I felt that knot in my stomach. Tyler was going to die. Everyone knew it. But, then again, I was going to die. Fang's gonna die. Tabitha's going to die too one day. I've never been very religious but I think that God knows I can't handle losing another son. I don't think I couldn't survive without Tyler. I barely survived the first time.

* * *

"Hey Tyler." Fang kissed his head. Tyler groaned. "Tummy."

I kissed his stomach. "Better?"

He just giggled a little.

"It's time to go to bed." I picked him up. "Where's your sister?"

"She already went to bed," said Mom as she headed to the door. "I'll see you later, Tyler."

He closed his eyes. "Ni-ni."

I carried him to his own bedroom, laying him down on the bed. "Good night, baby."

He just groaned. Fang kissed him as I laid his stuffed animals next to him.

"See you in the morning buddy." Fang kissed him. "I love you Tyler."

We checked on Tabitha before Fang went to go feed Tank. The dog had turned into an outside dog. He was impossible to housebreak and we did not have the time to anymore.

I went to our bedroom, changing before getting into bed. When Fang came in, he went into the bathroom. After all this, he still had his habits. The only thing I had broken him on is his shirt rule. He no longer wore a shirt to bed, ever. As he climbed into bed with me, I turned to face him, laying a hand on his chest. There, across from Kevin's name, is Tabitha's in pink letters. He told her that's because she's her air. Tyler's name, in crimson letters, now ran down his right arm. He's his strength. And, of course, Kevin is his heart.


	27. Chapter 27

**maxridelover****, thanks dude. Horrible day today but your review made me feel a little better. **

Change

Chapter 27

**April **

I did not want to be here. Though, I guess I don't really want to be home either. I mean, I do. I want to take care of Tyler but it's just so hard. Maybe, what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be here as in the time period. I want to go back to November and do this all over again.

Tabitha, however, was thrilled to be here. At home, it's Tyler twenty-four seven. Which, I know is bad but we try. Here at the store though, all focus is on her. Tammie finished putting the bows in her hair.

"There! Doesn't she look beautiful, Luther?"

"Very." Luther kissed her head making the three-year-old giggle.

Tabitha looked at me. "Max?"

I wasn't even paying full attention to them. "What?"

She frowned. "Me hair!"

"Oh…yeah. It's nice." I laid my head back down.

No one said anything for a minute. Luther finally broke the silence. "Max? You want to go home?"

No. I shook my head. "No."

"You sure? Just tell me if you want to. You don't even have to go home! We'll watch Tabitha for you."

I didn't say anything. My cell vibrated. I pulled it out. Fang. I got up, going to the back. "Hey."

"Hey." He sighed. "Tyler wants you."

"I'm working."

"I know. I mean…he wants you, not me."

"Fang-"

"It's fine. Look, what if I come there and you stay with Tyler?"

"Fang, he's going back tomorrow."

"…And?"

"He wants to be with his Daddy."

"No, he wants to be with you. He hates me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing except not be you."

I sighed. "Fine but if I come home today, am I still going to be the one at the hospital with him tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Fang you have to spend time with him.'

"Who says I'm not? I'm just trying to keep him happy."

"You make him happy."

"Yeah, when I'm with you." Fang took a deep breath. "If you just don't want to come home-"

"I do. I just want to make sure you don't mind not being home."

"This isn't about me or you this is about Tyler."

"Alright. I'll leave now. Keep Tabby here?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

Fang just hung up. I sighed, staring a my phone for a second before putting it in my pocket. I went back out there.

"Fang's coming and I'm going home."

Tabitha frowned. "No. Max stay wid me."

I kissed her head. "Tyler needs me right now."

Tabitha turned her head, burying it in Luther's chest. "Hate Max."

Tabitha hates me? God, she's turning into her brother. I bit my lip but still left. Once I got home, I noticed Mom's car outside. I hurried in but nothing was wrong. Fang was on the couch, waiting for me.

"Why's Mom here?"

He shrugged. "She said she wanted to clean."

I don't know why but I feel…weird about her doing what a lot of people think I should be doing. Tyler, Tabitha, and Fang are mine, not hers. Fang got up.

"Let me tell Ty bye."

I followed him into our bedroom where the three year old was in the bed. He wasn't sleeping but he looked like he needed it. Every time I saw him, it made me realize just how much weight he was losing.

"Max," he squeaked out. I forced a smile, getting into bed with him.

Fang kissed his head. "Bye buddy."

Tyler ignored him, instead turning his focus on me. "Max."

I could tell Fang was upset by this. "Tyler, tell Daddy bye."

Tyler frowned. "Bye-bye."

Fang kissed his again. "I love you."

"Tell him you love him too."

"Love Daddy."

Fang smiled. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

Fang walked out of the room. Tyler handed me Bear. "Bear tummy hurt."

"It does?" I kissed the filthy thing without a second thought. "Better?"

Tyler smiled a little. "Yes."

"Good."

Snickers came out from under the bed. I frowned as she jumped up on the bed. I wanted to get rid of the cat…or at least keep it at Mom's or the something. Cats carry germs and Tyler has low white blood cells. But, after talking about it, Fang made me realize that if we got rid of the cat, it would make Tyler extremely upset. Tyler giggled as the cat laid down at the foot of the bed.

"Snickers not sick, Max. Snickers never get sick."

"She doesn't?" I asked absently.

"Nope. She he-ty."

I ran a hand down Wa-wa when he laid it next to me. "Tyler, don't you want Daddy to go to the doctor with you tomorrow?"

He frowned. "No."

"No to the doctor or to Daddy?"

He straightened Bear's bow tie. "No 'ike cham-o."

I smiled. "Yeah, baby, I know. But it's helping you get better. You want to get better, right?"

"No."

Mom walked in. "Fang- Oh."

"Hey Mom." I held in everything that I wanted to say to her. She thinks that she can do a better job with this house? Please. I have to go back over everything she cleans. I do laundry…most the time. I'll give her cooking but Tyler loves my burnt food to in her face!

"Hi. I was just cleaning."

Really? I didn't notice. "Thanks."

"Where's Fang?"

"Work. Tyler wanted me."

"Hmmm." She walked towards my bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, Max." I could tell she was agitated but I didn't care. Like I said, this is my house.

"You don't need to clean me and Fang's bathroom. I will."

"No that's okay." She walked in there, closing the door.

"Max?"

"What, Leer?"

"I love you."

I think that's the first time Tyler used the word I. I kissed his head. "I love you too."

He giggled. "_Estoy feliz de que llegó a casa_."

He lost me. "Uh…Thanks?"

How come he speaks Spanish better than English? And, how come he knows more than me!

* * *

"Daddy!"

Fang picked Tabitha up before sitting in the stool next to Luther. "Hey Tabby."

She cuddled against him. "Hate Max."

Fang frowned. Today, Max wore jeans and a red shirt. He had dressed Tabitha in shorts and a white t-shirt with butterflies on it. She made him change her to match Max.

"Why, baby?"

"Max 'ikes Ty better! Ty no 'atch Max! Ty just poop and frow-up."

Fang sighed. "Baby, Max doesn't like him better. She loves both of you."

"Why she leave me for Ty?" Tabitha cuddled against her dad. She loved Tyler and all but she was obviously the better twin. Why didn't Max see that?

Not knowing what to do, Fang kissed her head. "You want to go buy a new stuffed animal later?"

She brightened. "Yes!"

All better. Luther smiled a little. "Hey Tabitha, you know that I like you the best, right?"

Tabitha lifted up her head. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend."

Tabitha smiled, leaning against Fang.

Bone walked out of the back room. He saw that Max was gone. In a hushed whisper, he asked, "Where?"

"She's with Tyler." Tammie sighed. "Damien, can we go now? I have a hair appointment."

"In a minute." Damien was trying to decide if he needed a new poster or not. Last time, when he got the one of Naruto, he swore that he's room had enough. Now though, he wasn't sure.

"Just use my car, baby girl." Luther handed her the keys. "But be back before five."

"Why?"

"Got a date."

"At your house?" Tammie asked. Luther frowned at what she was implying.

"Actually, me and my girlfriend are going out to eat. Right Tabitha?"

She looked up at Fang. "Daddy?"

He sighed. "So you don't want a new stuffed animal?"

Tabitha frowned. "Yes!"

"Chill. I'll get her one Fang." Luther took Fang's daughter from him, setting her on the counter in front of him. "You like her bows?"

"Yeah." Fang shook his head. "But does she really need twenty in her hair at once?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Yeah, Daddy. Of course she does." Luther ran a hand across her cheek. "It makes her twenty times as beautiful."

Tabitha smiled, giggling. Three girls walked in, immediately going over to where the Dragon Ball Z cards were. Once they got the packs they wanted, they came over to the counter.

"Aw! She's so cute," one gushed over the girl. Tabitha, enjoying the attention, smiled. Fang rolled his eyes, picked her up off the counter so that Luther could ring them up. "I think it so cool, you two."

"What?" Luther asked, ringing them up.

"You know. Gay men adopting a daughter."

Bone smiled while Damien fell over with laughter.

"We're not-" Fang tried, embarrassed. Luther, however, never missed an opportunity to mess with his nervous friend.

"Well, Fang-poo just loves doing hair. Little boy's hair isn't nearly as much fun."

Tabitha, not understanding the joke, frowned. Luther stole the spotlight from her. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Luther and Fang said at the same time. Fang was going to kill Luther later.

* * *

"Hey Fang," I answered.

"Hey. How's Tyler?"

"He's…sleeping. He doesn't want to go to the hospital tomorrow."

Fang didn't say anything on that. "Max, do I seem…gay to you?"

Great. Now he thinks he's gay. "No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Fang-"

"Some girls walked into the store and thought that Tabitha was Luther and my daughter."

I laughed a little. "Anyways. When are you getting home?"

"Not till late. Probably around eight."

"What about Tabitha?"

"She and Luther went on a date."

"What?"

"Tyler has you and she has Luther."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Max…can I go with him tomorrow? Or at least some of tomorrow?"

Well I really wanted to go… "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. I need you to take Tabitha somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere with just you and her. She thinks you like Tyler better."

"Oh…I'll take her somewhere."

"Good. I got to go. See you later. I'll bring you home dinner."

"Bye."

"Love you." He hung up. I was in the living room, trying to enjoy TV but it was hard. She thinks that I don't like her? I frowned. I love them both. It's just that most my attention is going to Tyler at the moment. That doesn't mean that I don't love her!

* * *

I ran my hand up and down Fang's back, just to calm myself down. When we get up later, we'll have to take Tyler back to do chemo. He hates that. Fang groaned.

"Max, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." I didn't stop though.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…Lydia called."

Fang sighed. "And?"

Back in February, Fang called her to let her know that Tyler had NHL. She still wanted nothing to do with him, which was fine with us.

"She just wanted to know how he was doing."

"Better than if she was here." Fang rolled onto his back. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." I laid my head on his chest, staring at Kevin's name. "Do you think Kevin wants Tyler to die?"

Fang moved away from me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't mean like that." I sighed. That's what I get for being honest. Thanks Lincoln. "What I meant was, so he's not so lonely."

Fang settled back into the bed. "That's morbid to think like that."

"I know but I can't help it. I love Tyler and Kevin and Tabby. It's just I was wondering what it's like for Kevin, up there all alone. I bet he misses me."

Fang looked at me before sighed. "Come here."

I let him pull me into his arms.

"Max, Kevin's gone. I know, it hurts but he is. God'll take care of him now. As for you, you just have to worry about Tyler and Tabitha. Kevin's in the best place possible."

I closed my eyes. "Still."

Fang just kissed my head. "Go to sleep, Maxie. We're going to busy tomorrow."

"In comparison to every other day?"

"Just sleep." Fang ran a hand down between my wings. "Sleep."

* * *

"Hi Tabitha."

She turned away from me in her bed. "No."

"Come on." I picked her up. "Tyler and Daddy are still asleep so we have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Me and you are going shopping, duh."

"Ya!"

"Shhh."

"Shhh." She nodded. "Max 'ear blue."

"Yeah."

"Me 'ear blue."

"Alright." I sat her down, going over to her closet. "The blue shirt with Scooby on it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." I changed her clothes. "Now, we're going to eat breakfast."

I carried her into the kitchen. "Cheerios?"

Tabitha nodded. After we were done, we went out to the car. Fang needed his to take Tyler to the hospital but Luther was letting me borrow his. It was in the driveway, just like he promised. I got the keys out of the mailbox, where he had hidden them, before putting her in the car. The first sign that Luther cared and took care of Fang's kids? They had car seats in his car and it was filled with toys and stuffed animals. I shook my head, putting her in the pink one before getting in the front.

"Did you like going to eat with Luther yesterday?"

"Yes." Tabitha smiled. "Lu'ter buy me toy!"

"He did?" I started the car, immediately changing the station.

"Yes!" Tabitha giggled, picking one of the stuffed animals up off the seat next to her. "Love Lu'ter."

"Yeah." I pulled out of the driveway. "Luther's nice, isn't he?"

Tabitha giggled. "Him me boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? What does Tommy think about that?'

Tabitha just giggled.

* * *

I kissed Tabitha's head as I got her out of the car. "Have fun?"

"Yes!" She smiled at me as we walked into Anime Any Day. Luther were there, Tammie, Bone, and Damien absent.

"Hi Tabitha."

She ran over to him. "Hi!"

He lifted her up into his arms. "Did you have fun with Max?"

"Yeah." She snuggled against him. "Miss me?"

"Of course. I almost died without you."

I knew where he was coming from with that but it scared Tabitha. She started whining. "No die!"

Luther looked at me briefly. "Tabby, it was a joke."

She sniffled. "Ty no die."

"I know." Luther ran a hand down her back. "I was kidding, baby. Who told you Ty was going to die?"

"Ty. Him say Max and Daddy tawk bout it."

Shit. "Tabitha, he's not going to die." From the firmness in my voice, you would have thought that I believed it too.

Luther kissed her before looking at me. "You leaving?"

"I need to get to the hospital." I handed him the keys to his car.

"You don't need them to get to the-"

"I'll fly."

Luther shook his head. "Alright. Say bye to Max, Tabitha."

"Bye-bye, Max." She removed her head from Luther's chest to look at me. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too Tabby." I walked to the door. "Thanks Luther."

* * *

Chemo sucks. Cancer sucks. Lymphoma sucks.

"Hi Bear." Cindy, one of the nurses walked in.

Tyler frowned. "Me!"

"Oh, hi Tyler." She smiled at me before doing whatever she was in here for. Tyler showed her Bear's new bow tie that Fang had gotten him. It was red, his favorite color. Fang, who was sitting next to me, looked at his watch. "Did Luther tell you what time I needed to pick up Tabby?"

"No."

He sighed, standing up. "I'll be back, Tyler."

"Bye-bye." Tyler had finished chemo for the day but he still had to stay in the hospital for the next two days. He yawned as Cindy left. "Max? Home?"

"Not now, baby." I smiled at him. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

He ran a hand down Bear's face. "Bear no seepy."

"He's not?" I kissed the stuffed animals head. "Well then."

You know the worst part about chemo? The puking. Of course there's medicine for it but his stomach still hurts. And, he's stomach is still messed up because that has nothing to do with NHL. I hate life for Tyler. Even though 'Bear wasn't tired', Tyler was asleep after a minute. Fang came back, and sat next to me.

"Tabby?"

"She's spending the night with your Mom. She'll pick her and Snickers up around eight."

"Good." I leaned against Fang. "I love you."

He looked down at me. "I love you too, Max."

* * *

**May**

Mom made us go out. Not that we didn't want to go out but we would both much rather spend out Saturday with the twins. So, here we were, killing time and gas by driving around.

"Hey Max?"

"What?"

"Let's get married?"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Courthouse closes at like nine. It's only six now."

"Fang-"

"I want to marry you. I love you."

"What about Mom and the twins? The flock, your friends-"

"I don't need them there. I just need you." Fang was pleading with me. "Please? I want Tyler to have you as a Mommy now. There might not be a later

I closed my eyes. "Fang-"

"I don't have enough to get you a ring yet but I will," he promised.

"…alright."

* * *

"You guys are back early," Mom observed. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. The kids are in bed?"

"Yep." She smiled on us. "I fed the dog and the cat."

"Thanks." I smiled at her before walking to our bedroom. I was lying in bed with Fang walked in. He sat next to me for a moment before pulling me into his lay, wrapping his arms around me.

"Maximum Shadows."

"Maximum _Ride_ Shadows."

"Mrs. Fang Shadows." Fang smirked against my neck. "Mrs. Shadows."

"Why did you chose Shadows?"

"The kids needed a last name and that was the coolest one I could think of."

I laughed a little. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah." He ran a hand up and down my stomach. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'll get you a ring one day."

"Yeah, one day…"


	28. Chapter 28

Change

Chapter 28

Tyler had chemo today. I woke up with stomach issues.

"You coming?"

I looked at Fang. "My stomach-"

"You said that yesterday."

"And it's still upset today!"

"Chill." Fang shook his head. "Don't come. Someone needs to watch Tabitha anyways."

I just groaned. "I feel like I have to puke."

"Welcome to Tyler's life."

"You know what Fang? Screw you."

He just shook his head, walking out of the room. A few minutes later, Tabitha walked into the room, getting up on the bed with me.

"Daddy took Ty-er to chemo."

I shot up, going to the bathroom. I puked. God, why now? Tabitha followed me into the bathroom. "Max sick?"

"No." I shook my head. Just pregnant…I think. "I need a shower."

"Me shower wid Max?"

I turned on the water before undress her. She giggled. Tabitha loved the shower. She thought it was like the rain. I got undressed before getting int here with her. Once we were done, I dried her off before going to get clothes. While I dressed, Tabitha played with the towel.

"Tabby, stop running around. You're getting water everywhere." I picked her up and took her to her room to dress her. "Alright, did Daddy feed you?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now let's go."

"Go 'ere?"

"We're going to the store." I picked her up. "Wanna fly?"

"Yes!"

* * *

I leaned against the tub. Pregnant. I knew that I was pregnant. I groaned. Fang was staying the night with Tyler. I didn't have to deal with him yet. Tabitha was behind me in the tub, just sitting in it.

"Max?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why you cry?"

"I'm not crying." I was just…ugh. Tabitha patted my head.

"It okay, Max. Daddy'll fix it."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. "Daddy'll fix it."

Tabitha giggled. "Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wanna play."

I stood up. "What do you want to play?"

"I no know."

I picked her up. "You don't know? Huh?"

She laid her head on my shoulder. "No."

"Well what if we eat and then-"

The doorbell rang. I sighed, going to answer it. Great. "Hi Cameron."

"Hi."

Tommy looked at Tabitha. "Come invite you to me party."

"What party?" Tabitha looked at him. "Me birt-day party!"

"'hen?" Tabby asked him.

"Now."

She put her finger to her mouth. "Have to t'ink 'bout it."

She learned from the best. After a second she smiled.

"Okay!"

I sat her on the ground. Cameron smiled at me. "I was going to take them to the park. I figured you'd appreciate being alone fore awhile."

"Yeah…thanks."

Tabitha looked up at me. "Max!"

"What?"

She patted my leg. "No cry well me gone."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye."

Tommy took her hand. "Me t'ree today."

"Ya!" She smiled at him. "Why you no wid you Daddy and Mommy?"

"Dey go Er'up. Daddy job 'ake him go."

"Bye, Cameron. Bye Tabby."

"Bye!" She walked down the driveway, hand in hand with her 'not' boyfriend. I shook my head, closing the door.

* * *

"You're still in bed? Is that all you do?"

I groaned. Tabitha, who was next to me, jumped up. "Daddy! Where you go?"

"I've been with Tyler."

"Eat beakfast and dinner and wake up now. You no dere."

"Yeah." Fang picked her up. "I heard you and Tommy went on a date."

"No! Go park and eat. No date." She looked behind him. "Where Ty?"

"In his room." Fang sat her down. "Do not go bother him."

Tabitha ran out of the room, no doubt to go bother her brother. Fang sighed. "What's your issue?"

"I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"Well I don't particularly like life right now so just spit it out."

I stood up. "I'm pregnant."

Fang stared at me. "What? I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I'm not kidding." I knew he'd be mad.

"Damn it Max! You think that I have time for a fucking kid?"

I glared at him. "You're the one that wanted me to get pregnant."

"Not now, stupid! I thought you were smart enough to know that I have Tyler to deal with and to get back on stupid birth control!"

"Fang-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to deal with you right now."

I stared at him before walking out of the room. I sighed, going into Tyler's. He was on his bed, his sister next to him. She was next to him, watching him sleep.

"Tabby, don't wake him up."

She looked at me. "No 'ake Ty."

Their heads so close together made me realize just how alike they were. It made me wonder what it was like to have a twin, to have someone who had been there from the start. I guess in a way Iggy and Fang are like that. I can't remember life before them. But I know that there was life before them. Tabitha and Tyler though, they're connected, permanently. They'll always have each other…or at least they should…

* * *

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

I shrugged, sitting behind the counter. "I just can't deal with Fang."

Luther went back to his magazine. "Are you expecting me to pay you for being here-"

"Luther, not now, alright?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Are you…alright?"

I shrugged. "I'm pregnant."

"…And that's bad because?"

I took a deep breath. "Fang thinks that I got pregnant just to put attention on myself because Tyler's been sick but he's the one that wanted me to get pregnant before Ty even got sick!"

Luther shook his head. "Just give him some time to-"

"No. He's an ass."

Going back to the book, the man smiled a little. "He loves Tyler and Tabitha and he hates their mother. He loves you so-"

"Just shut up."

And he did.

* * *

"Daddy, Ty no feel good."

Fang sighed, looking down at Tabitha. "Leave him alone, alright?"

Tabitha reached up for him but he ignored her. She frowned. "Daddy-"

"Not now, okay? Go outback and play with Tank."

""lone?"

He sighed. "No. Don't go outside alone."

Tabitha got confused. "Where Max?"

"She's not here?"

Tabitha shook her head no. "She 'eave. Take car."

Fang kept washing dishes. Since, you know, Max was too busy fucking with his life to do them. "Good."

"Daddy mad." Tabitha held onto his leg. "Why?"

"I'm not mad, okay?" Fang looked down at her. "Go play with your stuffed animals or blocks or something."

Tabitha frowned but did leave. Fang sighed. He was mad but he wasn't sure at who. Right now it might seem like he was mad at Max but he really wasn't. But how could she do this to him?

* * *

**June**

Fang hated me. I'm almost sure of it. Right now, we're laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Next week is supposed to be Tyler's last chemo treatment. We'll see how it goes before we decided what to do next. It was about eight but neither of the kids had come in here yet. Tabby because she was over at Mom's and Tyler because he wasn't feeling well.

"Did you send Nudge that money for graduation?"

"Yeah."

"Good. At least you can do something right."

I was used to his comments. "I have to pick Tabitha up from Mom's."

Fang didn't say anything. I sighed, getting up.

"Bye."

He still didn't say anything. I changed clothes and then left for Mom's. She was in the kitchen with Tabitha, making pancakes.

"Oh hi Max," she greeted as I walked in, having used my key.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…?"

"I was just asking. My stomach messed with me for like the first four months when I was pregnant with Ella."

Tabitha was stirring up pancake mix. "Hi Max!"

"Hi." I kissed her head. "Were you good?"

"Yes!"

"Good." I kissed her one more time.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked me.

"No I already ate." _Liar_, my stomach screamed. I ignored it, suddenly remembering something. "We never paid you back for those toys you bought Tabby, did we?"

"Max, it's alright."

"No." I pulled out my checkbook. I signed her a check and handed it to her.

"…Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your last name."

"What about it?" That's when I realized what I'd done. We had never told anyone that we were married as Fang felt it was no ones business.

"You signed it Maximum Shadows."

I bit my lip. "Mom-"

She went pale. "You two didn't."

* * *

"You did what?"

"I didn't mean to!" I crossed my arms. "Just because you're not man enough to tell her-"

"Shut the fuck up, Max." Fang's eyes were hard as stone. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

I let him walk away. I didn't want to talk to him. I went back to folding clothes. After I was finished with that, I went into the living room. Fang had turned the couch as comfortable for Tyler, as the toddler wanted to watch TV. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Max!"

"Hey sweetie." I kissed his head. When I had come through the living room before he had been asleep. "How do you feel?"

"Good." He giggled. "Max feel good?"

"Yep." I sat down at his feet.

"Baby feel good?"

"Yeah, Tyler."

"Good." He sat up a little. "Me gets better 'ext 'eek."

'Yeah." I ran a hand down his head. "Lots better."

"Ty 'ook! Me drawed you picture!" Tabitha ran into the room holding up a picture with stick people on it. One had brown hair on it's head that was spiky hair. Another was a girl. "See? It you and me."

Tyler frowned. "Go way. Me tawk wid Max."

Tabitha just climbed into my lap. "See? Dere Snickers and Tank and Daddy and Max-"

"Go way!"

Tabitha frowned. "But me make you picture!"

"No 'ike it. It ugly."

"Tyler!"

Tabitha started crying. She jumped out of my lap.

"You do not say things like that!"

He frowned. "Me 'ick. No yell at me."

"That doesn't mean that you can be mean to your sister."

Then he did it. He bit me.

"Tyler!"

Fang ran into the room. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"He bit me!"

"Tyler-"

"Max yell at me. Me 'ick!"

"Why did you yell at him?"

"He made his sister cry. She drew him a picture."

"Max, he's going through a lot." Fang frowned.

"That doesn't mean he can make her cry."

Fang stared at me. "When he does that, just let me deal with it. You can't raise kids. All you can do is make them and kill them."

I hit him. "I don't ever want to see you again."

* * *

"Hello?"

Fang took a deep breath. He knew this was a long shot but he was trying it anyways. "Have you see Max?"

Bone paused. "Depends, are you going to make her cry again?"

"Where is she?"

"With me."

Fang held in a growl. He did not want her anywhere near him. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Bone, don't make me come down there!"

"You don't even know where 'there' is."

"If you touch her-"

"It's raining and she was walking out alone. You know, most men wouldn't let their pregnant wife be out so late, in the pouring rain."

"It wasn't raining nor late when she left." Fang took a deep breath. "Tell her to come home."

"Hmmm…nope. You're wife doesn't want anything to do with you right now."

"How did you even find out she was my wife?"

"She told me. She's told me a lot of things. I'd start treated her right because there are a lot of other real men that would around her. ones that would take care of her and the baby you deny."

"I am not denying my baby. I just don't want to have to deal with-"

"Save it Fang. I don't want to hear it." Bone yawned. "Got to go. Max is waking up."

"Wait-"

Bone hung up.

* * *

"Hey." Bone put a blanket around me. "Fang called. I told him that you were staying here for tonight."

"Thanks." I was on the couch in the office, trying to sleep. Bone had seen me when he was driving to work and picked me up. Luther had decided that we would make more money if we stayed open all night. You know, because normal people go to get anime at three in the morning. "What did Fang say?"

Bone shrugged, standing. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Thanks." I smiled, laying my head back down. "For everything."

Bone pushed my hair out of my face. "Fang's an idiot."

For once, I had to agree with the creep.

* * *

**Next week**

"So I was like, no, I won't put up with that bullshit. I mean, I've given her a whole year of my life. How could Sara do this to me?"

Bone got out of his seat, letting me sit in it. "What are you guys talking about?"

They all looked at me sympathetically. I'm not sure if it's because of the fact that I'm still staying here at night or because Tyler's cancer did not go into remission. Either way, I didn't like it. After a moment, Tammie spoke.

"Oh nothing. Just that Sara's decided she's not gay."

"She was never gay, right? She was a lesbian."

"Shut up Luther."

"What? I was just clarifying."

Tammie rolled her eyes. "She even went as far to say that she's not attracted to blacks. Only Mexicans! I'm black!"

"But you don't have a dick so-"

"Shut up Damien. You want me to call Mom?"

He shut his mouth. Fang walked in, Tabitha in his arms. He didn't even look at me, instead focusing on Luther.

"Can you watch her? I'm taking Tyler to the hospital."

I could help but wonder if he would tattoo our new baby's name on his body or if it wouldn't be worth his time.

"Yeah, of course."

It was still early. Tabitha was sleeping. I reached out to take her but Fang gave her to Luther instead. Bone was watching him, vigilant as ever.

"Max?" Bone asked Fang. "Hospital?"

Fang's eyes met his briefly. "She has to work."

"We're never busy," Bone commented. "Go, Max."

Fang's eyes bore into mine. "Coming, Max?"

"I-I-"

"I'm going to be late." Fang walked out of the store. Luther stood up, taking Tabitha in the back to sleep. Bone pulled out his Kools before walking out of the store. Damien looked at me for a second before heading to the back. Tammie shook her head.

"You know, I'm not exactly the most picky person in the world but I would never let someone push me around like that. Especially not a man. More importantly, not one like Fang. He's a wimp. If you pushed back, he would give. He'll call uncle first."

You know what sad? I already knew that before she said it.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Is Tyler okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Fang smiled at Dr. Martinez. "Just needed some food."

She smiled back, going to make him a sandwich. "Where's Max?"

Fang sighed. He had come here to avoid talking about Max. Tyler, who was sleeping on the couch at the moment, had asked about her the whole time they were at the doctor. They weren't doing any surgery or chemo today. Fang new that they were almost out of food and didn't want to go buy more so he stopped her.

"At work."

Valencia kept making his food. "You know, I'm not stupid Fang."

"What?"

"Lydia was, mind my language, a whore and yet, you had no problem with taking care of her. When she would call you while she was pregnant, drunk and at some party with no way home, you would go pick her up. When she called crying, you comforted her. Now, Max, who you married and wanted a child with, is pregnant and you disrespect her."

"Dr. Martinez-"

She handed him the plate. "Please save me from the excuses. I have more important things to deal with."

* * *

Tabitha put her hand up against hers. "See?"

"And that makes your hand small?"

"Yes! Tommy's hand bigger 'an mine."

"It is?"

She nodded, cuddling against me. "Daddy's hand bigger too!"

"Yeah."

"And Ty."

"Well I guess you just have small hands."

"Me hand be bigger 'an baby?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

She smiled. Tammie walked in with Damien in tow. "I have the food!"

Luther took it from her before distributing it. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"Well…I pasted a garage sale and-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you really annoy me."

"Good."

Tabitha giggled. "Food."

"Mmhmm." I ripped her burger in half. "There."

She smiled, eating it. "Hey!"

Luther took one of her fries. "What?"

"You steal." She took three of his, giggling. Bone came in from back, reaching into the bag.

"Tonight?" He looked at Luther.

"I'll be here tonight."

Bone nodded. "Concert."

"Cool. Have fun."

"Five?"

"Yeah, you can leave then."

"Max?"

"What?"

"Okay?"

I frowned. I think he was asking if I would be okay. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Tabitha held a fry up to me. "Max eat."

"Thanks." I let her feed me for awhile. "Hey Luther?"

"Yeah?"

"When does Fang work?"

He looked at me before answering. "Tomorrow he's supposed to work night. You can stay with me if you want-"

"Me." Bone seemed to challenge his boss.

"No, guys. She would just go home if he's here." Tammie rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid, huh Tabby?"

Tabitha didn't answer. Instead she frowned. "Max no 'ike Daddy?"

"I love Daddy." Liars go to hell. Kevin's in heaven.

Tabitha wasn't convinced. She seemed to just now realize that I wasn't coming home at all. "Max no home."

"Sweetie."

"Max 'ike Mommy. Max 'eave." She reached out for Luther, as if being near me repulsed her. Luther took her, not wanting her to fall. I didn't say anything.

* * *

Fang came to pick up Tabitha just before five. Tyler was with him, but in the car. I knew this because I knew that Tyler wasn't going to be in the hospital for at least another week. When he opened the door to the store, I got up.

"Where are you going?" Luther asked.

"To see Tyler."

Fang ignored me, instead picking up Tabitha. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" She hugged him. I went out to the car, opening the passenger side door. Tyler was in his car seat, Bear in his arms.

"Max!"

I kissed him. "Hey Tyler."

"Max come home. No bite Max no more."

"Tyler, I've told you, I didn't leave because you bit me." I kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He frowned. "Max no come home?"

"Not tonight. I love you, Tyler."

He was still frowning but he told me that he loved me too. As he was saying this, Fang came out with Tabitha. He put her in the car without a word to me. He got into the car.

"Either get in or leave. I have things to do."

I ignored him. "Bye babies."

I closed the door and watched Fang drive away. I don't get it. I just don't get it. I went back inside. Bone was getting ready to leave, Damien and Tammie having already left.

"Alright?"

I looked at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, walking out the door. Luther was silent for a second before speaking. "Bone loves you."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"Not like you think. I mean, sure, he would mind dating you but you remind him of his little sister. You know, the older girl in the photo you saw."

"Those were his sisters?"

Luther didn't answer. "Fang loves you too. You should talk to him."

"Luther-"

"I have to go set up the schedule for next week. You can take care of things in here?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Daddy love Max?"

Fang glanced at his daughter. "Yeah, sure."

"Why Daddy make her leave?"

Fang still didn't understand how they went from two word fragments to almost sentences so quickly. Three years went by so fast.

"I didn't."

"Max leave 'cause me and Ty?"

"No, of course not." Fang tucked her in. "Now go to sleep."

"Daddy love baby?"

"Tabitha-"

"Baby love Daddy?"

I love the baby, alright? Now go to bed."

She still wasn't satisfied. "'ike me and Ty-er?"

"What?"

"Love baby 'ike me and Ty-er?"

"Yes, Tabitha, now go to bed."

"Den make Max come home!"

"Tabitha, do you not think that I want her here? It's complicated, okay? I know you don't get it but we just can't be around each other right now?"

"Max love Ty-er?" Tabitha had decided that it was no way Max didn't love her. Clearly, it was her twins fault. Everything was his fault, always.

"Yes, she loves him."

Max love me." She stated this, not asked. Fang still answered.

"Max love Daddy."

"Yes not go-"

"Max love baby?"

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Daddy love me?"

"Yes T-"

"Gets Max back fo' me?"

Fang kissed her head, lingering for a moment before walking out the door. "Just go to bed."

* * *

I was sleeping, my head on the counter.

"Hey, you're drooling."

I opened my eyes. "Fang?"

It was silent for a second. "No. Luther. Go in back if you're going to sleep."

I groaned, lifting my head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Four."

I stood up, stretching. "Have we even had a customer?"

"Yeah, one around two. Now go sleep on the couch."

"I'm good here." I went over to the 24 pack of cokes we had. "Soda?"

"You open it, you finish it, Max."

"Yeah, yeah." I handed him one.

"Fang called."

"What? When?"

"One. He said it was to check on what time he was supposed to come in tomorrow but he asked about you."

"What about me?"

Luther rolled his eyes. "I'm not cupid, alright? Fix your relationship without me."

"Luther-"

"Just wanted to know if you ate. I don't know why but he did."

I held in a smirk. Is it bad if him worrying about me eating made me happy?


	29. Chapter 29

Change

Chapter 29

It was almost six when Fang walked in. The second he did, Bone got up from his seat next to me.

"Alright?" The silk let his mouth.

"I'll be fine."

"Eat?"

"I'll eat."

Bone shook his head. "With me. Tonight?"

Fang walked over to us, having heard this. "Yeah Max. With him?"

I looked down at the counter. "I'm fine, Bone. See you tomorrow…"

Bone stared at me for a moment before walking out of the store. Luther walked into the room from there back.

"Fang! Where's my girl?"

"She and Tyler are with Dr. Martinez."

Luther nodded, coming to sit next to me. Fang looked at me before going in the back. When he walked back out, he had boxes with him. He sat them down in front of some bookshelves, starting to restock. It was completely silent for about an hour, save the ten people we had during that time span. Around seven, Luther stood up.

"I'm going to get us some dinner. Any requests?"

"I'll go," I suggested, not wanting to be left alone with my husband. God, that sentence sounds like he abuses me.

Luther shook his head. "No, I am. I have to stop by this girl's house because she has something to give me so it might take awhile. Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

With that, he left. Fang kept restocking for fifteen minutes, until he ran out of books. He sighed, going to sit next to me. Another fifteen minutes of silence.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

It took me a second to comprehend that he was talking to me and another to understand what he had asked. "Who? Luther?"

"What? No!" Fang turned to glare at me. "Bone."

"Ew. God no."

"Really? You seem really close to him."

"He's taking care of me where as you haven't."

Fang frowned, turning away from me. After a moment, he said, "Come home."

"I can't Fang." I hated my voice at that moment.

"It wasn't a question. You're my wife and you're coming home with me in the morning."

"No."

Fang glared at me. "You think that I'm just going to let you stay here? I don't know if you noticed but that is my baby inside of you."

"Your baby? Please, you hate me and the baby."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's true." I looked him right in the eyes. "Aren't you the one who said that love and hate aren't opposites?"

"Max, I know that I shouldn't have said that thing about you killing babies but you need to come home." Fang took a deep breath. "You're having my baby, whether we like it or not. I want you home while you're pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because Max, sleeping on that couch isn't good for you or the baby. And I know as a fact that you're not eating enough for you and the baby."

"I am too!"

"I doubt it." He shook his head. "What you do once the baby is born is up to you. If you want to divorce me-"

"Fang you don't even recognize me as your wife!"

"You want me to recognize you?" Fang stood up.

"Fang-"

He opened the store door and yelled out, "I'm married to Maximum Ride Shadows!"

"Fang stop it," I hissed.

"Stop what? This is what you wanted, right Max?" Huh?"

"Fang, what I meant is to the people who know us."

"Oh they know us now!"

I laid my head against the counter. "Don't mock me. Please."

His breathing evened a little, his voice getting softer, more Fang-like. "Max, I want you to come home with me."

"No."

Such a simple word. Only two letters and yet so much meaning. Fang stood still for a moment, forgetting that he had to breath.

"Fang, it's not-"

He just walked out of the store. When Luther go back sometime later, he didn't ask where Fang was. I don't know if he called him or what but the name of my husband never left his lips.

* * *

"She's out cold." Luther laughed a little. "I have to get going. Got three girls waiting for me back home."

Fang shook his head in disgust. "Whatever."

Luther watched as Fang sat down in the seat he had been in before. "Where did you go?"

"To Dr. Martinez's."

Luther sighed. "Look Fang, don't hurt her."

"I-"

"No, I know you're going to in the long run. Everyone does. But tonight, just leave her alone, alright? Let her sleep."

"I know how to take care of my wife."

Luther held his tongue. It wasn't worth it. "Just let her sleep."

Fang said nothing, instead opening a comic he had brought with him. Luther walked out of the store, closing the door softly behind him. It was around one when a man came in.

"Got an order that was supposed to be shipped here," the man said. "Names David. David Wallace."

Fang got up. "It's in the back. Be right back."

The man looked at the woman sleeping on the counter. She shivered a little in her sleep. When Fang came back, the man spoke.

"She work here?"

Fang nodded. "Here's your books, Mr. Wallace."

"Thanks." The man paid and left. Fang sighed, looking down at Max. He took off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders. Two hours later, when she started snoring, Fang decided to take care of it. He stood up, gently lifting her into his arms. Max instinctively curled into him. Fang carried her to the back a laid her on the couch.

"Love you."

He ignored this. She always said that in her sleep. Fang put the blanket over her, giving her a gently kiss on the head.

"Cut it out." She rolled onto her stomach. For a second Fang feared that she would fall off the couch. To fix this issue, he took the pillows on the opposite end of the couch off and laid them on the floor, to soften her fall. After doing this, he realized that that was stupid. Shaking his head, he decided to leave it, just in case. Fang kissed the back of her head before going back out.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning. I had a headache.

"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?"

I looked towards the desk. "What?"

"You know that it's already like eleven."

"Really?" I sat up.

"Yep. You sleep a lot. And snore." Luther kept doing whatever he was doing. "Your boyfri- husband, went and got you breakfast."

"What?"

"Nothing good. Just some fast food. He didn't even get me anything! It's probably cold now but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah…"

Luther sighed. "He's leaving soon. Go with him."

"Huh?"

"You stink! Go home and shower. Take the day off." Luther went back to writing. "Besides, all you do here is sleep and eat. I could get my own girlfriend if I wanted someone to do all that."

I got up, going out there. Bone was sitting on a stool, ringing someone up. We were busy. We were actually busy. There was a line! Fang was ringing people up too. Fang held up a bag of food to me, giving it to me as I passed by. I sat down on the floor behind the counter, opening it. It was, as Luther said, cold but the warmth I got from knowing that he cared enough to get me food was more than enough heat for me.

About thirty minutes later, the busy phase was over. Fang stood up. To no one in particular, he said, "I'm leaving."

I got up. "I'm going too."

Bone turned his attention to me. "Pick up?"

I frowned, not understanding. "Wh-"

"You don't need to pick her up. She's not leaving." Fang didn't even look at me. He put on his jacket. "She's coming home and staying home."

I didn't say anything, just followed Fang out to the car. When we got to the house, Mom was there, watching the twins. Tyler was on the couch, Tabitha putting on a show for her sick brother with his stuffed toys. When we walked in, they both screamed.

"Max!" Tabitha ran to me, hugging my leg. "Daddy b'ing you home!"

Tyler tried to get up but Mom wouldn't let him. "Stay."

"Max!" Tyler reached out for me. I ran a hand through Tabitha's hair before going over to him. Picking him up, I sat down in his place, putting him in my lap. "Max back."

"Yeah."

He leaned against me. "No leave me again."

"I won't."

* * *

It was around eight when Fang and I finally were alone. I was in bed, talking to Carlos on the phone. He said that he had to go because Kyle was about to get home. After I hung up, Fang walked in. He took off his shirt, laying face down on the bed. I turned towards him, running my hand down his back. He moved away.

"Don't touch me."

"Fang-"

"You're here because I need you here. I don't need you to touch me." He never even looked at me. "Don't think that I'm just going to forget how easily you walked out on me."

"It wasn't easy Fang!"

"Shut up. I'm sleeping."

"Fang-"

"Go in the living room if you're going to be loud."

"What? You don't want me to sleep on the couch at the store but sleeping on one here's okay?"

"I didn't say sleep on the couch. You're sleeping here, in our bed where you're supposed to be. But if you're not going to sleep, go away."

I laid my head on his pillow. "I'm sorry Fang, that me being pregnant makes you mad but you can't hate me for it."

He ignored this. "Go to sleep."

"It's only eight."

"Yeah? You didn't have to stay up all night last night, did you? And then didn't have to come here and play like you're not pissed at the whole fucking world!"

I turned away from him. "I hate you."

It was silent for about an hour. Fang didn't fall asleep. Neither did I but I was pretty close…until he reached out for me, pulling my body to his. He kissed the back of my head. A minute later, he was asleep.

* * *

**August**

Tyler put his face against my stomach. "Baby no have light. Baby no see?"

"It doesn't have eyes yet," Luther said.

Tyler gasped. "Baby blind? Baby Un-Iggy?"

I sighed, running a hand down his head. "No."

He was sitting on the counter in front of me, suddenly interested in the small bulge that had taken over my stomach. Tabitha, however, wasn't interested in the baby steadily growing inside of me. Luther had made a joke about it being a girl and Tabitha having to fight for Fang's attention from it. Tabitha didn't like the thought of having a sister now. Tyler, however, was overly joyful at thought of having a little sister. He thought that she would replace Tabitha and she would go away. Go figure.

Fang, who was stocking the shelves, sighed. "Tyler, leave Max alone."

Tyler ignored him, running his hand down my stomach. "Baby sleep?"

"Yeah."

"How baby eat?"

"It eats what I eat."

Tyler considered this. "How baby poop?"

"Uh…it doesn't?" I looked at Luther for an answer but he had turned his attention to his phone. He felt me looking at him.

"It does…I think." He kept texting. "God, this girl will not leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

"She thinks that because of some stuff we did last week that she's my girlfriend."

"Why she no you girlfriend?" Tabitha asked. She was next to Fang, making Mesh dance around him as he tried to work.

"Because, silly, you are. I can't have two, can I?"

Tabitha giggled. "No be you girlfriend, no more."

"What? Why not?"

"Me Tommy gets married."

Tyler frowned before brightening. "Tabby move in wid Tommy. Baby gets Tabby's room."

"No, Ty-er." She stuck her tongue out at her. "Ty move out and Tommy gets his room."

"If you guys are getting married, wouldn't you stay in the same room?" Luther asked.

Tabitha made a face. "Ew. Boys nasty. No want him in me room."

Fang smiled. "Good girl. Boys are nasty."

Tyler stuck his tongue out at his sister before turning back to my stomach. "When baby come?"

"My due dates not till December, Tyler."

Frowning, he reached out for Luther, who sat him down on the ground. Tyler went over to Fang.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Where baby sleep?"

Fang pulled Tyler into his lap. "In me and Max's room at first. Then, if it's a boy, in your room. If it's a girl, with Tabitha."

Tabitha's eyes got big. "No! Baby no sleep in me room!"

"Shhh." Fang leaned over to kiss her head. "Stop screaming."

She hugged Mesh to her. "No want baby."

"Why not?"

"Baby take me room. No want sis'er."

I sighed, rubbing my stomach a little. I want a girl. I just have always wanted a daughter. Not that Tabitha isn't great, because she is but I want her to have a sister. Whether she realizes it or not she'll love a sister. And Tyler already wants one so…

Fang got up and came over to me. "Get up."

I stood up. Fang sat in my spot before pulling me into his lap. This was how he was. Nice when other people are around and a jerk when we're alone. He laid his head on my shoulder, running a hand over my stomach. He rubbed circles over it with his thumb. For all the love he had for our baby, he hated me.

* * *

Tyler has started sucking his thumb. At first, when Fang said that he couldn't have his binky anymore, he cried. Then he got over it. Now, he just sucks his thumb.

"Tyler, you'll get germs. Stop it."

He kept doing it. Fang ran a hand down his chest, his fingers lingering on Kevin's name. "Tyler, stop."

He removed his thumb, curling against Fang. "No feel good."

I looked at the clock. It was five. I groaned. "Ty, why are you in here?"

"Tummy."

He had been out of the hospital two days. Radiation and chemo. How fun. Tyler yawned.

"Go to sleep, baby."

He turned over to face me. He kissed my stomach. "Hi baby."

"Go to sleep." I closed my eyes again.

"No sleepy."

Fang stood up, walking out of the room. Tyler moved over, into Fang's spot. He giggled. "Me Daddy, Max."

"You are?" I didn't open my eyes.

"Yes." Tyler giggled. "Max! Go do clothes! Now!"

I knew he meant no harm by doing that but it made my stomach hurt. That's when I felt it. It kicked. I smiled a little.

"Tyler, you want to feel something?"

He nodded, curious. "What?"

I grabbed his hand, laying it over my stomach.

"No feel-"

"Shhh, wait."

A second later, the baby kicked again. Tyler looked shocked. "What dat?"

"It's the baby."

Tyler laid his head against my stomach. "What it doin'?"

"Kicking."

Tyler smiled. "It talk?"

"No, silly." I ran a hand down his head. Fang walked back into the room.

"What are you doing? Tyler needs to be sleeping." He asked, going into the bathroom, leaving the door open. He started brushing his teeth.

"The baby's kicking."

Tyler giggled as it did again. "Hi baby."

Fang snorted, spitting in the sink. He went over to the closet, pulling out what he was going to wear. "You got work today?"

"No."

Fang started getting dressed. "You can deal with both of them?"

"Yeah."

Fang walked out of the room, not even coming to feel our baby kick.

* * *

"There." I finished putting bows in her hair. "Now you look beautiful."

Tabitha smiled. Tyler, who was playing ball with Tommy, looked over.

"Gets married now?"

"Yes." Tabitha got off the porch. Cameron's sister-in-law, Tommy's mom, laughed.

"Do you guys even know how to get married?" Mary asked. They got back from Europe yesterday. Tabby wanted to get married before they left. Tom's parents are rich. She wants to get married to him, go ahead. Maybe will luck out and they'll stay together forever and give us money when they grow up. Here's to dreaming.

Tommy nodded. "Gets rings. Ty have dem?"

He pulled the ring-pops I had gotten them out of his pocket. Tabby gets pink, Tom gets blue, and I gets red."

Cameron frowned. "Why do you have one, Tyler?"

"Me hungry." Tyler went over to me. "Max open dem?"

I opened all of them. "There, baby."

He went over to his sister and her friend. "Okay. Now marry?"

Tabitha looked at me. "What now, Max?"

"You have to say your vows, Tabs."

"Vows?"

"Yep. Like…you promise to stay with him until death."

"Promise," Tommy said automatically.

Tabitha had to think about it. "What if I no want to stay married till me die?"

That's my girl. "Then you get to divorce him."

Tabitha had to think about it. "Me keep ring if me no gets married?"

Tommy looked like he was going to cry. I sighed. "No, Tyler will get it."

"Okay, me promised."

"Now you're married!" Mary laughed as the two newly fake weds clapped. Tyler just started eating his candy.

* * *

Bone pulled out of the kiss. Fang shifted a little, as did Luther.

"Bone, can't you take that somewhere else?" Luther asked.

We were at Luther's, watching a movie. Fang and I got the bed while Luther laid out on the couch in his room. Bone and his girlfriend were sitting at the head of the bed, their backs pressed against it.

"So what did you say your name was again?" The girl asked him.

"Bone."

She giggled. "Sounds like you should solve murders or something."

Fang rolled his eyes. In my ear, he whispered, "She is ruining the movie."

I had basically fallen asleep. It was some TV movie that was anime. It was so boring! I cuddled against Fang.

"I'm sleepy."

He ran a hand up and down my back. "Then sleep."

"I'm not sleeping in his bed!" I hissed under my breath.

My stomach was pressed so closely to his that he felt it when the baby kicked. Fang looked down. "Was that-"

"Yeah."

Hs smirked a little, all thoughts of the movie removed from his mind. "It's so strong."

He moved down so that he could press his head against my stomach.

"Ugh! Not you guys too. And in my bed!"

"The baby kicked." Fang smiled against the bump. He laughed a little when he did it again.

Luther rolled his eyes at me, making me smile. Fang's so cute.

* * *

Fang rolled onto his back. I moved closer, waiting to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, I laid my head on his chest. His wings came out but didn't wrap around me. I opened mine a little, using one of them to tickle his chest. I rand it down the middle of his chest. Fang moaned.

"Cut it out or else you'll be back on your side of the bed."

I cuddled against him. One of the few times I was getting to be close and I was going to use it up.

"I love you Fang."

He kissed my head, gently, lingering a while. "Go to sleep."

I smiled. "I miss you…when you act like a jerk to me."

Fang glanced down at me. "I miss Tyler not being-"

I moved away from him. "Forget it Fang. Just forget it."

* * *

**Next chapter is the last. Anyone catch The Office reference and the Bones one? New season's Thursday. Couldn't throw an SVU one but hey.**


	30. Chapter 30

Change

Chapter 30

**September**

Fang ran a hand down my side. "Get up."

I moved away from him. "What?"

"We're done and rested. Get up." Fang stood up, stretching. He went over to the closet, getting dressed. "Almost ten. You work."

"Fang, it's only nine. Get back in bed." I was whining a little. "Please?"

He sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed. I went over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling the me before this start to take over. "You liked that didn't you? You like when I take care of you."

Fang leaned back against me. "Yeah."

I kissed under his ear. "I love you."

"You're stomach."

"Hmmm?"

"It's not big enough. You should eat more."

Fang was back. "Shut up Fang."

He pushed me off him. Moment over. Fang turned to face me. "You need a shower. I'm going to make breakfast."

I sighed, standing. "Alright."

I took a shower and got ready before going into the kitchen. Tabitha was there but her twin wasn't.

"Where's Ty?"

"I fed him some fruit. He didn't feel like eating breakfast." Fang was making pancakes. "How many?"

"…Two."

"Four."

"Fang-"

"I don't feel like arguing."

Tabitha was drawing. She seemed to like that a lot recently. "What are you doing, Tabby?"

"Drawing Tommy picture."

"You are?"

"Daddy gonna mail it to 'im."

"Well won't he like that?" I smiled at her, sitting down. "What are you drawing him?"

"The baby."

I frowned. "Why?"

"So him see how pretty she is and takes her. We no want her. Right Daddy?"

"No. We love the baby." He sat a plate in front of her. "Boy or girl, we'll love her or him all the same."

"Why you no know if it boy or girl?"

"Because we want to be surprised." I started cutting up her pancakes. "Don't you?"

"No. It be boy."

"How come you're so sure?" I put syrup on her food.

"Me no want girl."

"And what Tabitha wants, she gets," I finished.

She smiled. "Yes!"

Fang gave me my food. "Take Tabitha to work."

"Why?"

"Did I say that there was a question portion to this test?"

I looked at my food, eating. Fang ran a hand down my head, kissing my head. Tabitha giggled, seeing this She had suddenly fallen in love with the idea of Fang and me together. She also loved princesses and anything remotely involving romance.

Fang went into the living room. After Tabitha and I were done, I picked her up, having to wash her off. Why does syrup have to be so dang sticky?

"Alright, you ready?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Bye Daddy!"

Fang was sitting on the couch, Tyler on his chest. "Bye baby."

Tyler looked at me. He looked bad. "Max?"

"I have to go to work, sweetie."

Tyler whined, cuddling against Fang. Tabitha smiled at him. "Bye-bye Ty-er. I love you!"

He frowned but, instead of responding, closed his eyes. Fang kissed his head. "See you later, Tabitha."

I carried her out to the car. When we got there, only Bone was there. Tabitha wiggled in my arms until I gave her to him. I sat next to him, putting my head down.

"Night?"

Weird how in less than a year I know how to speak his one worded language. Maybe it's my experience with Fang growing up. "Fine. Yours?"

"Tracy."

I frowned. "I thought that her name was Lucy?"

"Different."

"You're dating two girls at once?"

Bone shook his head. "Six."

"Do they know about each other?"

"Two. Together."

"They're together?"

"Bi."

"You are or they are?"

"They."

"And they like…three?"

"You?"

"I have with two guys. Not another girl."

Tabitha had climbed out of Bone's lap and was looking for Snickers, who had spent the night here last night.

"Fang?"

"I'm married now. That life is over."

Bone laughed. "No."

"Yeah, it is. Besides, Fang wouldn't go for that."

"If?"

"There is no if. I'm not like that any more."

Bone stood up. He went over to where Tabitha was playing with Snickers and picked her up. He kissed her cheek. "Happy?"

"_Muy feliz_."

Bone sat her on his shoulders before going in the back. When she came back, she was holding a bunch of plushies."

"What are those?"

"Mine!" Tabitha held them to her as if I was going to take them from her.

"New shipment."

"And she gets some because…?"

"Always."

"You guys always give her those?"

Bone nodded. "Luther buys extra. Enough to have them around the store."

"So they stay here?"

Bone nodded, setting her on the counter. Tabitha sat the toys out in front of her.

"Dis Sas-key, Sak-rawr, Nar-oo-too, Ken-shon-"

"Tabby, let's look at them later, alright?" God, Fang's turned her into one of them. Tabitha started playing dolls with them. Bone set her on the floor before putting the plushies down there too.

After an hour, Luther came in. "Hey."

"Hey."

Bone nodded at him.

"Lut'er!" Tabitha smiled at him.

"Are those my toys? Huh?" He picked her up, holding her above his head. "You steal them, Tabitha? Did you?"

She giggled, looking down at him. "No!"

"Yes you did. You so did. Now you're going to have to be punished."

"No!"

"Yes!" He started blowing air on her stomach. She giggled as he brought her back down, setting her on the counter. "Had enough?"

"No!"

He started tickling. "Give up?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then." Luther sat her back down on the floor. "Hey Max."

"Hey." He walked over to Bone and pushed him out of the chair. Bone went into the back. "How's Tyler?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Good. You?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Fang."

"Fine."

"Max-"

"Look, you're my boss, not my counselor."

Luther didn't say anything else on the subject. Tabitha went back to her toys.

* * *

**October 31**

Fang kissed Tyler's head. It was his first day back from chemo. "We'll get you lots of candy, buddy."

Tyler moved closet to me. "Max."

"I know, I know. Next year you can go, I promise." I kissed his head.

"Bye-bye Ty-er. Me share me candy."

Tyler just buried his head in my stomach. Fang watched him for a second before walking out of the room, the ghost following him. Since Tabby's a girl, would that make her a ghostess? Or a ghoul? I don't know.

Ten minutes after they left, Tyler removed his head from my stomach. "Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Baby kick."

"Yeah." I ran a hand down the back of his head.

Tyler smiled at me a little. "Bone say when me hair come back, him gets me Mohawk!"

No way in hell. "That's cool Tyler."

"Yeah." He cuddled against me, looking at my stomach. "Baby have blankie?"

"No."

"Baby gets cold." Tyler brought the covers over both our heads. "Now baby no cold."

I sighed, letting the covers stay above our heads. "Go to sleep Tyler."

"Ni-ni Max." He kissed my stomach before closing his eyes and going to sleep. I was sleeping for a few minutes too before my cell rang. I sighed, pulling the covers away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Maximum."

I froze. Shit. "H-Hey Jeb."

"Care to explain why I had to hear from Carlos that you're now married and pregnant?"

"…No not really."

"Maximum!"

"Calm down."

"No. I told you to stay under the radar."

"How is this not under the radar?"

"The press is just loving you shacking up with Fang and his kid having cancer."

"Really? Haven't noticed." Okay, so there has been some press. But not a lot. Imagine that, mutants attract attention. But there really hasn't been that much.

Jeb was silent for a long minute. "You want to get caught again? You want to lose another child?"

"Jeb, just shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you have no idea what you're doing so I think we're even!"

"Look, I can't deal with you right now. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, you can?"

"Yes. You haven't bothered me in almost a year."

"I've been in Germany."

"Then go back there." I hung up.

* * *

Fang picked me up. "Why are you on the couch?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes closed. "Ty's in his room and I wanted to watch TV. Did you put Tabs to bed?"

Fang nodded a little. "You're heavy."

"Thanks."

Fang just carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down before starting to remove my clothes. He then put me in one of his shirts.

"Go to bed." He kissed my stomach.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower." He walked off into the bathroom, closing it behind him. I couldn't sleep though. I laid there in the dark until he came back out. When he did, he left the bedroom. About an hour later, he returned.

"Where were you?"

He got into bed after stripping down to his boxers. "Go to bed."

"Washing clothes."

"Yeah now go to sleep."

"I slept all day."

"And who's fault is that?"

I cuddled against him. "You're warm."

Fang pulled the blankets up around us. "Shut up and go to bed."

"I love you."

"I said to go to-"

"You're an asshole." I closed my eyes, staying on his chest. Fang ran a hand down my back.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Maximum."

"Fang?"

"I said to go to sleep."

I ignored this. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't know. Now-"

"Come on, Fang."

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm due in December so maybe we should start thinking about it."

"I don't want to right now."

"I like the name-"

"Shut up."

"Fang-"

He stood up. "I'll be in the attic."

"Fang, no. I won't talk anymore."

He ignored me, walking out of the room. Well, he no longer gets a vote. I ran a hand down my stomach. We'll see how much Fang likes having the name Bartholomew tattooed on his body.

* * *

**Thanksgiving **

Tabitha handed me one of her drawings. "Here Max. Turkey!"

I smiled at her. "It's pretty, baby."

Giggling, she climbed up onto the couch next to me. "Where Ty?"

"He's in the kitchen with Dr. Martinez."

Tabitha looked at my stomach. "Baby 'ike me drawing?"

"He loves it."

"He?"

"Or she."

Tabitha frowned. "He."

Nudge, who was in the chair texting Drake, looked over at her young follower. "Tabby, I would rather have a sister than a brother. A brother would be just like Tyler."

"Love Tyler." Tabitha jumped off the couch. She went into the kitchen. "Look Tyler! Me draw pic-ter."

Fang walked into the room from outside. He went over to me, kissing my head. "Hey."

"Hey. How was work?"

He shrugged, sitting next to me. "When do we eat?"

"Soon."

Tyler walked into the room. "Max, me seepy."

I picked him up, setting him in Fang's lap. He cuddled against his father. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi buddy." Fang kissed his head. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Fang brightened a little. Tyler turned to look at my stomach.

"Hi baby." He patted my tummy before giggling. "Baby happy?"

"Very happy." As if to reinforce this, it kicked. Tyler giggled.

"Gasman called," Iggy said, walking into the room. He made Nudge get up so that he could sit down while she went into the living room.

Angel and her older brother weren't coming down here. Fang said this was for the better, that I was under enough stress.

"What did he say?" Fang asked, taking his own hand and putting it over my enlarged stomach.

"Nothing. Just that Angel's bitching."

I laid my head on Fang's shoulder. Tyler was trying to lick his nose. I pushed his head. "Cut it out."

He giggled.

* * *

Fang ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Iggy."

"You said that you weren't going to marry her!"

"I did not. And, this is none of your business."

"How did you even get married?"

"What do you mean how?"

"She had papers and everything?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

Iggy sighed. He didn't dislike Max. Sure, before he had but now that he knew why she left, he was more sympathetic. But he still didn't like the idea of them being married.

"Fang, this is not a good time in your life. You shouldn't be having another baby!"

"You think I don't know that? Hell I don't even want that baby!" Fang's face paled. He didn't mean that. No, of course not. Right?

* * *

They were outside arguing. We were all in the kitchen, we could hear them.

"Hell, I don't even want that baby!"

They were all quiet. Too quiet. If they had been talking, we would have heard that. I ignored what he said, continuing to play tic-tac-toe with Tyler. He heard it and giggled.

"Daddy loud. Daddy no use inside voice!"

I kissed his head. "He's outside."

Fang walked back in. He could tell from the looks he was getting that we heard him. He ignored them, going over to me. Looking at what me and Tyler were doing, he tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"W-"

"Don't."

Fang shook his head, walking away. I played a few more games with Tyler before going into the living room. Fang was on the couch, watching the football game. When he saw me, he sat up.

"Max-"

"Shut up. I am not going to fight here. I'm just not."

"Max, I didn't-"

"Stop," I looked at him, pleading with him. "Just stop Fang. I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough."

"Well if you would just listen to me-"

"Shut up, okay?" I went down the hall, to the first bedroom I saw. Tabitha was in there, still drawing. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Look Max! Me draws picture."

"It's nice sweetie." I laid down next to her, not even looking at the paper. "Wake me up when it's time to eat, alright baby?"

Tabitha nodded dutifully. "Alright!"

I gave her a weak smile before closing my eyes. A few minutes later, I heard the door open.

"Nud-ga!"

"Hey." She walked over to the little girl. "What are you doing?"

"Draw Max. She sleep. Shhhh."

Nudge laid down on the bed. It was tight but she fit. Tabitha moved to the foot of the bed so that Nudge could lay on her side next to me. The eighteen year old laid her head next to mine, whispering in my ear.

"I know you're awake."

"Go away Nudge."

"Nope." She ran a hand down my stomach. "I always thought you would never have kids."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"You just don't seem like the type."

"Oh? What's the type?"

"Desperate people."

"So you don't want kids?"

"Please, I am so desperate." Nudge sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this and you've probably heard it before but Fang's-"

"Save it, sweetie. I'm not in the mood."

"Max, you can't just let him say stuff like that."

"He wasn't saying it to me."

"So you're telling me that he never pulls shit like that in front of Tyler and Tabitha?"

I was silent.

"Don't leave him for you, leave him for Tabitha. You think that it's good for her to hear him talk to you like that?"

"So what do you want me to do, Nudge? Leave him? Lose Tabitha and Tyler?"

"Fang is an ass but he's not heartless. Besides, you two are having a kid together. You get Tyler and Tabitha one night, he gets the baby."

"It doesn't work that way."

"It could."

"Life's a bitch, Nudge. A bigger bitch than me. I stuck with Fang whether I like it or not. Fuck, I lived in the school for how long? And then got out and avoided him and yet still ended back up here. Some things are written in the stars, Nudge."

"Stars die everyday, Max. Maybe you two's already has."

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I left before. I stayed at the freaking store and still ended up back here. I could have gone home with Bone, Luther, fuck even Damien but I didn't." I took a deep breath. "Nudge, you're just starting college, have no kids, and no serious relationship."

"Drake-"

I ignored her. "You can do what you want, you have no responsibilities. I promised Tyler and Tabitha I was going to be there for them and I am. Whatever happens between me and Fang is between me and Fang but, as long as they're around, I'm around."

"You're stupid then."

"Yeah. Real stupid."

* * *

Dinner was good. Tyler ate. Not like his old self but he ate. Now, after putting them to bed, it was just me and Fang. He was up in the attic with his comics and crap while I was in the bedroom, trying to sleep. It was hard.

"Hey, you still up?"

I didn't answer him. Fang sighed, taking off his clothes before going to brush his teeth. When he finally got into bed, he spoke again.

"I love the baby."

"You don't want it."

"…No, I don't. I don't think that this is a good time for it but I'm welcome to the challenge."

"A baby shouldn't be a challenge. It should be something that you love and want and will always be there for."

"Who says that I'm not going to be there for it?"

"You weren't our last one. But that's just because I'm not Lydia, right?"

"Listen, Max, you know that I did not know about Kevin. If I had, I would have killed myself to find the two of you. I would have saved him. But I didn't know. That's not either of our faults so just let it go."

"…They all want me to leave you."

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Screw them."

I closed my eyes. "I want you to be what you were before."

It was silent for a second. "Yeah? Me too."

He wrapped an arm around me. No matter how hard I tried, I could not break his grip. Finally, I gave in, letting him hold me.

"You're mine, Max. You and the baby."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

* * *

**December 19th**

We were putting up the tree early. One, because I was going to have the baby soon and wouldn't have time for it later and two, because Tyler's about to go back into chemo. Right now, as Fang thought that I shouldn't be standing too long, Tyler and I were on the couch, watching Mom, Fang, and Tabitha put up decorations.

"Max?"

I looked down at him. "What baby?"

"I no want to go to chemo."

"I know." I kissed his head. "Hey Tyler, how old will you be on your next birthday?"

He held up four fingers. "Dis many."

"What number is that?"

"Four."

"In Spanish?"

"Quatro."

"In German?"

He frowned. "No know."

"That's okay. Neither do I."

He giggled, running his hand down my stomach. "When me gets home, where baby gonna be?"

I frowned. Fang and I were fighting over that. When Tyler gets out, he'll be sickish and grumpy. A whining baby wasn't going to be good around that. Fang said that I should take the baby and stay at Mom's. I said that he and Tyler should stay at Mom's, because the baby needs to get used to it's home. Fang didn't agree with this at all. I told him that he was favoring Tyler. We haven't talked about it anymore.

"Home, waiting for its big brother."

Tyler smiled. "Her name be Sammy?"

"Why Sammy?"

"I 'ike dat name!"

I sighed. "I don't know what it'll be baby. Ask Daddy."

"Daddy, baby name Sammy!"

Fang looked over at Tyler. "What?"

"Sammy!"

"Tyler, you are not naming the baby."

"We'll, apparently you aren't either. I don't know if you noticed Fang but pretty soon, you're going to have another baby."

He frowned. "Not now Max."

I am so tired of him. "I'm naming it Lucas."

I don't know why that name came to my head but it did. Fang turned to look at me. "What?"

"He's gonna be a boy and his name is going to be Lucas. Lucas Roy Shadows."

"No, Max. We're going to chose together, like I told you."

Tyler looked up at me. "What if it's a girl?"

"Samantha Rose Shadows."

"Sammy?"

"Sammy."

Tyler smiled.

"No be girl, Ty-er. It be boy. Luc-ass."

"Not Luc-ass Tabitha." Fang shook his head. "Luc-us."

"Luc-ass."

Mom sighed. "It's getting late. Busy day tomorrow. I should probably get going."

Tyler cuddled against me more, laying his head on my stomach. "I love you Sammy."

Fang ignored this, continuing to decorate the tree. "Bye Dr. Martinez."

"Bye." She kissed Tabitha and Tyler on the head before leaving. Once she was gone, Fang turned to me.

"His name is not Lucas."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I do not like it and secondly because it makes it sound like Tabitha's cursing."

"She's doing that on purpose."

Tabitha giggled. "Luc-ass!"

Tyler yawned. "Me sleepy. Me go night-night now."

Fang picked him up, walking out of the room. Tabitha got onto the couch with me. "Max?"

"What baby?"

"I like your names. You picks good names."

I smiled, if only a little.

* * *

Fang and I were sitting in Tyler's hospital room as he played with Bear. Chemo sucks.

"How far apart are they now?" Fang whispered to me.

"It's fine. I am not having this baby right now."

"Max-"

"Still like twenty minutes."

"Really?"

No. "Yeah."

Fang ran a hand down my stomach. "You tell me if you need to leave."

Nope. "Fine."

Tyler looked at the IV. "Max, me bored."

"You are?" Contraction. Fuck.

Tyler didn't notice. "Yes."

Fang noticed though. "Max, you alright?"

I got my breath back. "Yeah. Peachy."

Fang shook his head. We were silent for a few minutes, until Mom came in.

"Hi Mom," I gave her a look, noticing how Tyler shrunk back into the pillows. "I thought you were watching Tabitha?"

"I left her with Luther and…Femur?"

"Bone."

"Right." She shook her head.

"Why are you here?" I mean, not to be rude but-

"So Fang can take you to the hospital."

I looked at Fang before back at her. "Mom, we sort of are."

"We're at the Children's Max. You can't have a baby here."

"Mom, I don't know if you noticed but I still have another two da-" Ooh, another contraction.

"Eight minutes."

I looked at Fang. "What?"

"I know you were lying to me. Their eight minutes apart."

I turned to look at Mom. "How did you even know that you need to come get me?"

"Fang called me."

"When?"

He sighed. "When I said that I was going to the restroom, I went to call her."

I closed my eyes. "I do not need to go."

Tyler was watching me. "Max have baby? Sammy come?"

"Shush, buddy." Fang stood up before helping me stand. "Go with her, Max."

"I thought you were going with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm staying with Tyler."

I frowned but nodded. "Fine."

Mom gave him a look. "No, you're not. I'm staying with Tyler and you're taking your wife to the hospital."

"No." Fang sat back down. "Thanks Dr. Martinez."

Mom gave him a long look before shaking her head. "Alright, are you ready Max?"

Was I ready? No. But my water broke so…

* * *

"Hey." Fang stood up when I walked into the room. "It's only been like a day, Max."

"Yeah, and you still haven't seen the baby."

Fang frowned. "Why aren't you in the hospital still? Lydia was for like three days."

"Lydia also had premature twins."

"Well, if anything, you need to be home with the baby."

"I was."

"Then go back."

"You think I want to be here? I had to sneak away from Mom." I sat down next to Tyler's hospital bed. He was sleeping. "Go."

"What?"

"Go see Lucas. Mom said that you wouldn't because you wanted someone to be here with Ty and well, guess what, I am."

Fang shook his head. "You need to go home."

"And you need to see the baby. Hell, Bone and Luther have seen him."

I could tell the mention of this made Fang mad. Well, I didn't say it to be nice! "You need to go back home, Max."

"Nope. Go see Lucas."

Fang looked into my eyes for a minute, as if challenging me. Of course, he gave in first. "You say sitting. Do not leave."

"Whatever Fang."

* * *

Fang sighed, walking into the house. Dr. Martinez's car was gone but he had anticipated this. No way Max flew to the hospital. When he came inside, he was bombarded with questions from Max's mother.

"Where is she? She shouldn't be out! Did you make her leave?"

Fang ignored her questions as Tabitha walked into the room. She held up her hands and Fang picked her up.

"Hi Daddy. Max in trouble."

"Yeah." He kissed her head.

"Luke loud. Hims cry."

"Luke?"

"Max say I no 'llowed to say Luc-ass. Ass a bad word." She giggled, burying her head in Fang's shoulder. Apparently, her giggle was loud enough to wake the newborn. At the sound of his cries, Dr. Martinez went to go get him.

"I've got him." Fang sat Tabitha on the ground before going into his and Max's bedroom. They had fought over where the baby would go after being born. Ultimately, Fang let Max win, not wanting to fight.

As Fang opened the door to the bedroom, his ears screamed for him to go no further. Fang grimaced, having forgotten how loud babies could be. He went over to the crib, thanking God that it didn't smell like the baby needed a diaper change. Fang started at his son for a moment, his breath catching. The first thing Fang noted was that Lucas looked nothing like himself, which meant that he didn't look like his half-brother or half-sister. For a second, Fang had to wonder if this was what Kevin looked like.

Regaining his composer, Fang picked the newborn up. "Hi Lucas. Why are you crying? Huh?"

Funny how a name means nothing unless you can attach a face to it. Now, looking at baby Lucas, Fang couldn't even thinking of naming him something else. He was exactly what Fang would have thought a Lucas would be.

Making a groaning noise, Lucas stopped crying, just as suddenly as he had begun. The baby whined for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Daddy?"

Fang didn't even look at Tabitha, not caring that she had followed him and was in the room. The man sat on the end of the bed, cradling his youngest in his arms. Tabitha, upset that Fang wasn't paying attention to her, went over to him.

"Da-"

"Shhhh, Tabby."

She huffed, getting up onto the bed. The three year old moved so that she could see over her fathers shoulder and stared at her new brother.

"Daddy, Docta Martini say go gets Max. Now!"

Fang could tear his eyes away from his son. "Tell her I will…"

Tabitha jumped up, off to fulfill the mission she had been assigned. She even attempted a summersault for effect. She had decided that she was going to be a ninja if the whole artist thing didn't work out. Or both. Whatever.

Fang, however, wasn't thinking about ninjas or the sort. All his thoughts were centered around Lucas. From the way his fist opened slightly to the way his lip curled. He could spend hours watching the child, as he had with his other two children and would have done with his oldest, given the chance.

"Perfect," mumbled the twenty one year old. How could he have been so foolish? He couldn't give Lucas up now if he had to, much less did he want to.

"Fang," Dr. Martinez started, walking into the room, "go and get her. Now."

"She's fine," whispered Fang.

"No, she's not."

Fang frowned, finally breaking away from his son's face. "You're right. She's not."

In that single moment, Dr. Martinez realized they weren't talking about the same thing. She nodded a little. "Go bring her home."

Fang looked back down at Lucas, already knowing where he was going to get the name tattooed and for what reason.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"Shhh." I put a finger to my mouth. "Be quiet or else Daddy will hear us."

Tyler cuddled against me more. "Me no seepy. Want Santa to come."

"I know." I kissed his head before standing, taking Tabitha with me. "But if you don't sleep, he won't come."

I sat his sister on the ground so that I could cover Tyler over once more. "Now go to bed before Daddy comes in here."

With that, I went to Tabitha's room, putting her back into bed. "Good night, baby."

"No go to sleep Max."

I sighed. "You have to, okay? Besides, you know that Fang's been grumpy all day. If he finds out that you two were up, he'll be mad."

Tabitha frowned. "Daddy's mean."

"You're telling me." I kissed her head. "Now go to bed, alright?"

"Almost morning?"

I looked at the pink Disney Princess clock in her room. 11:58. "Almost morning. Now go to sleep."

She closed her eyes. "Night Max."

"Good night." I kissed the back of her head before leaving the room. I went into me and Fang's bedroom to find that he was no longer in bed. Shit. I was hoping he had slept through me having to going to get them out of the living room. Guess not…

I checked on Lucas before getting back into bed. I was in there for about twenty minutes before Fang came back into the room. He went over to me and I faked sleep. Fang ran a hand through my hair before walking away. I thought he had left the room but then I heard him talking.

"Hey Lucas. Are you sleeping? No? Good. Anyways…Daddy wants to say that he's sorry. Very sorry. He knows that you're not stupid, that you know what he said before you were born. I know that you heard me talk about you like you weren't important."

I opened an eye and saw him lean down into the crib, I think to kiss the baby.

"Daddy didn't mean to be an asshole to you or Mommy. I really didn't. And I want you to know that I love you, just as much as Kevin, Tabitha, and Tyler. In fact, you already have your name on my body. Don't tell Mommy though. She doesn't know. You'd think she'd notice me wearing a shirt to bed again but hey, I love her anyways."

Fang pulled of his shirt. "See this? No, of course not, you're sleeping again, I think. But I'll describe it to you. You remember when Daddy said he had work and me and Mommy fought, yesterday? Because she said Luther said that I was off until New Years? Well, she was right. Shocking, huh? But I went to see Damien to get this tattoo.

"Do you like it? It's your name. Lucas. It's in big green letters. Just so you know, you're oldest brother, Kevin, has his name in blue, Tabitha in pink, and Tyler in red. You know what makes yours special though? It's where it is. You're is going down my side, down my ribcage. Do you know how much that hurt? That's why I did it though. Your side is the most painful place to get a tattoo and having Daddy say he didn't want you was the most painful thing for you, huh?"

Fang put his shirt back on and kissed the baby again. "Don't tell Mommy, alright bubba? It'll be our secret for now. I love you. Good night Lucas."

I closed my eyes as Fang started back over towards the bed. He got into bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

* * *

Tyler didn't feel well, I could see it in his eyes. Yet, he was still sitting on the ground, playing with his new gifts along with his sister. Snickers was watching from a safe distance, as Tabitha had gotten a pretend vet set and had already tried about five times to take the cats temperature with the pretend thermometer. I'm just glad for that cat that she thinks it goes in the mouth like with humans….

"Think we did good with their gifts?" I asked Fang, jokingly. He just got up from the couch and walked out of the room. I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. How is it that you can feel unwelcome in your own home?

Tabitha got onto the couch next to me. "Max, me gets vet tools, drawing kit, and ninja headband."

"Yeah, pretty good Christmas." For her anyways.

"Yeah!" She giggled. "Me draw picture of Max with me art kit?"

"Alright." I kissed her head. "Later."

Fang walked back into the room, holding one more present. It was small, wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Okay Max-"

"For me?" Tabitha perked up even more, if that's possible.

"No." Fang grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He lead me into the hallway, so that we could still hear Tabitha and Tyler but they couldn't see us. "Here."

He handed it to me. I gave him a look before opening it. It was a small box, a jewelry box. Oh God. I opened it. There set the most perfect ring in the whole world.

"Fang!" I hugged him.

"Don't hug me."

I frowned. "Oh-"

"Yet," he added, a slightly smile forming on his face. "See if it fits."

I took it out of the box, sliding it onto my finger. "Perfectly."

"Perfect." He kissed me before laying his forehead against mine. "I love you."

I know that our life isn't perfect, that our relationship is far from fairytale but what in life is? I pulled away from Fang to look at my ring, realizing that, a little over a year ago, if someone told me I would have not only another child but three total and I would be married to Fang, I would have laughed in their faces. And yet, here I was. I had always thought that change was some horrible part of life that you had to suffer through, like your period or death. And it could be that but you have to have unimaginable things happen to you so that when things like this happen, it makes them so much more important.

I smiled a little. "I love you too."

Fang smiled back at me and I knew that he was feeling what I was feeling. Change isn't all bad and neither is life. Sure, it's not like the movies but it's still pretty dang close sometimes.

"Mine Tab-it-tha!"

"Stop Tyler!"

Something fell from in the living room, which of course, woke Lucas so he started scream. You know, it is exactly like the movies. A horror film. But these are my little monsters and I couldn't imagine life without any of them.

* * *

**And it's done. Wow. I loved it! This is one of the only ones I can happily put THE END after the last paragraph and still smile. Good job self!**


End file.
